The Bodyguard
by VisionImpossible
Summary: AU. As a world-famous singer, Kurt Hummel becomes the target of a mysterious stalker. But on the other hand, he somehow just can't get his new bodyguard off his mind...
1. A New Assignment

**A/N: Hello there! **

**I became inspired to write this story after learning of Whitney Houston's death in February and I enjoyed watching Whitney's movie _The Bodyguard_. So this story is very loosely based on the movie and since this is an AU Klaine story, I'm changing the storylines completely so don't worry if you haven't watched the movie! That's completely OK. =)**

**Kurt Hummel is a world-famous singer who becomes desperate and afraid when a stalker is out to hurt him. Feeling unwanted and alone, Kurt's friends hire a certain hazel-eyed personal bodyguard named Blaine Anderson to protect him. But what happens when Blaine wants "more" than just to protect Kurt?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_, _The Bodyguard_ and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Still with me? I'll shut up now. ENJOY! =D**

**Chapter 1:: A New Assignment**

_Kurt Hummel knew that he was screwed. Being rudely tied and bound to a chair by his limbs with duct tape, he squinted his eyes to try to figure out where he was. He frowned when he came to the conclusion that he was held hostage in what appeared to be a basement. The room was only illuminated by the flickering light on the ceiling which made the entire situation all the more eerie and scary. There was only one single door that he could use to escape but since he was unintentionally married to the chair, he couldn't get up and run. While he was grateful that his attacker didn't blindfold him, he was enraged that another piece of duct tape was completely covering his mouth. _

_He tried to scream. He tried to call for help. He tried everything he could in the debacle he found himself in and he sighed. He hated being vulnerable and unable to move. He needed to get out of here. As he settled into his chair once more, Kurt decided to take the time to recall what had happened prior to his kidnapping. _

What did I do to deserve all this?

_All of a sudden, he heard footsteps descending into the room and he felt his blood freeze. Could it be Blaine? He surely hoped so. Since Blaine was his bodyguard, Kurt shut his eyes tightly and prayed to the deities above. He hoped that the footsteps belonged to Blaine since he was the man who had sworn to protect him. And_ save_ him._

_As the room's single door creaked open, Kurt's eyes widened and he felt his heart race in a much more rapid rate that would have been medically impossible._ Please be Blaine! Please be Blaine!

_But__ as soon as he met the eyes of the man who had just entered the room, he gasped underneath the duct tape over his mouth and if he had the ability to speak, he would have let out a blood-curdling scream by now. The man who stood before him instantly noticed the horrified shock that was clearly etched on Kurt's face and he let out a dark chuckle which struck fear in Kurt's heart._

_"You're mine," the grinning man whispered before taking a step closer, causing Kurt to whimper in defeat. "You shouldn't have tried to run and hide from me, Kurt."_

_Kurt was panting heavily and sweating profusely now. _What the hell does this asshole want from me?!

_"No one can save you now," the man smirked when Kurt began thrashing desperately in his seat._

_Everything went black now and the last thing Kurt remembered thinking was about his bodyguard. _BLAINE! I need you! Save me! Please don't leave me...

* * *

_Over a month ago..._

Blaine Anderson threw a left jab which deepened into the leather canvas of his punching bag. As the punching bag stumbled backwards before swinging back towards Blaine, he lashed out with a right cross and before Blaine knew it, it was approaching sunset. He took off his boxing gloves and grabbed a water bottle. After quenching his thirst, he took a spare towel and wiped himself in order to get rid of the vast amount of sweat covering his bare body. Blaine then ran out of his gym and into his shower.

Half an hour later, Blaine found himself eating his home-cooked dinner which was comprised of simply mac and cheese. The doorbell rang which caused Blaine to jump. _Who would be at the door at this time? _Blaine thought to himself as he stood up and ambled to his front door. _It better not be Nick and Jeff cuz I am tired of seeing make out in front of me just to make feel jealous and sad cuz I'm all alone. _Blaine continued to debate and wonder who it was at his door but when he finally had the courage to open it, he froze.

The man who stood on his front porch was a _s__tranger_. He was wearing a rather oversized sweater with matching dark blue jeans and a pair of loafers. The fact that he was a giant compared to Blaine's height (which he hated all the time as his close friends would often call him _hobbit_) further surprised him. As the man in front of him shuffled awkwardly, he finally broke the silence.

"Hello, my name is Finn Hudson and I assume that you are Blaine Anderson. Am I right?" the man asked.

Blaine narrowed his eyes with suspicion as he mentally prepared himself to use self-defence in case this man who calls himself Finn will attack him. _"_Yes, I'm Blaine. And may I help you?"

Finn arched an eyebrow, "Yes, I have a job offer that I've been meaning to discuss with you. May I come in?"

Blaine's breathing hitched. _Job offer? This man wants to offer me a _job_? _After spending a few seconds thinking to himself, Blaine came back to reality and nodded absentmindedly. "Sure, come in."

Blaine stepped aside and leaned against his front door as he allowed Finn to enter his house. Shutting the door, Blaine turned to see Finn walking towards his dining room. _He must be hungry. Better go offer him something to eat._

"Um, are you hungry? I've got some leftover pizza in the fridge." Blaine asked and Finn shook his head.

"I'd rather get down to business now and get this over with," Finn replied and he walked to the next room which happened to be Blaine's living room. He sat down on the beige loveseat, making himself comfortable before looking up to see Blaine sit on the leather sofa across from him.

"So what is this job offer you were talking about?" Blaine questioned inquisitively.

Finn sat up on the loveseat and straightened himself, "I'm the manager of a famous singer and actor who has recently become the target of an unknown stalker. This 'stalker' has been sending death threats and other various disturbing letters and my client needs protection immediately."

Blaine frowned. _Actor? Singer? Oh no, I do not protect celebrities. I protect government officials and I used to protect the President for god's sake. But no, I don't want to get involved with a celebrity because I can't handle all the drama there._

"Well, I'm sorry but no. I do not protect celebrities, Mr. Hudson. To be frank, the last time I was the bodyguard of a celebrity, it ended badly and I had to resign. I only protect politicians and government officials." Blaine said and he immediately saw Finn's shoulders slump with disappointment.

"But what if I tell you that the person I want you to protect is none other than Kurt Hummel." Finn countered as he folded his arms when he saw Blaine gasp upon hearing Kurt's name. Blaine knew who Kurt Hummel is. He is one of the most successful artists in the music industry and he has sold over 12 million copies of his most recent album _Courage_. Blaine would deny if anyone ever asks him but he secretly has many of Kurt's songs on his iPod. But most of all, Blaine actually has a secret crush on him.

"K-Kurt-t H-Hummel?" Blaine struggled to say as his voice trembled nervously.

"That's right. And he's my brother too." Blaine's eyes widened as a result of hearing Finn's words. _Brother? Of the one and only Kurt Freaking Hummel? _

"You're Kurt Hummel's brother?" Blaine blurted out and Finn leaned forward with a cocky smile.

"Yep, and I really care about him and I want _you _to be his personal bodyguard." Blaine's breathing became heavy as he looked down, pondering whether he should accept the job offer or reject it.

"But is he aware of the death threats and these letters you said?" Blaine had to ask.

Finn looked away, avoiding Blaine's questioning look. "He knows he's being stalked but he hasn't seen them."

Blaine's mouth opened with shock. "So how am I going to protect him if he isn't completely aware of the entire situation? Mr. Hudson, he has the right to know."

Finn finally met Blaine's gaze, "I just think that it's for the best. He doesn't need to know _everything _because he would _freak _out if he knows."

Blaine frowned, not believing Finn. "Well, I think that freaking out is the type of reaction someone has when he finds out someone wants him _dead_!" Blaine's voice rose as he wanted to get his point across.

Finn sighed, "Okay, fine. I'll tell him everything. So, back to the question: Will you be his personal bodyguard?"

Blaine crossed his legs and he felt butterflies in his stomach. _If I say yes, I get to protect my idol, Kurt Hummel! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance! Yes, I'll do it! But no… Kurt Hummel's a celebrity. I don't want to protect someone who is probably selfish and mean to his peers and take all his fortunes in life for granted. Hey! Who am I to judge anyone? I'm gay. I shouldn't be judging someone when I even haven't met him personally! So, yes. I'll do it._

Blaine cleared his throat and looked directly at Finn's eyes, "Yes, I'll be his personal bodyguard but _only _if you promise me that you'll inform him of the death threats."

Finn squealed and threw a fist in the air triumphantly. He stood up from his seat and literally jumped for joy. Blaine gasped upon the sight before him. _How could a man who came here for professional reasons suddenly act like a four year old?_

Blaine finally decided to stop Finn from going any further in his victory parade, "Okay, calm down." Finn was now gasping for breath, apparently jumping caused him lose all his oxygen.

"Can you start tomorrow?" Blaine was now gasping for air, his desire to meet his idol had reached its limit and he blurted out a 'yes'.

* * *

The sign that read Somerset Road told Blaine that he was in the right place. As his car neared Kurt's mansion, his jaw practically dropped down to the ground. It was magnificent. It was surrounded by a long brick wall and there was a fairly-sized road that led from the entrance gate to the front of the mansion. It had many glass windows and the walls were painted with a nice shade of beige. The gardens in front of the mansion were beautifully decorated with many flowers and well-trimmed grass and bushes and shrubs. An apple tree stood just outside of the front porch and Blaine could see several Lincoln town cars and Porsches parked to the side.

Blaine suddenly felt out of place in this beautiful mansion and he whispered, "Wow!". The intercom buzzed in, effectively disturbing Blaine's thoughts and when Blaine identified himself, the gate automatically opened, allowing Blaine to drive in. He parked his Honda beside the other vehicles, his jealousy overwhelming him as he was surrounded by things he could never afford. He got out and went to the back of his car, pulling out several suitcases which contained his belongings.

"You must be Blaine Anderson, right?" Blaine jumped at the foreign voice and turned to see a Latina woman dressed in a red dress with matching black high heels leaning against the side of his car with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm Blaine and you must be…" his voice trailed off and the woman held out her hand.

"Santana Lopez, it's nice to meet you here." The two shook hands before Santana stepped forward, getting dangerously close. Blaine stepped back, unsure of Santana's intentions.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you," Santana laughed, "I'm just here to get you settled in. I'm Kurt's personal assistant and Finn sent me here to help with your things." Blaine smiled and Santana took some of his suitcases before turning around to the front door, "Follow me."

Blaine did as he was told and once inside, he gasped at the furniture and intricate features of the mansion around him. There is a grand marble staircase to the right which leads up to the rooms upstairs. Blaine turned to see what looks like a study through a doorway and another door led to the kitchen which was fitted with white floor tiles. On the walls hung several frames which contained pictures of Kurt and people who were smiling with him. Blaine assumed that these people are his family.

Santana waved her hand in front of Blaine's awestruck face to get his attention, "Woohoo, Blaine. Follow me, I'll lead you to the guest bedroom. You're gonna love it."

Blaine couldn't hold in his grin anymore. It was too good to be true. Plus, he is going to be sleeping in a guest bedroom? Santana noticed Blaine's facial expressions and she laughed. She walked up the grand marble staircase with Blaine behind her. As they reached the end of the staircase, Santana turned to a hallway and immediately opened a door to the left. She stepped back, letting Blaine through to see his bedroom. Blaine gasped upon the sight of the room.

Blaine felt like a prince as his room was beautiful. He admired the desk and roller chair at the side and noticed that he has his _own _balcony. There was an LCD TV screen and a red leather sofa. The curtains were faint white and Blaine's eyes widened as he finally saw his bed. Fitted with a thick duvet and two rather chubby-looking pillows, Blaine almost passed out.

Santana walked up to him from behind, "You haven't seen the bathroom yet."

Blaine turned to look at her with disbelieving eyes as she led him to the said room. Half an hour later, Blaine was almost finished unpacking all of his belongings. He was very thankful for having a walk-in closet because he has an impossible amount of clothes, most of which are designed. He separated his casual outfits from his professional bodyguard ones which comprised of mainly suits, ties, bowties, belts and matching pants. He was placing his favorite pair of boat shoes to the side when Santana called his name.

Blaine walked back out to his room and saw Santana lounging in his sofa, waiting patiently for him to be done with his unpacking. "Are you finished, Blainers?" she asked and Blaine frowned at the nickname.

"Blainers? Really?" he asked with an arched eyebrow as he walked over to the body-length mirror and made some adjustments to his overly-gelled hair.

Santana stood up, grinning as she said, "Yep, that's your nickname for now. I'm gonna come up with newer ones as the days go by. Now are you ready to meet Kurt?"

Blaine tensed, his mind spinning uncontrollably. He was about to meet the talented Kurt Hummel! And he couldn't help but have a little fanboy crush on him. He took a deep breath before turning to look at Santana. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go."

Santana nodded as she led Blaine out to the hallway and down the staircase. Santana walked out to the backyard and once again, Blaine was frozen to the ground in amazement. It was almost a replica of the gardens but only this time, there was a large swimming pool, a Jacuzzi and a little pebble path that trailed into gardens beyond. Blaine noticed that there are two small one-storey houses.

"That house there contains the gym and all the exercising equipments," Santana pointed out and Blaine nodded. He couldn't wait to use the gym to work out and he made a mental note to himself to visit the gym later.

Santana then pointed to the second house, "And this house contains a large space that Kurt uses for dancing and singing practice. Kurt's in there right now as we speak."

Blaine's hands were shaking, "Are you purposely trying to make me more nervous than I should be?"

Santana giggled, "Maybe."

Before Blaine could hit her in the arm, Santana was way ahead of him and she ran to the house, opening the door to let Blaine through. Once Blaine stepped through the doorway, he could see many people were sitting either on the ground or in chairs as they seem to be watching something altogether. Then Blaine heard the most beautiful voice he has ever heard in his life. It was the same voice that is among the most played songs on his iPod.

Blaine turned and followed the people's gaze to find himself staring at the one and only, Kurt Hummel.

He was singing one of his signature songs, _Meet Me Halfway_, and Blaine was suddenly drawn in to his mesmerizing and soothing voice. As the song ended and Kurt bowed, the people were on their feet, applauding and complimenting him. Blaine joined in and as the people began to file out of the room, Blaine realized that he is now alone with Santana behind him, Finn who was still sitting on a chair cuddling with a woman who was wearing a rather hideous skirt and unflattering stockings and Kurt who was walking towards him.

Kurt held out his hand. "Hello, you must be Blaine…"

"Anderson" Blaine quickly filled in. "Blaine Anderson. I'm your new personal bod-"

"Bodyguard, I know." Kurt smiled and the two shared a firm handshake.

"That was amazing by the way," Blaine exclaimed, "_Meet Me Halfway _is one of my favorite songs."

Kurt blushed and looked away, "So you listen to my music, eh?"

"Yes, I do."

Blaine didn't know what else to say as his eyes hovered down to observe Kurt's clothes. He was wearing a white buttoned-up shirt with a grey vest and tight black pants and black knee-high boots. Blaine could almost see Kurt's muscles and he looked away, unable to take it all in._ Kurt Hummel is a very handsome guy, _Blaine thought to himself.

"Before we go any further here, I need to know if you're okay, working with me since I'm gay." Kurt muttered and Blaine's heart broke. He couldn't believe that Kurt would think that _he _could be homophobic.

"Of course, it's okay. I'm gay too." Blaine assured him and he saw Kurt's posture relax.

"Oh good because the last thing I need is a homophobic asshole in my house." Hearing Kurt's voice in such a sad manner made Blaine step forward and take Kurt's hand, squeezing it.

"Hey, I'm here to _protect _you, Kurt. The last thing I would do is to hurt you." Kurt's heart rate accelerated as he could feel the electricity sparking as Blaine held onto his hand. Kurt couldn't help but smile, knowing that a professional bodyguard was finally here to protect him. However, he didn't exactly know why Finn had urged him into getting a bodyguard. Kurt feared that Finn is hiding something from him and he decided to confront him later on.

Neither Kurt nor Blaine realized that Santana, Finn and the girl beside him (Rachel Berry) were watching the two with wide eyes. They could easily tell that the two _like _each other and the fact that Blaine has held Kurt's hand for over a minute now made Santana squeal. Kurt and Blaine turned to look at Santana and Kurt's eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you just _squeal_, Santana?" Kurt asked.

But Santana shook her head, "No, it's just that the two of you look cute together." Finn and Rachel burst into heavy laughter as Kurt and Blaine gasped. Kurt went up to Santana and grabbed her arm, "You're _fired_!" Santana suddenly experienced a sharp intake of oxygen. "What?"

Kurt laughed, "No. Of course not, how could I ever fire you, Santana?" Santana's eyes narrowed. She hated when people toyed with her emotions.

"Oh you're gonna get it, Hummel!" she barked before storming out the door.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He was wrong. He was _very_ wrong. He thought that Kurt was just one of those celebrities who were mean, selfish and rude to the people around him but no, he actually is very different from the stereotype.

"And what are you smiling at, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine froze. _Crap. _Before Blaine could answer, Finn was already on his feet, walking towards the two.

"Anyway, Blaine. I need to speak with you in private." Finn motioned for the door and Blaine quickly followed him out.

"Bye, you two!" Rachel called out and once the two were out the door, she lunged at Kurt who screamed in shock.

"You like him, don't you?" Rachel interrogated him. _Yes. He's very hot and dapper. Has an amazing fashion sense and he's my bodyguard! Oh my god, I'm falling for him and I've only known him for like five minutes._

Kurt shook his head, not listening to his thoughts that were invading his mind. "No. Why would you ask that, Rachel?"

"A) He's gay. B) He is _hot_!" Kurt rolled his eyes but Rachel continued on, "C) He held onto your hand for like a whole minute. D) You didn't care that he was holding your hand. Santana, Finn and I saw it all, Kurt. You are _falling _for him!"

Kurt looked down to the ground. Rachel was the kind of person you wouldn't want to argue with. "Okay, fine! I like him, okay?"

Rachel screamed and jumped for joy, "I can't believe it! Kurtie's got a crush!"

Kurt rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but think to himself. _No. This is wrong. Blaine's here because he has a job to do. Dad always said to separate his private and professional life. _

Kurt tensed as he suddenly remembered his dad, Burt Hummel. Rachel noticed the change in Kurt's facial expressions and she knew why. She hugged Kurt as tears began trickling down his cheeks. He still couldn't believe that he's gone. It'd be a year since he passed in a week and he hasn't gotten over it.

"Come on, let's have lunch, okay?" Rachel asked and Kurt nodded.

As the two trudged for the door, little did Kurt know that his life was about to be changed forever. And for some reason, he simply couldn't stop thinking about those piercing hazel eyes...

* * *

**So there you have it! Chapter 1 is done. And r****eviews will me very happy! **

**Hope the dramatic intro sets up the suspense mood. Will Blaine be able to save Kurt? Well, you need to read on in order to find out! ;)**

**Until next time…**


	2. Secrets That I Never Want to Know

**Here is Chapter 2 of _The Bodyguard_! Please continue reviewing and I shall let you read this next chapter. **

**Also, I just want to thank you all and give you guys virtual hugs for the amazing responses I've been receiving after only publishing the first chapter. I've had 6 people favorited this story, 3 Author Alerts, 17 STORY ALERTS and 5 REVIEWS! OMG, I'm so grateful and since I'm going to write up to 10-20 chapters, I'm only hoping the responses will just keep on coming. YAY! I wanted to give you each of you guys a special shout-out but there were just too many ogf you! Also, I appreciate your constructive criticism and I sorta agree with you! I guess that it is a case of instant attraction or even 'love at first sight'; that's how I see it in the last chapter between Kurt and Blaine. Thanks for giving your opinions and I could actually use them to 'improve' the story. =)**

**Kurt Hummel is a famous singer and actor who lives in a mansion in the outskirts of New York City with his friends. However, he has recently become the target of an unknown stalker who has sent him many death threats and disturbing letters and his family and friends become desperate to protect him. As a result, Blaine Anderson who is a private and professional bodyguard is hired to protect Kurt and the two find themselves falling for one another and they get conflicted between their feelings and their jobs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_, _The Bodyguard_ and any of the characters that are in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:: Secrets That I Never Want to Know**

Without muttering a single word, Blaine Anderson followed Finn Hudson back into the main house. The two travelled down a long hallway before Finn turned into the study. Blaine marvelled at the rich furniture before him and he looked around in an attempt to soak in his surroundings. This house never fails to impress him and Blaine knew that he has not even seen much of the house yet. He made a mental note to himself to tour around the house later on. However, his thoughts were interrupted when Finn cleared his throat to get his attention.

"So I need to show you some things," Finn exclaimed as he fished out a briefcase from one of the cabinets within the study. Finn proceeded to unlock it and with a soft click, it opened to reveal its contents. Blaine looked on and realized that this briefcase contains all the letters that Kurt's stalker had been sending him, ranging from disturbing hand-drawn images of a man being stabbed to creepy letters that simply threatened Kurt's life.

Finn stepped back to let Blaine look over the various documents and Blaine felt his heart break when he noticed that some of the letters contained homophobic words. He winced as memories of his high school prior to Dalton Academy flooded in and he knew the words '_fag_' and '_fairy_' all too well. Finn noticed the change in Blaine's facial expressions and he finally broke the eerie silence that had engulfed the room.

"_This _is why I don't know how I'm going to tell Kurt about all this," Finn muttered.

Blaine looked up and sighed. "But he has the right to know, Finn. I know that this will _affect_ him but he _needs _to be aware of the entire situation he's in."

Finn ran a hand through his hair as he pulled up a chair and sat down. He hated that there are still people who are out to harm his stepbrother and after what Kurt had been through in high school, he wished he could just end it all in the blink of an eye.

"Do you want me to tell him about this?" Finn asked, shuffling awkwardly in his chair, unable to look at Blaine in the eye.

"I think you should do it, Finn. After all, I'm sure Kurt would want to know about this from someone who understands what he's been through in the past."

At those words, Finn's head snapped up and frowned. "What do you mean by '_understands what he's been through in the past_'? Did Kurt tell you something?"

Blaine took another chair and sighed as he sat down. "Look, Finn. I'm gay too. I know that people in high school weren't very accepting of gay people back in Ohio. I lived in Westerville and I originally went to a public high school where I was bullied everyday for my sexuality. So I ran, Finn." Blaine could feel tears building up in his eyes but he blinked them away as he knew that it was unprofessional, especially since he's a _bodyguard_. "I ran and I transferred to a private school called Dalton Academy. So please forgive me for making such assumptions that Kurt had a rough time in high school but I know how it feels."

Finn didn't say a word. He didn't know to respond to what Blaine just said to him. Or rather, _confessed_ to him.

"It's true." Finn announced.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine frowned, unsure of what Finn was implying.

"You assumed correctly, Blaine. Kurt was tormented in high school because people didn't like it that he's gay. He was pushed around, received many unpleasant remarks and the jocks then were the worst to him." Finn looked down to his hands, embarrassed. "And I, unfortunately, was one of them."

Blaine gasped and leaned forward in his seat, hungry for more details. "Well, I didn't harm him in any way," Finn continued, "I just stood there and watched them torment Kurt. But eventually, I stood up for him and the two of us became fast friends. I just can't believe that I didn't do anything to help him at first. Now that we're stepbrothers, I've always been very protective of him and that's why I haven't told him about all this."

Finn gestured towards the letters disgustingly that were laying across the desk. "I thought that once we left high school, Kurt wouldn't have to be tormented anymore but apparently..." Finn tensed as he clenched his fists angrily, "There are people out there who still want to hurt him."

It was Blaine's turn to not say a word. He had listened intently to what Finn had just said. He felt a lump form in his throat and swallowed, wishing that all the problems in both his and Kurt's lives could just disappear. He resented why people can't just accept those who are gay or bisexual. It's just a change in sexual preference, that's all and for some pathetic reason, it causes people to freak out and just be mean.

"So should I tell him?" Finn finally spoke.

That was the question that seems to remain unanswered this entire time. Blaine sighed, he didn't know how to answer. Should _he _tell Kurt or should _Finn_ tell him?

"I think," Blaine broke the silence, "that _you _should tell him. You're his stepbrother, after all."

Finn pondered at this suggestion and he nodded. "Yeah, I should do it. And I should do it _now_?" he questioned.

Blaine nodded in agreement, "The sooner the better."

Then, Finn stood up from his seat and fumbled for his cellphone, "I'll call him to come down here now."

As Finn walked over to the window, looking out to see Kurt eating some sandwiches with Rachel in the gardens in the back, Blaine stood up and proceeded to walk out of the study. This was a matter between the two stepbrothers and though he should be there when Finn finally tells Kurt, he felt like he was intruding.

* * *

"Rachel, stop! I'm not going to ask him out. He's my bodyguard, for crying out loud! I can't do that," Kurt grumbled as he took a bite out of his ham sandwich.

"But, Kuuuurt," Rachel dragged her voice on to annoy him.

"No! Rachel, no. Blaine's here to protect me. Not to fall in love with me." Kurt quickly shut his mouth and he cursed at himself when he saw Rachel's face widen with a grin.

"You said the L-word! Oh my god, you're in love with him!" Rachel gasped.

"I'm not," Kurt barked.

"You are," Rachel countered.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I"M NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

Kurt was about to attack Rachel with his bare hands when his cellphone rang. He mentally thanked whatever deity or god that was out there watching him as he answered his phone.

"I bet it's Blaine," Rachel whispered and Kurt hit her lightly in the arm.

"_Kurt, hey._" Finn said on the other line. Kurt raised an eyebrow, wondering why Finn was calling him. He turned to Rachel and mouthed, '_It's Finn_'. Rachel playfully groaned, wishing it was Blaine who called Kurt.

"What's up, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"_I need you to come down to the study. There's something I need to show you_," Finn said in a serious tone.

Kurt frowned and stood up from his spot. "OK, I'm coming now. Bye." After hanging up, he turned to Rachel who was hungrily gnawing at her veggie sandwich. "I have to go, Rachel. Finn needs me."

"Fine," she huffed, "I'll see you later then."

Kurt smiled, "Sure." He turned to walk back to his house, nervous about what Finn is about to show him.

* * *

Blaine sat in the dining room, busying himself with a medium-sized lasagne he just made a few minutes ago. As he picked up a fork and began dining, Santana appeared by the doorway, leaning against the wall.

"I see that you're getting comfortable here, eh?" she enquired which made Blaine jump.

"What do you want, Santana?" Blaine asked as he drank some water to hydrate himself. Santana sat down in the seat directly opposite of the bodyguard and he looked up from his meal to see a rather pitiful look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Blaine frowned as he set the fork aside.

Santana leaned forward and sighed. "Kurt's upset," she confessed.

With that, Blaine's eyes widened. _Did Finn finally tell him? _

"He locked himself up in his room and I tried to get him to let me in but he ignored me," Santana said as she nervously fidgeted with her hands, "Even Rachel and Finn tried to get him to open up but Kurt, being the stubborn ass he is, is still not giving in."

Blaine sighed, Finn obviously had told him about the letters already.

"Should I go up and talk to him?" Blaine asked.

Santana looked up and for the first time during their conversation, she smiled at him. "That's a great idea. And you might want to offer him some food too. He tends to open up when that happens." She was eyeing Blaine's lasagne and immediately, Blaine knew why.

"All right, I'll talk to him and I should give him my lasagne, then?" Blaine quizzed as he stood up.

"Yep, go get him."

Blaine laughed as he picked up his plate and cutlery before heading off to the grand staircase in the lobby. He went up and soon, he found himself standing in front of Kurt's room. With the plate and cutlery on one hand, he knocked on the door, hoping Kurt would open it and let him in.

"Go away!" Blaine heard Kurt yell from behind the door.

Taken aback by the sudden outburst, Blaine nervously cleared his throat before yelling back. "Kurt, it's me, Blaine! Could you please let me in?"

There was an uncomfortable silence before he heard footsteps trudging towards the door. He heard Kurt unlock it and as it opened, Blaine gasped. Kurt had obviously been crying and Blaine's heart broke as Kurt wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"Hey," Blaine breathed as he struggled to contain himself. He wanted to just drop the plate and grab Kurt by the waist and engulf him with a bear hug. "I was wondering if you were hungry."

Kurt calmed himself down as his voice was shaky, "Thanks." He cautiously took the plate from Blaine and he walked back into his room, "Come in."

Blaine followed him in as he closed the door behind him. He turned to see Kurt set the plate on his bed and he was already nibbling at it. Blaine smiled as Kurt looked so adorable like a cute little puppy. He ambled towards the bed and sat beside Kurt.

Kurt looked up from his meal with a faint smile, "Thank you for the lasagne. I rarely eat pasta because I'm always watching my weight."

He snorted as he took another forkful of pasta into his mouth. Blaine found himself staring at the man. His blue eyes were gorgeous and all Blaine wanted to do was to pull him in and kiss him with all his heart. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't get involved with the client and he knew that it would endanger his mission to protect him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine questioned as he watched Kurt set the now-empty plate on a side table. Kurt exhaled as he looked at his bodyguard.

"I just can't believe that someone out there wants to _kill_ me," Kurt tensed when he said the word. "But honestly, I'm not completely surprised." When Blaine frowned and didn't say a word, Kurt took a deep breath and continued on. "I don't know if Finn told you this but someone threatened my life in high school."

Blaine gasped, unable to comprehend why anyone would want to harm such an amazing man like Kurt. "No, he didn't."

Kurt let out a bitter laugh as he looked down, "It was in my junior year and this _jock_ wanted to kill me all because I'm gay. I was in the school's glee club and just being in that club automatically makes you unpopular and unwanted."

Blaine frowned. He didn't understand why people would think that glee club is stupid. Being the lead singer of the Warblers, Blaine was often surrounded by his peers who congratulated him, praised him and admired him.

"I was targeted by the jocks then, along with my friends. You've met Finn and Santana, right?"

When Blaine nodded, Kurt took it as his cue to continue. "Well, they were in glee club too. But I was treated the worst. I was being slushied multiple times everyday. I got shoved into lockers and I was thrown into dumpsters so many times that I'd lost count. But this one guy made it his life's mission to make my life a living hell. It went from bad to worst when I began having bruises all over my body and whenever I tried to tell the principal, nothing was done and I continued living in hell for several months."

Blaine's heart went out to Kurt as he listened on, not believing what Kurt went through in high school.

"But one day," Kurt went on, his voice shaking and trembling. "One _fateful _day, I was shoved to a locker as usual by that guy. His name was David Karofsky," Kurt spat the name out as if it were poison, "And I don't exactly know why but I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. And so I ran after him. I found him in the changing room and I confronted him."

"I asked what his problem was and I told him to stop harassing me. But then..." Kurt hesitated, unable to go on. Blaine could see tears streaming down his cheeks and he took Kurt's hand, using his thumb to rub at his smooth skin soothingly. "Then, he _kissed_ me." Blaine swore his heart stopped beating for a mere second as he looked at Kurt with deep sorrow.

"Oh my goodness, Kurt. I can't believe he did all that to you," Blaine said.

"Well, that was when I realized that he's gay. A self-hating closeted man who can't come to terms with his sexuality. And then, he threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone. And so, for the rest of my high school years, I lived in terror and I tried to transfer but my dad couldn't afford it."

Blaine then leaned forward to hug Kurt, rubbing his back to relax him. "I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispered to his ear as he held on to him.

Kurt smiled as his head rested on Blaine's shoulder. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe and protected in Blaine's arms. After all, he _is_ his bodyguard.

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt said as he broke down on Blaine's shoulder, sobbing and tears landing on Blaine's sweater. As the two hesitantly pulled apart, Blaine wiped the tears off Kurt's pale face. He marvelled at his soft, porcelain and smooth skin and Kurt smiled as Blaine's hand lingered on his cheek.

As he retracted his hand, Blaine finally spoke. "Well, Kurt. You don't have to worry because I'm here now. I'm here to keep you safe and I promise that I will not let anyone hurt you." Kurt nodded. "I'm gay too. So I know how you feel."

Kurt looked at him with bewilderment. "You had a rough time in high school too?"

Blaine nodded and proceeded to tell him about his high school experience. He told Kurt about the time when he was tormented in the public school and he was even beaten up. This made Kurt gasp when Blaine said he was placed in a hospital for a week to recover. But he began smiling and laughing when Blaine told him how he transferred to Dalton and how he enjoyed the rest of his high school years with his Warbler friends.

"Wait, you were in the Warblers?" Kurt asked as he remembered seeing many boys dressed in blue and red blazers in Regionals and Nationals in his senior year. "Yep, I was their lead singer." Blaine exclaimed with pride. "I think we competed against you for Nationals in 2012. It was my senior year and I guess it was in your junior year?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes and may I say you have an amazing voice."

Kurt blushed, his cheeks turning into a shade of crimson red. Blaine noticed this and chuckled, "Why are you blushing?"

With such lightning speed, Kurt straightened himself and covered his face with his hands in humiliation, making Blaine laugh. "I-I didn't realize I was," Kurt stuttered nervously as he looked up to the ceiling, not having the strength to look at Blaine's dashing hazel eyes. "But now that I know that you were the lead singer of the Warblers, I need to hear you sing."

Blaine shook his head, "Oh no. That is _not _going to happen." Kurt leaned forward, "Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing," Blaine confessed.

"Okay, fine. But one day, Blaine, you'll let me hear you sing?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, one day." Blaine chuckled as he stood up from Kurt's bed.

"Thank you for coming up here, Blaine." Kurt said with a gratifying smile, "I feel so much better now."

Blaine smiled and he stepped forward to pull Kurt into another bear hug.

"Why do I get the feeling that you like to hug a lot?" Kurt teased as the two pulled apart.

Blaine laughed, "Well you better get used to it because I like to hug people."

Kurt giggled and grabbed the empty plate from his side table, "I better get this downstairs."

"I'll walk you then," Blaine said as the two walked together down to the kitchen. A part of Blaine wanted to hold Kurt's hand but a part of him told not to. He struggled in his mind as he knew that he shouldn't be falling for Kurt but damn it, he _is_. He didn't know if Kurt felt the same way and that made Blaine feel uneasy. He didn't know how or why but...

_I am falling for Kurt Hummel_.

* * *

**On an important side note, I have to confirm that Blaine, Santana, Finn, Rachel and Brittany are all now living with Kurt in his mansion. I know I haven't introduced Brittany yet but she's coming up in around Chapter 6 or in the next one. There'll be a brief explanation as to why she hasn't appeared yet when she finally debuts in the story. Looks like I have to come up and research for hilarious one-liners!**

**In case you are wondering, I will be introducing more _Glee _characters such as Mercedes, Sam, Mike and Brittany. Also, I'd like to introduce the Warblers too such as Nick, Jeff, Wes and Sebastian. That's right Meerkat Face's coming! Can't wait. xD**

**So what do you think? I hope that you still like this story so please continue to review. Reviews are like oxygen to me and I need them to continue on with this story. A lack of reviews and opinions about this story will cause me to become less interested with carrying on. I don't mean to sound like an 'attention whore'. LOL! ****Once again, please review and I shall see you again with Chapter 3 soon. I've decided to update this story every Monday and Thursday. With that, you'll know when to expect a new chapter! **

**Hint: The drama _begins_ in Chapter 3... *gasps***


	3. You Thought You Were Safe

**Here is Chapter 3 of _The Bodyguard_. Please continue to read and review (R&R)! I've made this story have its own image/book cover and I thought it is a genius idea of having Kurt and Blaine hug with Blaine's emotional face shown as if he's protecting him. Haha, I think that it really _represents_ this story; sorry if it's so cheesy or corny. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_, _The Bodyguard_ and any of the characters that are in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:: You Thought You Were Safe...**

"Once again, your house is incredible, Kurt." Blaine declared for the hundredth time, making Kurt groan with annoyance. Kurt had just given Blaine a complete tour of his mansion and Blaine savoured every moment he spent with Kurt alone.

"And once again, Blaine, thank you." Kurt replied, imitating Blaine's tone.

Blaine gave him a mock-offended look and Kurt laughed. "You're such a tease, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled, "Well, thank you."

As the two fell into a comfortable silence, Kurt led Blaine back to the front lobby and the two saw Santana approach the two.

"You know what I'm thinking, Kurt?" she asked as wrapped an arm around Kurt's. Kurt looked at her, frowning. "And what are you thinking, Satan?"

"I'm thinking that we should all go to _White Chocolate_!" Santana yelped with excitement. Kurt nodded, "That's a great idea but really, Santana? Ice cream for dinner?"

"Wow, you're no fun, Hummel. Now, whether you like it or not, we are going to _White Chocolate_ tonight for dinner. Oh and Blaine," she turned to said man who simply was wondering what they were talking about the entire time, "you're going to love it there. It's an ice cream parlour and they have like, a thousand flavours you can choose from."

Blaine's eyes lit up in response, "Sure, when are we going?"

Santana looked at her watch, "Like, half an hour from now. Better get ready now and I expect to see you both down here by then."

She turned around and ambled out to a hallway and once she was nowhere out of sight, Kurt took Blaine's hand and trudged him upstairs to get ready. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt held on to him as the two climbed the steps in unison but he dared not say anything. It was only when the two separated to head to their respective bedrooms that Blaine sighed at the loss of Kurt's hand in his.

* * *

"Wow, Kurt, you look..." Blaine's voice trailed on as his eyes ran up and down, observing Kurt's outfit for the night. "You look amazing!"

Kurt's face grew red as he fixed his bowtie, "Thank you and may I say that you don't look too bad yourself." Blaine chuckled as he looked down at his own outfit. He didn't want to dress up so much since he was going to an ice cream parlour.

"But why are you all dressed up? We're just going out for ice cream." Blaine couldn't help but wonder why Kurt dressed up like he was going to the Oscars.

"There's one thing you should know about me, Blaine. And it's that I tend to overdress all the time."

Blaine rolled his eyes before showing Kurt the door out to the hallway. The two continued complimenting each other's outfits and chatted happily and once they were down in the lobby, they noticed that Santana, Rachel and Finn were all ready to go.

"Come on, lovebirds. It's time to go!" Santana winked at Kurt before turning for the front door.

Kurt and Blaine froze on the spot, astonished that Santana just called them _lovebirds_. Blaine turned to Kurt who looked back at him in return, unable to say anything. Then, Kurt closed his eyes and looked away, smiling as he joined Finn and Rachel towards the door. Blaine finally shook his head and walked towards the three as they walked out.

The first thing Blaine saw was the long, sleek and black limousine in front of him. Santana, Finn and Rachel had already climbed in and Kurt was about to join them when he turned to see Blaine's shocked expression.

"Come on now, Blaine. Get in." Blaine did as he was told and half an hour later, the limousine stopped in front of _White Chocolate_.

Blaine stepped out first before turning back to give Kurt a hand to help him get off. Kurt mumbled a 'thank you' and smiled as he took Blaine's hand. Santana, Finn and Rachel stepped out of the limo in other side and unbeknownst to Kurt and Blaine, the three were looking on at them. They noticed that Kurt hadn't let go of Blaine's hand for over a minute now and Santana sniggered.

Kurt and Blaine jumped as they pulled apart, making Santana laugh. Kurt gave her a stern look and she just shrugged in response. As Santana, Finn and Rachel entered the parlour, Kurt walked with Blaine, their hands brushing against each other.

"So what is so special about this place?" Blaine inquired as Kurt pulled the doors open to let them both in.

"Two friends of mine own this place together. They've been dating for the past three years and they're really in love." Kurt smiled dreamily as he walked on.

"So do they give you a discount or something?" Blaine asked, instantly cursing himself for asking such a stupid question. Kurt laughed, noticing Blaine's frustrated look.

"Well, it's free." Kurt replied.

Blaine gasped, "Free? Wow, you must be really close with these two, right?"

Kurt nodded, "I'm best friends with one of them and I have a great friendship with other one."

As the two sat down next to the other three in a rather long row of seats, Blaine noticed a black woman with a white man with rather huge lips walk up to them. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it tonight." The woman said, smiling.

"We come here once every week, Mercedes. I really love this place," Rachel beamed and Mercedes sat down next to her.

Kurt, who is sitting right beside Blaine, finally spoke up. "Oh, Mercedes and Sam, I'd like to introduce you to my new bodyguard, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Mercedes Jones and here is her boyfriend, Sam Evans."

Blaine held out a hand and eagerly shook hands with the two.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. Hope you've been treating Kurt well." Mercedes winked and Kurt kicked her in the leg under the table.

As she recoiled with shock, Sam proceeded to fist bump with Blaine. "Hey, nice to meet you, man." Blaine smiled. "Me too."

"Well, the usuals?" Mercedes asked. Everyone but Blaine nodded. Before Mercedes stood up, she asked Blaine, "What would you like, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up, "A banana split with two strawberry scoops, please." Mercedes nodded and went off to tell the kitchen staff their orders.

"I didn't know you like strawberry?" Kurt asked and Blaine turned to him, "Yeah, strawberry's my favourite flavour."

Kurt gasped, "Me too, high-five." Blaine laughed and the two did just that. But what the two didn't know was that they were being watched by the others and once their orders have arrived, the two were already deep in conversation.

* * *

"Blaine, please?" Kurt pleaded with his bodyguard who simply shook his head. "No, Kurt. I don't want to. Besides, I just ate." But Kurt didn't take that as an answer and pulled Blaine up from his seat.

There was a little stage just opposite from where they were sitting and once Mercedes mentioned that someone should sing for the night, Kurt's eyes lit up with excitement. He wanted Blaine to sing something but Blaine kept on refusing.

"Fine," Kurt huffed. "I'll sing first. Then, you have to sing next." Kurt narrowed his eyes as he got up onstage. Santana, Finn, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes were already laughing altogether as they found Kurt and Blaine's argument too funny. They eagerly turned to the stage to see Kurt sitting on a high stool, mentally preparing himself.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Kurt and tonight, I'd like to sing a song for you guys," Kurt announced through his microphone.

A few people who were sitting by other tables turned to look at Kurt and some began applauding and wolf-whistling. "Tonight, I'll be singing an a cappella version of a Whitney Houston classic from the 1980s and it's called '_How Will I Know_'."

With that, Kurt began singing the first few lyrics of the song. Blaine couldn't help but look on at Kurt. He could feel the emotions in the lyrics and the song and he was somehow drawn towards Kurt's mesmerizing voice. As Kurt reached the chorus, Blaine suddenly felt tears form in his eyes. He couldn't believe himself, he was about to cry to such a beautiful song sung by a beautiful voice.

As the song continued on, everyone in the parlour began clapping in unison to the beat of the song and Kurt looked over at Blaine, smiling at him before continuing on with the song. Blaine swallowed when Kurt looked at his way. How could anyone want to _kill_ such an incredibly talented man? Blaine wondered and before he knew it, Kurt was belting out the final note as the song reached its end.

The crowd bursted into an instant bout of applause as people cheered and wolf-whistled, making Kurt smile. Blaine joined in, applauding on as many of Kurt's friends were screaming his name. As the applause died down, Kurt stood up from the stool and walked back to his seat beside Blaine.

"That was amazing, Kurt!" Blaine announced and every one of Kurt's friends agreed. "Yeah, Kurt! You're breathtaking!" Rachel smiled. Kurt blushed before turning to Blaine, "Now it's your turn, Blaine. Get up there!"

As everyone around him nudged him forward, Blaine gave in and went up onstage. People were already clapping as Blaine sat on the stool, making himself comfortable. He looked down at Kurt who was smiling and applauding simultaneously.

"Hello, guys. My name's Blaine and like Kurt, I'll be singing an a cappella version of a song. The song's called '_Teenage Dream_' by Katy Perry and I hope you all like it."

As Blaine sang the first notes, he closed his eyes as memories of his times with the Warblers flashed across his mind. Blaine enjoyed singing because it allowed him to forget about his worries and the problems he was facing. He then planned to meet up with the Warblers soon. He knew that his friends were spread all across the country with some even working overseas and god, he really missed them.

The crowd went wild as he closed the song and Blaine held his breath as people stood up on their feet and cheered for him. He smiled and bowed before returning to his seat.

He looked to Kurt whose cheeks were filled with tears, "Are you crying, Kurt?" Blaine asked, unable to believe that he'd reduced someone to tears.

"Well, yeah," Kurt choked as he wiped the tears away, "Your voice is so... beautiful!"

Blaine laughed as he took Kurt's hand, "Well, not as beautiful as yours." Kurt blushed as he looked down, fiddling with his hands. "I'm serious, Kurt. You're really very talented."

Kurt grinned, "Thanks, Blaine. You're really sweet."

As their hands interlocked with each other, they looked up to see the others all staring at them with amazement.

"Get some, Hummel!" Santana was the first to speak. Mercedes and Sam laughed and Finn and Rachel simply had wide grins on their faces.

"Oh crap. They're on to us," Kurt whispered to Blaine's ear who simply laughed in return.

* * *

"I had fun tonight, Blaine." Kurt thanked him as the two advanced towards Kurt's bedroom.

"I had fun too," Blaine agreed. When they finally reached his door, Kurt frowned. "You know, you didn't have to walk me to my room, right?"

Blaine chuckled, "I'm your bodyguard, Kurt. I'm _supposed_ to make sure you made it to your room safely."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay, I see your point." As he pushed the door open, he looked back at Blaine, "I'll see you in the morning, then?"

Blaine nodded, "Yep, if you need me, I'm in my bedroom, okay?"

Kurt sighed, "Yes, _Mom_. Goodnight."

Blaine laughed, "Goodnight, Kurt."

* * *

It was part of Blaine's habit to always physically check if every window and door is locked within the house. But since Kurt lives in a _mansion_, Blaine had to spend half an hour just doing that. _Better safe than sorry_, Blaine thought as he walked up to the front gate of the mansion outside.

The night was cold and the breeze that flew past him reduced him to shivering. It was then that he noticed an envelope on the road just outside the gate. He bent down and stretched his arm out to retrieve it. Suspicious, Blaine fumbled for it and opened it. He took out a piece of paper inside it and he unfolded it.

He gasped as his eyes ran down the letter, reading it as it sent chills down his spine. He then heard the rustling of bushes and his head shot up to look around. He heard the faint sounds of footsteps and Blaine strained his eyes to search for the perp.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled but the sounds were gone now. He was alone now in the dark with the overhead lamppost beside him only illuminating the driveway. Reality hit him and he automatically turned around and ran back to the house, fearing that something might have happened to Kurt while he was gone.

_Shit_, Blaine cursed at himself. _How could I be so stupid? Why did I leave Kurt all alone up there? Oh shit, what about Finn, Santana and Rachel?_ If anything were to happen to them, Blaine would only have himself to blame...

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Cliffhangers are a pain in the butt but don't worry, you'll find out what happens to Kurt and the gang soon.**

**P.S., I chose to name the ice cream parlour _White Chocolate_ because I thought it would fit it. Now I know that it was Sam's stripper name in Season 3 but it just came to my mind and I thought that it was a genius name for the place. xD**

**Reviews are blessed and I'll see you with Chapter 4 soon...**


	4. Where Have You Been?

**Sorry that you guys had to endure an entire _week_ after reading the cliffhanger at the end of Chapter 3! I was sick over the weekend and my house experienced a damn blackout when I was typing this chapter. **

**I am still amazed at the responses I am getting for this story. I just discovered that I have 28 people following this story! Not to mention, I'd like to personally thank _Gleeksupport, IfGrassCouldTalk, sashamasha007, JMarieAllenPoe, _and the_ Guest _people for reviewing the story so far. Please continue reviewing! I love you guyz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_, _The Bodyguard_ and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Chapter 4:: Where Have You Been?**

The moon shone brightly in the night sky and since Kurt had left the balcony door opened, the curtains in his room were all swaying back and forth to the gentle breeze that had subtly entered the room. Still lying in his bed, Kurt could feel that someone was watching him. He cursed at himself for not closing the balcony door before collapsing onto the bed to sleep into the night earlier. He desperately wanted to stand up and walk over to the balcony and close the door but he was too exhausted. He wasn't sure if someone indeed _is _in his room and he hoped that if it was true, it'd be either Santana, Finn, Rachel or Blaine.

_Blaine_. Kurt's breathing hitched as the name rang in his name. _Blaine's my bodyguard who's here to protect me and he literally is in the guest bedroom just across the hallway outside from his room. If I could just call his name, maybe he could hear me and_...

Kurt's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the balcony door slowly creaked open; the eerily creepy noise it made sent shivers down Kurt's spine. Kurt froze in his bed, in safety underneath his blankets. He strained to hear if there were any footsteps but a mere minute passed by to no avail. He immediately assumed that the wind had just pushed the door.

"Hello, Kurt." A foreign male voice whispered into Kurt's ear and Kurt screamed. He jumped out of bed, shoving his blankets aside and he took a brief moment to scan his surroundings. He screamed again when he realized that he was alone in the room.

"Who the hell is there?" Kurt yelled. Desperation led to fear and fear lent Kurt adrenaline and strength. "Show yourself!" There was no response. No voice. No footsteps. Nothing that could make Kurt confirm that the intruder was with him in the room. _Why can't Blaine hear me from his room? He can't be far away..._

Kurt made a run for the drawer in his night stand table and he pulled out a pistol. His dad had always taught him how to use a gun when he first moved into his mansion. His dad had always reminded to be better safe than sorry. In fact, when Kurt was in middle school, a burglar broke into his home while he and his dad were out having dinner. And when they returned home to see the mess left behind, they made it a top priority to keep a weapon in the house for safety.

Shivering, Kurt trembled as he struggled to hold the gun in his hand. A weapon that had the potential to maim, injure and kill people. Kurt turned to his door which would lead out to the hallway where he could just run into Blaine's room. He would be safe with Blaine and Blaine had sworn to him that he'll never let anyone harm him.

Without warning, Kurt bolted. He ran as fast as his legs could take him as he reached for the door knob. As he turned it to open the door, he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He screamed once again as he turned around to face the intruder in the eye. He collapsed to the ground in shock, his heart rate accelerating and his mind was spinning. The intruder laughed at Kurt's state as he bent down with a knife in hand.

Kurt tried to scream but the man shushed him against his own will. Kurt looked up from the ground to see his intruder. And he gasped.

_David Karofsky._

...

Kurt awoke with a start, immediately sitting up in his bed. He heaved a sigh of relief as he realized that it was all just a nightmare. _But what if it was meant to warn him? What if someone really is in his room now? Is he David Karofsky? _Too many questions made Kurt snap. He looked around to see that his balcony door was surprisingly closed. Kurt suddenly recalled Blaine telling everyone in the mansion to keep all windows and doors closed at night. _Blaine._

He jumped from bed, not giving a care in the world that his blankets had fallen to the ground. He ran for the door, not daring to look back as he flew out of the room. Kurt mentally congratulated himself for escaping while he pushed through Blaine's bedroom. He didn't care if he was disturbing his sleep; he wanted to be safe with him. No, scratch that, he _needed _to be safe with him.

"Blaine!" he cried as he stormed into the room. "Help! I think there's someone in my room and-" Kurt stopped babbling as realization hit him. Blaine wasn't in bed. He wasn't in his room. He's not _here_. Kurt began panting in desperation as he turned around to face the hallway; he gasped when he noticed that he had left his room's door open and he could see the darkness within it, silently beckoning for him to come back.

Then, a thought ran through Kurt's mind. _Wait. If Blaine's not here, then he must be..._ Kurt gasped again. _He must be doing his nightly check on all the doors and windows in here! Oh my god, what if the intruder had attacked him already! _He shook his head with frustration, _No. Blaine's his bodyguard. He wouldn't be knocked out that easily._

Now given the task of finding Blaine and hoping that he was safe, Kurt sprinted out to the hallway, briefly looking into each room he passed. "Shit," he cursed as he frantically descended down the stairs. _Maybe he's downstairs..._ As he reached the ground floor, Kurt happened to look out a window which overlooked the gardens and front gate outside. And with that, his eyes went wide when he saw him.

...

Blaine was running towards the front door, letter in hand. His footsteps were the only sounds being made as he reached the front door. He shivered as the night breeze blew past him, making the bushes and trees rustle in response. Kurt was the one name that was going through his head; he needed to see if he was safe. He didn't know if there were multiple stalkers who were after Kurt or if there was just one. He could only hope that there was indeed only one. Aside from Kurt, Blaine was also deathly afraid that Santana, Finn and Rachel could have been attacked. _Shit_.

As the front door swung open, he gasped when he saw the most beautiful blue eyes staring right back at him. For a second, Blaine melted under the ferocity of those eyes but he immediately noticed the look of panic, fear and worry all etched across his face. _Kurt's safe._

"Oh my god, _Kurt!_" Blaine heaved a sigh of relief as he ran up to him and gave him a huge bear hug. "Thank goodness, you're safe!"

Kurt smiled into the hug, momentarily forgetting the possibility that there was indeed an intruder in his mansion. He rested his head over Blaine's shoulder and he allowed himself to be wrapped up in Blaine's strong, protective and muscular arms. "I'm okay, Blaine. I'm okay," He assured his bodyguard who didn't dare let go of him.

As the two pulled apart, they found themselves drawn into their respective eyes. Blue looked at hazel and hazel looked at blue. They blushed and looked away as Blaine backed away.

"Blaine, I think that someone's here in my mansion. And he's not supposed to be here..." Kurt's voice trailed off as the romantic atmosphere suddenly changed into a tensed one. "We better look around if there really is someone here uninvited. Are you sure if there is an intruder in your house?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No. I'm not sure. I had a nightmare and in it, I was attacked by someone in my bedroom." Blaine took both of Kurt's hands, squeezing them gently to try to relax him. "Do you know who the attacker was?" Blaine questioned, wishing that he could just get rid of all of Kurt's problems in a blink of an eye.

"David Karofsky," Kurt shivered as he said his name. "When I woke up, I got scared that there might actually be someone in my room and so I ran to my room. And when I realized you weren't there, I ran down here to find you and I-I..." Kurt babbled on and Blaine had to rest his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Hey hey." He whispered. "I'm sorry that I left you there. I didn't mean to-"

"No. Don't you dare apologize, Blaine. You were just doing your nightly shift of checking if the mansion was completely safe. The important thing is that we're both okay." Kurt replied.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. Kurt was right; they're safe now. _Oh crap_, he thought. _What about... _"Oh Shit. Santana, Finn and Rachel are still up there sleeping. We better check on them." Kurt nodded, hoping that his friends were also okay. The two ran up the stairs and sighed when all three of their friends were sleeping safe and sound.

...

The next morning, the vast amount of the day was spent with all five friends exploring the mansion, searching for any signs of forced entry or foul play. They quickly came to the conclusion that Kurt and Blaine were simply imagining things and that there was indeed _no_ intruders last night. Gathered in the living room, Blaine had already showed them the letter that he'd retrieved the night before and the five altogether brainstormed to make the mansion much more safe.

Blaine had contacted some of his old friends to help install hidden cameras all across the mansion. He helped revamp the front gate to make it more secure and made up a rule for visitors to the mansion to only be able to enter it if they had received an invitation or a full permission to do so. Blaine surveyed the gates and noticed their foundations have been decaying over the past years and he too updated them to be much more protective and harder for any burglars to get over them.

All of this was done in a mere three days. Workers have worked all day and night to complete the tasks at hand as quick as possible. Kurt, Santana, Finn and Rachel were all equally annoyed at the loud noises being made by the construction and working around them but they persevered and tried their best to carry on with their day. However, in the end, they were all impressed with Blaine's new security system and that night, they had a little celebration.

Kurt had invited many of his old friends from high school and even gave Blaine the go to invite his own set of friends. Blaine had always referred to them as the Warblers and they have all stayed connected with one another even after graduation. Kurt cursed at himself for not having enrolled at Dalton Academy when the bullying had intensified at McKinley High because then, he would have met Blaine much earlier.

Kurt smiled as he imagined having classes with Blaine and the rest of the Warblers everyday. Blaine had shown many pictures of the campus and Kurt was astonished. It looked like a medieval castle and what made Kurt jealous was that it had its own coffee shop, _Bonjour Mocha_. Blaine would brag that it was better than the _Lima Bean_ and so they challenged each other to go out together one day to both coffee shops to test which is better. Blaine was allowed access to the campus as the principal had named him as one of his favourite students and Kurt simply gasped in surprise.

Kurt also couldn't believe that Dalton was a boarding school and so whenever he nicknamed it _Gay Hogwarts_, Blaine would playfully hit him in the arm and give him a stern look. But it was all for fun and Kurt would burst into laughter and the two would continue on with their daily chats.

...

As the first bunch of Kurt's friends was expected to arrive, Blaine's nervousness grew. Kurt had finally noticed the worried look on Blaine' face and he decided to press on Blaine's buttons. "Are you okay?" he asked, pretending to be worried for him.

"Y-yeah. It's just that I'm finally meeting all of your old friends. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all." Blaine assured him, trying his best to keep his composure.

"Hold on a second here." Kurt turned to him and Blaine frowned, "What?" A smirk slowly grew across Kurt's face, "Is Blaine Anderson, a professional bodyguard, afraid of meeting new people?" Blaine narrowed his eyes and Kurt laughed, "That's not funny, Kurt! I just can't wait till you meet _my _bunch of friends." Instantly, Kurt's shoulders dropped as his laughter died away. "Damn it, Blaine. Now you're making _me_ nervous. I hate you."

Blaine was unable to contain his own laughter, "The feeling's mutual, Hummel." Kurt proceeded to punch him in the arm and Blaine gasped. "Oh no you didn't," he whispered as he took a firm grip of Kurt's arm and pulled him towards him. Kurt's eyes went wide as he almost crashed into Blaine and knocked him to the ground but Blaine's grip was tight and he managed to stop Kurt from colliding with him.

The two were now staring at each other's eyes, appreciating the intensity of their respective eye colours. They could feel each other's breathing and before he knew it, Kurt was already leaning forward, filled with the utmost desire to kiss Blaine. He wanted to kiss Blaine so badly but he knew that with the stalking slowly worsening, a relationship isn't the best idea. Blaine noticed Kurt cautiously advancing towards him and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He closed his eyes as he allowed Kurt to close the gap between their lips.

But just as their lips were about to meet, the doorbell rang and they jumped apart. "I'll get it," Santana called out from the kitchen and she ran off to open the front door. Kurt and Blaine were breathing heavily now, unable to come to terms with what just happened. Or rather, what _almost _happened.

"So..." they said in unison, unsure of what else to say. They've never once had an awkward time talking to each other and before anything else could happen, Kurt heard his name being called from the lobby.

"Looks like they're here," Kurt said, trying to sound cheerful. Sure, he was disappointed that he didn't get to kiss Blaine but he was silently grateful that the doorbell had rung. A relationship between him and Blaine would obviously be wonderful but it would make Blaine's life harder to protect him. It would make things much more complicated than they already are and he suddenly came up with a solution.

_Once this whole stalking mess is over, I'll run up to Blaine and kiss him. Once he doesn't need to protect me from any stalker, I'll ask him out and maybe... Just maybe, we could become boyfriends_. Kurt mentally squealed in his thoughts but he knew that this stalking business might take up to several months. Hell, it could last for years; Kurt didn't want that. He wanted to kiss Blaine without giving a care in the world. He didn't want to kiss him, knowing that it might not be the best idea. And so, Kurt vowed to himself to stick to his plan. To _be_ with Blaine once all of this is over.

What Kurt didn't know as he turned around to walk out to the lobby and greet his friends was that Blaine was thinking the _exact_ same thing.

...

Blaine couldn't stop staring at him. Kurt was laughing hysterically with Mercedes, Artie and Quinn after hearing Puck's joke. With a glass of red wine in his hand, he looked around to see all of Kurt's friends talking among themselves. He had introduced himself to all of them and he immediately saw what amazing friends they were to Kurt. He had listened to stories of them coping with their bullying and unpopularity in high school. He had discovered how they continued to stay connected with one another after graduation and he even was shocked to hear that Puck was one of the jocks who bullied Kurt and the other glee clubbers. But he was smiling when Kurt playfully asked for an apology from him and Finn and Blaine had finally made some new friends here.

"So, how's it going?" Santana sat next to him as they lounged on the living room sofa. "I'm fine. It's nice to meet new people and I've made some really good friends today." Santana smiled, "That's great. Now when are _your _friends coming?" Blaine arched an eyebrow, "They should coming right about... _now_."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Santana's jaw dropped open in shock. "What are you, a prophet?" Blaine laughed as he stood up to notice many confused looks being directed at him. A bunch of "_Who's there?_", "_Are they the Warblers you were talking about?_" and even a "_What the fuck?_" escaped everyone's lips. Blaine chuckled as he walked over to the front door and he opened it with a huge smile on his face.

"What's up, man?" Wes gave Blaine a fist-bump. "Hey Blainers!" Nick and Jeff said in unison. "Jesus, this house is _huge_!" David gasped. "Are you and Kurt Hummel a thing now?" Sebastian winked. It amazed Blaine that it still feels weird seeing his friends out of their Dalton uniforms and he was always intrigued by each of friends' fashion sense.

Blaine was too busy welcoming his friends in that he didn't notice that Kurt's friends had already begun introducing themselves and soon, a cacophony of voices echoed throughout the hall as people continued chatting away. Kurt went up next to Blaine, not believing how many Warblers there were. "My goodness, how many are there?"

Blaine laughed and turned to Kurt, "Honestly, I don't know." Kurt's mouth fell open, "You don't even know your own friends?" Blaine smirked, "Then how many New Directions members are here, Kurt?" Kurt scowled, defeated that Blaine has now won the upper hand. "I hate it when you win," Kurt narrowed his eyes as he sipped at his coke. Blaine chuckled, "You're hilarious, Kurt."

And so, the party went on into the night. All of a sudden, Puck suddenly jumped on a table and screamed, "Alcohol!" Everyone but Kurt and Blaine jumped for joy as Puck began handing out wine coolers.

Blaine quickly dragged Kurt out of the chaos that was about to erupt and he brought him out to the gardens in the back of the mansion. "Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked as Blaine led him to a spot underneath a tree and the two sat down together, enjoying the quiet night.

"I have to tell you something, Kurt. I... I'm an alcoholic." Blaine confessed, further slumping down to the grass beneath him.

"Oh that's okay, Blaine." Kurt giggled. "Just don't drink anything because Puck tends to pour all the alcohol on every glass of water, orange juice and even coffee. God, that'd be so disgusting!" Blaine gave a faint smile, "Thank you for not judging me, Kurt."

Kurt gave him a mock-offended look, "Blaine, we're both gay. The last thing that we would do is to _judge_ someone else." Blaine nodded in agreement as the two heard massive amounts of laughter and yelling from the house. "Oh and if you ever feel hungry or thirsty, just tell me and I'll get you some. I hate drinking and that's why whenever Puck comes over, I keep an emergency stash of food and drinks hidden in the fridge."

Blaine frowned, "You have an emergency stash of food and drinks?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. But don't tell anyone. Not even Finn, Santana and Rachel. I'm sure that Puck will soon hear about it and sabotage it."

Blaine laughed and he huddled beside Kurt and the two laid on their backs, watching the night sky above them. "You know, I'm pretty hungry and thirsty right now." Blaine whispered. Kurt heard Blaine's stomach growl like a lion and he giggled. "Okay, I'll go fix us something. Besides, I'm pretty hungry and thirsty myself."

"I don't want you to feel like a waiter or a servant for me, Kurt." Blaine assured him as he sat up, watching Kurt stand up and straighten himself.

"It's fine, Blaine. You said it yourself that you're an alcoholic. So I don't want you to take the risk of getting back inside and being tempted to drink when everyone already is." Kurt smiled and waved him goodbye as he ambled back into his mansion.

Blaine waved back and before he knew it, he was all alone. He felt the leaves rustle above him as he marvelled at the night sky. The moon shone brightly and the stars glistened, directly contrasting from the darkness of the sky. Then, it hit him. Blaine had never eaten with Kurt alone before. He frowned at the fact, not believing it but it was true. He had always eaten with Kurt with either Santana, Finn or Rachel beside them and with that in mind, Blaine loved the prospect of having a one-on-one dinner out here in the gardens.

Without any warning, Blaine was shivering. As the minutes went on, Blaine became increasingly nervous about his dinner with Kurt and he hoped to find out more about him. He wanted to know even the most frivolous facts about him like his favourite colour, favourite movie and he really wanted to know about Kurt's upcoming album. Blaine automatically began seeing this as a _date_ but he shook his head. _No, I'm just having dinner with the most talented... gorgeous and amazing man in the world. Crap, I so want to kiss him now..._

Blaine sighed, wanting this whole stalking business to be over and when he saw Kurt returning from the house with a tray in hand, all of his worries vanished. Tonight is surely going to be interesting...

**Up next, Kurt and Blaine's dinner! It's funny how this chapter turned from the cliffhanger suspense to a very happy one.**

**As always, a huge thanks and much love to all of you who have continued to read and support this story. I promise that Klaine is going to happen _very soon_! R&R!**

**Hope life has been treating you well. ;)**


	5. The Dinner

**Sorry for making y'all wait this long for an update for the second week in a row now. I'll try to update more often next time. ;)**

**A special thank you to _Tina Scott,_ _JGgirl, Nurse Kate _and_ Crisscolferklaine2225 _for posting your lovely reviews! To _Nurse Kate_, yes; there will be a sword scene in the future (just to let you know). Also, I've gotten more than 10 reviews (such a milestone, lol) now but still, I'm so grateful for the 34 followers of this story. **

**I really do want to hit 100 reviews one day with this story and so, here's Ch.5! I think you'll like the mischievous little Kurt/Blaine scene at the end. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_, _The Bodyguard_ and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Chapter 5:: The Dinner**

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Santana asked, a cocktail in hand as she stumbled into the kitchen. Kurt could already smell the alcohol from her breath and he stepped back, eager to get back to Blaine for their dinner.

"I'm making dinner for me and Blaine," Kurt replied with a hint of a smile on his face. "Since the two of us hate alcohol, we decided to stay outside until the cast of Jersey Shore can settle down." His eyes hovered up and down as he noticed Santana's drunken state. She had to lean against the wall to steady herself as she struggled with her speech.

"Heyyy, I ain't n-no J-Jersey Shorrreeee," she gulped down another mouthful of her cocktail before placing it hard on the island. "W-wait a sssecond here..." she blinked. "_Dinner_? With Lonely Boy?"

Kurt had been fixing up a plateful of ham and veggie sandwiches and two mugs of hot chocolate when he looked up at his personal assistant with confusion. "Lonely Boy?" he asked as he began placing the plate and mugs on a tray.

"Y-you know who I'm talking about-t," Santana grinned. Kurt gasped, "Blaine? What kind of nickname is that, Santana? He's not lonely. He's got all of his Warbler friends here. Speaking of which, you should get your drunk ass back out there. Thad did tell me that he _likes_ you."

Santana's eyes went wide, "Thad likes me? You do know that I'm a lesbian right?" Kurt chuckled, "Of course, Satan. Besides, when is Brittany coming out of the hospital?"

He saw Santana tense at the mention of her wife's name and he immediately regretted saying anything. "Shoot, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset. I just-"

Santana waved her hand dismissively, "It's fine, Kurt. The doctor called me this morning and said that we should see her tomorrow afternoon. He said that she's been improving and that she could actually be released from the hospital tomorrow."

Kurt's mouth fell open and within a blink of an eye, he was engulfing Santana in a bear hug, "That's great news! My goodness, don't you think that getting drunk tonight isn't the best idea?"

Santana rolled her eyes as she gently pushed Kurt off of her, "I-I know. It's just been so hard without her here for two weeks now and I just wanted to have fun tonight, that's all." Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be alright, San. She's getting better and I'm sure that everything will get back to normal in no time."

Santana smiled as she looked down at her current state, her dress was all ruffled and her hair was a mess. "I think I've had enough to drink tonight. Now you've got a man waiting for you out there and I wouldn't want to be in the way of you two getting it on tonight."

Kurt hit her in the arm, shocked at how she could be so sad to becoming her bitchy self in a matter of seconds. "We are _not _getting it on, San. We're just having dinner, is all." Santana still wasn't convinced and she crossed her arms unimpressively, "I don't believe you."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips, entering into his bitchy Kurt mode. "Well, I don't give a damn of what _you _believe in. Nothing's going on between us."

Santana cocked an eyebrow, hoping to extract a confession out of Kurt. But he didn't give in as he turned to take the tray in his hands and before he could leave the kitchen, Santana stood in his way.

"Out of my way, Satan!" Kurt's grip on the tray tightened, giving her his signature death stare. "Not until you admit that you like him. Admit it and _then_ I'll step out of your way."

Kurt sighed and he placed the tray on the island beside him with a loud thud. "I swear to God, Santana. If you don't get out of my way, I will grab a knife and stab you with it!"

"You wouldn't," Santana stood her ground, not affected by Kurt's threat. "Say it, Kurt. You like him."

"No I don't," Kurt countered.

"Yes you do," Santana stepped forward.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I DON'T!"

"YOU DO!"

Before their voices could reach a higher octave altogether, Kurt clenched his fists and when he saw Santana's smirk, he lost it. "OK, fine! I like him. Are you happy now?"

A wide grin appeared on her face, "I _knew _it! So ask him out already."

"I can't," Kurt looked down, fiddling with his fingers nervously. "It would compromise my protection. He can't protect me like that. If my stalker knows that we're together, it'd be a recipe for disaster."

"Who gives a shit about your stalker? This is your life, Kurt. Do whatever makes you happy. Does Blaine make you happy?" Santana quipped, leaving Kurt at a loss of words.

Kurt thought back to the past few days at how his friendship with Blaine had blossomed. He did actually flirt with him a couple of times and he recalled Blaine flirting back. Whenever he was with Blaine, he felt safe and protected and the two would engage in conversations that'd end up with laughter, jokes and compliments. He mentally cursed at his stalker for rudely ruining his life with the death threats and homophobic words. However, Kurt couldn't believe himself because he had to actually _thank _the stalker because without him (or her?), he would have never met Blaine in the first place.

Kurt sighed in defeat, "Yes, Blaine's a great guy and I really _really _like him." Santana smiled but Kurt went on, "But I can't be with him." He took the tray and quickly darted out of the kitchen before Santana could respond, mindful of not spilling the hot chocolate over.

...

The sight of Kurt walking towards him with a tray made Blaine heave a sigh of relief. He stood up and smiled when Kurt approached him. "I think we should eat by the bench there," Kurt suggested and Blaine nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea," he replied. "Let me get that for you..." He reached out to take the tray from Kurt's hands much to the singer's surprise.

"Oh no, it's fine. I got it." Kurt protested.

"Nonsense, let me." Blaine shook his head. Kurt melted at the sound of Blaine's soothing voice. Even on his first day, he had already found his voice very sexy and attractive and he always had difficulty keeping his composure. He blindly allowed Blaine to take the tray from him and when he felt the brush of their hands together, Kurt swore he felt a spark of electricity at the touch.

When the two settled down on a bench nearby, they found themselves looking at each other in the eye. Kurt was once again mesmerized by Blaine's hazel eyes and as if he was under a spell, he chuckled when he gained the strength to look away. Blaine noticed this and didn't realize that his cheeks had turned red. When he looked down at the tray, he couldn't resist but ask, "This is what you call dinner?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I couldn't find anything else in the emergency stash. So deal with it." Blaine grinned as he took a ham sandwich and when he took a bite, he moaned. "This is _really_ good, Kurt."

Kurt was already awestruck at the sound of Blaine's moan and he shook his head to return to reality, "Oh, thanks. Here's a hot chocolate for you." He pointed to a mug and Blaine smiled, "I love hot chocolate! Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt was about to take a veggie sandwich when he took the opportunity to look at Blaine as he was blowing at the hot chocolate to get rid of the excessive heat. _Damn, I wish I was the one he was blowing..._ Kurt blinked, shocked that he was already reduced to thinking dirty thoughts. He took a bite of his sandwich and he made the wrong decision to glance at Blaine who was now drinking. He bit his lip as he marvelled at Blaine gulping the drink down. _Gaga, look at his throat! So hot... _Kurt swallowed as Blaine placed the mug down, "Is everything okay, Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt's eyes widened when Blaine's voice interrupted all the dirty thoughts that were going on in his head, "I'm fine."

Blaine decided to let it go as he dived into a new topic, "Is that one of your designs?" His question made Kurt look up in surprise. "Um—Rachel told me that you design your own clothes."

"Yes," Kurt nodded as he fiddled with his bowtie. "I guess you can call me a fashionista."

Blaine replied coolly, "Singer, actor and fashion designer. Kurt Hummel, you are one talented man."

With that, Kurt melted. _Grilled Cheesus, he's flirting with me. Don't mess this up, Kurt! Quick, what do I say?_

"Singer, bodyguard and boxer. Blaine Anderson, I can say the same for you." Kurt winked as he sipped at his hot chocolate.

_Boxer? How did he know...? _Blaine cocked an eyebrow, "Have you been spying on me, Hummel?"

_Oh you have no idea. Seeing you in the gym from my window is one hell of a view._ "What? You're always around me so I figured, I can do the same." _Nice one, Kurt._

"I'm starting to have a feeling that _I'm _the one being stalked here," Blaine quipped as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Kurt laughed, "Well, regardless, I'm just grateful that you're here, Blaine. I'm sure that you've got better things to do in your life than be stuck here and being _forced_ to protect me."

Blaine noticed Kurt's voice trailing off and he sighed, "No, Kurt. You're wrong. I wasn't forced to protect you. I agreed to this job and I intend to stay until your stalker is caught. And no, I don't have any better things to do right now."

Kurt looked up to his bodyguard with a faint smile and he breathed heavily when Blaine slowly took his hand and began forming little circles over it.

"I'd rather spend time here with you," Blaine confessed as he shuffled closer to Kurt. "I just can't understand why _anyone_ would want to hurt such an amazing, kind and compassionate person like you."

Kurt felt their legs brush slightly against each other now that Blaine was merely inches away from him, their hands still clasped together as one. Kurt's breathing hitched and he coughed nervously. "I don't know about that. Ever since my mom died, I've always felt so alone. In high school - as I've told you before -– being pushed around and called names really got to me. I know that I have many friends who have supported me like Rachel and Finn and I'm so grateful to have a dad who supported me then."

Blaine's heart broke as he saw Kurt tense at the mention of his dad. He had told him earlier that he had passed away just a year ago and that _tomorrow _is his death anniversary. He hated seeing Kurt like this; unhappy, dispirited and on the verge of tears. It made him tighten his grip on Kurt's hand and Kurt continued on.

"I thought that after leaving high school and Ohio behind, my life would get better. I probably sound selfish now since I've become so famous and successful as an artist today. But knowing that there's someone out there who wants me _killed_," Kurt winced at the word. "I just feel so unwanted."

It was then that Blaine decided to cut in and stop Kurt's depressing monologue, "Kurt, stop!"

Kurt's eyes went wide at Blaine's sudden words and the hazel-eyed man shook his head. "You are _not _unwanted and alone. You've got your friends here who will support you no matter what. And you've got _me_."

Kurt didn't say a word, a tear forming in his blue eyes and he struggled to blink it away. Blaine placed his hand over the singer's cheek and wiped the stray tear off gently with his thumb. "I know that losing your parents has been very hard on you but it's a part of life. We just have to pick ourselves up and move on with our lives."

With that, the floodgates flew open and Kurt broke down into a sobbing mess. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as a multitude of tears landed on Blaine's sweater. "Just let it out, Kurt. It's okay. I got you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he enveloped him with his arms. He breathed in the scent of Kurt's cologne and he rubbed his back soothingly to calm him down.

When Kurt finally pulled away, Blaine gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack your sweater with my tears," Kurt managed a giggle as he tried to regain his composure. Blaine laughed as he looked down to see the mess left on his sweater, "It's okay, Kurt and it _will _get better. I promise."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep, Blaine." Kurt warned as he wiped off the dried tears from his pale cheeks.

"You're such a joykill," Blaine joked and he gasped when Kurt slapped him in the arm. "You dare _hit _your own bodyguard, eh?" he challenged with a cocked eyebrow.

"And what if I do, Blaine? What are you gonna do about it?" Kurt pressed on.

"_This_," Blaine whispered. The unexpected happened in the next few seconds when the bodyguard lunged and tackled Kurt onto the soft grass below. The plates and mugs were knocked over in the process but the two men didn't care. With Blaine right on top of him, Kurt struggled to get off him and escape from his clutches but Blaine was too strong.

_Never pick a fight with Blaine_, he made a mental note to himself for the future. Suddenly, his thoughts were rudely interrupted as he cried out when Blaine proceeded to tickle him in his side.

"So you're ticklish, hmmm?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt narrowed his eyes in frustration as he finally shoved him off. Blaine gasped at Kurt's sudden strength and Kurt rolled him over so that he could get up and flee. But Blaine lashed out and grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him back down just as the singer was standing up.

"Let me go!" Kurt whimpered in pain. Suddenly, the intended fun died down and Blaine immediately let go and apologized, "My gosh, I'm sorry. It was just for fun. Kurt, I didn't mean to-"

Blaine's blabbering stopped when Kurt suddenly pushed him off and he stood up and ran, laughing with pride. "You tricked me!" Blaine yelled as he went after him. Kurt could hear Blaine's footsteps getting closer. He didn't know where to run to but his main goal was to simply get away from Blaine.

"You'll never catch me, Anderson!" Kurt ducked into the dark bushes, diving in for the ultimate escape. Blaine stopped in his tracks as the darkness of the night overwhelmed his sight. "Where are you, Hummel? You can't hide from me forever..." he threatened as he looked over the bushes, searching for any sign of Kurt.

_He'll never catch me here, _Kurt thought. Then, he yelped when he heard a '_Gotcha!_'. Blaine pulled him up to his feet and Kurt cursed at him. "Damn you, Blaine. Now my entire outfit is dirty!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Now you know you can't escape from me. And I'm never letting you leave my sight."

Kurt scoffed, "Stalker..."

The bodyguard laughed at the irony as he raised his hand to pluck out a leaf that had been stuck in Kurt's coiffed hair. Kurt gasped when Blaine held it in front of him, "I hate you."

"No you don't," Blaine exhaled, discarding the leaf from his hand.

Just then, a strong gust of wind blew past the two which reduced them to shivering. "We need to clean up the mess we left behind back there," Blaine pointed out to the plates and mugs that laid silently on the grass by the bench.

"We? Oh I don't think so..." Kurt replied. But Blaine gripped his arm and pulled him close, "Yes, Kurt. _We _are going to clean it all up. Now c'mon..."

Kurt backed off and perked, "Make me."

Blaine grinned and he stepped forward and began tickling him again. Kurt squirmed and held up his hands in surrender, "Okay okay. Please stop tickling me!"

"I thought so," Blaine pulled away and the two turned to walk back to the bench to clean up.

But what the two didn't know was that they were being watched by a pair of eyes from afar. So _they do like each other_, the man thought to himself. Now inadvertently given this vital piece of information, he turned around to leave. To leave with a new plan as his desire to e_nd _Kurt Hummel burned with a fiery passion.

...

**Up next: We _finally _meet Brittany in the hospital (sorry if you hate me for putting her there) and Burt's death anniversary. ;(**

**And please don't hit me! I know you hungry readers want a Klaine kiss (is the term Kliss?) by now and I admit that I wanted it to happen in this chapter but once again, I promise you that Klaine is going to happen _very soon_. Patience! Plus, a little suspense at the end there with the mysterious man! What's he going to do with Kurt? Well I ain't telling ya and you can't make me!**

**Irrelevant note: Did any of you guys see the _Glee_ cast in Comic-Con this weekend? I saw pics of them and Darren Criss looks so HOT with his beard! LOL, he really looks the best with stubble. Blaine should have stubble on the show, just saying...**

**So please leave me a review because I _love_ reading what you have to say and it really does bring a smile on my face! =D**


	6. Like Father, Like Son

**I am forever grateful for the responses I am receiving for this story. A special thank you again to _Nurse Kate, thexkat, MrsDarrenCriss3 _and _Ofelglo_ for posting your amazing reviews; I had a huge stupid smile on my face as I read your reviews. Hahaha! I love all you guys who are still following this story and I promise you that it's just getting started! =)**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written so far, just hitting over 5000 words! So I hope you enjoy this one because it is a _very_ emotional and dramatic one for Kurt. It's about Burt Hummel and yes, I cried typing this chapter up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_, _The Bodyguard, _the song_ "Band Aid" _by Pixie Lott and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Chapter 6:: Like father, Like Son**

_Kurt Hummel was shuffling nervously in his cold seat, waiting desperately for good news. He couldn't believe that his dad had just suffered his _second _heart attack just a few hours ago. He was mad at himself for not being home when it had happened and he would never forgive himself for not being by his side then. _

_There were two things that frightened Kurt Hummel the most: Losing his dad and hospitals. Of course, when the two mercilessly combined on this fateful night, Kurt swore he was about to have a panic attack. He didn't want to lose his dad. Sure, he has his set of friends to depend on, just like he had back in high school but after his mom passed away, he and his dad have become closer more than ever. But the two Hummels would find themselves fighting and arguing over the most futile things and the fact that Burt has always been so overprotective frustrated Kurt._

_He vividly remembered receiving a phone call from a very distressed Finn earlier that evening. Busy in the studio and working on his new album _Courage_, Kurt picked up his phone and after hearing that Burt had collapsed of a heart attack, he shot out to the hospital. Apparently, word had gotten out about Burt's condition as a small group of paparazzi had already gathered outside of the hospital. _

_Kurt mentally cursed as he donned his signature aviators and tugged on his Burberry scarf as he quickly ignored the flashing cameras, huddling into the building as fast as he could. He apologized profusely to the hospital staff for causing such a scene with all the paparazzi outside and he asked the receptionist for Burt's room number._

"_Burt Hummel, room 22." The receptionist replied monotonously. "You go down the hall here and it's three doors left."_

"_Thank you so much," Kurt managed to say before bolting for the hall. He shivered as the hospital walls and doors around him made him feel claustrophobic. Everything was an eerie pure white and when Kurt reached the said door, a doctor with a clipboard and glasses came out and stopped him in his tracks._

"_I'm sorry, sir." The doctor folded his arms, "You can't get in right now. Mr. Hummel's in surgery now as we speak." _

_But Kurt shook his head, "No! I need to see him now. I'm his son, Kurt Hummel."_

_The doctor didn't move a muscle in response and it made Kurt shiver again. "I'm afraid you have to wait for the surgery to be done. Why don't you just take a seat and I'll come back with the news."_

_He pointed to a leather seat just across the hall from the door and Kurt snapped. "Will he survive the surgery? Will he make it?"_

_The doctor closed his mouth, not muttering a word. Kurt gasped and began to stride to the door behind him. "Mr. Hummel," the doctor warned. "I'm afraid you can't go in yet."_

"_And _you _haven't answered my question yet," Kurt sent him a poisonous glare. "Will my dad make it?"_

_The doctor sighed as he took off his reading glasses, "It's too early to make such conclusions, Mr. Hummel. Your father has been in surgery for the past hour and he hasn't responded to any of the medicine and treatments we've been giving him."_

"_Are you saying that he's in a coma?" Kurt inquired._

"_Yes," the doctor replied. "And we're doing _everything _we can to save him."_

_Kurt was starting to sob, he couldn't lose his dad now. Even if he was to lose him tonight, the least he could do is say goodbye to him. "What are the chances of him surviving surgery?"_

_The doctor looked away, unable to meet Kurt's distressed gaze. "They're slim."_

_The singer began panting as he backed away and collapsed into the seat the doctor had pointed out for him. "Oh my god," he whispered, his voice frail and cracked._

"_I promise you, Mr. Hummel. We are doing everything we can." The doctor assured him before he headed back into the room. _

_Now alone, Kurt allowed himself burst into a sobbing mess, unable to keep all his emotions in. Tears were splashing all over the place and he swore he had turned into a human fountain. Just then, Finn appeared from another hall and when he saw his brother, his heart broke. _

"_Hey Kurt," Finn said in a solemn tone. He took a seat beside his brother and he offered him a chicken sandwich that he had brought along from the hospital's cafeteria._

"_My goodness, Finn," Kurt cursed. "Our dad is in there fighting for his life and all you're thinking about is _food_?"_

_Finn gasped at Kurt's outburst. He wanted to tell him that everything will be okay just like when he helped Kurt fight the bullies back in high school. But now, Finn couldn't do anything. _

"_I'm sorry Kurt," he tried to calm him down. "I just thought-"_

"_No," Kurt interjected with an apologetic tone. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve it."_

"_Look," Finn placed a hand on Kurt's left knee to make him relax. "I've been here waiting for any good news for an hour now. Plus, I'm sure that you haven't eaten anything yet so..."_

_When he cautiously offered his stepbrother the chicken sandwich again, Kurt snatched it and began nibbling at it. "Thanks, Finn. Even though I hate cafeteria food, I appreciate it."_

_Finn smiled as he leant back in his seat while Kurt continued devouring his sandwich. "Do you think that Dad'll make it?" Kurt asked when he finally cleaned the crumbs off his thigh, his sandwich had already practically disappeared from his hands. _

_Finn sighed, "I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."_

_Kurt slumped in his chair and he began delighting himself with some fashion magazines that were lying lifelessly on a table next to his seat. "Can you hand me the Sports Illustrated one?" Finn asked innocently._

_Kurt rolled his eyes and after handing Finn the magazine, he looked down to busy himself with the latest trends from the runway. _

_The two had no idea how long they had been sitting and reading and when the same doctor finally surfaced from Burt's door, the two brothers quickly discarded the magazines and stood up in unison._

"_I've got some good news and bad news," the doctor cleared his throat. This was one of the parts of his job that he hated: telling family and friends the truth of their loved one's condition._

"_Okay," Kurt frowned. Finn sighed as the two prepared for the worst._

"_The good news is that your father is still alive and he has survived surgery."_

_The two brothers heaved a sigh of relief before looking back up to meet the doctor's eyes. "And the bad news...?" Finn questioned nervously._

_The doctor looked down at his clipboard, afraid of their reactions to what he was about to say._

"_The bad news is that," the doctor continued. "He won't make it."_

"_What do you mean 'he won't make it'?" Kurt stepped forward, unsure of what to make of the doctor's vague words._

"_Despite the surgery, your father's heart is too weak and I suggest that you two get in there right now to say your goodbyes. Because he's not going to make it through the night." The doctor gave them an apologetic and sympathetic look._

_Kurt and Finn gasped in unison and without warning, Finn bolted for the door. Kurt, frozen to the hard floor, finally broke out of his daze. "Thank you, doctor. I'm sure you did everything you could."_

_The doctor gave a polite nod before stepping aside and letting Kurt through. "His heart is failing as the seconds go by. He's going to die in any minute now, Mr. Hummel."_

_Kurt was shaking in fear and anger. How could his dad die tonight? Why? What had his dad do to deserve this? He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Finn call for him. _

"_I'm so sorry, Mr. Hummel." The doctor apologized and Kurt wanted to give a verbal response, to thank him for trying to keep his father alive but his throat was tight shut in shock. He simply gave the doctor a sad smile and a polite nod before heading in._

_..._

"_Dad," Kurt breathed as he stepped into the room. There were many machines around his dying father and he saw that his heartbeat on the monitor was still steady._

"_Come here," Burt beckoned with his arms. Kurt rushed forward and the two Hummels shared a tight bear hug. But Kurt quickly backed off, fearing that he was hurting his already failing heart. _

"_Finn, Kurt..." Burt struggled with his speech._

"_What is it, dad?" Kurt questioned while Finn stepped forward in curiosity._

"_I want you to promise me that you'll look out for each other, OK?" Burt felt a tear trickling down his cheek._

"_Of course," his two sons replied with sad and assuring smiles._

"_Dad," Kurt began as he kneeled by Burt's bedside. "I'm sorry."_

"_No, don't apologize, Kurt." Burt said sternly, taking his son's hand in his._

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you had the heart attack. And I'm sorry I haven't been there for you ever since I became famous. I was selfish and I neglected you." Kurt sobbed, his voice cracked and apologetic._

_Finn backed away to give the Hummels their quality time, feeling that since he wasn't biologically related to them, he was intruding. So he propped up a chair and sat, watching them break down. "None of that, Kurt. It's okay." Burt assured his son._

_Kurt mechanically opened and closed his mouth, being at a loss of words. "I love you, Dad."_

_Tears bursted out of the two Hummels' eyes as they embraced each other's presences. "I love you too, son."_

"_I'm so grateful to have you as my dad. You were always there for me when I was being bullied in high school. You helped me when I was down and when we lost Mom. I'm gonna miss you, Daddy..."_

_Burt hasn't heard Kurt call him 'daddy' since elementary school and it made him break down even more. "I'm gonna miss you too, son. You'll never be alone, Kurt. You've got Finn here," he pointed to said man who looked up and gave a faint smile. "And you've got your friends too."_

"_I know," Kurt managed a chuckle. "The world's going to be a darker place without you though. At least you'll get to reunite with Mom and Carole again up there." Kurt looked up to the ceiling and Burt gave him a playful shove._

"_I don't know if I should choose Elizabeth or Carole up there," he joked. "I've got two wives who are going to fight over me."_

_Kurt and Finn giggled and Burt turned to his stepson, beckoning to come over. "Come here, Finn."_

"_What is it, Burt?" Finn asked, still debating whether to call his stepdad by his name._

"_I want you to take care of Kurt here," Burt said. "And Kurt, I want you to take care of Finn too. You two are all you have now."_

"_Of course!" Kurt and Finn replied._

"_And Finn, I'm giving you the task of continuing the Hudmel legacy," Burt continued and Kurt snorted at the Hummel-Hudson nickname. "Since Kurt here can't give me grandchildren..."_

"_Hey!" Kurt hit his father in the arm, clearly offended. Finn and Burt laughed instinctively. _

"_Sure Burt," Finn smiled, suddenly imagining having children in the future with his girlfriend, Rachel Berry._

"_Way to ruin the moment, Dad." Kurt deadpanned, folding his arms unimpressively._

"_Well anyway," Burt chuckled. "As I was saying, you two have each other."_

_Finn and Kurt nodded in response, seriousness quickly taking over once again as the laughter and jokes died down. _

"_I'm gonna miss you," Kurt whispered and Finn nodded in agreement, unable to say anything._

_Burt simply smiled as he leaned back on his bed, head still facing his two sons. "Don't worry, Kurt. You'll find someone who's going to love you for who you are."_

_Kurt snorted, "I don't think so. No one ever notices me..."_

_Finn and Burt shook their heads. "No way dude!" Finn countered. "I've seen some guys drooling for you."_

_Kurt turned to look at his stepbrother in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"_

"_Did you see the doctor just now? He has the hots for you!" Finn told him. Kurt gasped, not sure of what to say._

"_Wow, Finn. Since when do you have gaydar?" Kurt asked. "You know what, we'll talk about this later on. Now we have to focus on Dad here!"_

_Finn rolled his eyes and the two brothers looked back at their father. "You should talk to him, Kurt." Burt pressed on but Kurt had enough. "Stop, you guys! Please just stop..."_

"_Do me a favour, Kurt." Burt said. "Talk to him. He might be your Mr. Right."_

_Kurt sighed and shook his head, "Fine! If it'll calm you down, I'll talk to him later on. Are you happy now?"_

"_Very," Burt verified with a cheeky smile. "And please, Kurt. Don't have a breakdown since you're famous now."_

"_Breakdown? What do you mean?" Kurt asked, bewildered at the sudden change of topic. Finn was equally confused but remained forever silent._

"_You know? Every famous person has their own breakdown. Britney shaved her head, Lady Gaga became insane..."_

"_Okay okay, I see your point!" Kurt retaliated. "I won't have a 'breakdown'."_

_Burt chuckled and Finn smiled. He could see that even at the worse of times, these two still shared a great and dynamic father-son relationship. Burt suddenly cleared his throat and suddenly went into a coughing fit, making Kurt and Finn worry and cringe in fear that his end has finally come._

_A multitude of 'Dad?', 'Are you okay?', 'Oh my god!' and 'Do you need some water?' escaped Kurt and Finn's respective lips. But Burt shook his head, "I'm fine. Now listen; I don't have much time left..."_

"_Okay," the two brothers said, worry immediately etched across their faces._

"_Take care of each other," Burt firmly placed his two hands over his sons' shoulders. "I couldn't have asked for better sons, you know?"_

_Kurt and Finn giggled, "We know."_

"_Both of you are going to go far in life and I know it. I'm gonna miss you."_

_Kurt and Finn smiled, tears quickly falling over again. "Sing for me," Burt made one last request._

"_Sure," they said. Soon, Kurt and Finn looked at each other, discussing what song they should sing for their father. _

"_This one's called _Band Aid_ by Pixie Lott," Kurt announced. "I know it's cheesy but Dad, you truly are like a band aid to us."_

_Burt frowned incredulously at the odd analogy and Kurt chuckled at his father's confused look. "You helped bring us back up when we were down and defeated. You didn't give up on us and you didn't abandon us when we needed you the most. And for that, we dedicate this song to you. Now, not all the lyrics apply to our situation but you'll get the main idea."_

_Burt, still a bit confused, broke into a small grin. "By all means, go for it."_

_Kurt looked at Finn and since there were no musical instruments to be found, they decided to do an a cappella version. They cleared their throats before Kurt sang the first few lines, taking his father's hand in his._

There's something about you

That's like the sun

You warm up my heart

When I come undone

You're like my soulmate

And on those days

When I hurt

When I break

You are my band aid

_Finn began singing the background vocals as Kurt went on, his grip on his dying father's hand getting tighter._

You are

You are

When I hurt

When I break

You are

You are

You are

When I break

You are

When I get caught in the rain and it feels like

There is no one in the world who understands my

Complications that I'm facing on certain days

No matter how I try to hide

You see straight through my disguise

You know how to fix me you are my therapy

Baby, oooh

_As Kurt and Finn reached the second chorus, Burt was already sporting a proud albeit sad smile. He was so proud of how his two sons have become and he was just frustrated that he won't be able to see them succeed even more in the future._

There's something about you

That's like the sun

You warm up my heart

When I come undone

You're like my soulmate

And on those days

When I hurt

When I break

You are my band aid

You are

You are

When I hurt

When I break

You are

You are

You are

When I break

You are

_Kurt shuffled closer to Burt's bedside, still not letting go of his hand. He saw tears in his father's eyes and being overwhelmed with the emotional tension between them, he suddenly found himself struggling with the song. But he persevered and entered the bridge of the song while Finn continued his background vocals._

Isn't it funny how these things can turn around

Just when I thought I knew you

You proved me wrong

I used to hate the things you love

And love the things you hate

But now I like it

I like it

I like it

I like it

Now I la-la-la-la like it

I like it

I like it

la-la-la-la like it

I like it

I like it

_Suddenly, Kurt pushed through and belted out for the last chorus. He allowed his emotions to come out through song and looked at his father in the eye with gratitude and sincerity._

There's something about you

That's like the sun

You warm up my heart

When I come undone

You're like my soulmate

And on those days

When I hurt

When I break

You are my band aid

_As the song drew to an emotional conclusion, Burt broke down and pulled Kurt and Finn in for a massive hug. "I love you guys," Burt said with a sad smile, tears threatening to spill over once again. "I'll never know where you both got such amazing voices from."_

_Kurt and Finn chuckled and when the three finally pulled away, Burt suddenly was launched into another coughing fit. Kurt and Finn watched in horror as their father struggled to breathe and Finn went up to get a glass of water. _

"_Thanks, son." Burt managed to say as he took the glass in his hand and gulped down the water. He strained to place the empty glass on the table beside him and Kurt reached out to take it from him. _

"_Let me," Kurt said with a sad smile. Burt leaned back in his bed and sighed. _This is it_, Kurt thought to himself. He took his father's hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was surprised at how warm his hand was and Burt looked at him._

"_It's going to be okay," he assured him with a weak whisper. "I love you, Kurt. And I love you too, Finn."_

_The two brothers smiled and Kurt whispered, "You're going to a better place now, Dad. You won't have to suffer anymore."_

_Burt gave his two sons one last loving look and a sad smile before allowing his eyes to slowly close. Kurt buried his head on Burt's shoulder, listening to his heart beat slower and slower. Then, Finn stepped forward and took Burt's other hand, an act that made Kurt smile._

_Burt looked up at the ceiling, suddenly having his entire life flash before his eyes. His own father and mother taking him out for ice cream as a boy, his first day of school, setting his eyes on the most beautiful girl in his life for the first time, kissing this beautiful girl, having his first time with this beautiful girl, getting married, seeing her give birth to their only son, watching Kurt grow up, his wife's funeral, helping Kurt with his troubles in high school, meeting Carole and Finn for the first time, dating and marrying Carole, watching Finn and Kurt go to college, guiding them with their careers, losing Carole to cancer, and now; in a hospital bed with Kurt and Finn by his side._

_And then, his vision became brighter. Brighter and brighter until Burt swore he had gone blind. He smiled. He wasn't in pain anymore. He knew that where he was headed, he'd be safe. He allowed himself to close his eyes finally and let the light engulf and consume him. _

_The monitor that showed Burt's heartbeat produced only a completely straight line now, indicating that Burt has died. It then made the ever-annoying beeping sound just like in the movies._

_Kurt finally took his head off Burt's shoulder and joined Finn to realize that their father has left this world. Slowly, he began to tremble. _He's gone. He's gone and he's never coming back. _The realization hit Kurt and it made him collapse to the ground in tears. Finn, who was also crying, gasped and kneeled down to comfort Kurt by pulling him into a tender brotherly hug._

_Kurt began hitting Finn in the arm repeatedly, unable to come to terms with Burt's death. "No! No, he's gone. Finn, he's gone! NO!"_

_Finn let him hit him, his heart aching as well. "I know, Kurt. But we're going to be okay."_

_Kurt pulled away to wipe his tears, sniffling in the process. "Yeah, you're right. We're going to be okay."_

_Finn nodded and pulled Kurt into another bear hug, "I miss him already."_

"_I miss him too," Kurt choked as he whispered to Finn's ear, still shaking and in the middle of producing tears. It was at this time that several doctors and nurses were rushing into the room and they quickly told Kurt and Finn to leave in order for them to fully focus on trying to revive Burt. Before they knew it, the two stepbrothers were hurtled out of the room and they began to mourn for the loss of their father._

_..._

Kurt Hummel's eyes fluttered open as he slowly sat up on the fair grass below him. He had escaped his mansion and ventured out to Burt's graveyard which was a rather long drive from the city. While he was grateful that there were no paparazzi around, Santana had told him not to go alone, especially with his stalker still out there and she had explicitly told him that he can go but only _with _Blaine to accompany him.

Kurt realized that he had fallen asleep by his father's gravestone and he stood up to straighten himself. Having sneaked out of the mansion unnoticed this morning was probably the most daring he has ever done. He looked down at his watch and cursed when it read _5:30pm_.

_Everyone's gonna be pissed at me_, Kurt thought as he bent down to fix the flowers he had laid on Burt's grave.

"I have to go now, Daddy." Kurt whispered solemnly. He blew his father's grave a kiss, a tear trickling down his right cheek. "I'll come back soon to visit you again, okay?"

A sad smile creased across his face as he felt a gust of wind blow through the graveyard. The trees rustled and leaves fell off to the grass below. Kurt watched in awe as a lone leaf fell onto his father's gravestone, nestling silently beside his name. Kurt sighed, _He's always there for me even when he's gone_.

"I love you, Dad." Kurt announced before collecting himself and walking back to his Mercedes-Benz automobile which was waiting for him at the entrance of the graveyard.

Having turned his cellphone off during the entire visit, Kurt opened it and the second it had come back to life, it rang. Kurt had noticed that he had more than a dozen text messages from Blaine, Santana, Finn and Rachel and opting to read them later, Kurt noticed that it was Santana calling him.

"Shit," Kurt cursed, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to visit Brittany in the hospital with Santana, Finn, Rachel and Blaine.

_Blaine._ Kurt breathed in as the bodyguard's name rang through his mind. His father had always told him that he'll never be alone and that one day, he will find someone who will love him for who he is. Then, Kurt snapped. He didn't give a damn about his stalker anymore. Hell, if it wasn't for his stupid stalker, Kurt would have run up to Blaine and kiss him with all his heart ages ago. Kurt was now fuming with rage. He gritted his teeth, angered that his life is being _controlled_ by this one pathetic stalker. If there was one thing his father taught him, it was to _never let anyone control you_.

Kurt firmly believed in the saying as it gave him hope and courage to stand up to his bullies back in high school. And now, he was going to stand up to his stalker. Well, not literally and physically s_tand _up to him but instead, figuratively. He wanted to live his life the way he wanted. He wasn't going to allow this one stalker to stop him from living his life and with that, Kurt had an epiphany.

The phone was still ringing and it snapped Kurt of his thoughts. He braced himself for the usual cuss words and Spanish yelling that he wouldn't understand and he finally answered, "Hello?"

"Where the _hell_ are you, Hummel?" Santana screeched into the phone, her voice was so loud and demeaning that Kurt had to pull the phone from his ear to prevent hearing loss.

"I'm so sorry, Santana. I was just-" Kurt tried to explain but Santana, her usual bitchy self, intervened.

"No, don't you dare say 'I'm sorry' to me, porcelain! You're supposed to be with us at the hospital by now! Brittany was so excited to see her dolphin."

Kurt frowned at the term but knew what it actually meant; being with Brittany for all these years made Kurt get used to her nonsensical and ridiculous words and mannerisms.

"Santana, I'm so sorry! Please just-" Kurt pleaded but was cut short again.

"Shut up, Kurt! I bet you're in Fifth Avenue right now, aren't you? Shopping for an expensive sweater or something? How could you blow us off? We had no idea where you were this morning! Blaine was having a panic attack because he thought that you were kidnapped or something!"

Instantly, Kurt had never felt so guilty in his life. He should have told Blaine about his plans to visit his dad's grave earlier and the fact that Blaine was worried sick made Kurt curse at himself. An apology was in order here.

"I'm sorry! I'm not at Fifth Avenue; I'm at my dad's graveyard right now!" Kurt was yelling now, annoyed with Santana's rants.

There was an awkward silence that followed and it made Kurt uneasy. Finally, he heard Santana sigh. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I forgot that today's the anniversary of-"

"It's fine, Santana. I'm done now actually and I'm going to the hospital now."

"Good. Now get your white ass here right now!"

"Okay okay, calm down. I'll be there in half an hour." Kurt chuckled as he started up his car, ending his call. He took one last look at his father's grave from his car and he sighed. Even when his father's gone, he still helped him through tough times like this. He was ready to go to the hospital and confess his feelings to Blaine. It had been a rather long time since Kurt had been in the dating world with his last time failing miserably with Burt's doctor, Chandler Kiehl. He could only hope that Blaine felt the same way about him.

"Bye Daddy," Kurt declared as he put his car on reverse and pulled out of the graveyard's carpark. Little did he know that he was being followed...

...

**Oh my god, that was a very LONG chapter! Sorry that there wasn't really any Blaine here btw. Once again, I lied. Brittany isn't here but she's in the next chapter, I swear (I wanted to make this all about Burt first). **

**If you're wondering, the song that Finn and Kurt is called "Band Aid" by Pixie Lott. Listen to it on YouTube; it's my favourite song right now and I couldn't resist not putting the song in the story. And yes, Kurt finally realizes his true feelings for Blaine and now he's going to the hospital to get himself a MAN! Can't wait! =D**

**Once again, please leave a review, telling me how you feel about this chapter. I hope it didn't make y'all too emotional in the beginning there and I think that Chapter 7 is going to make y'all Klainers squeal. LOL Reviews are loved and much-appreciated. =)**


	7. Never Been Kissed

**Very long A/N: *pokes head from behind a rock* Hey guys... I'm so sorry that I just left this story unattended for a whole week. My laptop died right before my eyes last Tuesday and my dad had to pay $70 to fix it over the weekend. So, now I'm back and my laptop's back to normal! :D**

**Once again, a VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU and VIRTUAL HUGS to _Nurse Kate, sashamasha007, thexkat _and _JGgirl _for your amazing reviews for Ch.6! Since I've been writing a lot of drama in the past few chapters, I think it's _time_ for some Klaine fluff here! **

**To _JGgirl_: LOL! Yes, Blaine will make it _all_ better. ;)**

**To _sashamasha007_: My story is gripping? Why thank you lol! BTW, the identity of Kurt's stalker won't be revealed anytime soon yet. Sorry! XP Special hint: Kurt's stalker has _something _to do with why Brittany's in the hospital right now. *horrified gasp***

**To _Nurse Kate_: To be honest, I originally wanted to have Burt be alive in this fic (I didn't mean to kill Carole Hudson off too). I've read a lot of fics where Kurt goes back to Burt for the holidays or for a visit etc. but I wanted to make Kurt be much more independent and stronger as an adult. I wanted Kurt to make his own decisions and with a stalker after him, it's interesting to see how Kurt handles it without his parents around to guide him anymore. =)**

**To _thexkat_: Wow, my eyes widened when I read your review. I also don't see this story as the kind where 'they meet, they kiss, they live happily ever after' cuz this story is really complicated so I applaud you for making such a good point there. Yes, I too want Klaine to happen now and I smiled when I read that you prefer the way I'm writing this story. So thank you =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_, _The Bodyguard _and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Chapter 7:: Never Been Kissed**

Kurt Hummel stood in front of Brittany's room, staring at the door aimlessly. He had noticed that a car was following him for an entire fifteen minutes when he finally entered the city after leaving the cemetery. He simply brushed it off and was elated to see that it had disappeared once he had entered the hospital's carpark. He finally forced himself to forget about it because all he wanted to think about right now is Brittany.

Behind the door before him housed his best friends with Brittany probably still in bed. He sighed, hoping that Blaine was here too as he all he wanted was to talk to him privately and confess everything. Turning the knob, Kurt cautiously entered, half-expecting angry rants to be directed at him for having disappeared all day.

However, Kurt felt a pang of disappointment and he frowned when he noticed that his hazel-eyed bodyguard was nowhere to be found. Still, he was relieved to see the rest of his best friends all crowded into this one room to support Brittany and that no one was scowling at him. Rachel and Finn were seated together by the window, holding hands and smiling while Santana had propped up a chair and was sitting by Brittany's bedside, holding her wife's hand with such love and emotions in her eyes.

"Kurtie, you're here!" Brittany screamed as she sat up in her hospital bed, startling everyone else in her room. Still donning her hospital clothes and her usual bright and innocent smile, Kurt swore that Brittany would have made an amazing model on a runway.

"I'm here, Brit Brit! I'm sorry that I'm late." Kurt smiled as he and Brittany shared a touching and sincere hug. As he pulled away, he gasped when Santana gave him her death stare.

"Never go anywhere alone again, Kurt! Do you hear me?" Santana snarled.

"Okay, I promise. And by the way, where's Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, he's down at the cafeteria, bringing us some food. Be patient, porcelain. He'll be here in a minute and then you love birds can _finally _reunite." Santana joked, a smirk on her face. Kurt scowled at his personal assistant but quickly replaced his annoyed expression with a happy one when he turned to look at Brittany.

"Sweetie, when can I get out of here?" Brittany questioned. "I'm scared of the ghosts that keep coming into my room."

Santana turned to her wife, bewildered. "Ghosts?"

"You know? There are ghosts everywhere and they always have papers and pens with them. I'm scared!" Brittany pleaded innocently and all of a sudden, everyone in the room understood what she was talking about.

"Oh honey, there're not ghosts." Santana comforted her with a loving smile. "They're doctors."

Brittany frowned and before she could register any response, the door to her room creaked opened and everyone looked up to see who it was. Kurt swore he felt his heart skip a beat when he finally set his eyes on his bodyguard who was carrying a tray of food and various bottles of water.

"Let me," Finn stood up and quickly took the tray before setting it down on a table and everyone in the room, except for Brittany who whimpered as she couldn't get up and Kurt who was still frozen in his seat, dived for the snacks and beverages.

"Okay, guys. Calm down," Blaine chuckled as he turned to see that Kurt was staring right back at him, having not moved an inch from his seat. "Kurt! You're here. I was worried sick and I thought that you were kidnapped or something."

Blaine walked up to Kurt and pulled him into a friendly hug. Kurt, still starstruck, simply returned the hug as he breathed in Blaine's cologne. _I could get used to this_, Kurt smirked as he pulled away to observe what Blaine was wearing. The bodyguard was sporting a leather jacket, simple dark blue jeans, a long-sleeve denim shirt and a smart pair of loafers. Kurt wondered how Blaine could rock this almost-bad boy look while still look incredibly handsome when he usually wore his formal suits, blazers and dress shoes.

_Why must you wear a leather jacket today, Blaine?_ Kurt asked in his mind, already turned on by Blaine's casual look before him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Hummel?" Blaine cocked his head as he examined the countertenor's blue eyes.

"Oh sorry! I was just thinking, that's all." Kurt tried to brush it off, waving his hand dismissively.

Blaine smirked, deciding to change topic to ease the sexual tension that was obviously brewing between them. "Santana told me that you visited your father's grave today. I'm so sorry that you lost him, Kurt."

Kurt looked down, a faint smile on his face. "Oh, it's fine. I'm just trying to move on with my life now and _I'm_ the one who should be sorry, Blaine."

Blaine frowned, "Sorry for what?"

Kurt sighed, "For sneaking out of the mansion in the morning and not telling any of you guys where I was. I bet that you all were scared out of your minds."

"Oh," Blaine's face fell and his concerned tone made Kurt look down. "You had no idea. We didn't where you were, Kurt. _I'm_ supposed to know where you are at all times and you know, the least you could have done is tell me where you were going."

Kurt's shoulders slumped in response, cursing at himself for having made Blaine worry about his whereabouts. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be alone for a while. I promise I won't go anywhere without telling you anything from now on."

"Good," Blaine nodded with a grin. "Not to mention, as your bodyguard, I need to _always _be with you whenever you go outside."

"That won't be a problem," Kurt smirked. Just then, the door opened and everyone looked up to discover a doctor with a clipboard and reading glasses entering. The man cleared his throat and walked up to the monitor that detailed Brittany's heart rate, analyzing it before turning around to greet everyone.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Dr. Rory Flanagan and I've got some news pertaining Brittany's condition." He said in a very thick Irish accent, making everyone strain to understand what he had just said. The doctor, used to receiving puzzled and misunderstood looks, sighed as he took off his reading glasses and setting them aside.

"I'm sorry, Lucky Charms, but I didn't understand a word you just said there..." Santana quipped, quickly having deduced that the man was from Ireland.

"I have some news about Ms. Pierce's condition," Dr. Flanagan was reduced to trying his most accurate American accent and judging from the nods and 'OK's, he realized that everyone finally could understand what he had just said.

"Ever since being placed on permanent bed rest for the past two weeks, Ms. Pierce here has been steadily improving. She has received our treatments positively and I am proud to say that she is fit to be discharged by tomorrow morning."

Everyone in the room heaved a sigh of relief altogether at the great news, with the usual exception of Brittany who simply frowned in confusion, not understanding a single word. Santana chuckled at her wife's puzzled look and told her that she could come home tomorrow.

"Really?" Brittany gasped before pulling her wife into a bone-crushing hug. "I really want to go home now though."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But we're going to pick you up first thing in the morning, okay?" Santana smiled, delighted at the prospect of having her wife back with her again. The blonde simply nodded and smiled before turning to look up at Dr. Flanagan.

"Thank you, ghost. Thanks for taking care of me all this time," Brittany said, making the doctor frown in confusion.

"You're welcome," the doctor replied. "And just to let you all know, visiting hours are over in five minutes."

Santana nodded and once the doctor left the room, everyone gathered around Brittany's bed, grateful to have the misunderstood blonde back in their everyday lives.

...

That evening, Kurt decided to hang out in the gardens by himself, immersing himself in the beautiful collage of flowers and shrubs that surrounded him as he tugged onto his pea coat to shield himself from the cold night. He was disappointed that he didn't get the chance to talk to Blaine in the hospital but in his defence, he was simple putting all of his focus on Brittany at the time. He was glad that he was about to have her back and everyone at home were already preparing for a 'Welcome Back!' party.

Ever since the Brittany's car accident, he had seen Santana in such a low solemn and uninterested mood this past two weeks. Sure, Santana would just return to her usual bitchy and annoying self at times, especially when she found out that Kurt has a crush on Blaine but Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty.

He vividly remembered the night of Brittany's car accident and how he allowed her to drive his Toyota to get some groceries. And when Kurt received a dire phone call from Rachel telling him of Brittany's car accident, the singer immediately plunged into the depths of guilt and shock. When he saw his poor friend in the Intensive Care Unit in the hospital, he broke down and he couldn't afford to lose someone who is so close to him again.

As he sat down on one of the benches within the gardens, Kurt felt a tear trickled down his left cheek and he closed his eyes to prevent any more tears to fall over.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" An alien voice made Kurt jump to his feet and when he looked up to see who it was; he heaved a sigh of relief.

Still donning the same outfit he wore in the hospital, Blaine trudged towards Kurt who was already awestruck again at how the man could pull off the leather jacket. Kurt shook his head and merely sat back down on the bench, "I'm fine, Blaine."

But Blaine didn't buy it and he sat next to the singer, noticing a few tears on his cheeks. "Kurt, you're crying." Blaine gasped and he shuffled closer to him to console him.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kurt lied. "Just have something caught in my eye, that's all."

Blaine managed a chuckle, "That has got to be the worst lie I have ever heard, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt sighed, wiping the tears off his face. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

The bodyguard offered him a sad smile and he gently took his hand. Kurt loved that Blaine would always hold his hand whenever they talk and his heart warmed at how much their friendship has evolved ever since they first met each other. He was silently stunned by the warmth of Blaine's hand in his, directly contrasting from the cold night.

"Kurt, _please_. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong," Blaine pleaded as his hold on Kurt's hand grew tighter. He hated seeing Kurt like this; emotional, distressed and hopeless. The singer didn't utter a word in response although somehow Blaine's touch once again made him relieved and secure.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, his voice now cracked and strained.

Kurt swallowed and exhaled before turning over to look at his bodyguard in the eye. "It's my fault, Blaine. It's all my fault."

Immediately, Blaine knew what the blue-eyed man was talking about and he shook his head, not believing Kurt one bit. "No, it's _not _your fault. Santana told me everything. What happened to Brittany _wasn't _your fault."

Kurt began to ease his rapid breathing and he slowly calmed himself down. "Okay," his voice was a faint whisper now. "I'm just glad that she's coming back tomorrow. I've missed her." Nodding, Blaine simply gave him a sympathetic smile and sighed. It was then that Kurt realized that Blaine was still holding his hand, an act that made him smile.

Kurt didn't know what happened but the next thing he knew, he could see Blaine slowly leaning forward, his lips dangerously and temptingly close. Kurt could smell Blaine's cologne and could even feel his breathing as he leaned forward too. The intense silence between the two men vanished when Blaine let out a faint whisper, "I'm sorry but I have to do this."

Finally, the bodyguard closed the gap between him and the singer, with each man feeling the pressure of a pair of delicious, full lips against his own. Blaine's lips were warm, tender and soft against Kurt's and the two men instinctively closed their eyes to savour the kiss. Blaine's lips were immediately accompanied by two strong but gentle hands gripping either side of the singer's face. Still in shock, Kurt finally collected himself and returned the kiss eagerly with everything he had. Everything felt as if it was in slow motion and Kurt felt Blaine's right hand move soothingly to the back of his neck, skimming his delicate fingers through the man's carefully coiffed hair.

Blaine tilted his head a fraction, deepening the kiss and the two held on to each other. Kurt then wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer, refusing to let go. But when the kiss was over, Blaine was in front of Kurt again and both were breathing heavily, unable to hide their urge to move back in for a second kiss.

"Wow," Kurt whispered, a smile on his face.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the day I first met you, Kurt." Blaine confessed, exchanging an intense stare with him.

Both men were still panting and Kurt couldn't help but admit, "Me too."

Blaine's mouth mechanically opened a fraction in shock. He couldn't believe that Kurt has felt the same way about him and he exhaled, "Really?"

"Yes," Kurt giggled and he looked down, not having the strength to look at his bodyguard's mesmerizing hazel eyes. Blaine noticed this and he chuckled, placing his right hand on Kurt's left cheek. The sudden warmth of his cheek made Kurt look up in surprise and he melted under Blaine's loving gaze.

As the two men locked eyes with each other and when there was no doubt and hesitation to be found, Blaine surged forward and smashed his lips against Kurt's once again. Blaine's hands ran across Kurt's soft hair while Kurt cupped Blaine's face, squeezing gently. The bodyguard let out a moan and the two didn't protest and didn't dare to stop, tilting their heads in unison in a successful effort to further deepen the liplock. Eventually, Kurt had to pull back to breathe and Blaine chuckled.

Blaine smiled and pulled the singer closer to him by the waist. "Have dinner with me tomorrow tonight," he whispered in a sultry and seductive tone.

Turned on, Kurt simply gave the tiniest of nods. "I'd love to." He could feel his heart racing in excitement and joy, shocked that he had just shared two intense and heated kisses with this gorgeous man in front of him.

Having just had his first kiss ever with Kurt Hummel, Blaine groaned. He wanted to tell the world that he and Kurt are now a couple together but he knew that with Kurt's stalker still on the loose, it wouldn't be a wise idea to announce anything and it'd be better to not let anyone know about them yet.

Kurt frowned, "What's wrong, Blaine?"

"Can we keep this a secret?" Blaine inquired, hating the idea himself but he knew it was for the best. "Can we keep _us _a secret?"

"Sure, of course. I understand and I think it's better that no one knows about us for now." Kurt agreed.

"Kurt, trust me. I really do want to let everyone know about us. But we can't right now." Blaine pouted, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize." Kurt replied, cupping Blaine's face again with a smile. "So, I assume that Santana, Brittany, Finn and Rachel can't know about us too, right?"

Blaine simply nodded apologetically, "Yes, even they can't know about us. Once word gets out that you and I are together, it's going to be much harder for me to protect you."

"I know," Kurt breathed in, agreeing with Blaine whole-heartedly. "So keeping our relationship a secret, hmmm?"

"What about it?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow, wrapping his strong arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer.

"I think it's hot," Kurt chuckled. "How no one can know about us... I feel like we're in a spy movie or something."

Blaine laughed as he began placing butterfly kisses all over Kurt's neck and jaw line. "You think it's hot? Keeping our relationship a secret, huh?" he questioned with a dark smirk which made Kurt breathless once again.

"Yes," Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine playfully nibble at his earlobe.

"I'll show you what's hot..." The bodyguard whispered into Kurt's ear.

Before Kurt could respond, Blaine growled and he lunged forward, both of their lips colliding with sheer ferocity for the third time. Kurt groaned and closed his eyes, savouring the moment. He clutched onto Blaine's leather jacket and his fingers drove deeper into the material, moaning with such desperation and pleasure. Kurt parted his lips and he allowed Blaine's eager tongue to enter his mouth. As their tongues fought for dominance, Blaine slowly laid on his back on the bench and Kurt followed him down, lying on top of him and their lips didn't dare to lose contact with one another. Smiling into the kiss, Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's cheeks and the singer moaned once more.

Their third kiss was much more heated, longer and it was the most passionate one the two men have shared so far. As they finally had to pull back for breath, a speechless Kurt looked away, his cheeks already burning red. _That was definitely hot!_

Mentally congratulating himself for reducing Kurt into a panting mess, the hazel-eyed man stood up and held out a hand for Kurt to take. As he hoisted the singer up to his feet, the two men linked arms and proceeded to walk out of the gardens and back into the mansion.

...

**YES! Klaine is officially HERE! And I made Rory have a cameo for fun. Haha! I hope you're overjoyed about Kurt and Blaine's first kiss. **

**As always, all your reviews make me so happy and I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter! =D**


	8. Pretending

**Very long A/N again (so sorry XP): So I'm jumping for joy and crying all my tears out with glee (pun intended) because Ryan Murphy just released the "long lost Klaine box scene" on YouTube! While I was watching the 2012 London Olympics live on TV at midnight, I was simultaneously reading a fanfic and one of the updates mentioned that the box scene was released. So when I finally watched it, I SCREAMED! =D Been waiting for this damn scene since last Christmas and I can't believe it was cut from the episode! Another thing is that Ryan Murphy said that a season 4 episode will be called "The Breakup" and Klaine better not be the couple that does break up cuz I will die. D'=**

**An exponential thank you to **_**Nurse Kate, JGgirl, thexkat **_**and**_** MrsDarrenCriss3 **_**for your lovely reviews and I was squealing at how all of you loved Kurt and Blaine's first kiss(es) in the gardens and to show my gratitude, it's time for more Klaine fluff in the next few chapters but yes... Kurt's stalker is still out there. ;) I'm also shocked that I didn't realize that this story is over a month old now. I love that I get 4 reviews per chapter nowadays and I hope I continue to get more as the story goes on (I'll write up to around 20 chapters or more, depends on how the story goes). =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_**, **_**The Bodyguard **_**and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Chapter 8:: Pretending**

To say that Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson each were overjoyed is merely an obvious understatement. Both men could feel their hearts pumping much faster than usual and their heads were spinning, thoughts and minds caught in an imaginary yet massive whirlwind. Their hands still clasped together firmly as one, Kurt was beyond amazed at how Blaine has been so supportive of him and how he still cares and worries for his safety.

The fact that they're a couple now is obviously going to make things much more _interesting_ and both men could only hope that good things can come. Yes, if word gets out about them, Blaine knows that it'll be much harder and even dare he say, impossible to protect Kurt anymore because not only would it spark an exponential media frenzy but it would also dangerously increase the risk of threatening Kurt's life. Blaine definitely didn't want that. But he was still smiling dreamily that he had finally his _first_ kiss ever. Let alone, having his first kiss with none other than the world-renowned singer Kurt Hummel.

Instantly, Kurt immediately regretted holding Blaine's hand as the two entered the kitchen together because as soon as the singer noticed Santana's cocked eyebrow, he pulled his hand back from Blaine's and he nervously cleared his throat. Blaine was a little disappointed at the loss of Kurt's hand in his but he pretended like nothing had happened and he quickly made an excuse to leave.

"I'm going to call it a night, guys." Blaine yawned, surprised at the sudden exhaustion he was experiencing right now. "Goodnight, Santana." The woman simply nodded in response and when Blaine turned to Kurt, he gave him a weak smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Night, Blaine." Kurt said and Blaine turned to walk off to a corridor, disappearing altogether. He heard his footsteps on the grand staircase and when he heard a door close, he diverted his attention at the Latina woman before him.

"What?" Kurt frowned, mentally scowling at Santana's smirk.

"When are you two going to get it on?" Santana walked around the kitchen island to face Kurt. _Shit. What am I going to say? _Kurt thought as he straightened himself, bracing for a very long conversation with the woman before him.

"For the hundredth time, Satan." Kurt sighed as he rubbed at the back of his neck. He was eternally grateful that Blaine didn't give him any hickeys after their intense makeout session out in the gardens earlier. "I'm not 'getting it on' with Blaine, okay? I told you already why I can't be with him."

Kurt knew that he was a horrible liar and he quickly prayed to the gods above to help him out here. "Doesn't matter, Kurt. Why do you let this stupid stalker of yours control you? Why can't you just _live_ your life?"

Kurt gritted his teeth, getting a little pissed at Santana and her unhelpful pep talks but he was grinning in his mind as he lied. "I want to, San. But I can't risk it. Look, I'm tired and I'm going up to bed. So goodnight."

Santana stood in his way and Kurt, for a second, wanted to just grab her by the neck and strangle her like a rag doll. "Are we doing this again? Seriously? Can't you just be a good girl and get out of my way?"

The Latina woman placed her hands on her hips, "Who you callin' a girl, Hummel?"

"Don't make me rip that nasty weave off your head," Kurt challenged, eyes narrowed.

"I don't have a weave," Santana frowned.

"Exactly," Kurt said and he grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her aside before making a run for it. The woman crashed into the refrigerator and she collapsed onto the ground in shock.

"Get back here, Hummel!" She called out as she struggled to get up on her feet. "I ain't done with you!"

Kurt didn't say anything as he ran off and up the grand staircase, not looking back to check if Santana was chasing him. Once upstairs, he went down the corridor to his bedroom and when he heard the sound of a door opening behind him, he gasped and turned around.

"Is everything okay down there?" Blaine asked as he slowly opened his door, yawning. Kurt looked down at the man's Harry Potter pyjamas and he froze when he saw that his hair was now a curly mess. But what shocked him even more were the thick glasses that were perched on his nose.

"E-everything's f-fine," Kurt struggled in his speech, already turned on by Blaine's dorky look. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

Blaine smiled and looked down in embarrassment, "I wear contacts all the time but when I'm at home, I just like to wear my glasses."

"They look great on you," Kurt paid him a compliment, silently wondering where Santana is right now. "You should wear them more often. They're really cute on you. Plus, you really look much better with your curls. Why do you always bury them under such horrible amounts of gel?"

"Thanks," Blaine blushed and beckoned for Kurt to come into his bedroom. When the two finally settled down on Blaine's bed, the bodyguard finally answered Kurt's question.

"My parents raised me that way," Blaine began. "They've always been very preppy and formal and that's why they enrolled me into Dalton Academy. My dad's the one who forced me to drown my curls in hair gel and even though I hate it, I just got used to it."

Kurt proceeded to play with a stray curl which was hanging loose over Blaine's forehead. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

"Okay, fine." Blaine sighed. "I still do it because I wanted to impress you."

Kurt gasped, "Impress me?"

"I'm such a dork, never mind." Blaine tried to brush it off but Kurt wouldn't let him. He placed a hand beneath Blaine's chin and he lifted it so that he could look at Blaine in the eye.

"You don't have to impress me, Blaine." Kurt assured him with a smile. "I really like you so please lose the hair gel, you'd look so much hotter without it."

"Is that so?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm," Kurt hummed and he pulled Blaine in for a soft and chaste kiss. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind and Kurt pulled away, "I should go. You were probably sleeping and I just disturbed you."

Before he could stand, Blaine placed a hand on his left arm and Kurt turned in surprise. "Please don't go, Kurt. You're not disturbing anyone here."

Kurt melted under Blaine's poor puppy dog eyes and he sighed, "You look so hot with the glasses and the curls that I can just take advantage of you right now."

Blaine laughed, "Then why are you hesitating?"

With that, Kurt leaned in for a slow yet passionate kiss. Blaine moaned and he leaned back on his bed while pulling Kurt down with him, similar to the kiss they shared back in the gardens on the bench. The rest of the night was spent with several more makeout sessions and none of the two dared let their hands venture south of the equator. Since they had just become a couple that day, they mutually agreed that the prospect of having sex and shedding any clothes was too rushed.

...

Blaine woke up the next morning, feeling something weighing down on his chest. He groggily looked down and smiled. Kurt had apparently slept in by accident and he didn't even bother to change into his pyjamas. As much as he wanted to lay here forever with the man of his dreams in his arms, Blaine knew that they had to get up soon for Brittany's return.

"Sweetie," Blaine whispered as he gently shook Kurt. "We need to get up now."

"Mmm... onemoreminute," Kurt quickly mumbled before nestling his head down on Blaine's chest again.

"Sweetie, come on." Blaine shook him again, "Wake up."

"Make me," Kurt muttered sleepily.

"Alright, you asked for it," Blaine lifted his hand and began tickling Kurt in the side.

"Aaahhh!" Kurt screamed, cursing at Blaine for having already discovered his weakness earlier. "Stop it, Blaine! Stop..."

"Oh no, not until you get up." Blaine toyed with him as he continued tickling him. Kurt finally sat up on his bed and held up a finger, "I swear to God, Blaine. If you tickle me again..."

"Are you threatening me?" The bodyguard interjected playfully, "You dare threaten the man who's here to protect you?"

Kurt laughed and hit him in the arm before getting off his bed, suddenly gasping. "Oh my goodness, I slept in my clothes! This is Alexander McQueen!" He gestured down to his turtleneck and he looked up to see Blaine giggling like a five year old.

"What are you laughing at, Anderson?" Kurt narrowed his eyes, hands on his hips.

"Nothing, it's just that you look so cute when you're mortified." He smiled as he reached over for his glasses. But Kurt ran over and beat him to it, snatching his glasses and holding it in front of the stunned man.

"Give me my glasses back," Blaine warned as he pulled the sheets aside him and he stood up, ready to pounce on Kurt.

"And what if I don't?" Kurt smirked. "What are you going to do to me?"

"This," Blaine whispered and he grabbed the singer and pushed him up against the wall, placing his hands on the wall to corner Kurt. Kurt gasped and relented, returning the glasses and when Blaine finally put them on, he asked. "Can you let go of me now?"

"Maybe," Blaine simply said as he leaned in for a sweet kiss. As the kiss grew more passionate and urgent, the two men were already moaning and Kurt jumped so that he could wrap his legs around Blaine's waist. Still pinned up against the wall, Blaine began straddling Kurt's hips and playfully thrusting forward. Kurt melted as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer to continue making out.

"God, Kurt. You're so hot," Blaine growled and it only elongated the kiss. Kurt smiled into the kiss and the two men didn't care about the noises they were making right now. All they cared about was each other and with that, they suddenly gasped and pulled back when they heard a knock on the door.

"Blaine! Get up, Brittany's coming anytime soon and have you seen Kurt? I can't find him anywhere." Rachel called out from outside.

Both Kurt and Blaine were panting and the hazel-eyed man finally replied. "OK, Rachel. And I think that Kurt's out in the gardens again."

Kurt giggled and Blaine hushed him immediately. "OK, see you downstairs, Blaine." Rachel called out again before she walked off, her footsteps becoming faint. It was then that Kurt realized that he was still up against the wall with his arms and legs still wrapped around Blaine.

Kurt blushed as he lowered himself down, earning a playful groan from Blaine. "Are we still going out for dinner tonight?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded with a wide grin. "I'm going to take you out somewhere fancy in the city."

The singer shook his head, "Blaine, you don't have to take me out to a fancy restaurant. It's fine. Besides I don't even care if we stay here and you can cook me dinner and-"

"Goodness, I love it when you're babbling." Blaine interjected with a giggle. "And yes, Kurt. I still want to take you out."

"Are you at least going to tell me where we are going?" Kurt queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Not a chance, sweetie." Blaine winked.

Kurt's eyes widened instinctively, "Did you just call me 'sweetie'?"

"I also called you that when I was waking you up earlier. Why ask?" Blaine frowned.

"We're at that point where we call each other pet names, huh?" Kurt grinned.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "I mean... if you're not comfortable with me giving you any pet names, just say _mmph_-"

Kurt interrupted Blaine with a sudden kiss to the lips and the bodyguard moaned once more in response, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "I'm fine with it, Lonely Boy," the singer joked with an evil grin that made Blaine frown in confusion.

"Lonely Boy? That's my pet name?"

"Mmmhmm," Kurt hummed. "Santana came up with it the night when we invited my New Directions friends and your fellow Warblers over. Do you remember?"

Blaine looked up, cocking his head as his mind revisited the memories of that one night. Then, he smiled when he realized that it was the same night where Kurt had brought him dinner out in the gardens and that he had tackled Kurt to the ground which ended with the two having a tickle fight.

"Yeah, I remember." Blaine smirked as he leaned in to bite at Kurt's neck, sending the singer into the world of sensual pleasure. "I like it by the way."

"You like what?" Kurt asked as he allowed Blaine to continue nibbling at his neck. "My nickname... 'Lonely Boy'. I think it fits me well."

"But you're not actually lonely," Kurt quipped and Blaine looked up at him. "I know but it makes me sound so mysterious and seductive at the same time... Now where were we?"

Kurt exhaled then, he had never been so turned on in his life and the fact that Blaine is such a gorgeous man is just a bonus. The two men would find themselves in another long makeout session for ten minutes before they had to stop to be ready for Brittany's arrival. Hair ruffled, clothes crumpled, lips swollen and hickeys all over his neck, Kurt took the initiative to curse at Blaine. Blaine laughed at him and was elated to discover that he didn't have as much hickeys himself, earning a slap in the arm from Kurt. The singer could only hope that no one would notice them downstairs.

...

Everyone has already prepared themselves for Brittany's return from the hospital and Santana had driven out to pick her up that morning. At Kurt's insistent urgings, Blaine decided to not wear glasses and put on any hair gel for the day, resulting in him looking completely different from his typical dapper self.

"Holy crap! Who the fuck are you?" Finn gasped when he saw Blaine. "Blaine! There's an intruder here!"

Before Finn could attack Blaine, the bodyguard held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, calm down Finn. It's me, Blaine."

Finn squinted his eyes in suspicion and then, realization hit him. Shock and surprise turned into embarrassment and humiliation, "Oh god, that's you? I didn't recognize you. I feel so stupid now."

Blaine laughed and placed a hand on Finn's shoulder, "Kurt said I should try not to use so much hair gel all the time."

Finn nodded, "Dude, I'm sorry. I just thought you were someone else."

But Blaine shook his head, "It's okay, Finn. And I can only imagine how Santana, Brittany and Rachel will react to this."

As the two were reduced to laughter, Kurt caught up with them with a glass of champagne for Finn and a can of Coca Cola for Blaine. Blaine was glad that Kurt still remembers that he's an alcoholic and the fact that both of them share a dislike for the beverage brought them closer. For some reason, Rachel had wanted everyone to dress up fancy for Brittany's return. Kurt really wanted to just walk over and at least kiss Blaine in the cheek but he knew it isn't the best idea. He had agreed with Blaine to keep their relationship a secret and he intended to keep it that way. But the fact that he and Blaine are in a relationship now was enough to make Kurt happy.

"It's Brittany, bitch." Santana hollered as she opened the front door for her wife to come in. Brittany giggled at Santana's words and Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel came forward to give the couple bone-crushing hugs and to welcome them home.

...

"Kurtie, where are you going?" Brittany asked innocently when she peeked into Kurt's bedroom. The countertenor had been fixing his hair and he was preparing himself for his first date with Blaine in the evening. To say that he's excited was only an understatement and he had decided on wearing a dark purple button-up shirt, black pants, a beige bowtie and a pair of Armani dress shoes. Having spent an entire hour in his walk-in closet to decide what to wear, Kurt gasped when he turned to see his blonde friend.

"Brit, my goodness. You scared me," Kurt placed a hand on his chest as he exhaled.

The blonde woman simply smiled and walked over to Kurt who turned back to his body-length mirror, "Are you going somewhere fancy?"

"Oh yeah," Kurt nodded with a smile. "I'm going with Bl-" He quickly shut his mouth, hoping that Brittany wouldn't press on the subject. Blaine would get worried sick if he had accidentally told someone about them.

"You're going with Brain, right?" She asked cheekily, marvelling at Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair.

"Brain?" Kurt frowned incredulously. "Wait, you mean Blaine?"

"Yeah, Blainey Bear. You're going out with him?" She questioned.

"No," Kurt shook his head as he lied. "Well, yes. But we're just going to the city for some sightseeing. I'm shocked that he hasn't been to the Big Apple before in his life so I'm just going to show him around."

"Sightseeing at night?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kurt replied nervously before having one last look at his outfit for the night. Then, he turned to Brittany who simply folded her arms with a wide grin.

"And what are you smiling at, Brit?" Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Santana told me that you like him. Maybe tonight you can ask him out..." She looked away innocently. "You know, like on a date."

Kurt's mouth opened a fraction, "Oh, Brit. I don't think that's a good idea. I mean I like Blaine but... We can't be together." He looked down, pretending to marvel at his dress shoes. "Is this because he's here to protect you?" Brittany asked as she stepped forward in curiosity.

The countertenor's eyes widened, stunned at how Brittany just guessed accurately. "Y-yeah... It's just... I-" He looked up to see her bright innocent eyes and having to lie to her made him a little guilty.

"Well anyway, whatever happens between you and Blaine, I think that you two should go out on a date. It doesn't matter if he's here to protect you. He's also here to help you and guide you, Kurtie. Go for it, ask him out."

Kurt froze, perplexed at how Brittany sounded so intelligent there. Sure, she has trouble discerning logic from sarcasm and that she is intelligibly-challenged but there were times where she would suddenly give helpful advice and that made Kurt smile.

"When did you get so clever, Brit?" The countertenor couldn't help but motion towards her and give her a bear hug. "I'm glad that you're back."

"Me too," Brittany smiled as she pulled away. "Now get yourself a man, Kurtie! It's about to time you find someone."

As she turned to trudge for the door, Kurt called out to her. "Hey, Brit?"

The blonde woman looked back at him, "What is it?"

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. "For being a great friend. And you're right, I think I'm gonna ask him out." He was mentally scoffing at himself that he was about to go on a date with the bodyguard but Blaine said that even Brittany can't know about them.

"Good for you, Kurtie pie." She winked.

"And one more thing: can you not say anything about this to everyone else? I don't think it's a great idea to let everyone know about me and Blaine." He felt his heart twist with guilt, knowing that Brittany was the kindest and most compassionate woman he has ever known.

"Your secret's safe with me," She smiled. "Have a great time sightseeing with Blaine tonight!"

Kurt chuckled and waved at her, sending her off to the corridor. After a few minutes to himself, he went out and down at the main lobby, as he walking down the grand staircase, his eyes were set on the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes that returned his gaze. Blaine smiled as he waited for Kurt at the end of the staircase, holding his hand for him to take. When Kurt took his hand, he pulled the bodyguard into a chaste kiss, aware that no one was around.

"You look gorgeous," Blaine gushed as his eyes hovered up and down to observe Kurt's outfit for the night. "Thanks," Kurt smiled as he found himself staring at Blaine's fashion sense. Wearing a cream-colored wool cardigan that emphasized his broad shoulders, muscular arms and chest, Blaine wore a V-neck T-shirt underneath, along with dark blue jeans and a nice pair of loafers.

"You look great too," the countertenor grinned as he linked arms with his bodyguard. "Didn't you say that we're going somewhere fancy?"

"Well, not like a five-star restaurant where we have to wear custom-made suits but we're going to nice restaurant down in the Upper East Side."

Kurt's eyes widened, "I have to warn you though, there might be paparazzi. If the media finds out about us..."

"Hey hey, calm down. It's okay, Kurt. If they run a story on us, we'll just say that we're two friends having dinner, that's all."

Fiddling with his bowtie, Kurt smiled at how supportive Blaine has been so far. Blaine continued, "Some of my friends own the restaurant and they allowed us to eat in a private and secluded dining room, away from all the other customers."

"Oh that's good," he nodded. "Wait, who owns the restaurant again?"

"You've met them already actually. But you'll find out when we get there," Blaine tried his best to not let out a chuckle but to no avail.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Why can't you just tell me?"

"I want to see how you'll react when you find out who they are," Blaine grinned cheekily.

Kurt sighed, exaggerating it in an effort to annoy Blaine and the man tapped at his watch playfully. "Come on, Kurt. We're gonna be late. I made a reservation for us."

"Okay but one last thing: do they know about... us?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Oh no," Blaine shook his head and Kurt heaved a sigh of relief. "I strictly told them we're just having dinner as friends only, that's all... although they still make fun of me about it."

Kurt chuckled, "Okay, then let's go." An infectious smile on his face, Kurt melted as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist to hoist him closer to him, ambling out the door together.

**Don't you just love Brit Brit? I love the scene between her and Kurt back there and so only Brit (kinda) knows about Kurt and Blaine now. Reviews will make me very happy! =D And up next: Kurt and Blaine's first date in NYC!**


	9. An Honourable Date

**Very long A/N (sorry! Skip it if you don't care.) I'd like to personally thank fellow reviewers **_**MrsDarrenCriss3, JGgirl, Wolf Princess girl, Gleek98 and hott1995**_**! I'm almost hitting 60 followers and I now have 30 reviews! *jumps for joy***

**TO ALL READERS: I have to stress out that Blaine is an ex-alcoholic which means that he had problems with alcohol years prior to the events of this story; unfortunately I misused the term and so I apologize if I have confused you guys. But Blaine's past alcoholism will somehow play a part in the story. =O**

**To **_**MrsDarrenCriss3**_**: LOL you don't have 2 worry cuz I'm always writing new chapters for this and I upload twice a week. So you'll be fine. =D**

**To **_**JGgirl**_**: I couldn't resist but have a dorky Blaine in this story too and I really wish that Blaine would keep his curly hair free of the massive amount of gel. And yes, Darren Criss looks great in glasses too. xD**

**To **_**Gleek98**_**: Kannst du Deutsch? ****Ich kann! ****I did live in Germany from 2008-2011 and so I'm glad that people can even read fanfiction outside of the USA (I live in Upstate New York). Wo wohnst du in Deutschland? Ich habe in Dresden, Sachsen gewohnt! ;)**

**To hott1995: One word, LOL! xD Thanks for reviewing.**

**To **_**Wolf Princess girl**_**: Yeah, I really wanted to make Brittany be the one who isn't really aware of what's going on so that she can give very good advice to Kurt, coming from a third-party perspective. You made me realize my error in describing Blaine as an 'alcoholic' when I didn't mean him to be one. =)**

**To **_**Nurse Kate, thexkat and sashamasha007**_**: where'd you guys go? :( But nevertheless, I thank you guys too for frequently leaving reviews for my past chapters! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_**, **_**The Bodyguard**_**,**__**and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Chapter 9:: An Honourable Date**

Kurt Hummel gasped when Blaine chose to drive his Audi to the restaurant. He had seen the car rest lifelessly in the little carpark of his mansion but he simply brushed it off, thinking that it must have belonged to Finn at least. As he made himself comfortable in the front passenger seat, nestling into the luxurious leather of it, he turned to see Blaine starting up the engine with his two hands now firmly on the steering wheel.

"You ready?" Blaine turned to him, a playful smirk on his face.

Kurt simply nodded eagerly, buckling up his seatbelt albeit unable to form any audible words. He was speechless. He was about to go out on his first date with Blaine and he was shaking with excitement. He was glad that they were a couple now after having struggled to keep his composure whenever Blaine was nearby because all he could think of then was grabbing the bodyguard and kissing him until his knees buckle. Kurt smiled to himself, not believing that they had shared their first kisses in the gardens, of all places.

Seeing it as the most romantic spot in his house, Kurt would never look at the one bench the same way he did before as they had sat on it while they kissed. The bench wasn't merely just another structure of wood, tucked away silently in the beauty of the gardens. It would now be the very special place where Kurt and Blaine's relationship began.

"Everything all right there, sweetie?" Blaine asked worriedly, noticing that Kurt has been silent throughout their journey as he turned the car into another street, finally entering New York City.

Kurt swooned at the pet name and he turned to his bodyguard, pushing all of his thoughts aside. "I'm fine. I'm just excited about our date, that's all."

He heard Blaine chuckle and he lifted his hand to turn the radio on, eager to ease the tension between them with some music. As soon as Kurt activated the radio, Katy Perry's song "Teenage Dream" came on. _Oh my goodness, this was the song Blaine sang when we went to White Chocolate a few days ago._

Blaine's eyes widened as the song began, "Hey, I sang this song to you a few days ago, you know? When we visited your friends... Mercedes and Sam, right?"

"Yeah, you did." Kurt replied but he couldn't help but ask, "You sang this song to me?"

Blaine blushed as his cheeks grew red, grateful that it was night-time so that Kurt wouldn't see them. "I did actually," he turned to the singer and grinned. "I don't regret it one bit."

Flattered, Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's and gave a gentle squeeze but he let go when Blaine had to make a right turn. Just then, the first chorus of the song came on and Kurt froze when Blaine began singing along harmoniously, subtly beckoning for Kurt to join him. He hesitated before giving in when the bodyguard flashed him a flirtatious wink and soon, the two were belting out the lyrics in perfect sync.

_How did I get so lucky?_ Kurt asked himself and the song finally drew into a close, "Now I know why you were the lead singer of the Warblers. Your voice is so amazing and beautiful."

Blaine chuckled, "Thank you. But I'm nowhere near as phenomenal as you, Kurt. You have a voice that is so mesmerizing that I can't even describe it. When's your next album coming out, by the way?" He desperately wanted to extract some details and information as Kurt has not announced anything about his upcoming album which he has been working on for several months now.

But the countertenor shook his head, "Nah-ah. I'm not telling you anything."

Still keeping his head on the road, Blaine let out an audible gasp, "Why can't you tell me? I'm here to protect you. Don't you think that I deserve to know at least _something _about your new album?"

"Don't you think that's ironic? You won't even tell me where we're going right now." Kurt said as-a-matter-of-factly, giggling.

"Touché," Blaine grinned as he pulled up to a parking lot and shutting the engine off altogether. "We're here already?" Kurt asked, looking around for any sign of a restaurant.

"Well, I have to park a couple of blocks away in case the paparazzi's around. The restaurant is nearby so we can just quickly walk over with our heads down so that no one can recognize us."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I never thought that you could be that clever, Anderson."

Blaine narrowed his eyes, "What did you just say, Hummel?" After unfastening his seatbelt, he leaned over the gear shift and pulled Kurt in by his collar. The singer gasped at Blaine's dark smirk and the bodyguard began tickling him in the side.

Angered that Blaine will forever know his one weakness, Kurt cursed at him, trying so desperately to squirm his out as he turned to open the door but Blaine pulled him back in, "Oh you're not going anywhere."

"Stop, Blaine. Just please st-stop..." Kurt giggled. "No! Blaine, stop!"

But the bodyguard didn't relent and he let out an evil laugh, "Say that you surrender, Kurt. Say it!"

"Never!" Kurt retaliated as he used all of his strength to push Blaine back. Blaine was muscular and very strong and so when he found himself being shoved back into his seat, his eyes widened in surprise. In the driver's seat, he grinned when he pressed the 'lock doors' button and he laughed when Kurt struggled to push his door open.

"Damn it, why can't this door open?" Kurt clenched his fists and when he swerved around to see his bodyguard smirking, he stopped in his tracks.

"You can't escape me, Kurt. Now say it," Blaine grabbed Kurt wrists and held onto them; Kurt struggled to break free but as usual, Blaine's grip was too strong. "Say it, Kurt."

"Okay, fine. I surrender!" Kurt looked like he was about to snap and Blaine finally let go with a chuckle. "That's a good boy," Blaine smiled.

"You're lucky that I like you, Anderson." Kurt gave him a death stare as if he was about to obliterate the hazel-eyed man altogether. But the fact that Blaine was so superior and dominant in terms of strength really turned him on. So, he grabbed Blaine for a passionate kiss. The bodyguard was taken aback at first but he closed his eyes as he cupped Kurt's face; the singer moaned and eventually, the kiss became hungry and desperate with the two causing the car to rock back and forth, their lips never leaving each other.

But Blaine had to pull back and Kurt whimpered at the loss of Blaine's delicious lips on his, "As much as I want to stay here and continue making out with you, I believe that we have a date that we're going to be late for."

"Okay, let's go." Kurt smiled, both men stepped out of the car and they linked arms, quickly heading for the restaurant so that no one could recognize them.

...

"Blaine, this place is..." Aghast, Kurt swore that he had just lost his ability to speak. The restaurant before him was filled up with many customers who were all engaged in their own individual conversations as they were seated in an ocean of lavish leather seats and tables. Kurt took the time to admire the decor and atmosphere within the restaurant which was very calm, urban and yet romantic.

"I hope you like Italian food," Blaine flashed him a flirtatious smile as he motioned for the counter where a leggy woman was leaning against. "I made a reservation for Anderson," he made sure to not include Kurt's last name in an ongoing attempt to remain anonymous but Blaine couldn't stop but mentally gush at how adorable the name 'Hummel-Anderson' would have sounded.

"Ah yes," the brunette woman replied as she checked for their reservation on a fairly-sized computer screen on the counter. Grabbing two menus, she straightened herself and began to direct them to their private and secluded dining room. Kurt was eyeing the lady very carefully as he glanced to see that she was rocking her hips as she led them on. Disgusted, he was glad to notice that Blaine wasn't paying much attention to her and once they've arrived at their room, Kurt was elated to see the waitress finally leave.

Automatically, Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled up his chair. The singer thanked him for being such a gentleman and he sat down. All thoughts about the waitress were long gone now as the countertenor watched Blaine seat himself down.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Kurt?" Blaine queried and Kurt gasped, believing for a second that he had just read his mind.

"N-no, I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze, folding his arms with a disgruntled huff.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Oh my goodness, you _are _jealous."

"You know what, can we just forget about it." Kurt looked like he was about to strangle someone and Blaine decided to back off.

"Okay okay," Blaine chuckled. "But I have to say I was flattered a little bit."

Kurt gaped at him, dumbfounded. "You were flattered by her?"

"No," he shook his head and laughed. "I was flattered by you. It shows that you really want to have me all for yourself."

"Such an attention whore," Kurt gave him a 'are you serious' look.

The bodyguard bursted into a customary bout of laughter upon hearing Kurt's sulking and he decided to change subject.

"May I propose that we forget about this and move on with our date?"

"Yes please," Kurt smiled, clearing his throat to start over. "Okay, I have to say that aside from Lady Legs back there, this restaurant is so... wow. And I can't believe that we're still able to have dinner privately."

The bodyguard offered him a grateful smile, "I'm glad that you like it."

"But don't you think this is all a little bit too romantic? Because you told your friends that we're having dinner together as friends only?" Kurt gestured at the lit candles in the centre of their table.

"Hmmm, true. I mean we can just—"

"No, it's fine. I'm just overreacting..."

"Kurt, the reason why there are lit candles here is because my friends are probably still teasing about me having dinner with you. Let's just try to enjoy our night together, okay?"

Kurt hummed in agreement, "Okay. So what do you suggest?" He picked up the menu and his eyes hovered over the many meal choices available.

"Now, I recommend that you try either the tortellini or the beef lasagne. The food here is beyond amazing!"

"Blaine, I have to watch my weight. Anything here would go straight down to my hips." Kurt was struggling to find the perfect dish and when Blaine reached out to take his hand, he finally calmed down and exhaled.

"Kurt, don't worry. You look great and we could just share a spaghetti Bolognese together. If you want?"

Kurt laughed, "Like in the _Lady and the Tramp_?"

Blaine looked away, his cheeks burning red once more. "I'm just trying to be romantic, that's all."

"Hey, you don't have to impress me anymore, Blaine. I told you that last night already and I really like you," Kurt looked at the hazel-eyed man to get his point across. "But I'll take up on your offer and try the lasagne. It's been a while since I've eaten Italian."

Blaine looked up in surprise, "Seriously? Well you're in for a treat." He loved that Kurt just wanted him to be himself and not have to pretend to be someone else who seems to be perfect. He was nowhere near perfect but what could he say, he was simply a hopeless romantic.

As they heard footsteps trudging towards their room, the two men quickly pulled their hands back and when their two new waiters finally entered, Kurt's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Nick?! Jeff?! You're the ones who own this restaurant?" Kurt blurted out in disbelief albeit glad that Lady Legs wouldn't be serving them. All he could do was watch on as Blaine gave his friends fist bumps.

"Now _that _was the reaction I was hoping for," Blaine laughed and Kurt leaned forward against the table and gave him his death stare. "Anyway, why are you guys waiters since you own this place?"

Nick and Jeff cleared their throats in unison and Jeff stepped forward, "Well, we wanted to just be the ones to serve you guys. Not to mention, it's great to see that Blaine has finally found himself a _man._"

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked down at Blaine who was shaking his head, "Jesus, Jeff. Kurt and I are only friends! We're _not _dating."

Nick and Jeff scoffed at the same time, making Kurt frown in curiosity as to why they also do things at the exact same time. "Well, regardless. What can we get for you lovebirds?" Nick grinned, taking out a pen and pressing it against his mini-notepad to take Kurt and Blaine's orders.

Blaine tensed but he picked up his menu, "I'd like the spaghetti Bolognese and a Coke please."

"And I'll have the lasagne and some water," Kurt ordered and when they gave Nick and Jeff their menus, Blaine shooed them off.

Kurt laughed, "You must be very good friends with them, huh?"

"Yeah, my friends and my brother are all I have now." Blaine smiled as he took a napkin and began laying it over his lap with Kurt doing the same.

"I didn't know you have a brother," Kurt wondered, leaning forward against their table.

"Well, there are a lot of things that you still don't know about me. Cooper's my older brother and he and I are very close. He would always support me when I was growing up. When I was still struggling with my sexuality, Coop would defend me because my parents never liked the fact that I'm gay."

Kurt placed a hand under his own chin, drawn into Blaine's words and as he listened intently, his heart broke. "Your parents didn't like that you're gay? I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"Well actually they _don't _like that I'm gay." Blaine was looking down now, unable to meet Kurt's concerned gaze.

"Wait, they're still alive?" Kurt questioned. "I'm sorry, it's just that you never mentioned them."

"They're not my parents anymore." Blaine spat. "My father would always insult and criticize me but my mom was the worst. She just stood there and she didn't do anything to help me." His voice suddenly cracked and Kurt's heart shattered into a million pieces.

He took his bodyguard's hand and squeezed it tightly, "I wish I was there to help you back then."

Blaine gave him a sad smile, "Me too. But I was glad that Coop would always stand in my parents' way and stop them from further hurting me."

"He sounds like a really great guy. I really want to meet him one day," Kurt tried to look at the positive side.

"Yeah, you should. He lives down in Los Angeles right now and I haven't seen him in six months."

"Then, I think that both of us should visit him soon. I want to get to know him and thank him for always being by your side."

Blaine smiled and the two looked away when Nick returned with their drinks and complimentary appetizer which comprised of simply salted Italian breads. Kurt and Blaine thanked him and after receiving a wink from Nick, Blaine heaved a sigh of relief when the man left them alone again as he walked out.

"He's on to us," Kurt grinned. "Now tell me more about yourself."

Blaine then dove into his childhood and his high school years, telling Kurt of all the successes and fun he had with the Warblers. He still was shocked that he and Kurt had only lived 2 hours apart then and he gushed at how amazing it would have been if Kurt had transferred to Dalton. The two men began feasting on the breads and soon, Jeff finally arrived with their meals.

"So what's your alma mater?" Blaine asked, consuming a forkful of his spaghetti in between their conversation.

"New York University," Kurt replied. "I had been saving up for as long as I could remember and it finally paid off."

Blaine froze, dropping his fork onto his plate. "I was in Columbia!"

"Wow, that's an Ivy League university! Blaine, that's incredible!" Kurt blurted out. "But I can't even imagine why we seemed to be living right next to each other and that we still never met."

"I know but New York City is very huge."

They lapsed into conversation much more easily than Kurt expected as he felt bad for making Blaine bring up about his homophobic parents earlier. They shared their favourites (books, musicals, movies, songs and colours etc.), were impressed at the exceptional quality of their respective meals, learned more about each other's backgrounds, friends and families and Kurt criticized himself for missing out on Italian food as he savoured the lasagne before him. Kurt's over-exaggerated moans at how well the lasagne tasted made Blaine thankful that their table was obstructing the view of his southern regions.

As the date drew to a bittersweet conclusion, Blaine found himself arguing with Kurt on who should pay the bill.

"Blaine, don't worry. I can pay for this," Kurt was fumbling for his wallet but Blaine didn't allow it.

"Stop, Kurt. I'm the one who asked you to accompany me for dinner in the first place. And I'm going to pay for the both of us."

"But—"

"No buts, Kurt. I'm paying." Blaine said sternly as he retrieved his own wallet.

"Blaine..."

"Kurt..."

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!"

"As much as I love hearing the two of you arguing, may I please know who's going to be paying for this?" Nick asked cheekily, apparently Kurt and Blaine had forgotten that he had been standing by their table awkwardly the entire time.

"I am," Blaine exclaimed in the speed of lightning, not even giving Kurt a chance to say a word. As Nick went off with Blaine's credit card, Kurt looked at his bodyguard in awe.

"I had a great time tonight, Blaine. Thank you," Kurt beamed, grateful that their who-should-pay-the-bill fight is over.

"You're very welcome. And can I... can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Blaine." Kurt assured him.

"Do you like me?" Blaine asked, his head facing down.

"Of course!" Kurt was shocked at the question but at the same time, he found it incredibly adorable that Blaine couldn't look at him in the eye. "I wouldn't be here on a date with you if I didn't."

Blaine looked up and he gazed at Kurt's glowing blue eyes. He took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Kurt I... I really like you. A lot. And whenever I'm with you, I feel like I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. Growing up, many people have rejected me and made fun of me just because I'm gay. And I am forever grateful that I finally met you. Look, I know that we've only known each other for a week now but I feel like I've known you forever. I'll always be there for you and I'll always be here to protect you. I promise that I'll always keep you safe and I don't care if there's a stalker out there who's out to hurt you but I _won't_ let him. I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't, do you hear me?"

Kurt's heart stopped.

Blaine was on the verge of tears now and Kurt took both of his hands to comfort him, nodding.

"I don't regret the day I accepted this job to protect you. I don't regret the day I sang to you in front of your friends. And I don't regret the day I finally got to kiss you, Kurt." Tears streamed down Blaine's cheeks and Kurt found it incredibly hard to not kiss him. He wanted Blaine to say everything he needed to say and he was shocked to feel a tear trickle down his own cheek.

"I _don't_ regret anything because I want to be with you. I want to be with you for as long as you'll let me. And I don't know if you feel the same way about me but... what I'm trying to say is, Kurt... will you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

His voice was cracked and strained, sounding a bit higher than usual as he asked the question. Kurt was crying now, his heart beating faster than ever and he couldn't believe that Blaine took the time to say his monologue before ending with that one question.

"You want to be with _me_?" Kurt choked in his tears.

"Yes," Blaine struggled in his speech but he fought on. "There is a moment when you say to yourself, 'oh there you are!'. And I've been looking for you forever." The two men continued to exchange an intense stare. "You move me, Kurt. You have _no_ idea how much you mean to me and I can't stop thinking about you. So what do you think? Will you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

Blue looked at hazel and hazel looked at blue. The whole world stopped and Blaine was desperate for an answer.

"Yes," A genuine and legitimate smile appeared on Kurt's tear-stained face. "Oh my god, _YES!_"

The countertenor immediately stood up from his seat and walked over to Blaine's, pulling him up to his feet. The two stared at each other and Blaine was speechless now. _He said yes!_

"Come here," Kurt declared as he lunged at Blaine with his lips. Both men wrapped their arms around each other and they moaned loudly, not giving a care in the world. Grateful that there were no windows and that the door to their room was closed, Kurt took the risk of elongating the kiss by injecting all of his passion through his lips. The kiss was frantic and sloppy as they were still choking in their respective sobbing messes. As they pulled away, Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks and rested his forehead against his, looking directly at his blue eyes.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Kurt." Blaine was panting and the two moved in for another liplock.

As the kiss concluded, they pulled away and waited for Nick to return with the credit card. As Nick trudged back in, he frowned as he observed the dried tears on the men's faces.

"You guys okay?" He interrogated.

"Yeah," Kurt replied with a genuine smile. "Blaine here was just telling me a sad story and it made the both of us cry."

Blaine chuckled and looked down; Nick looked at them warily before handing Blaine his credit card back. "Well, thank you for dining here tonight. I hope that we can all meet again soon to catch up. I'd love it if all the Warblers and New Directions can come together again."

"Will do," Blaine winked before he and Kurt said goodbye to Nick and waved at Jeff. Then, Kurt and Blaine walked out of the restaurant and ran for Blaine's car.

"Where are we going now?" Kurt wondered as he strapped in his seatbelt while Blaine started the car. "Do you want to spend the night with me at my house?" he asked, hoping that Kurt would say yes.

"Yes, I want to see your house." Kurt laid back in his seat as Blaine pulled out and began driving off into the streets of New York again. "Don't get your hopes up because my house is nowhere near as amazing as your mansion."

"Hey, I'm not going to judge, okay?" Kurt giggled. "But I didn't bring any extra clothes with me."

"Oh don't worry, I've got plenty of extra clothes at home." Blaine perked up, trying to not seem too forward.

"Are you implying that we're both the same size, Lonely Boy?" Kurt grinned, unable to resist calling Blaine by his nickname.

Blaine broke into a hysterical round of laughter upon hearing his nickname, "Be quiet, Kurt. I'm sure that you know what _happens_ whenever you try to mock and insult me."

Now that abruptly made the countertenor shut his mouth, praying that Blaine wouldn't pull over and challenge him into another tickle fight right here in his car. Being the over-confident and snarky person, Kurt began to formulate a plan to find out about Blaine's one weakness. Surely, every human being has at least one and he isn't about to make Blaine the sole exception to that rule.

As they fell into comfortable silence, Kurt would find himself thinking about how his life has changed so much in a matter of a week. Sure, his stalker definitely still scares him but he was the one who brought him to Blaine. And now, they were _boyfriends_. Yes, if you stop and think about it... Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good week.

**Up next: Kurt spends the night with Blaine at his house!**

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? I'd love to see your reactions and reviews to this chapter! Kurt and Blaine's date was incredibly hard to write because I didn't where to begin. Yes, Cooper's coming up soon and I couldn't help but add a little Niff there for fun. And Blaine's monologue was just brilliant, lovely and heart-warming! I'm proud of myself ;)**


	10. Just You and Me

**For chronology's sake, this story is set in 2019, two years after Blaine graduated from college in 2017 and Kurt graduated from college in 2016 (since Kurt's senior year in high school ended in 2012 just like in the show and Blaine's senior year ended in 2013). I really suck at remembering the chronology of this story. =O**

**Thank you **_**Nurse Kate, sashamasha007, JGgirl, MrsDarrenCriss3 **_**and **_**Gleek98 **_**for your heartwarming reviews and I can't believe that this is Chapter TEN! And the shocker there is that we're only barely halfway through the story. =)**

**I dedicate this chapter to **_**Nurse Kate **_**as I do recall that you're the one who requested the sword scene from the actual movie and I was actually going to have a sword scene in this story too. Great minds do think alike! xD**

**WARNING: Despite hating to spoil it for y'all, this chapter contains smut (if you're not comfortable reading it, simply skip it and head on over to the next and non-sex section of the chapter)! Again: I do not own **_**Glee**_**, **_**The Bodyguard**_**,****and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Chapter 10:: Just You and Me**

A billion thoughts ran through Blaine's mind and it almost made him nauseated and dizzy as he drove down the familiar streets of Brooklyn. His friends would often set him up on blind dates and every single time, Blaine simply didn't connect with them and he would curse at his friends for setting him up in the first place. But of course, the pattern repeated itself and it has always been like that ever since Blaine enrolled into Dalton Academy in his sophomore year.

And that is the single reason as to why Blaine was grinning like a five year old now. He didn't have to be forced into such blind dates anymore and sitting next to him in the passenger seat was world-renowned singer Kurt Hummel. When Blaine was in Columbia, it was roughly around at that time when Kurt had exploded into the music industry, effectively attracting mass media and responses towards his personal and professional life.

Blaine quickly developed a little celebrity crush on the man and he had bought all of his albums, his songs and collected many magazines that had Kurt on their covers. Before accepting this job to be Kurt's bodyguard, Blaine had tucked away all of the evidence of his fondness for the singer into a box within his walk-in closet. Not one soul on Earth aside from Blaine has had access to that box and Blaine intended to keep it that way. Not even Kurt. The bodyguard knew it'd be too embarrassing for the countertenor to discover it and he could only hope his friends haven't discovered it.

Whenever he was off protecting a person of absolute importance and significance like Kurt, Blaine made sure to give either Wes, David or Thad spare keys to access his house in order to clean it and keep it from deteriorating from weeks of abandon. He was eternally appreciative of how his best friends would even help him out and since he was bringing Kurt over, he was afraid to find out if his house isn't kept up to date.

"That's your house?" Kurt wondered, sitting up from his passenger seat when he noticed that Blaine was pulling up into a driveway to a two-storey house. "Yep," Blaine nodded, popping the p with a grin.

As the Audi was parked inside the garage, Blaine turned off the engine and went out, rushing over to Kurt's door and opening it for him. Kurt thanked him and the two closed the distance between them with a brief yet soft kiss. "You're expecting me to give you a tour of my house, aren't you?"

"Is it too much for me to say yes?" Kurt blushed.

"Okay," Blaine linked his arms with his boyfriend and the two men walked on towards the door which would directly lead them to the kitchen.

...

"I love your house," the singer gushed as his eyes scanned the living room in awe before lounging on Blaine's sofa. "I commend you for having good taste."

Settling down next to him, Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt on the tip of his nose, "Thank you. When I had just graduated from college, I became fascinated with Great Britain and all things royal. I guess that my unhealthy obsession with the country began shortly after I watched the London Olympics."

"Goodness, that was seven years ago," Kurt calculated as he knew that the Olympics in London were held in 2012 and he suddenly found himself reminiscing the past. When he sighed, Blaine looked at him worriedly.

"What is it, sweetie?" Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's and it made Kurt remember their first kiss again.

"Nothing, it's just that... time really flies by so fast." Kurt met his boyfriend's concerned gaze. "I still remember the good old days when my parents were still alive and we were all back in Lima, Ohio. I stuck out like a sore thumb in high school and I remember joining glee club for the first time." Kurt swallowed as memories flooded in.

"I am still in shock that we never met back then," Blaine offered him a sad smile and he huddled closer to him, their knees brushing together slightly.

Suddenly, a long lost memory flashed through Kurt's eyes and he gasped. It was a memory that he has long forgotten but when it finally resurfaced after all these years, Kurt swerved his head to face his boyfriend.

"I almost went to Dalton Academy," Kurt blurted out and he was met by a confused look from Blaine. "It was my junior year and sectionals were around the corner. So, my friends wanted me to spy on the competition and they sent me to Dalton Academy."

Blaine listened on intently, internally struggling to remember his sophomore year since it was the same year when Kurt was a junior. "But I couldn't do it," Kurt swallowed. "I felt so guilty and I knew it was wrong to spy and so, I ultimately didn't visit Dalton."

Blaine gaped at him, stunned. "We almost met that year," he breathed. "My god, Kurt! We almost _met_!"

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's hyperbolic reaction before something dawned on him. "But hold on a second... That means that I did meet you."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, eager to hear Kurt's story.

"New Directions did compete with the Warblers that year," Kurt's eyes widened. "So that means we did compete against each other."

"You can't be serious," Blaine's breathing hitched. "But then... how? I-I... I don't remember seeing you there."

"I guess that we did see each other that day," Kurt went on. "But we forgot about it soon afterwards."

"And yet here we are," Blaine smiled and he clasped his hands with Kurt's tightly. "We managed to find our way back together."

Kurt looked up and he tried to fight it but he couldn't. His heart fluttered as he was lost in the intensity of the hazel in Blaine's eyes and he surged forward for a loving and heart-warming kiss. But, being the hopeless romantic he is, Blaine eagerly deepened the kiss and inevitably, arms were wrapped around each other and moans echoed throughout the disregarded house.

It took Kurt a colossal amount of effort, strength and willpower to simply pull back from Blaine's infectious and delicious lips and he muttered, "Can you show me the rest of your house?"

"Sure," Blaine nodded and the two stood up and began exploring the house once more.

...

"Wow, this room feels like a ghost town," Kurt asserted as he entered the basement. There was something about basements and attics that would make Kurt extremely uneasy but somehow, Blaine's presence and the warmth of his hand on his made the countertenor feel relaxed and relieved.

After travelling down the stairs, Kurt surveyed the furniture and atmosphere of the very room, believing that many of the items down here have been left behind in disregard and abandonment. After all, the purpose of a basement is to keep all the unwanted, unnecessary and insignificant parts of our lives that we choose to either forget or to move on from.

Upon hearing Kurt's simile, Blaine let out a chuckle and they parted hands to look around. An imaginary flood of memories flooded into Blaine's mind as the bodyguard would pick out random pieces and items and hold it in his hands to further analyze it.

"Whoa, you were in Dalton's lacrosse team?" Kurt questioned in wonder and curiosity as he picked up an old wooden frame that contained a photograph of Blaine in his lacrosse uniform albeit surrounded by his teammates with goofy smiles on their faces.

Blaine looked up and walked over to take the frame into his own hands. "Yeah, I wanted to do sports and be in the glee club at the same time. I thought that it would look great on my resume for college and I guess it paid off."

"Oh my goodness, you look so different back then," Kurt asserted as he noticed that every lacrosse member – Blaine included – had face paint on.

"That was seven years ago," Blaine reminisced as his eyes trailed down to discover the words _April 2012 _on the bottom right corner of the photograph.

"Do you still play lacrosse nowadays?" Kurt asked, unable to fight the images of Blaine in his lacrosse uniform playing down in his backyard back in the mansion.

"Sadly, no. I just don't have the time anymore," Blaine replied as he set the frame down onto where it had originally been standing. When his eyes met Kurt's, he gasped.

"You have a thing for the uniform, don't you?" An evil smirk creased across his face as he stepped forward.

Kurt backed away, "N-no, I do-don't know what you're t-talking about."

"Gosh, you're so adorable." Blaine laughed and he gave him a chaste kiss. "Unfortunately, I don't have the uniform anymore. I had to return it when I graduated."

Kurt pouted, dismayed that all possibilities of Blaine seducing him in the uniform were now gone. "Well, I do have to say that you're very talented. A man of sports and music is quite rare to find these days."

"Well thank you," Blaine winked and he led the singer to another part of the basement.

"Oh what's this?" Kurt inquired as he noticed a Japanese katana sword which was nestled on top of a supporting shelf on the bare wall.

Sitting on a wooden chair on the opposite side of where the sword was located, Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh that's a katana sword. I bought it at an antique store in the city a few years ago."

"Please tell me that you've used it before while you were protecting someone else and you killed the bad guy with it." Kurt blurted out.

Blaine broke down into a heavy fit of laughter, "No, Kurt! I never used it. It's merely for display only."

"Aha," Kurt raised an eyebrow and he turned around to rest his eyes on the katana sword, sheath still protectively containing the weapon. He slowly took it in own hands and he returned to face Blaine who was still remaining in his seat.

The bodyguard only cocked his head in wonder and Kurt took this as his cue to carefully remove the protective sheath, henceforth revealing the actual sword. Cautiously placing the sheath down on the ground, Kurt smirked and began to swipe the sword at the air playfully. Making a few sound effects for comic relief as he continued swinging the weapon around him, Kurt finally found himself staring at Blaine's hazel eyes. He slowly walked towards him and with such precision, he placed the very tip of the sword against Blaine's chest, making sure to not actually stab him.

Blaine didn't utter a single word and he discreetly stood up, the sword's sharp tip still pressed gently against his chest. He took a step forward and Kurt pulled the sword back in order to give Blaine some room but its risky contact with his chest still remained. Kurt was breathing heavily as Blaine neared him, his cologne was overwhelming now and once both their heads were merely inches away, Blaine gingerly reached into his right pocket and fished out a handkerchief. The two men never abandoned their intense stare at each other's eyes and it was only when Blaine threw the handkerchief into the air that their eyes finally looked up.

The handkerchief spent a brief moment in the air before gravity immediately took over and as it fell down, it made contact with the sword, effectively and silently cutting it into half. Kurt and Blaine peered down at the two halves of the handkerchief which were lying on the basement floor now, not making a single sound.

_Damn, it's _that _sharp? _Kurt thought and he immediately regretted playing with the sword in the first place but before he could pull the sword back, Blaine stopped him. Kurt swallowed as Blaine's face contained a hint of a smile and the next thing he knew, the bodyguard swiftly took the sword from his hand and he threw it onto the ground, not giving a caring the world. And with that, the first thing Kurt heard was the ever so familiar sound of Blaine's growl.

With no sword and absolutely nothing but air between the two men now, Blaine viciously grabbed Kurt by his collar and pulled him in. Their lips crashed with sheer ferocity and Kurt and Blaine moaned into the kiss. For the first time in a very long time, Kurt didn't have to worry about someone walking in or disturbing them. All thoughts of being caught have long vanished and the only thing on Kurt's mind now was the man in front of him. Kurt lifted his hands and held Blaine's cardigan in a tightly death grip. His hands fisted into the material as Blaine cupped Kurt's face, squeezing the singer's cheeks in return. He was rewarded by Kurt's loud moans and grunts and Kurt jumped and wrapped his legs around the man's waist, clinging on for dear life.

As Kurt's arms hugged his neck tightly, Blaine didn't dare pull back from the singer's infectious lips and he reached down to grip on Kurt's ass to support him. Legs and arms around his neck and torso, Blaine began to trudge up the stairs in order to be back on ground level. Kurt was stunned at how strong Blaine was as he managed to carry him up the stairs, his hands never letting go of his buttocks and their lips were still mashed together in a fiery and passionate kiss. Now in the living room and Kurt still on him, Blaine walked over until he had reached the bottom of the next group of stairs... the stairs that would lead them up to the second storey where his bedroom was located.

"I-I need yo-you," Kurt stuttered as he leaned back in to collide with Blaine's intoxicating lips. "I-I _need _you so badly right now!"

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine whimpered in between their pepper kisses. "We're almost there..."

A few moments later, Blaine kicked open the door to his bedroom and with one arm around Kurt's torso, he reached out to shut the door behind them. After spending many minutes with their lips still clasped together, they pulled back and Blaine pushed Kurt down onto the bed. Both men were panting now and they noticed that they both already were hard, their lengths still trapped under the tightness of their pants and undergarments. As Kurt backed up until he felt his back brush against the pillows and the bed's headboard behind him, Blaine followed suit as he hungrily climbed onto the bed.

In the speed of lightning, the bodyguard took off his own cardigan and upon tossing it to the ground without caring about it, Blaine leaned forward and began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. Kurt had already discarded his bowtie and he gasped when he felt that the brush of his shirt was finally off. He stared in awe as Blaine threw it away and he noticed that Blaine was marvelling at his own body.

"Beautiful," Blaine whispered and Kurt looked away, blushing. Blaine was stunned at how lean Kurt was and the tight muscles all over his body took his breath away.

"Your turn," Kurt exhaled as he reached out to shrug Blaine's T-shirt off him. Blaine lifted his arms to make it easier for Kurt to take it off and the singer's eyes widened.

"Holy crap!" Kurt breathed as he swore that his heart had just stopped beating. There, right before his own eyes was the side of Blaine Anderson he had never seen. He allowed himself to appreciate every single inch of Blaine's ripped body and he gaped at the man's 8-pack abs. The bodyguard's contoured muscles emphasized every minute detail of his body and Kurt was mesmerized by his bulging biceps, broad shoulders and his bare chest. And to top it off, there was a hint of chest hair and the man's erect nipples made Kurt's jaw drop even further.

_Why didn't I join the lacrosse team back at McKinley? _Kurt wondered.

"Enjoying the view, Hummel?" Blaine smirked.

"Oh you have no idea..." Kurt trailed off, unable to form any incoherent thoughts in his head now.

Without thinking at all, Kurt lifted his hand and let it make contact with Blaine's hard abdominal muscles. His fingers skimmed up and down slowly, taking the time to admire the ripples of his bare torso. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned appreciatively as he felt Kurt's delicate fingers on his skin, his cock was throbbing now due to the lack of space left in his pants.

Then, Kurt reached down to unbuckle Blaine's belt and just as he was pulling the zipper of the man's pants down, he looked up and asked. "May I?"

Blaine could only nod, his ability to speak was long forgotten and he bent over to allow Kurt to pull his pants down. As it landed on the ground, Blaine exchanged a lustful glance with Kurt as he began freeing Kurt of his own pants. Now reduced to just their underwear, Kurt could now see Blaine's erection which was still imprisoned under his tight red boxer briefs. Grinning, the two men quickly removed their underwear and it was then that they truly could ogle at each other's nude forms.

"Oh _Blaine_," Kurt moaned when the said man lunged forward to nibble at his neck. Kurt's eyes rolled backwards and he placed his hands on Blaine's arms, tightening his hold on the man's biceps. Their bare chests were pressed against each other and as their respective erections grazed against each other in the process, Blaine felt his cock twitch in sensual pleasure.

"You're perfect," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he began peppering brief kisses across the man's bare chest and abdomen. With such luxurious bedding, Kurt laid on his back and Blaine climbed on top of him with such lust and hunger in his eyes. But there was a nagging thought that was bothering him the entire time and Kurt confessed, "Blaine... I'm-I'm a virgin."

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes before settling with a loving smile, "I'll take care of you, okay? I promise that I won't hurt you and I promise that I'll give you the first time you deserve."

Kurt nodded gratefully, "But you're not a virgin yourself?"

"No," he shook his head. "A couple of my friends and I went to a club several years ago where I got drunk and ended up losing my virginity to a male stripper."

"You had your first time with a stripper?" Kurt giggled.

"Hey, don't laugh! In my defence, I was drunk." Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, fine. But I presume that that's the reason why you don't drink anymore?"

"You know me so well," Blaine gaped at him. "Yeah, I was so mad at myself for doing such a foolish thing and so I swore to never drink again because I don't want to end up doing something stupid again."

Kurt placed a hand behind Blaine's neck and pulled him for a needy and desperate kiss, "Well, I'm proud of you for doing that."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled but within a matter of seconds, his thankful expression turned into a malicious one. "Now where were we?"

"How about you show me?" Kurt spluttered and Blaine reached out for the nightstand beside the bed and fished out a bottle of lube and he proceeded to dip his fingers into the liquid. Kurt watched on warily but he knew exactly what the suspicious liquid was.

"Spread your legs, beautiful." Blaine ordered him in a loving and sincere manner. Kurt complied and parted his thighs, shuffling closer to Blaine in order to give him better access to his entrance. With a dark smirk, Blaine bent down and slowly pushed in a finger into Kurt's opening.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped at the touch and he didn't care how loud he was. They were alone and they could finally have their own privacy.

"I love it when you scream my name," Blaine winked as he scissored and inserted a second finger, further plunging Kurt into the depths of lust and pleasure.

A third finger stabbed Kurt in his opening and the singer breathed. "Damn it, Blaine! Do-don't tease me-me."

"Looks like someone's too eager tonight," Blaine cocked an eyebrow and once he placed his fourth finger inside, he stretched Kurt's opening and he leaned forward, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Kurt moaned as Blaine finally extracted all of his fingers and he quickly spread the lube all around his length. He then wrapped his right hand around his cock and motioned to line it with the singer's opening.

"This is it," Blaine reminded him as he scooted closer to him. "Are you ready for me to make love to you, Kurt?"

"Goodness, _yes_." Kurt grumbled in anticipation of feeling Blaine inside him. "I'm read—_BLAINE!_"

Kurt would never finish that statement as Blaine had decided to toy with him by injecting his throbbing cock into Kurt's entrance then in order to interrupt him. As he pushed his manlove in inch-by-inch, Kurt grabbed onto the sheets by his sides and fisted into them. Blaine choked in his breath as his dick was now engulfed by the tightness of Kurt's shaft that he didn't think could exist. He grunted as he finally realized that he couldn't push in any further. Kurt drawn out a lustful moan as his eyes rolled backwards and his head fell back and landed on a soft pillow beneath him.

"God, Kurt." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, his cock still inside Kurt. "You're-you're so fucking _tight!_ You feel so good..."

Kurt exhaled in acknowledgment; there were no words to describe how much he was feeling at that moment. He had always found sex as being very disgusting and repulsive but Blaine's erection inside him made him think otherwise. Blaine moaned as he twisted his hips in an attempt to push his cock in even further. He placed a hand behind Kurt's right knee and draped the singer's leg over his own left shoulder; he wanted to feel Kurt's delicate skin on him as he didn't want his cock to be the only part of his body to be able to touch Kurt.

Blaine scrunched his face up and gasped as he began to pull his manlove back out and Kurt whimpered at the loss of Blaine inside him. But once the tip of Blaine's erection was the only portion remaining that was still inside Kurt, Blaine howled in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he forcefully shoved his cock right back in.

"_Aaaahhhh!_" Kurt bellowed as he allowed Blaine's cock to return. But when Blaine's manlove managed to hit his prostate, Kurt bit his lip. The pain that shocked him as Blaine penetrated him was only equivalent to the sheer pleasure he was experiencing at the same time and he looked up to see the bodyguard who had his eyes tight shut.

As Blaine repeatedly pulled out and pushed back in, they fell into a manageable rhythm while they rocked onto each other, causing the bed to vibrate violently.

Kurt allowed his eyelids to close and bow down to gravity, perplexed by Blaine's dominance and strength. He could sense the desire in his thrusts, he could feel the heat that was burning up in his opening and the pure passion as he could feel Blaine sweating above him. Kurt laid on his back once more, staring at the ceiling with half-opened eyes as he literally gave Blaine his heart, body and soul. As the thrusts went on, Kurt finally gave up and surrendered to the man above him, letting out a deep groan in defeat.

Kurt's frequently seductive and appreciative moans were like candy to Blaine's ears and the bodyguard didn't dare to stop thrusting his hungry cock into Kurt's opening. The singer decided to express his gratitude by reaching forward and straddling Blaine's bold hips. He was unable to find any signs of bone since all he could feel was Blaine's ripped musculature. Kurt skimmed his fingers down so that they were now resting on Blaine's bare buttocks. Squeezing them with a naughty grin, Kurt watched Blaine's eyes roll backwards and the bodyguard let out a low moan in appreciation of Kurt giving his own ass some attention.

"D-do it... again!" Blaine felt his throbbing member twitch in excitement inside Kurt, commanding his lover to squeeze his ass again. When Kurt squeezed his butt cheeks as tight as he could, Blaine groaned albeit looking up at the ceiling.

"How does _that_ feel?" Kurt's seductive persona emerged for the first time and he squeezed again. "You like that, baby?"

"_Nnnngh!_" Blaine flushed, feeling Kurt's slender fingers drive deeper into his buttocks. "Fuck, Kurt! I want you so badly!"

"I'm right here," Kurt whispered as his fingers advanced on and proceeded to explore every centimetre of Blaine's tanned and muscled build. The bodyguard was nothing but pure muscles and Kurt began to pinch the man's erect nipples, earning another sultry moan.

"Right there! Yes..." Blaine groaned, looking down to marvel at Kurt's fingers playing with his nipples.

"My turn," the bodyguard decided to give him a taste of his own medicine by thrusting forward once more, his hard member returned to be engulfed under Kurt's heat.

"_NNNGH!_" Kurt was taken aback as he felt Blaine's cock fill him up. "You make me feel so _good!_"

The hazel-eyed man twisted into a dark grin, "I love making you feel good. You deserve all the compassion and love in the world. And I'm honoured to be the one who gives you exactly all that."

"Blaine, you're amazing." Kurt breathed as he gave the man who was thrusting forward with his hips a loving gaze. "It feels so good. Only you can make me feel this way!"

"That's right," Blaine growled as he pulled out before shoving his cock back in to punch the singer's prostate once more. "Only _I _can make love to you..."

"_Fuck!_" Kurt swore as he screwed his eyes shut when Blaine managed to strike his prostate again. "How do you do that? How do you hit my prostate every single time?"

A thrust forward and a sultry moan in response later, Blaine finally replied. "Because I'm st-strong."

_Yes you are_. "Blaine, I-I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna—"

Upon hearing Kurt's words, Blaine fell forward, burying his head on Kurt's left shoulder and he instantly proceeded to drive into his lover harder, faster and stronger than ever. Both men were panting heavily and sweat was trickling all over their bare bodies as they continued to make love to each other, eager to reach the climax of their lovemaking.

Kurt could feel something gathering up in his erection and he was trying so desperately to contain it. Although he was _enjoying _the overwhelming sensation of Blaine's huge cock in him, he was still nervous because having sex with Blaine will only make things harder and more complicated for Blaine to protect him from his stalker.

When Blaine looked up and noticed the troubled expression on his lover's face, he simply smashed their lips together once again. As a result of the bodyguard's lips on his, Kurt sighed in resignation as all of his worries vanished in a matter of seconds. Blaine's tongue was plundering his mouth and Kurt met him eagerly, his hands reaching out to run through Blaine's chiseled chest. Blaine moaned when Kurt's fingers ran across his bare chest and he leaned in to give the man a sweet and reassuring kiss. He wanted to show Kurt that he was perfect for him and that he didn't need to worry about anything at all.

"It's okay, Kurt." Blaine breathed, allowing himself to drown in the beautiful sea of blue in Kurt's piercing eyes. "You don't have to worry at all because I'm right here. I'll never let anything happen to you. Oh fuck, I'm so close—"

"Me too, baby." Kurt was panting heavily and Blaine thrusted forward once more, stifling a loud moan from the singer's lips. "_Ohhhhh_, that feels so—" Another thrust forward. "—_Blaine! _I can't hold it in anymore..."

Blaine's heart melted when he heard Kurt's defeated whimper at the end and he exchanged an intense stare with the man, reminding him that everything is going to be okay.

"Come on, Kurt!" Blaine roared as his cock hungrily threw a devastating punch at Kurt's injured prostate. "It's just the two of us here, okay? There's no one else. It's just you and me, Kurt! Let go! Come for _me!_"

Kurt clenched his fists, curled his toes and squeezed his eyes tight shut as he felt Blaine pull out once more before slamming his hard cock straight at his own prostate for the final time. It was then that Kurt arched his back and let out a strangled cry as he spasmed, his come bursted out and landed on both his and Blaine's bare chests. The contraction of Kurt's muscles was the last straw and that was what brought Blaine over the edge. As he brought his head up from Kurt's shoulder to look up at the ceiling, he cried out in return, experiencing his own orgasm at the same time as he filled his lover's inside up with his own come.

Reduced to sweating and panting, both men chose to remain where they were. Blaine's cock remained inside Kurt and the bodyguard tried to resist but he couldn't fight it. He closed his eyes in defeat and his body went rigid; his head collapsed on Kurt's shoulder once more and their bare chests were pressed firmly against each other. This allowed them to feel each other's breathings and heart beats and it brought them closer to each other.

As their slow road to recovery from their orgasms began, they struggled to calm their breathings and Blaine lifted his head slightly enough just so he could look at Kurt in the eye. When Kurt looked down at him and offered him a loving smile, Blaine sighed as he cautiously extracted his now-soft cock from Kurt's entrance while Kurt simply lifted his right leg off Blaine's shoulder and rested it on the sheets. The bodyguard rolled over to the side so that he was to the left of Kurt and once he felt his back rested on the sheets beneath, he turned to look at his lover once more.

The singer lifted a hand to play with one of Blaine's stray curls and he parted his lips to thank Blaine for making love to him but before he could utter a single syllable, Blaine lunged forward and met him in a drawn-out lengthy and passionate kiss. The bedroom was silent, the bed wasn't rocking back and forth and the two men were no longer humping each other. All that's left were the appreciative moans that escaped their mouths and the brief rustling of the sheets as their bodies shuffled closer.

Since Blaine had been the dominant one who apparently has lost his strength now, Kurt decided to take care of him and he lifted a sheet to wipe the dried come off their chests. Blaine rewarded him with a gratifying smile as Kurt got lost into the intensity of the man's glistening hazel eyes. The bodyguard then took Kurt's hands into his and they clasped firmly together.

"I want to be the only man in this world to ever make love to you, Kurt." Blaine said calmly. "I need you to know that."

"And you're the only one who can make love to me, Blaine. No one else." Kurt replied with an appreciative smile. "I'll never regret losing my virginity to you."

"I'm so glad that I met you, honey. Not to mention, you felt so good. I felt so tight when I was inside you."

Receiving a flirtatious wink from the man, Kurt blushed. "I loved it when your cock filled me up. And I'm _so _grateful that I met you too."

Blaine placed a gentle hand on Kurt's cheek and he bit his lip, still not believing that he had just hit the jackpot. Kurt was perfect for him and he wanted to have him all for himself. "Do I detect a hint of satisfaction there, Kurt?"

The singer merely rolled his eyes; he loved that Blaine could suddenly turn from a sexy, dominating and hungry beast back to his loving, adorable and innocent self. "I loved it. And you're so amazing."

Blaine simply nodded in acknowledgement, stifling a yawn as exhaustion inexplicably took over his body. "Looks like someone stayed past his bedtime," Kurt laughed, earning a slap in the arm from Blaine.

"Will you cuddle with me?" His innocent poor puppy eyes made Kurt melt on the spot.

"Of course," Kurt smiled and as Blaine reached out to turn the lamp off, the bedroom was now in darkness. Kurt felt strong arms engulf him in the waist and he turned to face Blaine, pulling the thick blanket over their nude bodies. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was feeling a pair of sweet lips pressed against his forehead.

**So... what did you guys think? I never wrote about smut before and I hope I didn't scare you away. I'm honestly very nervous right now and I can only hope that you enjoyed it. Another thing: since it's August now, I have to start on my summer assignment which includes essays and a very thick U.S. History textbook. Henceforth, I won't be able to type up this story as frequently as I used to but I'll still be updating very week so don't worry! Wish me luck =D**


	11. Not Going Anywhere

**Awww! The responses to the last chapter were so heartwarming and amazing! **_**Nurse Kate, MrsDarrenCriss3, JGgirl, Gleek98, claudiavonberckefeldt **_**and **_**cold kagome...**_** I salute you all for your reviews! I just finished watching the 2012 Olympics Closing Ceremony while I'm working on this story and my summer assignment at the same time and so I hope that as a driven writer, I'm still keeping you avid and bloodthirsty readers entertained! ;) Woohoo for multitasking!**

**I've received a lot of PMs from you guys saying that you absolutely loved the sword scene and most of all, the **_**lovemaking**_** scene in the past chapter and my eyes widened in shock. Since most of you guys begged me to write more lovemaking scenes in future chapters, all I have to say is...yes, there'll be more 'smut' but this story is not going to be all about that. There's still the stalker drama and all that jazz! This is a rated T story not M so for those who are uncomfortable reading about lovemaking, you'll be fine. =)**

**WARNING: Despite hating to spoil it for y'all, this chapter also contains lovemaking (if you're not comfortable reading it, simply skip it and head on over to the next and non-sex section of the chapter)! Again: I do not own **_**Glee**_**, **_**The Bodyguard**_**, and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Chapter 11:: Not Going Anywhere**

Heaven. That was the one word that could sum what Kurt and Blaine were each feeling after making love to each other for the first time the previous night. And though Kurt didn't believe in God, he believed that there is paradise out there where the deceased would end up upon departing from this planet. The singer didn't know what he did to deserve such a moral, compassionate and perfect lover who would make him feel so complete. He felt like he had just accomplished something. For starters, he did lose his virginity to Blaine and he didn't regret it one bit but what he really meant was the fact that they were boyfriends now. Boyfriends who gave each other compliments, flirtatious winks and loving smiles and Blaine made a promise to never let anyone hurt him, especially his stalker. That promise officially binded Kurt to the man and Kurt knew that having a relationship with him was very risky but he'd rather live his life enjoying it than spend it worrying and fretting over what could happen.

But what _did _happen was that Kurt and Blaine were now soulmates. They couldn't live without each other and they didn't know what they'd do if the other was gone. They _needed _each other so badly and Kurt was finding himself being conflicted between whether he should tell his friends back home about them or not.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open as the first rays of sunshine flooded into the bedroom. He yawned and proceeded to sit up on the bed but he was suddenly pulled back with his head landing on the pillow again. For a second, he panicked and feared that there was an intruder but with the turn of his head, all of his worries vanished. Next to him was the man of his dreams, snoring blissfully as his strong, muscular arms remained wrapped around Kurt's waist. Concluding that the bodyguard was still dozing off, Kurt cautiously reached back for an extra pillow and placed it between him and Blaine. As he backed away, the bodyguard let go and instead hugged the pillow for dear life, still under the belief that it was Kurt.

Kurt smiled, finding it incredibly adorable that Blaine was acting like a five year old. But the fact that they had slept together in the nude made memories of their lovemaking last night rush back into his mind. The countertenor stood up from bed and upon realizing that he was still stark naked, he ran for Blaine's walk-in closet. When he entered it, his jaw dropped to the ground. Blaine surely was a fashionista himself as Kurt's eyes wondered around, discovering that many of Blaine's clothes were designed by many big names in the fashion industry. Kurt quickly fumbled for a denim button-up long-sleeve shirt, some thin-fitting pants and even a pair of boxer shorts.

After showering, he was astounded to discover that he actually was practically the same size as Blaine and he congratulated himself for choosing such an exquisite outfit as he posed before the body-length mirror. Stepping out to make sure that Blaine was still unconscious, Kurt gingerly trudged for the door and went down the stairs. He hoped that Blaine had his groceries updated since he had told him that Wes, David and Thad would often come by whenever Blaine was off protecting someone to clean the house and keep it from falling down.

Entering the kitchen, Kurt decided to make a bunch of homemade pancakes and he was elated to find that Blaine had low-fat whip cream. After making the pancakes, Kurt proceeded to spread some whip cream over them and he just as he was pouring some syrup over them, he felt a pair of muscular arms envelope his torso and he gasped. Before he could turn to see who it was, the scent of Blaine's cologne filled his nose and he relaxed. Blaine placed his head on Kurt's shoulder, smiling as he began placing several butterfly kisses over his neck and jaw.

Kurt melted upon feeling Blaine's delicious lips over his neck and he leaned back against Blaine's body.

"What's all this, sweetheart?" Blaine asked as he looked down at the pancakes.

"It's breakfast, silly." Kurt chuckled and he turned around in Blaine's arms so that he could face his boyfriend eye-to-eye. He groaned internally to find that the man was already clothed. "Could you be a dear and make two cups of coffee for us?"

"Anything for you, love." Blaine assured him as he let go of Kurt and motioned for the coffee machine. Waiting for the coffee to be finished, Blaine saw Kurt set the plates and cutlery on the dining table and he found himself staring at the countertenor's ass as Kurt bent over to put the plates down.

"Eyes on the coffee, Romeo." Kurt smirked without turning his back which made Blaine gasp. "Okay okay, I'm not looking anymore." Blaine held up his hand in surrender, earning a chuckle from Kurt.

Once the coffee was done, Blaine set the two of mugs on the table and joined Kurt in sitting down, opposite from each other. Blaine smiled when he noticed that Kurt had placed a few strawberries on top of the whip cream and the two began to dig in.

"Mmm, this is _so _good." Blaine moaned, deciding to push on Kurt's buttons. "It's almost orgasmic."

Instantly, the floodgates opened and Kurt's heart ached from laughing too hard. "If you're trying to turn me on, you're not doing a very good job."

"Is that so?" A cocked eyebrow on his face and he pierced a strawberry with his fork. As he brought it to his mouth, he slowly began licking it off the fork and moaning appreciatively. Kurt froze as he watched on, gaping at how Blaine was devouring the strawberry in a very sexy and seductive manner. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't turned on then and there. Kurt could feel his length practically fighting for freedom within his pants and it took a Herculean effort to simply sit there and not lunge at Blaine.

As Blaine swallowed the strawberry, he took his own mug of coffee and gulped some down his throat. Kurt immediately looked down and he decided to play Blaine's game. He cut out a slice of his pancakes and with a forkful in his mouth, he let out a loud and sultry groan, taking his boyfriend aback. "You're right, Blaine. This really _is _good."

Blaine was straining in his seat, his erection now showing a bump over his pants. Awestruck, he stared at his boyfriend who was slowly swallowing the slice down his throat. Then, Kurt peered down and dipped his index finger into the whip cream and when he brought it up to his mouth, he began sucking at it and licking the cream off.

_I wish I was the one you're sucking. _Blaine exhaled as he gave Kurt a stern and unimpressed look. Kurt met his gaze and frowned innocently, "What is it, Blaine? You don't like your pancakes?"

He couldn't take it anymore. "Right that does it!" Blaine screamed as he abandoned his meal and stood up, proudly showing his struggling erection under his pants while accidentally pushing his chair down to the ground. Kurt gaped at him and followed suit, standing up and displaying his own.

"Get over here!" Blaine exclaimed as he grabbed Kurt by the arm and pushed him back into the kitchen. As the countertenor felt his back touch the island, he grinned and held up a finger to beckon his boyfriend to come closer.

Blaine growled and advanced towards him an almost predatory manner and instantly, their lips collided hungrily. As their tongues fought each other for dominance, Blaine gripped on Kurt's ass and hoisted him up onto the counter. Kurt complied and Blaine joined him as he climbed onto the counter as well. As Kurt backed away, Blaine reached out for the singer's shirt and ripped it apart, henceforth revealing Kurt's half-nude form. The remnants of the shirt flew off the counter and Kurt reached out to take Blaine's shirt off as well. Once both had discarded their pants too, Kurt laid on his back and Blaine towered over him, placing a hand on the counter just inches away from Kurt's face.

"You think you're so _funny_, huh?" Blaine challenged Kurt whose eyes simply widened at the man's sudden superiority. "You really believe that I'm just gonna sit there and watch you suck at that whip cream and _not _attack you?"

"God you're so _hot_, Blaine!" Kurt was panting as he suddenly realized how comfortable the counter was against his bare back.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine moaned and he grinned at how he had Kurt cornered. Blaine was kneeling down with his feet just centimetres away on either side of Kurt's hips and he placed his hands on the singer's bare chest, ogling at the man's nipples once more. The two men would end up having sex on the countertop as they spent the entire time exploring each other'sbodies and letting out desperate cries of pleasure once they finally reached their orgasms.

…

"Where the fuck have you been?" Santana roared in a rage as she watched Kurt and Blaine get out of the car but the two men simply grinned at each other and walked on, ignoring the Latina woman altogether as they walked back into the entrance of Kurt's mansion.

"I'm talking to you! Oh you know what, never mind!" Santana screamed but to no avail as the couple trudged up the stairs and back into Blaine's bedroom.

"Sorry about that," Kurt apologized as he locked the door behind him. Blaine was sitting Indian-style on the bed and patted a spot next to him for Kurt to join him.

"No need for that," he waved his hand dismissively. "Look, Kurt. We need to talk."

All of a sudden, Kurt froze. "O-okay…"

"Kurt, the past few days have been nothing but pure bliss because I finally got to be with you." Kurt blushed and looked away and Blaine went on, holding his lover's hand. "I want to be able to hold you and touch you and kiss you without having to check and see if anyone's looking and so… do you want to let Santana, Finn, Rachel and Brittany know about us?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Really? It's okay to tell them?"

"If you want," Blaine asserted with a smile. "But _only _them. That way, we can do whatever we want here in your house."

"Whatever we want?" Kurt had a dark smirk on his face and Blaine winked.

"_Whatever _we want," Blaine repeated.

"Then, I guess…" Kurt hesitated. _Should he say yes? Does he want to risk it and start telling people about them? Is it even worth it?_ "I think we should tell them."

"You're sure about this?" Blaine wanted to make sure that Kurt was 100% behind this.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Good," Blaine sighed.

"Oh and I want to thank you, Blaine." Kurt suddenly spoke.

"For what?" Blaine frowned in confusion.

"I had the best night of my life yesterday and it was all because of you. I never thought that I could ever feel this way about someone and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you, Blaine."

"And you're not going to lose me," Blaine assured him as he drowned himself into the imaginary blue ocean of Kurt's eyes. "I promise that I'll never leave you, Kurt. Not in a million years…"

Kurt placed a hand on the man's right cheek and he gave him a sad smile. "You are the most loyal, handsome and compassionate man that I've ever known and I'm so proud to call you my boyfriend."

Blaine was breathing heavily, battling against his own tears. "You really mean that?"

"Absolutely," Kurt nodded. "You also deserve all the compassion and love in the world and I am honoured to be the one who gives you _exactly_ all that."

Exactly quoting Blaine's words from last night's lovemaking, Kurt gasped when Blaine unexpectedly broke down into a sobbing mess. The sight of Blaine in such a melancholy and heartbreaking manner made Kurt shiver and his heart twisted with sorrow. It was rare to see Blaine break down in tears as he had always held up a façade, seeming to always be strong, positive and driven. But underneath that façade was a man who had suffered a lot in his teenage years, having been rejected and criticized for his sexuality and life choices. Blaine resented how the world could seem so cruel back then and it made a hole in his heart.

But it was Kurt who was slowly picking up the pieces and Blaine, for the first time in years, could finally _breathe_. He was slowly finding his way out of a thick fog that had always held him back and to him, Kurt was the light at the end of his tunnel. And though he was still trapped in his emotions, things were getting better day-by-day and it was all because of Kurt.

"I need you, Kurt." Blaine choked in his tears. "Gosh, I can't _live _without you."

"You're mine," was all the countertenor could say, his heart skipped a beat upon hearing Blaine's confession and he took Blaine's hand and squeezed it. "I'm not going to leave you and I know that you've been through so much pain and suffering when you were growing up… but that's a part of your _past_. We all have to move on and we have to enjoy life as much as we can. Do you hear me?"

Blaine could only nod, his throat was tight shut as tears spilled over once more. He had never heard such true words before and he rushed forward to meet his lover in a desirous and amorous kiss, resulting in the two moaning loudly and passionately.

_Maybe it's not blood bonds that make us connect so well to one another. Perhaps it's the people who know our deepest, darkest secrets and _still_ love us anyway so that we could get back up and finally _be_ ourselves…_

**Weren't the last few paragraphs so beautiful? No? Well never mind… *sighs* **

**I just realized that today's August 13 and **_**Glee**_** is coming back with season 4 on September 13 and my birthday is on OCTOBER 13! I'm destined to be a gleek! LMFAO! One last thing: my summer assignment is really being a b*tch and it's purposely making me angry because I have to spend a lot more time working on it instead of on this story! Don't worry, I'll still be updating regularly (Mon./Thurs.) as much as I can! Please don't leave me behind with the evil and thick U.S. History textbook! D=**

**And since you've been such great and supportive readers. Here's a sneak peek for the next chapter…**

"Hey, guys." Kurt swallowed, he was trembling with fear and nervousness and when Blaine noticed this, he reached out to take his lover's hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Kurt immediately relaxed and he tried so desperately to calm his now-rapid heartbeat down. "Th-there's something that you all need to know."

His four best friends looked up in confusion, eager to hear Kurt's confession. "What is it, Kurtie?" Brittany asked albeit setting the magazine she was reading down.

"Yeah, what's up?" Santana was holding a glass of her customary red wine in her right hand, leaning forward in anticipation of what Kurt wanted to say.

Unable to face his best friends, the countertenor could only turn to his boyfriend for moral support. Blaine offered him a sad smile and his grip on Kurt's hand tightened. "Go ahead, Kurt. They deserve to know."

"Know what?" Rachel queried as she sat up on the loveseat; Finn could only frown in wonder. "What did you do, Blaine? Did you hurt our Kurt?"

Before things could spiral out of control as Finn was already standing up to confront his boyfriend, Kurt stepped forward and he shook his head. "Rachel, no! Blaine didn't do anything wrong. And Finn, please just calm down."

"Okay," Finn sighed but he still eyed Blaine warily, not utterly convinced. "So what is it, Kurt?"

Though it was worded differently, it was the same question that Kurt had been dreading all week but the warmth of Blaine's hand on his made him look up at his best friends again, frowns and wondered expressions on each of their faces. He turned once more to his lover who without hesitation, returned his gaze with a _don't-worry-because-I'm-right-here-and-I'm-not-going-to-leave-you _smile.

"Tell them, Kurt." Blaine nodded reluctantly. "I'm not going anywhere and I won't let go of your hand, okay?"

Kurt gave him a thankful smile, unaware that his best friends in front of them were already suspecting that something is going on between the two men. The countertenor closed his eyes and exhaled and once he opened them, he blurted out.

"Blaine and I are dating."

The only immediate response to the simple statement was the deafening sound of Santana dropping her wine glass down onto the hard floor.

**Intense cliffhanger! Until next time… =O**


	12. The Truth

**IMPORTANT!: Kurt and Chandler dated a year ago before this story began. Chandler was the doctor who told Kurt and Finn the news that Burt wouldn't survive his heart surgery (back in Chapter 6) and apparently, things didn't quite work out between the two and they broke up. I'm just refreshing your mind here cuz Chandler's mentioned in this chapter! =)**

**Thank you guys for your reviews (welcome back **_**thexkat!**_**) and many of you are asking me in PMs: "**_**Where the hell is the stalker?**_**". Well not that I'm foreshadowing but things are gonna get ugly soon. Read on to find out ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_**, **_**The Bodyguard**_**, and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Chapter 12:: The Truth**

"Hey, guys." Kurt swallowed, he was trembling with fear and nervousness and when Blaine noticed this, he reached out to take his lover's hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Kurt immediately relaxed and he tried so desperately to calm his now-rapid heartbeat down. "Th-there's something that you all need to know."

His four best friends looked up in confusion, eager to hear Kurt's confession. "What is it, Kurtie?" Brittany asked albeit setting the magazine she was reading down.

"Yeah, what's up?" Santana was holding a glass of her customary red wine in her right hand, leaning forward in anticipation of what Kurt wanted to say.

Unable to face his best friends, the countertenor could only turn to his boyfriend for moral support. Blaine offered him a sad smile and his grip on Kurt's hand tightened. "Go ahead, Kurt. They deserve to know."

"Know what?" Rachel queried as she sat up on the loveseat; Finn could only frown in wonder. "What did you do, Blaine? Did you hurt our Kurt?"

Before things could spiral out of control as Finn was already standing up to confront his boyfriend, Kurt stepped forward and he shook his head. "Rachel, no! Blaine didn't do anything wrong. And Finn, please just calm down."

"Okay," Finn sighed but he still eyed Blaine warily, not utterly convinced. "So what is it, Kurt?"

Though it was worded differently, it was the same question that Kurt had been dreading all week but the warmth of Blaine's hand on his made him look up at his best friends again, frowns and wondered expressions on each of their faces. He turned once more to his lover who without hesitation, returned his gaze with a _don't-worry-because-I'm-right-here-and-I'm-not-going-to-leave-you _smile.

"Tell them, Kurt." Blaine nodded reluctantly. "I'm not going anywhere and I won't let go of your hand, okay?"

Kurt gave him a thankful smile, unaware that his best friends in front of them were already suspecting that something is going on between the two men. The countertenor closed his eyes and exhaled and once he opened them, he blurted out.

"Blaine and I are dating."

The only immediate response to the simple statement was the deafening sound of Santana dropping her wine glass down onto the hard floor.

Immediately, Kurt winced and gasped upon the sight of millions of glass shards across the floor and he backed away. Blaine who was also shocked at the sudden reaction squeezed Kurt's hand even tighter to remind him that he's still here and everything will be okay.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel screamed and she stood up from her seat, instantly bolting towards the troubled countertenor. "Are you serious?" she asked with a horrified gasp.

"Kurtie, you and Blaine are together now?" Brittany managed a question, still utterly confused as to why everyone was overreacting. After all, Kurt and Blaine were merely human beings with feelings. Feelings that were apparently _for _each other.

Kurt didn't know how to respond in a verbal manner; he was trembling when Rachel neared him as he was afraid that the brunette would reprimand for being so stupid by falling for his _bodyguard_. But what made Kurt's heart skip a beat was when Rachel suddenly engulfed him in a life-threatening bear hug.

"Finally!" Rachel hollered as she squeezed her best friend ever so tightly that she was unaware that Kurt was already lacking oxygen to breathe.

"Wait _what_?" Kurt frowned as he pulled away from the hug. Blaine, on the other hand, was equally stunned and he realized that there were approving smiles on Santana and Brittany's faces. But what made him shiver was the fact that Finn was looking down, his facial expression was unreadable.

"Kurt!" Rachel shook the said man by his shoulders to get his attention. "We have all been waiting for the two of you to become a couple!"

Both Kurt's and Blaine's sets of eyes widened upon hearing Rachel's words and Kurt stuttered in response. "W-wait, you-you don't care?"

Rachel gave him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look. "Of course not! Why would we care? You two are just so perfect for each other and we've been betting on how long it'd take for the two of you to become an item!"

"And I won!" Santana called out as she stood up and trudged towards Blaine. Without warning, she pulled the bodyguard in for a rather sweet and heartwarming hug –- something that rarely ever happens. "You owe me a lot of money, Rachel." The Latina woman winked cheekily. For some earthly reason, everyone in the room had completely forgotten about the spilled wine and shattered glass remains that were sprawled across the floor, courtesy of Santana.

"Fine," Rachel sighed in defeat before turning back to face Kurt. "But why would you think that we'll stop the two from having a relationship?"

The countertenor hesitated and proceeded to tell her, Santana, Brittany and Finn the exact reasons as to why they kept their relationship a secret at first. "Well, anyway I'm so happy for you guys," Brittany smiled wholeheartedly. "When's the wedding?"

Blaine gaped at the blonde woman, dumbfounded. "Um, it's a little too early to be talking about a wedding, Brit."

Kurt, Rachel and Santana chuckled at Blaine's nervousness and for the first time, Kurt didn't have to worry about hiding anymore. Now that their close friends knew about them, the singer was so ecstatic that he and Blaine could do anything they want to in the house. They could now share loving gazes, exchange compliments about their clothing, wink flirtatiously at each other, pull each other into bear hugs and share sweet and passionate kisses. Kurt smiled at the very fact that they could actually _kiss _at home without having to worry and fret if someone's looking. To be frank, the singer didn't know how long he could keep up with playing the charade of not being Blaine's boyfriend even Blaine had told him that no one can ever know.

With that, Kurt turned to his boyfriend and met him in a searing and loving kiss. The bodyguard was taken aback by Kurt lunging at him with his lips since their best friends were literally inches away from them. But nevertheless, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his lover and moaned into the kiss. He didn't care that their friends were looking because they had finally come clean with their relationship and he was beyond relieved that he didn't have to hide anymore. And although he and Kurt have to pretend that nothing was going on between them outside of the mansion, he was simply bursting with joy and delight that he could do whatever he wanted to when he and Kurt were inside. He was internally grinning as a thousand of dirty thoughts dominated his mind and he couldn't wait to make love to Kurt once again.

"Awww," Rachel beamed as she and Brittany were on the verge of bouncing up and down in pure happiness, glad that Kurt finally found someone who he could potentially spend the rest of his life with.

Conversely, Santana choked in her breath. "Oh dear god, can you two lovebirds celebrate somewhere else?"

Pulling away from their liplock, Kurt raised an eyebrow upon hearing the word _celebrate _and after watching Blaine smirk at him, he knew exactly _how _they would celebrate later that day. The obvious positive glow in the atmosphere was however cut short by a grumbling and disapproving Finn.

"Guys, I don't think that this is a good idea…" Finn shuffled in his seat in a warning tone. Sure, he was happy that Kurt has finally found someone who makes him happy and judging from the way things ended between Kurt and Chandler last year, Finn was mentally overjoyed as he knew that Blaine was perfect for Kurt. But he knew that it was too much of a risk. A risk that could potentially _cost_ Kurt his life.

"Look, Finn. I know that what I have with Blaine is risky," Kurt assured him albeit not noticing that Blaine was smiling at Kurt's words. "But I've finally found someone who makes me happy and I don't want to give him up."

"Kurt, it's _way_ too risky." Finn countered. Now he was getting on both of Kurt's and Blaine's nerves and Santana, Rachel and Brittany only watched on, unsure of what to say to contribute to the slowly-heating argument.

"I'd much rather spend the rest of my life by risking it in order to be _with_ Blaine than be all alone and depressed by playing it safe." Kurt tried to reason with his stepbrother. He needed his support and blessing in order to move on with his relationship with Blaine and if Finn still says no, Kurt would have to go against him.

"I have finally understood what San, Brit and Rach are trying to tell me after all this time. I need to _live _my life and not let my stalker control me. Finn, you know what Dad used to say to us… _never let anyone control you._" When Finn looked down with an acknowledging nod, Kurt knew that Finn still remembers Burt's words._ "_And I'm so happy right now because I finally decided to listen to Dad and as the days go on, I'm falling harder and harder for Blaine. And I _can't_ stop it."

Blaine smiled, not knowing what he did to deserve such a loving and protective boyfriend. Kurt was indeed protecting him and defending him right now and the bodyguard hoped that Kurt's words would finally knock some sense into Finn's troubled mind.

"To be frank, I don't give a damn about my stalker anymore. He thinks that he has the right to scare and threaten me. And for a while, sure… I was scared to death but not anymore." Kurt shook his head; Finn's head remained where it was, facing down on the hard floor. "I'm an adult now, Finn. I want to enjoy my life as much as I can and Blaine here is _exactly_ who I need. I've been looking for someone who can make me feel complete for such a long time now and now that Blaine's in the picture, I'm not giving him up."

Finn knew he was in the wrong; he should be happy for Kurt but he also knew that having a relationship with Blaine was too risky. Finn was there to help pick the pieces up when Kurt and Chandler broke up a year ago. Apparently, Chandler had become too possessive and he would take things to the extreme and think that Kurt was cheating on him whenever Kurt was hanging out with his own friends. So when Blaine came into the picture, he has been very protective of Kurt and he was shocked when Rachel told him that she thinks that Kurt likes Blaine.

"Kurt, are you sure about this?" Finn's palms were sweating now.

"I've never been so sure about something before in my life, Finn." Kurt replied, throwing a heart-stopping smile at the awestruck bodyguard beside him.

"Then, okay." Finn relented. "I guess that it should be fine. But you two need to be more careful now. Things could go crazy if the tabloids get a hold of a picture of you two together in public."

Kurt squealed and pulled Finn up for a tender brotherly hug. "Thanks, Finn. And yes, Blaine and I promise to be much more careful now."

Finn smiled and he turned to look at Blaine who was heaving a sigh of relief. "Blaine, you better not hurt Kurt or else—"

"Of course, Finn." Blaine held up his hands in surrender. "I'm here to protect him and keep him safe. I'll never let anyone hurt him."

Kurt melted on the spot as he loved that Blaine would never cease to remind him that he would never let anyone hurt him. He loved how protective Blaine would be and dare he say, Kurt somehow found it extremely sexy.

When everyone gathered around and begged Kurt and Blaine for more details about their relationship, the two men laughed and tried to answer any question as much as they could. Of course, their relationship would be a recipe for disaster but as long as the media didn't know about them, they'd be okay. And okay was just enough.

…

Kurt was just placing all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher that evening when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Fishing it out with a cocked eyebrow, Kurt smiled when he noticed that it was a text message from Blaine. Since the mansion was so big, the two would often have to part ways to do their own things. Kurt would busy himself with trying to practice his scales and cleaning the house up while Blaine was often off to the mansion's private gym exercising and working out. The thought of Blaine working out in his gym made Kurt bite his lip, trying to fight off the mental images of a muscular Blaine hitting a punching bag in his mind.

**B: What are you doing now, sweetie?**

Kurt swooned whenever Blaine called him by his various pet names. Eager to meet Blaine in bed later on, Kurt quickly typed a reply message.

**K: Just finished doing the dishes. Why ask?**

**B: I was wondering when you're coming up to bed… ;)**

That simple text message made Kurt gasp for a second. It's a true fact that Blaine was a real charmer and he would easily seduce Kurt with his dapper look and wit which always ended with the two making love to each other. But this time, Kurt decided to fight back. He wanted to see Blaine lose and he wasn't about to let Blaine seduce him and make him run up to bed. Kurt didn't want to come off as someone who was desperate for sex and with that, he grinned when he replied.

**K: Hell no, you're not doing this to me right now!**

**B: Doing what? ;)**

_You think you can play games with me? _Kurt narrowed his eyes as he lounged onto a loveseat in the living room.

**K: Sexting, Blaine! It's tacky.**

**B: Tacky, huh? So I take it that you don't want to come up to bed with me right now?**

**K: Exactly, I've got better things to do. XP**

**B: Such as letting me rip all your clothes off?**

That message made Kurt shiver. He never knew that Blaine could be so sexy and hot even when they were only texting and not talking to each other face-to-face.

**K: Blaine, stop…**

**B: Kurt, I'm upstairs in my bedroom at this moment. BTW, I'm completely naked and I need you right now ;)**

_Holy crap_. Kurt knew he was screwed; he was painfully losing right now and he looked down to see that he was slowly getting hard.

**K: You're lying! D=**

**B: Am not! Just come upstairs and you'll know that I'm telling the truth.**

**K: Damn you, Blaine!**

**B: Hold on. You're hard now, aren't you?**

Kurt's eyes widened. _How the hell did he know that? _

**K: You know what, I've had enough of this. **

**B: So you *are* hard… There's no need to deny it, sweetie =)**

**K: I sincerely hope that you get run over by a train right now D=**

**B: Fine! That's how you wanna play it huh? You want to do this the easy way? Or the hard way?**

Kurt snorted at the pun and he was already straining under his pants, his length was so desperately trying to free itself.

**K: None =P**

**B: Ok then. You're not allowed to kiss me for a week!**

**K: WHAT?! You can't be serious!**

**B: Oh I'm serious, Kurt! If you ever come near me and even try to peck me in the cheek, you'll be sorry…**

**K: Okok you win Blaine! I'm coming upstairs now…**

**B: Good boy. Tell you what: you can do whatever you want to do to me tonight. Whatever. You. Want.**

**K: God, you're so hot…**

**B: And I'm all yours, Kurt Xx**

A mere minute passed by when Kurt found himself in front of Blaine's bedroom. Behind this door was the most gorgeous specimen of humanity in bed. Kurt swallowed as he slowly turned the knob and entered into the room.

The sight before him made him gasp. The dark room was lined with candles, every one of them was lit. There were rose petals leading up to the bed where more were even lying silently on the thick duvet. With a hand over his mouth, Kurt followed the trail of petals which led him up to the bed and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the petals on the bed were shaped in a heart. As his hand moved down and over to his chest, Kurt finally realized that Blaine was nowhere to be found. Frowning, he turned around when he heard the door close.

He gasped when he saw that it was Blaine, now dressed in a lavish cream-coloured bathrobe. Kurt could see the man's chiseled chest and when the bodyguard smirked as he locked the door, Kurt finally lost his ability to breathe.

"What's all this?" Kurt questioned, pointing at all the rose petals and candles around them.

"We're celebrating," Blaine replied seductively as he began to untie his bathrobe. Kurt noted how Blaine's slender fingers loosened the bathrobe and when Blaine lifted his hands to finally shrug the clothing off, Kurt's jaw dropped to the ground.

This man truly was flawless as everything about him screamed muscular. While still exchanging an intense stare with Kurt, Blaine never left his sight as he blindly threw the disregarded bathrobe to the ground. Kurt realized that the man was not wearing anything at all and as the nude bodyguard walked towards him, Kurt backed away until he felt the back of his knees hit the bed. He stumbled over and gently collapsed onto the bed, watching his lover send him a lustful smirk.

"Ce-celebrating wha-what?" Kurt stuttered as his boyfriend neared him.

"We don't have to hide anymore because we finally told our friends about us, Kurt." Blaine replied soothingly, making Kurt wonder how this man could turn from a sexy beast to a loving and adorable man in a split second.

"Although Finn wasn't too happy about it," Kurt mumbled.

"Hey, he's fine with it now." Blaine quipped with a smile as he climbed onto the bed. "He was just worrying about your safety, that's all."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Well, I'm so glad that you're the one who's here to protect me. I couldn't have asked for a better bodyguard."

"And I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend," Blaine whispered as he climbed on top of Kurt. The naked man proceeded to strip Kurt of his clothes and within a matter of seconds, both men were groaning loudly as they enveloped each other with their arms and legs. Kurt reached up to press their lips together and at first, there was no passion or love behind the liplock. It was more of comfort and as it rapidly grew desperate and needy, Blaine finally moaned, parting his mouth to allow Kurt's eager tongue to enter. Kurt placed his hands on his lover's cheeks, skimming his fingers across the hint of stubble on the man's jaw.

The rest of the night was spent with the two men rocking each other's worlds as the couple explored each other's bodies once more. Kurt and Blaine never saw it as only having sex as they viewed it instead as making love to each other. No words were exchanged between them as they were too busy moaning and grunting in pleasure and when they reached the finale, the two shared loving gazes and smiles and they wrapped their arms around each other, lying together in bed.

"Kurt, what is it?" Blaine turned to his boyfriend who had a troubled look on his face.

"Nothing, Blaine. It's nothing," Kurt lied as he rested his head on Blaine's bare chest, a miniscule smile on his face as he felt his cheek brush against the bodyguard's faint chest hair.

"You're such a horrible liar," Blaine chuckled, lifting his hand to slowly skim through Kurt's hair.

"Okay, fine." Kurt swallowed before looking up to admire the man's hazel eyes. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Blaine nestled his face onto Kurt's bedhair, catching the familiar scent of Kurt's shampoo. "Are you scared that I'm going to hurt you?"

Kurt closed his eyes, embarrassed. "Well, yes…"

"Why would you think that, Kurt?" Blaine asked him in a worried tone as he sat up and pulled Kurt into his arms once more. "You know that I'll never hurt you. God, I would throw myself in front of a bus for you."

Kurt gaped at him, utterly flattered and shocked at the same time. "Look, I just… I feel like that all of _this _is too good to be true."

"This being?" Blaine frowned, perplexed.

"Us!" Kurt went on. "These past few days have been so amazing and _you_ always manage to take my breath away but… you know what, never mind."

"No, Kurt. Don't say that," Blaine placed a hand under Kurt's chin and he lifted it so that he could marvel at the man's blue eyes. "To be honest… I am scared too, you know?"

"You are?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Yes," Blaine nodded. "Because I'm afraid that what we have can be taken away in the blink of an eye. And I'm afraid that I might lose you, Kurt."

"Can we make a promise to each other?" Kurt asked.

"To promise what?" Blaine cocked his head in wonder.

"I want the both of us to promise… to always fight for each other and to fight for what we have."

"I promise," Blaine smiled wholeheartedly, planting a gentle kiss on the countertenor's forehead. "To fight for you, Kurt."

"And I promise," Kurt returned his gaze, pecking him in the lips. "To fight for you too, Blaine."

The bodyguard placed a hand on his lover's cheek and he playfully kissed him on the tip of his nose, causing Kurt to blush. "Want to go to sleep now?"

"Sure," Kurt yawned. "I'll see you in the morning, Handsome."

"Goodnight, Angel." Blaine sighed happily as he turned off the lamp. Kurt draped the thick blanket over their nude bodies and they embraced the warmth of each other's bare skin against their own. Within a few minutes, both men were already off to the land of dreams, eager to wake up to a new day together.

…

That same evening, on another part of the city, a man was busy preparing a little 'present' for Kurt Hummel. Needless to say, the man was shocked when he discovered that Kurt and Blaine really did like each other and he grinned when he flicked his cellphone open. Hovering over to the Photos section, he connected the phone to his computer and proceeded to print the one image that was needed here. It was the picture he had taken the night when the Warblers and New Directions gathered in Kurt's mansion for a party. It was also the same night when he sighted Kurt and Blaine out in the gardens and when Kurt brought dinner for them. He had watched from a window when Blaine suddenly tackled Kurt to the ground and apparently challenged him into a tickle fight before Kurt ran off and Blaine chased after him.

He had quickly snapped a photo of the two men where their heads were only inches away from each other and from a third party-perspective, it would have looked like that the two were about to kiss. The man gritted under his teeth when Kurt and Blaine didn't kiss that night so that he could snap another picture of them and he went off. The one picture in his cellphone was what he needed and as the picture slowly creeped out of the printer. The man put his gloves on — to prevent any future fingerprint identification — and placed a pen on the paper that included the picture. He proceeded to simply write down only two words that he knew would completely scare Kurt to death.

With an evil grin, he grabbed an envelope to place the letter in. Carefully folding the paper into three with such precision, the man couldn't help but let his eyes hover over his masterpiece. Though the letter comprised of only the picture and the two words, the man knew it was more than enough to scare the living daylights out of the famous countertenor.

He smirked for the final time when he looked down at the two bone-chilling words that he had just written.

_I know._

**Holy crap! Kurt's stalker is dangerous! Told you that things are going to get ugly… And YAY for more Klaine (Handsome & Angel) fluff! I know Finn was like an asshole back there but maybe there's another **_**reason**_** why he didn't like Klaine happening…? Hmmm…**

**Can you correctly guess who Kurt's stalker is? I'm not revealing who he is yet but I'd love to see who you think he is. And also tell me in your review what characters you want to see in future chapters. The most popular character that I see will appear in this story soon. Reviews will make me very happy! =D**

**Last thing: You guys are obviously gonna shoot, stab and execute me when I say this. My summer assignment requires me to type up 5 essays (2 pages each) and so I won't have any time to continue this story anytime soon. Plus, school is coming back in 2/3 weeks and this weekend, I have to go with my family to send my older sister off to college. I'll be spending the next few weeks trying to finish my assignment before school starts. DON"T WORRY! I'm a hopelessly devoted writer and I will try my best to get my assignment out of the way and I'll update this story with Ch.13 at the end of August or beginning of Sept. We're not even halfway through the story (I know right!) so expect a lot from me in the fall. I love you guys so much and I hope I get to update very soon! SO SORRY! D'= Wait for me guys. *sobs***


	13. Hopelessly in Love

**HALLELJUAH! I'M BACK! And sadly no, I'm far from done with my stupid summer assignment but this past Friday, my family drove to Buffalo, NY for 5 hours and at the end of the day, I was so exhausted and I decided to type up this chapter for you guys before focusing on my assignment once more. =D**

**I can't tell you how HAPPY I am right now when I logged on and discovered that I have more than 50 REVIEWS (congrats to **_**JGgirl**_** for being the 50****th**** reviewer and **_**MrsDarrenCriss3**_**, you were almost there!)! When I first uploaded this story back in June, I always hoped that people would like it and so I'm jumping for joy!**

**Many of you have reviewed and sent me PMs in which you guessed who Kurt's stalker is (I laughed when one of you thought it was Mr. Schuester!). But since you guys are the best, here's a reward. You are going to love this chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_**, **_**The Bodyguard**_**, and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Chapter 13:: Hopelessly in Love**

Four weeks have passed in a subtle blur and Kurt Hummel still couldn't get how he got so lucky. It has been a whole month since Kurt shared his first kiss with Blaine and he had been waiting for this day to come for a long time now. He was planning on how to celebrate their first "monthiversary" and he was busily asking his best friends for some helpful advice. But deep inside, he was slowly starting to worry because he hasn't received any disturbing letters from his anonymous stalker as he would receive at least some each month. And although he knew that he should be happy and elated that he wasn't getting any more of them, he was beginning to believe that this was 'the peace before the storm' phase and he could only hope that that storm would never come.

Rachel had suggested that the two go back to the same Italian restaurant where he and Blaine went on their first date together, Finn thought that the two men should go around New York City (Kurt didn't think it was a good idea as he knew that paparazzi would show up) and Santana simply wanted them to have celebratory sex. Kurt rolled his eyes upon Santana's suggestion but when Brittany came up with the idea where Kurt and Blaine should just stay home and spend the entire day together, Kurt beamed at her and thanked her profusely for being such a genius even though the idea was simple.

Unbeknownst to the singer, Blaine was also seeking advice from Finn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany behind his back and he had a wide grin on his face when Rachel suggested that he buy Kurt a special gift. That day, he made an excuse to leave the mansion and he went shopping at Fifth Avenue in the city, searching for the right gift. And when he finally saw it underneath a glass case in a jewelry store, he knew that it was _perfect_.

…

It was the day of their monthiversary and Kurt had woken up much earlier to make Blaine some breakfast. After the two had come clean with their relationship, Blaine had moved into Kurt's bedroom and although all of his belongings remained in the guest bedroom, he had always shared the bed with Kurt from then on.

_So adorable_, Kurt squealed internally, walking back into their bedroom as he watched his boyfriend wake up groggily.

"Mmm, morning." Blaine yawned before resting his tired eyes on the white tray that Kurt was carrying with his favorite breakfast on it — a plate of waffles and strawberries along with a mug of hot chocolate. Immediately, Blaine eagerly sat up in bed, the sheets still covering the lower half of his body and Kurt gushed at the fact that Blaine always sleeps in his underwear. And _only _his underwear.

"Good morning, honey." Kurt offered his bodyguard a heartwarming smile as he reached up and gently kissed him on the forehead, simultaneously placing the tray on the man's lap.

"What's all this?" Blaine gushed as he noticed that on the tray, there also was a fairly-sized white vase with a lone yellow flower perked up.

"It's our monthiversary," Kurt smiled as he beckoned his boyfriend to eat.

"Kurt, you didn't have to do this," Blaine blushed and he pulled Kurt in for a warm kiss.

"Well, I wanted to." Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and he proceeded to take the cutlery and cut out a slice of Blaine's waffles. He held up the forkful and Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"Are you feeding me?" Blaine asked him incredulously.

"Yes, now open up." Kurt cautiously placed the forkful into Blaine's gaping mouth and he looked on as Blaine moaned appreciatively at the superb quality of the meal.

"You are amazing," Blaine grinned, eagerly accepting another mouthful of his waffles from Kurt.

"But not as amazing as you were last night…" Kurt recalled their previous lovemaking with a smirk.

Blaine's face softened as he moaned once more after swallowing his waffles. "God, I love making love to you, Kurt."

"What did I do to deserve to you?" Kurt sighed happily as he handed his boyfriend his customary mug of hot chocolate. Blaine giggled as he gulped down the beverage and once he was done with breakfast, he stood up and helped Kurt to clean up.

"So what's the plan for today, love?" Blaine questioned once he left the shower and he put on a crisp white buttoned-up shirt and pair of tight-fitting pants.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Central Park with me." Kurt suggested. "I'll wear my aviators and that hideous baseball cap as a disguise again."

"I'd love to go out with you," Blaine exchanged an excited grin with his boyfriend while laughing at the same time, acknowledging the fact that Kurt wasn't a huge fan of baseball.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Kurt smirked.

…

"There's more?" Blaine blurted out, finally returning to the mansion with Kurt after spending the entire afternoon admiring the scenery and ambience in the city. Kurt had just told him their monthiversary celebration was far from over as he has a big surprise for him later that night.

"Of course!" Kurt replied. "You'll see tonight."

"Is that so?" The bodyguard purred as he started nibbling at the singer's neck, his teeth just barely grazing his most sensitive spot. Kurt's eyes rolled backwards and moaned; he was so turned on right now but he had specifically reminded Blaine that sex would be the last part of the their celebration.

"_Bl-Blaineee_…" Kurt stuttered as he used all of his strength to simply push his boyfriend back. "We can't right now…"

"Why not?" Blaine pouted as he finally pulled back, missing the touch of Kurt's porcelain skin on his lips.

"Because," Kurt sighed, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders to remind him for the thousandth time. "_That_ will be the last part of our monthiversary."

"Too _long_," Blaine dragged his whining voice on, showcasing his kicked puppy eyes in an attempt to convince Kurt otherwise. By now, Kurt has already known that whenever Blaine has his signature poor puppy dog eyes on his face, he was screwed because he would immediately give in to Blaine's whimpering, resulting in lots of lovemaking in bed.

"Nah ah," the unconverted countertenor shook his head profusely. "You are _not_ going to change my mind so just stop it, right now."

"But—"

"No buts, Blaine. Now I believe that you told me that you wanted to hit the gym for the rest of the afternoon so why don't you just be a good boy and scamper off…"

"Fine," Blaine narrowed his eyes, hands on his hips. He was shocked that Kurt was this _resistant _to the possibility of having sex and what stunned Blaine even more was that this was the first time in history where his poor puppy eyes didn't affect Kurt. "I'll see you tonight, then?"

"Yup," Kurt replied with a pop of the p. "Now get going, Lonely Boy. I have to prepare for our dinner tonight."

"Dinner?" Blaine's disappointed face perked up, a raised eyebrow in its place. "You're making dinner for the both of us tonight?"

"Yes," Kurt sighed. He was really getting annoyed with Blaine at this point. "And after that…"

The bodyguard caught the singer's evil smirk and he immediately knew what he was referring to. "I get to fuck you so hard all night long that you'll have to limp in the morning?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Though I don't appreciate the bluntness of it all, _yes_. Now GO!"

"Okay, I'm going!" Blaine held his hands up in surrender and he scurried off to grab his gym clothes before running down to the gardens and escaping to the private gym; the entire time Kurt was is hysterics.

…

"Hey Rachel!" Kurt hollered as he arrived into the kitchen with a skip in his step. The brunette frowned at this; she had never seen Kurt so happy in his life and she knew that Blaine was the reason why.

"Hey Kurt," the woman then looked down at her copy of _Vogue_, simply interested in the latest trends on the runways of New York and London.

Kurt had proceeded to take out a cookbook of Italian food since he knew that Italian was Blaine's favorite and it would be reminiscent of their first date.

"You really care about him, don't you?" The woman asked out of the blue as she was over the moon that her best friend has finally found the man of his dreams. She had always been by his side when Kurt was bullied and tormented in high school, when his father suffered from his first heart attack in their junior year and when Kurt was depressed that he had to leave his family behind for NYU.

"I do," Kurt sighed happily. "And I… I really think I'm falling in love with him."

"Oh my god!" Rachel stood up and bolted for the countertenor who gasped in surprise. "You're in love with Blaine?"

"I-I… I don't know…" Kurt looked down, he was never one who can articulate his feelings to anyone.

"Well have you ever stopped and think that Blaine is the one?" Rachel asked him. "Have you ever dreamed of spending the rest of your life with him?"

"Rach, it's too early to be talking about _spending the rest of our lives together_…" Kurt folded his arms, an eyebrow cocked.

"Doesn't matter, Kurt!" Rachel snapped. "You're in love with Blaine and you know it. Don't try to deny it."

"You're right, Rach." Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. "I _am _in love with Blaine."

"Then go and tell him that you love him!" Rachel beamed.

But of course at times like this, the insecure part of Kurt emerged and the singer hesitated. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way about m—"

"Kurt, have you seen the way he looks at you?" His best friend was growing impatient now. "I'm sure that he feels the same way about you."

Kurt didn't respond this time, he was caught in a mental whirlwind of nerves and worrying. The last time he had thought he would spend the rest of his life with was with Chandler but obviously that failed miserably and ever since then, he would hide all of his deep emotions inside an imaginary closet in his mind and never tell anyone how he was really feeling.

"Kurt," Rachel took both of her best friend's hands to get her point across. "Blaine's different, okay? He is _not _like Chandler. He's not going to leave you."

The singer swallowed, struggling with his thoughts inside him. "He's not?" He immediately cursed at himself for asking such a stupid and meaningless question and judging from Rachel's 'what the hell are you talking about?' face, he looked away.

"Of course he's not!" The brunette was flailing now, trying so desperately to get Kurt's head out of his ass. "Chandler was manipulative, conniving and he lied to your face so many times! But Blaine… he's always been honest with you, he's always such a gentleman because he makes sure that you're okay first and he wants what's best for you."

"What do you mean he 'wants what's best for me'?" Kurt frowned, having heard that saying a million times on TV shows and movies.

"He chose to not be with you at first, remember?" Rachel replied. "He knew that it'd be too dangerous and it would risk your life and yet that's what he did. He chose to put _you_ first before himself and that goes to show how much he _loves _you."

_Dear God, he _does _love me!_ Kurt's gaped mouth was formed as an 'o' now as he finally understood all of Rachel's points. Who knew that Rachel could be such a love-guru since she and Finn have broken up countless of times?

"Damn you, Kurt! How could you be so blind and not notice how this man really feels for you?"

"Okay, Rach! I get it now!" Kurt gritted under his teeth though he was grateful that his friend convinced him that Blaine is completely different. "I think I'm gonna tell him tonight…"

"Tonight?" Rachel gasped. "That's perfect!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed before reaching out to pull his annoying friend into a tender yet bone-crushing hug. He truly loved Rachel so much since she has always been a part of his life albeit growing up and he was so happy that he gets to live with her here in such a magnificent and grandiose home.

…

As the sun was shoved off the sky by the eager bright moon that evening, Blaine was already changed back into his dapper self after taking a long shower to get rid of all the ickiness and sweat that were generated at the gym. Upon steadying his dark blue bowtie, he carefully took the miniscule velvet box that housed Kurt's gift and he placed it in his right pocket, eager to see Kurt's reaction when he finally shows it to him.

As he was throwing professionally-produced punches at the thick punching bag back in the gym, he was lost in a hurricane of thoughts as he reminisced about the day he first met Kurt, the day he sang _Teenage Dream_ to him in front of his friends, the day Kurt opened up to him about losing his parents, the day he finally got to kiss the beautiful man in the gardens, the day he took him out on their first date in Nick's and Jeff's restaurant and the night Kurt lost his virginity to him.

He had never put it much in thought but it was quickly growing to become one of the most persistent questions in his head. _Am I in love with Kurt? Do I love him? Does he feel the same way about me?_

To be honest, Blaine was terrified that Kurt would reject his advances as he wanted to confess his growing feelings for the blue-eyed man tonight. He took a deep breath and exhaled, he has to do this. He needed to tell Kurt the truth that he is hopelessly in love with him because if he didn't, he was sure that he would explode.

"Hey Handsome," Kurt peeked into his bedroom with a grin. Blaine gasped and turned around before his eyes hovered over the outfit his boyfriend was wearing. With his signature grey bowtie, Kurt was wearing a maroon Alexander McQueen buttoned-up shirt with a faint grey cardigan and tight-fitting black pants, coupled with a pair of sensible Armani dress shoes.

"Hey Angel," Blaine smiled before walking over and meeting the blue-eyed man with an amorous kiss. Kurt hummed in delight, "I love it when you call me that."

The countertenor then went behind his lover and placed his hands over the man's eyes to obscure his sight. "Wha-what are you doing, honey?"

"I told you that it's a surprise so shut up and I'll lead the way, okay?" Kurt whispered into the bodyguard's ear. Since he couldn't see anymore, he felt his other senses enhance and he shivered when he heard Kurt's faint and sultry whisper.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt asked.

"I trust you," Blaine nodded before allowing Kurt to lead him off to wherever they were going.

After a few moments, Kurt came up behind him and told him they're here. He let go of his hands and Blaine welcomed his sight back; he gasped upon the sight before him and he placed a hand over his chest in amazement. They were out in the gardens now and before him was a well-decorated table being accompanied by two lavish seats opposite from each other. There were dimly-lit candles on the table and there were several cloth napkins, the cutlery looked like it belonged to the richest man in the world and Blaine couldn't help but hover his wondered eyes over and notice the bench where the two had shared their first kiss just several strides away.

"Ta-da!" Kurt singsonged, holding his hands up with a wide grin. "This is my surprise for you!"

The stunned hazel-eyed man turned to his boyfriend and felt tears forming in his eyes, "Ku-Kurt… this is… oh my god! You didn't have to this!"

Kurt giggled at Blaine's hyperbolic expression and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Well since you're so resistant, I think there's a McDonald's down the street. If you want?"

Blaine laughed and rested his forehead against Kurt's, their eyes glowing in the night with the aid of the intensity of the candles beside them. "I don't want McDonald's, Kurt. I want _you_."

The singer looked away, his cheeks burning red. "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, Blaine's stomach growled and Kurt's eyes widened. "I'll take that as a yes." Blaine then broke into hysterics, embarrassed at the same time. After all, spending all that time in the gym always makes him hungry.

Kurt walked over and pulled a chair up for Blaine to sit in; the bodyguard thanked him before the singer trudged over to take his own seat. Just then, they heard footsteps and they looked to the side and noticed Santana and Brittany — dressed in a devil-red Versace dress that fits her personality and a bubbly yellow Louis Vuitton dress that hinted at her innocence respectively — approaching them with a tray each in their hand.

"For the singer whose hair seems to always stay in place, a well-cooked meal of lasagna Bolognese." Santana winked as she placed the meal down onto the table, the steam wafting up to the night air and the Latina woman also set two champagne glasses but with a jug of Coca Cola since she knew perfectly well that Kurt and Blaine each detested alcohol.

"And for the bodyguard who never fails to keep our Kurtie safe, a home-made meal of carbonara." Brittany smiled as she also placed the said meal down, earning gratifying smiles from the two men. Santana decided to pour the beverage into their glasses since she was afraid that Brit will screw it up and once she was done, she scurried off with her wife back into the mansion to give the two men some privacy.

"Just so you know, I made all this by myself." Kurt couldn't help but boast this time as he was proud of what he had accomplished for the night.

"Wow, Kurt. All of this is so perfect!" Blaine beamed as he gestured at the meals before them.

"Thank you," Kurt blushed once more before picking his fork and knife up. "Now dig in."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice as he began feasting on the carbonara, moaning at the magnificent quality of it all. The two lovers then jumped into a long conversation, they always had something to talk about and they would throw loving gazes, compliments and heartwarming smiles from across the table as they continued dining.

Once they were all done, Blaine gracefully took his champagne glass with Coke inside it and held it up. "I'd like to propose a toast…"

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise but quickly grabbed his own glass and met his boyfriend in an intense and heart-stopping stare. He made a tiny nod to silently give Blaine the go to continue on.

"I'd like to toast…" Blaine smiled. "To how our relationship has grown in just a month. An entire month of being by each other's side, being honest with each other, comforting each other and simply being together."

Kurt was trembling inside now, tears were about to spill over and it took an Olympian effort to hold all of his emotions in just to hear what Blaine had to say.

"To us," Blaine concluded with a raise of his glass. "By being strong and having the c_ourage_ to take the risk by being together. To Kurt and Blaine."

"To us. To Kurt and Blaine." Kurt smiled wholeheartedly as he reached over with a clink of their respective glasses before drinking the beverage. They heard a muffled '_YES!_' from the mansion and they turned at the same time and noticed Santana and Brittany scampering off into mansion once more, humiliated that they were caught.

"Females," Blaine muttered with a laugh before looking over to meet Kurt's gaze. "Thank you, Kurt. Today has been so amazing and I wouldn't be this happy if it weren't for you. Which is why…"

The bodyguard held up his index finger, indicating for Kurt to wait for a moment. Kurt watched on with curious eyes as Blaine fumbled for his right pocket and when the man revealed a red velvet box in his hand, Kurt experienced a sharp intake of breath.

"I got you this for our monthiversary," Blaine beamed.

"If that's an engagement ring, my answer is yes!" Kurt blurted out with wide eyes.

"No, silly." Blaine laughed before extending his arm so that Kurt could take the box in his hands. "Open it."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and he looked down at the box, his slender fingers pausing for a moment to guess what's inside before mustering all of his courage to flip it open. He let out another one of his famous gasps as he placed a hand over his gaped mouth. It was a diamond locket pendant and it was a sparkling beige, shining bright into Kurt's tearful eyes.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, the English language suddenly seemed like a foreign concept to him now. He gently took the pendant and opened it. It was then that he couldn't hold it all in anymore. He burst into a multitude of tears since the inside of the pendant contained the word _Courage _to the left and to the right, there was a picture of him and Blaine in a loving and searing kiss. He hypothesized that Santana had taken the picture since she was always snooping around whenever he and Blaine were spending quality time alone.

And then the silence was finally broken by the bodyguard's cracked and strained voice…

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine's calm face was now contorted into a hurricane of tears as he struggled to keep his composure. He has never felt this way about someone before in his life and he was so glad that he had found Kurt.

Kurt's heart abruptly came to a complete stop. _Those three words…_

"I love you too, Blaine." The singer's voice cracked midway and it only made things worse. Both men were losing in an imaginary battle against their own emotions and Blaine reached out to take Kurt's hand in his. He gave it a tight squeeze and brought it up in order to kiss the man's knuckles.

The foundations that made Kurt Hummel up instantly collapsed as the singer choked in his sobs. "I love you so _so_ much, Kurt. And I can't stop thinking about you. God, the thought of not being with you kills me inside."

Kurt bit his lip, taking deep breaths to try to calm down. "I love you so much more, Blaine! I love you so much and thank you. It's perfect!"

He gestured to the locket pendant and Blaine stood up from his seat. The bodyguard went behind Kurt's seat and took the pendant in his own hands. With such precision, Blaine helped Kurt wear the pendant around his neck and he hoisted his lover up to his feet. A few moments were then spent with each lover wiping each other's tear-stained faces.

"Come here," Kurt grabbed Blaine by his collar and pulled him in, their lips crashing against each other. Neither man bothered to care about the loud moans that escaped their lips as they felt their obvious love course through their lips. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's cheeks and squeezed them, earning another appreciative moan form his boyfriend while Kurt allowed his hands to roam across Blaine's hair, his slender fingers skimming through the thick layer of the man's curls.

Even though Blaine's tongue was practically down his throat and their bodies were pressed firmly against each other to prevent air to come between them, Kurt could not come to terms with how lucky he was. Hell, even the word _lucky _couldn't do the job of describing how Blaine and Kurt each felt. Ultimately, the tremendous amount of love that radiated off these two made the makeout session all the more hungry and desperate as Blaine pulled back and began biting on Kurt's exposed neck. The singer wrapped his arms around the man's neck to pull him closer and he marveled at the arousing sensation of Blaine's teeth over his skin.

Eventually, Kurt had to pull away for breathing reasons and he watched his boyfriend lick his lips eagerly, the sight of an unsatisfied Blaine was more than enough to make Kurt hard.

Moments later, Blaine's lustful smirk widened, his eyebrows waggling. "I am still hungry, y'know? I've been waiting all night for _dessert_…"

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt mocked sarcastically.

"Maybe…" Blaine replied in a low hushed voice before reverting back to his dapper self. "I mean if you want, we can stay and have dessert here before we go up. Didn't you mention that there'd be some cheesecake?"

The singer merely shook his head and he walked over so that he was behind Blaine now, "I would much rather have dessert upstairs in your room…" He paused to lean in closer so that his lips were merely inches away from the man's ear. "_naked._"

Blaine felt a hand grip tightly on his ass and he shot up, "I like the way you think, Mr. Hummel."

"You have no idea how much I really _want_ you right now." Kurt bit his lip, unable to hide his urges.

"I'm right here," Blaine whispered back. Kurt had never heard such a low whisper before in his life — it was barely audible but enough to make Kurt melt on the spot. The bodyguard then turned and allowed Kurt's hand to roam across his jaw line. Kurt's eyes widened when his fingers ran across the faint stubble that was already growing and needless to say, as someone who resented beards, he was starting to let Blaine be the sole exception.

As the singer's teeth grazed across his neck, the bodyguard's eyes rolled back into his head. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted to grab Kurt by the arm, run up the grand staircase and into his bedroom, shed all of their clothes so that they could appreciate each other's nude forms and pound into Kurt until morning. The image of Kurt limping the next day was the last straw and Blaine growled.

Kurt didn't know what happened next as the last thing he remembered was the sight of his bodyguard — complete with an evil smirk and an incredibly hot growl — pouncing on him. And then it was all a blur.

The moment he regained his memory, Kurt felt himself being slammed violently down onto Blaine's bed, the bodyguard was now nude and he had pinned Kurt down onto the soft sheets below with his hands gripping tightly over Kurt's bare wrists. Kurt looked over to see that his locket pendant was safely tucked away on a table far from the bed and when he saw Blaine's hungry eyes, he froze.

Paralyzed under the immense strength of the bodyguard who was towering over him with his hard length, Kurt realized that he was completely vulnerable now as Blaine's body held his legs down while his hands were still trapped under his boyfriend's tight grip. At that moment, Blaine let go so that he could help Kurt unbutton his shirt. For some reason, it refused to budge and Blaine ended up ripping Kurt's Alexander McQueen shirt into two.

"Oh my god," Blaine's eyes snapped open in shock. "I'm so sorry Ku—_mmph_"

Kurt's lips managed to interrupt Blaine's sorrowful monologue and upon pulling back, he grinned. "I'll buy twenty Alexander McQueen shirts only if you get to rip them _all_ off."

Blaine was panting now, the two halves of the shirt remains in his hands. He held it up so that Kurt could observe the damage that was done before he tossed them away on either side of the bed. The singer quickly took his pants and underwear off to join Blaine in the nude and soon, the two became inseparable.

Blaine had never been so aroused in his lifetime as he began thrusting forward, his length causing some serious damage to Kurt's prostate. Kurt's usually calm and innocent face was now reduced to a contortion of pleasure and pain, wincing and moaning back and forth as Blaine hammered on. The sheets rustled faintly, the bed shook as if New York was experiencing a tremendous earthquake and it seemed that Kurt was the only victim of the natural disaster.

"Do you have _any _idea how hot it is?" The sweaty bodyguard remarked in his rough husky voice that always made Kurt shiver. "To see you so _desperate _— desperate for me to fuck you?"

"Damn you, Blaine!" Kurt fisted into the sheets by his sides. "You can't just say things like that…"

"So desperate," Blaine whispered with an evil smirk before watching in awe as his boyfriend convulsed with a loud cry. After their finales, both men laid side-by-side and they interlocked their fingers together, smiling lovingly at each other. Eventually, Blaine had to leave for the bathroom in order to take out his contact lenses.

"So adorable," Kurt hummed like a five year old as he watched his naked boyfriend amble for the bathroom. As Blaine was walking, Kurt took the opportunity to ogle at the man's muscular back and his bare buttocks. _It should be illegal to look this hot!_

Once the bodyguard returned and forced the singer into a tight cuddle, they allowed sleep to take over as the moon shone brightly over the mansion.

"I love you," Blaine whispered. He hated that right after their lovemaking, he would always feel so weak and exhausted but that gave Kurt the task of taking care of him and they nuzzled the tips of their noses together, carefully feeling each other's slowing breathings against their own skin.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled before using the last of his energy to reach up and plant a gentle kiss on the man's forehead. And then, everything went black.

**Kurt and Blaine are officially in love! Klaine rainbows all over the place and I couldn't help but use some lines from the Klaine box scene here! =D I wanted to write a very fluffy chapter before we dive into all the stalker drama and so I hope that you enjoyed it. Since my assignment is very tough, I **_**might **_**still be able to be back with Ch.14 on Thurs. (as always). I wanted to leave you guys with a much fluffier chapter before I go off for a while. **

**Reviews are much well-appreciated and loved and I'll return ASAP! =)**


	14. Now You Know

**A/N: I'm SO VERY sorry I abandoned this story for more than a whole week for the 1****st**** time ever! School's coming back on Sept. 5 and I'm busy trying to finish my assignment! I made an intro for Chapter 1 so you should check it out and then come back here for the new chapter! Thank you to **_**MrsDarrenCriss3, Nurse Kate, claudiavonberckefeldt, Gleek98, JGgirl **_**and **_**08trekker**_** (they only fell asleep!) for your lovely reviews! And yes, here comes the angst and drama... Read on, my fellow Gleeks! =D**

**So, I changed the story's image and I LOVE IT since it's Blaine during his and Kurt's first prom together and he **_**does**_** look like a bodyguard there, doesn't he? He's actually holding out his hand for Kurt to take and I'm mad that I can't show it cuz the image is too small to show his extended arm. *frustrated!Klainer sighing* But do you guys love it? Tell me in your reviews ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_**, **_**The Bodyguard**_**, and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Chapter 14:: Now You Know**

"What is that?" Kurt inquired as he gestured at the notebook that Blaine was busily working on. The two men had been lounging around at the mansion's large living room and the singer had noticed that the man — who was sporting his adorable reading glasses — had been scribbling down things onto it and the curiosity got the better of him.

"N-nothing." Blaine blushed and he quickly set it aside on the sofa, causing the Kurt to frown.

"Why are you blushing?" The countertenor pressed on, slowly leaning closer to his boyfriend. The bodyguard's eyes widened and he looked away, placing a hand on top of his notebook protectively.

"No I'm not," Blaine lied.

"Why are you lying to me?" Kurt narrowed his eyes in an accusatory manner as he reached out to take the notebook but his boyfriend swiftly pulled it back from Kurt's prying hands, holding it up to his own chest and hugging it like a teddy bear.

"Jesus, Kurt. What's with all these questions you're asking me?" Blaine snapped.

"Um, maybe because you're _hiding _something from me?" Kurt was already beginning to assume the worst.

"Okay fine," Blaine sighed in defeat and he took a deep breath. "I was writing a song..."

Kurt's eyes widened. "I didn't know you write music."

"Well, being the lead singer of the Warblers back in the day, I always spend a little bit of everyday thinking about tunes and I eventually pen them down." The bodyguard gave a miniscule shrug. "But yeah, I write my own music every now and then."

Kurt's mouth parted mechanically, astounded to discover this hidden talent of his lover. "Can I hear it?"

Blaine's cheeks were burning red now, "It's not finished actually..."

At that moment, Blaine made the mistake of looking up and being met by the most beautiful blue eyes that never failed to take his breath away. Kurt's pleading eyes mentally worked their way into Blaine's conscience and the hazel-eyed man rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Okay okay, c'mon." Blaine stood up and held out a hand for Kurt to take. As they linked arms, Kurt wondered where Blaine was taking him and the second the two arrived at the mansion's music room, Kurt frowned.

"What are we doing here, honey?" Unfortunately for Kurt, his curiosity was in full motion today and he watched his boyfriend amble for the piano in the middle of the room.

"Come sit with me, Angel." Blaine turned around and winked at Kurt once he sat himself down in front of the magnificent piano, patting a spot beside him for Kurt. The countertenor complied with a smile and once he made himself comfortable, Blaine took out his notebook and gently placed it on the music rack, opening it to two specific pages that displayed a collage of many handwritten music notes. Kurt gasped at the intricate details of the notes and he peered over to gape at his lover.

"You should've told me that you write music," the singer mumbled.

"I wanted to but there's a reason why I didn't tell you," Blaine allowed himself to drown in the mesmerizing ocean of blue that was dominant in Kurt's eyes. "You see, all these songs are about you."

Kurt gasped, "They're all about me?"

"Yes," Blaine blushed and he took the singer's hand while gazing at his eyes lovingly. "I began writing them the day I first met you."

_This is singularly the most compassionate, loving and generous man I have every known! I will spend the rest of my life making him feel loved and happy even if it kills me._

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed, unable to form any coherent thoughts in his mind.

"Shhh," Blaine hushed him by placing his index finger over the man's lips. "Why don't I just play one of the songs first... sounds good?"

_Stupid, sexy bastard. _Kurt shivered when he felt Blaine's finger on his lips and he simply gave the tiniest of nods in anticipation of hearing his song.

Once the bodyguard pulled his finger back, he steadied his reading glasses before turning with a smile and he stretched his hands out in front of him, resting his fingers lightly on the keys.

The moment the song began, Kurt lost his ability to breathe. The intricate and delicate sounds of the piano echoed throughout the music room and as Blaine began singing the lyrics to the song, Kurt found himself watching the man's slender fingers as they danced harmoniously over the keys. The singer marvelled at Blaine's voice and once the song reached its climax, Kurt's eyes perked up and he noticed that the bodyguard had his eyes closed now. He smiled at how Blaine looked so peaceful and serene while the song neared its end. The bodyguard held a note with both his voice and the piano and Kurt welcomed the adorable collaboration to his ears.

As Blaine pulled his hands back to rest on his lap, he gasped when he discovered tears pouring down Kurt's pale cheeks. He snaked an arm around the man's waist and pulled him closer, resting his forehead on Kurt's so that they were staring at each other's eyes.

"Kurt, why are you crying?" Blaine whispered; he could feel his emotions swelling up inside him as he always poured his heart out whenever he was writing his own songs. And since this song was about Kurt, he was desperate to hear the man's voice.

"Nothing," Kurt smiled tearfully. "It's just that... that song was so _beautiful_."

Blaine began planting gentle kisses across his lover's face, using his lips to get rid of the tears. "Thanks, Kurt." He then let out a faint whisper, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Kurt shook his head, amazed at how Blaine's lips could make him so calm and relaxed. "Hey, there's no need to apologize. I guess I was just so moved by the music and the fact that it's about me means so much."

"I love you," Blaine declared out of nowhere with a heartwarming smile.

"And I love you too," Kurt replied before leaning forward to meet his lover in a passionate kiss. Both men closed their eyes as they moaned loudly and when they pulled back, Kurt sighed happily.

"You're so adorable," Kurt bit his lips as he felt the bespectacled bodyguard's scent intoxicate him.

"Do you have a thing for the glasses?" The bodyguard arched an eyebrow with a smirk.

"No," Kurt chuckled. "It's just... I—"

"Liar," the hazel-eyed man called him out, grinning at how Kurt's cheeks were tomato red now. "You love the glasses."

"I like a man who looks smart, okay?" Kurt admitted with a roll of his eyes. "Especially someone who looks so _hot _with or without them."

"So you think I'm hot, huh?" Blaine asked in a seductive tone, placing a hand over Kurt's leg. Kurt's breathing hitched when he felt Blaine's hand skim up to his thigh, getting dangerously close to his groin now.

"Definitely," Kurt breathed.

Blaine flashed him a flirtatious grin which was perfectly capable of reducing Kurt to a panting mess. "Could you be a dear and lock the door please?"

"Why?" Kurt frowned.

"There's something I need to show you in private," Blaine replied in a breeze and Kurt stood up and motioned for the door.

The moment the lock was in place, he sighed and turned around. "So what do you need to show m—"

He never had a chance to completely ask that question as he felt himself being shoved up to a wall, his lips being ravaged viciously by Blaine's, his shirt literally ripped into pieces in a matter of seconds. The hungry bodyguard grinned when Kurt reciprocated by pulling him in for a desperate and needy kiss. The kiss turned into a heavy makeout session as Blaine straddled Kurt's hips and the singer wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Once they pulled back, an already panting and hard Kurt lifted his hands to clutch onto Blaine's shirt and he used all of his strength and willpower to tear it into half.

"You're a fast learner," Blaine growled and he dove in to bite at Kurt's neck. The singer's head fell back against the wall when Blaine's teeth struck his sensitive spot and he moaned. He would have deal with hickeys later on.

"I learn from the best," Kurt smirked and the two men pulled back to take off their own pants and undergarments before Kurt grabbed Blaine by his shoulders and pushed him down onto the music room's leather sofa. Both of them had already forgotten about the songs that Blaine had written on the music rack.

Blaine let out a dark and evil chuckle as he laid down on the sofa, his bare back being hugged by the comfortable leather. He held up a finger and curled it to beckon Kurt to come closer. "C'mon, Kurt! Show me what you got!"

"Oh I'll _show _you," Kurt accepted the man's challenge as he swaggered over to pounce on the man.

...

"Let me guess," Santana had her signature grin on her face as she set the magazine that she was previously reading down. "You two got it on in the music room, didn't you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he struggled to fix his ruffled hair and crumpled shirt. The two friends were now lounging in the study room and Blaine had gone up to take another shower although the real reason was to grab another shirt since Kurt had ripped his previous one when they had sex in the music room.

Kurt sighed, "That's none of your business, Satan—"

"Kurt, are you that stupid?" The Latina woman cut in and she inched forward, causing the anxious singer to back away. "We all heard the two of you. You were moaning and yelling out '_Right there, Blaine! Yes oh right there!_' and then Blaine was—"

"Okay, I've heard enough already!" Kurt held up a hand in disgust though deep inside he was trembling. _Were we _that _loud? _"God, Santana... can't you just mind your own business?"

"It's like you don't even know me," Santana faked a shocked gasp and she pressed a hand over her chest in a melodramatic manner. "We're best friends, Kurt. I'm supposed to be all up in your bizz..."

Kurt snorted at her last word and he placed his hands on his hips, praying for Blaine to come down and help him out here. "Since I'm your boss and you're my personal assistant, I hereby say... End of discussion."

"Oh no no no," Santana stepped in front of the singer when he tried to walk out of the room. "You are _going _to tell me all the details and I won't take no for an answer."

"If we weren't best friends, I would've fired you a _long_ time ago." Kurt gritted under his teeth but the woman didn't budge and he sighed, running a hand through his ruffled hair. "Alright, fine!"

"That's a good boy," Santana clapped a hand on his shoulder and she led him to a sofa where Kurt began to tell his friend everything.

...

As Kurt Hummel's publicist, it was Rachel Berry's job to generate and manage publicity for the famed countertenor. Earlier in the afternoon, Rachel had checked the web and her jaw dropped to the ground when she finally saw the results. Kurt Hummel was one of the five musical acts who were nominated for the Grammy Award for Album of the Year for his latest effort, _Courage_. And since the Grammy Awards 2019 will be held in Los Angeles in two weeks, Rachel made it her utmost top priority to inform Kurt of his nomination.

Ever since the singer had publicly come out to the media by identifying himself as a proud gay man, Rachel has been having much more difficulties when handling the press. The brunette never stopped being amazed at the _astronomical _amount of positive reactions to Kurt's coming out from many communities all over the world. She would smile like a madman whenever she helped Kurt open all sorts of fan mail, ranging from 'we love you Kurt!' cards to even many bouquets of flowers.

But of course, in the world of fame and fortune, there'd always be negativity and harsh words that were directed at Kurt. Rachel vividly remembered the day Kurt received the first letter from his anonymous stalker. And all of his stalker's letters remained practically the same. They'd always feature a rather disturbing picture of image that was meant to scare the singer and all words within the letter were typed in the font _Times New Roman_. This obviously made it virtually impossible to help identify his stalker as they had no idea how his actual handwriting looked like.

So when Rachel was tiredly dragging a huge bag full of fan mail across the floor to bring it to Kurt in the study room, she was silently hoping that there'd be no letters from his stalker whatsoever. Needless to say, she was surprised when his stalker hadn't sent a letter in a whole month and she was trying very hard to find out why. This wasn't normal.

_For God's sake, his stalker couldn't have just disappeared from the face of the planet! _Rachel thought to herself as she cursed at the massive bag for its ludicrous weight. _This is just like in the movies... Just when you think that everything's fine and back to normal, it's when your enemy finally strikes back. And he'll strike back when you _least _expect it..._

"And then you swallowed?" Santana gasped. Kurt nodded with a roll of his eyes and the personal assistant clapped her hands to commend him.

"You're all grown up," she was so proud. As a woman who had her first time back in high school, she was shocked that Kurt had only lost his virginity to Blaine only a month ago and she pulled the singer into a tender hug.

"San, you're ridiculous." Kurt laughed as he returned the hug. "But yeah, that's what I did and you should've seen the look on Blaine's face. He _really _enjoyed it."

"Damn, Kurt." Santana chuckled and winked at him. "I never thought that you had it in you. I'm so proud!"

The two friends burst into a heavy bout of laughter and Rachel decided to finally acknowledge her presence by walking in, still battling against the weight of the bag. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey Rach!" Kurt waved while Santana only sent her a smile in greeting. "Whoa, what's that?"

"Kurt, you've got a _lot _of fan mail today." She gestured down to the massive bag beside her and Kurt and Santana's eyes widened at the same time.

"Let's open them now!" Santana exclaimed. "It's like opening presents in Christmas!"

"Hold on," Kurt fished out his cellphone and he proceeded to scroll down his contacts. "Let me call Blaine, Brit and Finn. We should open all of the fan mail together."

The two women in the room squealed as they reached out to open the bag and they gaped at the tremendous amount of letters, envelopes and wrapped gifts inside.

"Looks like Kurt Hummel has the best fans in the world," Rachel winked and Kurt could only chuckle as he began calling his friends to come down to help them open all the fan mail together.

...

"Why is everything for Kurtie?" Brittany asked incredulously as she blindly tossed a letter for Kurt away. "Where's my present?"

Santana, Finn, Rachel and Kurt all looked at each other with frowns on their faces before breaking down into heavy laughter altogether. Kurt was sitting cross-legged on the sofa while his four best friends were all on the ground, busily opening all the fan mail together as if they were one big family. As the laughter died down, Kurt couldn't help but smile at how they seemed like a family. Every once in a while, one of them would let out an '_Awww_', a squeal, a shocked gasp or have a stupid smile on their face once they had finished reading through pieces of Kurt's fan mail.

"Sweetie, all of this is from Kurt's beloved fans." Santana gave her a guilty smile and the blonde woman's mouth was formed as an 'o' now. The Latina sighed and scooted closer to her wife and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead, causing Brit to giggle like a five year old.

"I love you," Brittany pecked her wife in the lips.

"I love you too," Santana blushed as she clasped her and Brit's hands firmly together while exchanging an intense stare at each other.

"You guys are just too cute..." Finn gushed and he gasped when the Latina sent a death glare at his way.

"Say that one more time and I will destroy you, Frankenteen!"

Everyone except Finn laughed once more and Kurt had a huge smile on his face when he noticed Blaine walking in.

"Hey, honey." Blaine smiled as he went on to sit right beside his boyfriend on the sofa, giving him a sweet kiss in the lips before looking down at all the fan mail that were spread untidily across the floor. Kurt snaked an arm around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer as he rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Kurt asked quietly so as to not let the others hear them.

"I took a shower and I had to grab a new shirt because _somebody _was too eager in the music room..." Blaine turned and a playful smirk appeared on his face.

"Hey, you were the one who shoved me up against the wall first. So don't come here and blame it all on me." Kurt joked with a giggle and Blaine playfully hit him in the arm.

"Hey guys, I have a very huge announcement to make." Rachel suddenly cleared her throat so as to grab everyone's attention. Once her best friends turned to look at her inquisitively, she finally spoke.

"Guess who just got nominated for the Grammy Award for Album of the Year?" she smirked and directed her gaze at an extremely confused and oblivious Kurt.

"Are you serious?" Finn gasped and Santana, Brittany and Rachel all screamed so loud that the guys thought they had just gone deaf. Everyone immediately bolted and grabbed Kurt into a massive family hug; the singer could only widen his eyes in shock and he laughed when he felt arms wrapped around him.

"Guys, please. This is Gucci," Kurt chuckled and gestured down to the sweater he was wearing.

"Oh shut up," Santana waved her hand dismissively and hugged the man again, earning many '_Awww_'s from his friends. "Congratulations, Kurt!"

"I'm so proud of you, honey!" Blaine cupped his boyfriend's cheeks and rewarded him with a passionate kiss, causing the two lovers to moan and shuffle closer to each other on the sofa. "I'm so _so _fucking proud of you, baby!"

Kurt's heart swelled with much happiness and joy when he heard Blaine's loving words and he sighed with a dopey smile on his face.

"I'm so proud to call you mine, Kurt!" Blaine bounced in happiness and Kurt giggled at how childish his boyfriend was acting now. "I," Blaine kissed his left cheek. "Love." Kissed his right cheek. "You." His forehead. "So." The tip of his nose. "Much!" He sighed happily before pulling Kurt for another sloppy yet passionate kiss.

"_Blaine_," Kurt groaned in embarrassment. "Not in front of everyone..."

"Shut up and let me kiss you!" Blaine dove in to crash his lips against Kurt's once more and both men moaned loudly, arms wrapped each other bodies.

_I officially have the best boyfriend EVER!_ Kurt's grin had never been so wide in his lifetime.

Eventually, their professions of love died down and fifteen minutes later, the six friends were almost done with reading all the fan mail and they were beyond exhausted now, rubbing their eyes tiredly and stifling many yawns every now and then. It was then that Kurt picked up a plain white envelope that strangely had no decorations on it. _This is odd._

Of course, Kurt didn't want to come off as an attention-seeking celebrity but this envelope surely was mysterious. Blaine turned and noticed the troubled look on his boyfriend's eyes and he took his hand, squeezing gently to remind him that he was there to support him.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Blaine's smile had faded upon witnessing the serious look on Kurt's face. The countertenor swallowed and he looked up to stare deeply at Blaine' eyes. He extended his arm and he swiftly handed the envelope over to his lover, beckoning him to open it instead.

Kurt had no idea why he was getting so worked up for a plain white envelope. He could feel his heart race and he was subtly trembling inside, praying that the letter wasn't at all connected to his stalker. He watched on with worried eyes as Blaine looked down and slowly opened it. The fumbling of the paper and the silence of the room only added to the eerie suspense that was already building up in the room. Everyone else was also watching warily as the bodyguard fished out the lone piece of paper from the envelope, aware of Kurt's uneasiness.

But what made Kurt's blood freeze was the sight of an unresponsive Blaine as the man read the letter. And then, a horrified gasp escaped Blaine's lips.

"Shit!" Blaine cursed as he tossed the paper away as if it was poison.

"What? Blaine, tell me what is it?" Kurt frowned, completely oblivious to the situation.

"L-look at it," Blaine stuttered as he dared to point at the discarded paper on the ground.

Kurt frowned again and he picked the paper up, letting his eyes hover over the contents of it.

Immediately, Kurt felt his body shut down the moment his eyes ran over the picture and the two words that accompanied it. He allowed the letter to slip through his fingers and fall down to the ground, it was only then that his friends finally grabbed for the picture and let the shock spread throughout the room.

"Who took this picture?!" Santana instantly placed a hand over her gaped mouth. Panic quickly engulfed the room and horrified and shocked expressions were on everyone's faces.

"Oh my god," Kurt breathed. It was finally coming true. His worst _nightmare_ was coming true. He suddenly felt like throwing up. Reduced to panting and shaking uncontrollably, Kurt looked up to see Blaine slipping out of the room.

_What the hell?_

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed his name but he was too late. Blaine pushed the French doors open and he left him and the others alone in the study room. Kurt wanted to follow him. But whenever Blaine was angry or distressed, Kurt knew that he should back off for a while as Blaine would get easily agitated over the slightest things. And so the singer sadly didn't run after him, choosing to remain seated on the sofa.

"What's going on? Where's Blaine?" Rachel asked in pure confusion.

_To hell with it_, Kurt sighed and he stood up.

"I don't know," Kurt shook his head. "I'll go and talk to him. You guys stay here, alright?"

Everyone nodded and Kurt ran out, the loud tapping of his shoes on the floor echoed throughout the hallway. He followed the sounds of his lover's footsteps and he found himself in the front lobby now.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt yelled but to no avail as he noticed his bodyguard slip into the hallway upstairs. "Fuck," the singer muttered to himself as he ran up the stairs and he saw his boyfriend close the door to the guest bedroom.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out from behind the door. No response. _Why the hell is he ignoring me all of a sudden?_

"You know what!" Kurt gritted under his teeth, beyond pissed at the amount of times that his boyfriend had been ignoring him for the past few minutes. With that, he pushed the door open and he clenched his fists in a fit of rage. "What the fuck, Blaine? Why are you ignoring me? What happened back th—"

Kurt didn't say another word. He frowned when he noticed that his bodyguard had a luggage open and he was already placing some of his belongings in. It was then that Kurt finally realized what actually was going on.

_He's leaving me. He's willing to sacrifice himself for my safety..._

"Blaine?" Kurt asked innocently, his voice doing a complete 180 after having yelled at the man just mere seconds ago.

The aforementioned man didn't reply and he was pacing back and forth, grabbing many articles of his clothing and belongings and shoving them down onto his luggage.

"Blaine, please!" Kurt begged him. "Look at me, Blaine. Look at me!"

The bodyguard stopped in his tracks and he looked down, too ashamed to meet his lover in the eye.

"Why are you packing?" Kurt finally asked.

**Bring on the hate, my fellow Klainers! But seriously, I'm deeply sorry for leaving the chapter on that cliffhanger but hey, this is a romance/suspense story. Next update will be up on either Sunday or Monday and YAY! for no more long breaks between chapters (I promise that I'll never leave this story unattended for so long again). Reviews (don't be afraid to voice your hatred for me) will **_**really**_** brighten up my day cuz I'm depressed that school's coming up next week and! =)**


	15. Don't Leave Me

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts! School's starting this Wednesday. NO! DDD'=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_**, **_**The Bodyguard**_**, and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Chapter 15:: Don't Leave Me**

_He's leaving me. He's willing to sacrifice himself for my safety..._

"Blaine?" Kurt asked innocently, his voice doing a complete 180 after having yelled at the man just mere seconds ago.

The aforementioned man didn't reply and he was pacing back and forth, grabbing many articles of his clothing and belongings and shoving them down onto his luggage.

"Blaine, please!" Kurt begged him. "Look at me, Blaine. Look at me!"

The bodyguard stopped in his tracks and he looked down, too ashamed to meet his lover in the eye.

"Why are you packing?" Kurt finally asked.

"I have to go, Kurt." Blaine finally spoke, head still facing down.

Kurt gasped, "Go? Go where?"

"I have to go because I can't protect you anymore," Blaine choked as the words he never thought he would ever have to say escaped his lips.

_No. This cannot be happening. No no no no... NO!_

"Blaine, don't do this." Kurt felt his eyes well up with tears. "Don't do this!"

The bodyguard winced at the sudden outburst of emotions from his lover and he bit his lip, placing a tightly-clenched fist over his chest to fight against the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I have to—"

"There has to be another way!" Kurt cut in, determined to change his boyfriend's mind. "Blaine, you can't just leave!"

"But I have to, Kurt!" Blaine yelled, the crack in his voice made Kurt feel even worse and it sent shivers down the singer's spine.

"No, you don't!" Kurt countered, shaking his head profusely as the tears were falling faster now. "Blaine, you can still stay here. I can just get another personal bodyguard and then, we can still be together—"

"Kurt, that's not going to happen." Blaine sighed, wiping the tears off his face but it proved to be of no use as newer, fresher tears replaced them within a matter of seconds.

"Why do I feel like I'm the only fighting for _us?_" Kurt had been struggling to voice that one question and now that it was out, he placed a hand over his gaped mouth. The shocked and hurt expression on Blaine's face was more than enough to plunge Kurt into the depths of guilt and self-hatred.

_Fuck. Why did you say that, Kurt?! You're so stupid! S-T-U-P-I-D!_

"How could you _say_ such a thing?" Blaine held up a finger in an accusatory manner, his face was now officially a victim of his own hurricane of tears. "Are you saying I _haven't_ been fighting for you all this time? God, Kurt. I've always fought for you—no, not you, _us! _I've been fighting for us every single day since the very moment I first kissed you. And to hear from you that I haven't been doing such a thing, I-I... I thought you were better than that."

"Blaine, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" Kurt begged him.

"Save it, Kurt!" Blaine sent him a poisonous glance and it stabbed him straight in the heart.

"No, Blaine!" Kurt shook his head; his vision was blurred by the vast amount of tears that were escaping from his eyes. "I'm sorry! Please, Blaine... _Blaine?_"

The sound of Kurt's high-pitched, flailing and strained voice hit too close to home and it tore Blaine's heart into pieces. The bodyguard felt his throat go dry and it killed him.

"I have to go," Blaine simply declared and he returned to his packing but Kurt wouldn't let him and he grabbed the man by his shoulders and he used all of his might to push him away from the luggage.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blaine asked under his gritted teeth as Kurt stood between him and his luggage.

"Look, just hear me out, okay?" Kurt sighed before swallowing. "First of all, Blaine. I'm sorry. I'm so very _deeply _sorry for saying that earlier. You didn't deserve that and whenever I feel like I'm about to lose something or someone who's so close to me, I tend to blurt out things that don't make much sense."

As Blaine listened to his boyfriend, he noticed that slump in the man's shoulders and he instantly knew why. Kurt had already lost so many people who were close to his heart: his biological parents, Burt and Elizabeth and even Carole. And the fact that Blaine was about to join them in the list of people who would leave him made the bodyguard sigh in defeat. _Kurt has a point here..._

"Second of all, I _know _that you have always been fighting for the both of us. We both knew what we were getting ourselves into when we got together but I've enjoyed every fucking minute of it. I've enjoyed being with you and I love you, Blaine!"

_I love you. _The power of those three words never ceased to reduce Blaine into a sobbing and writhing mess and he mentally collapsed into a heavy bout of tears once more. But before Blaine could return his affections, Kurt continued.

"I love you so much, Blaine!" Kurt's voice cracked again and all Blaine wanted to do was to grab him and kiss him with all his heart and passion until his knees buckle. But he simply stood there, battling his own emotions and listening to Kurt's heartfelt words at the same time.

"I love you so much and I don't want to _LOSE YOU!_" Kurt screamed out of nowhere and Blaine bit his lip.

"And I love you so much more," Blaine returned with a heart-stopping smile that would have made Kurt die and fly off to heaven. "And I don't want to lose you too but I have to do this, Kurt!"

"Stay," Kurt let out a faint whisper, his throat sore from all the yelling and sobbing.

Blaine wanted to but _fuck_, he couldn't.

"Don't you get it, Kurt?!" Blaine clenched his fists in a fit of tiredness and exhaustion. "I'm doing this for _you_. I'm doing this because I love you to death and I made a promise to you that I'll never let anyone hurt you. Do you remember that promise?"

Kurt couldn't help but give a self-deprecating chuckle, "You never fail to remind me of that."

"And I _meant_ it with all my heart," Blaine walked up to his lover and placed his hands on the man's cheeks. They rested their foreheads together, revelling at the beauty of each other's eyes through their own set of tears and they could feel each other's breathing.

"The last thing I ever want is to see you get hurt and I will do _everything _in my power to never let that happen!" Blaine screwed his eyes shut tightly, his emotions swelling him up inside. God, he truly loved this man so much!

"I don't want you to be killed, do you hear me?!" Blaine's high-pitched voice made Kurt gasp in shock. "I don't know exactly what this stalker of yours wants but I'm not taking any chances. I know that he had sent you letters where he threatened your life and I am here to _prevent _that from happening."

"Blaine, stop—" Kurt tried to intervene. He couldn't bear to see his boyfriend sobbing right before his eyes anymore and his heart broke.

"_NO!_ You listen to me right now, Kurt!" Tears exploded as Blaine battled on, his voice wavering and cracking as the seconds go by. "I'd much rather be far away from you and know that you're safe than stay with you and know that anything can happen at any moment. I love you _so_ much that I'm willing to sacrifice myself so that you can be safe."

_He would make a huge sacrifice for me? Oh my God, he'd actually do that for me? _

"And I'm sorry." Blaine looked down, his loud voice now reduced to a faint whisper, indicating that his emotions have triumphed over him. "I don't want to leave you. And I know I just broke my promise because right now, _I _am hurting you. I never intended for this to happen. I've failed you..."

The sight of a defeated and resigned Blaine made Kurt shake his head stubbornly. "Blaine Everett Anderson, I need you to look at me in the eye right now."

As instructed, Blaine hesitantly brought his head up, his hazel eyes drowning in a sea of glistening tears.

"You didn't fail. You're just doing the right thing, okay? I get why you have to go and sure, I'm heartbroken but it's all for the best." Kurt managed a faint smile and Blaine sighed in resignation once more.

"Give me your hand," Blaine whispered and Kurt complied. "And hold it to your heart," Kurt did as he was told and Blaine guided him, his own hand over Kurt's. The countertenor felt his heart thumping at a regular beat and he looked up to see Blaine staring at him lovingly.

"I never stopped loving you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine declared with a faint smile.

The pair exchanged an intense gaze, both completely aware that Blaine's words weren't merely said by force and that there was something much more meaningful than implied. Kurt didn't reply with any sounds as he smashed their lips together, satisfied that Blaine was his and his only. When they pulled back, Blaine's smile faded when he noticed that his lover was facing down now.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized. "I shouldn't have stood in your way when you're just doing your job to protect me. I guess I just hate the feeling that I'm not going to be able to hold you or touch you or kiss you or even make love to you anymore. So stupid of me..."

But Blaine didn't allow it and he shook his head with another whisper, "It's not stupid." He then closed the distance between him and his lover again with his lips. The kiss was an emotional juxtaposition of love, passion and worship. Both men moaned out loud and they revelled at how much they loved each other. Little whimpers of adoring words like 'I _love you_' and '_I'm going to miss you_' joined the moans as the kiss grew passionate and heated.

It was usually at this point where Blaine would have ripped Kurt's shirt into half and the two men would have sex immediately afterwards but it didn't happen this time around. No popping of the buttons, no zippers being pulled down and no dirty talk whatsoever. Kurt and Blaine simply lived in the moment as they tried to embrace each other's lips for probably the one of the last times before the bodyguard hesitantly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine gave him an apologetic smile and he motioned for the luggage but this time, Kurt didn't stop him. He was too exhausted from the fighting and he sighed when Blaine trudged past him to return to his packing.

"So that's it?" Kurt asked, hesitation laced through his tone. "That's it for the both of us? We're never seeing each other again?"

"We _will _see each other again, do you hear me?" Blaine suddenly turned to assure him. "Once all of this stalking mess is over, I'll come back for you."

For the first time since their fight started, a legitimate and genuine smile appeared on Kurt's tear-stained face. _There was still hope. _

"I'll be right here when you get back, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine nodded solemnly and he hesitantly continued with his packing.

After twenty minutes of helping him with his packing, Kurt had the hardest task of saying goodbye to Blaine. Their best friends were indeed shocked when they discovered that Blaine was about to leave but they gave him loving hugs and well-wishing words nevertheless.

"I love you so much," Blaine declared and Kurt met him in a passionate and loving kiss. Santana, Rachel and Brittany were sobbing by now and Finn was simply smiling at how these two men were perfect for each other. Pity that they had to separate for the moment...

"And I love you so much more," Kurt returned his affections with another kiss to his lover's forehead. "I'll walk you to your car..."

At that, Blaine jumped at the opportunity to spend as much time with Kurt as he could and the countertenor helped bring some of the bags for him despite protests from the bodyguard. Saying a final farewell to the others, Blaine followed Kurt out to the parking garage and they helped each other to load the baggage into the trunk of the car.

Once everything was set, Kurt and Blaine stared at each other. No words were exchanged as the loving looks on their faces did the job. Both didn't understand exactly how the other had become such a permanent fixture in their lives. Neither had no idea how it all came to this. Who would have thought that such a serious relationship began with a bodyguard falling for his client? But they didn't bother to answer the question as they were both so glad that they did.

Fear and uncertainty reflected on both of their eyes. They had no idea _how_ they were going to get back together and _when _they could see each other again without having to worry.

It felt like an eternity when blue looked at hazel and hazel looked at blue. None of them wanted to voice out the fact that it was time to go and instead they melted under each other's gazes.

Blaine placed a gentle hand on Kurt's cheek, caressing his jaw and causing the singer to smile. "I'm going to miss you, Angel."

"Me too, Lonely Boy." Kurt chuckled and Blaine leaned forward to kiss the love of his life for the infinite time. The bodyguard held him close, alternating between hugging him tightly, muttering words of affection and encouragement, and kissing him deeply. Kurt felt warm and safe under Blaine's strong arms and he sighed happily when he rested his head on the man's shoulder, simply revelling at how comfortable Blaine was.

Eventually, they pulled back and Blaine bit his lip. It was time.

"I have to go now, sweetheart." Blaine pouted and he lifted a hand to wipe the newly-developed tears that were slowly trickling down Kurt's cheeks.

"I know," Kurt struggled to keep it together and he melted under the warmth of Blaine's fingers, closing his eyes and cocking his head to rest on the man's hand.

They kissed once more, taking the time to store the sensation of each other's lips into their memory. Blaine pulled back with a resigned sigh and he climbed into the car, Kurt watching him with teary eyes.

The sound of the door closing made Kurt's shoulders slump in sadness but he felt his heart lift for a moment when he saw the window being rolled down, Blaine's face popping out.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt tried to smile but he couldn't. The man of his dreams was about to leave him, for god's sake.

Giving him one last sympathetic smile, he took Kurt's hand to kiss his knuckles. Kurt melted under Blaine's tender lips and Blaine pulled back to start the car.

As the bodyguard drove towards the gate and off into the street beyond, Kurt could've sworn that his heart may as well have followed.

...

Thoughts of Blaine continued to dominate his mind as the abandoned countertenor finally re-entered into the front lobby. His best friends instantly ran up to pull him into a huge family hug and for a second, Kurt broke into a smile. He still had his best friends and he wasn't going to be completely alone now.

When they pulled back, Kurt sighed and proceeded to wipe off the tears for the thousandth time, his heart aching inside.

"I'm so sorry," Santana clapped him on the shoulder, stunning Kurt for a moment as it truly was rare to see the Latina woman in such a deep and caring manner.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Rachel reassured him but Kurt shook his head.

"He's gone, guys." Kurt was trembling now, unable to cope with the dire situation he was in now. "He's gone..."

"He'll be back," Brit smiled innocently. "Blainey Bear's gonna be back in no time, Kurtie. All you have to do is just wait..."

Kurt shrugged, "I know. It's just... A month ago, I never thought I'd meet someone like Blaine. But there he was..." The singer bit his lip. "When I first saw him, I just knew that there was something about him that made different from all the other guys. I love him."

"And he loves you too," Finn said. "That's why he's doing this. He loves you too much to see you get hurt."

"I know," Kurt whispered before stepping back to turn for the grand staircase. He needed to be alone right now. He was sure that he would break down again in front of his friends if he didn't go now.

"I need some time alone," Kurt told them.

"Of course, we understand." Rachel nodded in response and everyone turned to go back to their business. With that, Kurt walked up to his bedroom and he closed the door behind him, leaning against the wall and slowly collapsing onto the ground, bursting into a massive sobbing mess once more.

...

Blaine finally arrived at his house and he was glad that neither Wes, David or Thad had picked today to clean up the house again because he knew that he would break down in front of them. His eyes were swollen from all the tears, his throat was dry from all the yelling and his body was weak from all the emotions that were still swelling up inside him.

With a resigned sigh, he managed to take all of his luggages into the living room but he didn't have the heart to open and unload his belongings. He chose to only open the luggage that housed his casual clothes and his toiletries. He opted to take a warm shower to wash off the dried tears and to rejuvenate himself and when he finally stepped out, he felt fresh and renewed. But still he felt empty inside.

Although he knew that it wasn't right, he found himself waiting anxiously for a call, a text, letter or any other sign from Kurt and he closed his eyes in defeat when evening came.

It had started to rain and Blaine cursed at how ironic it felt to be all alone in the middle of a storm in New York. His other luggages remained at the corner of the living room and Blaine was now clad in a white-crisp T-shirt and sweats as he was sipping at his hot chocolate while tearfully watching _The Notebook_ on TV. He snorted at the scene where Ryan Gosling suddenly rushed towards Rachel McAdams and kissed her passionately under the heavy rain.

_It still isn't over. _The words rang through Blaine's words and the bodyguard jumped when he heard the doorbell ring.

Blaine frowned and he quickly threw all the used tissues away and he tried his best to look presentable. He rolled his eyes when his reflection in the mirror displayed the still swollen eyes and his nose was burning red from all the sneezing and sniffing. Sighing, he trudged over to the front door and when he opened it, his eyes widened.

The man before him was completely drenched, apparently he didn't use an umbrella and his usually coiffed hair was now splayed all across his forehead. He was panting heavily and Blaine was mesmerized by his startling blue eyes which managed to pierce right through him. He was still standing out in the rain since Blaine didn't have a roof to shelter his front porch and the bodyguard couldn't help but find it extremely sexy to see him soaking wet before him.

_Oh my God, this must be a dream!_

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, completely shocked that the love of his life was literally standing on his front porch right now. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

**Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger again! It was so hard to write the Klaine fight scene at the beginning but I'll see you guys this weekend with a new chapter. Reviews will definitely brighten up my day cuz school is coming! =D**


	16. Soulmates

**A/N: Your reviews, favourites and alerts literally do make me feel a million times better because school is very tough and stressful this week. My schoolbag chose to break on Friday and I was so pissed! But anyway, to come home to see that many of you are still enjoying this story really makes me feel so happy and loved! Sorry that I updated this on Sunday night =P But without further ado, here's the next chapter! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_**, **_**The Bodyguard**_**, and any of the characters that are in this story.**

**Chapter 16:: Soulmates**

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, completely shocked that the love of his life was literally standing on his front porch right now. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I came here because I needed to tell you something," Kurt panted heavily, the rain still pounding on him.

"What is it then?" Blaine was still unable to come to terms with the fact that his boyfriend was right in front of him.

"I can't live without you," Kurt confessed, swallowing before continuing on. "I want to be with you, Blaine. No, scratch that. I _need _to be with you because you're everything to me. And I will do anything and I mean _anything_ to be with you. God, Blaine! I love you so much and I tried. I tried to move on but I _can't_."

"Kurt—" Blaine tried to calm him down but Kurt went on.

"Let me finish, Blaine." Kurt held up a hand and Blaine backed down. "Look, I drove all the way down to Brooklyn here to see you and I was terrified because the storm tonight is so strong but I don't care. I know that things are going to be much harder now and I am just being selfish here but I love you! Please don't ask me to leave."

Blaine didn't know what to say. The fact that Kurt had driven all the way to see him when there's a thunderstorm truly touched his heart. But what made him love the man even more was that Kurt _never_ wants to give up on their relationship.

"Say something, Blaine." Kurt whispered, afraid that he'll be rejected. "Please don't ask me to—_mmph!_"

Blaine lunged forward and he bolted for Kurt, joining him out in the heavy rain. As millions of water droplets rained on them, Blaine kissed him passionately, effectively interrupting Kurt and the bodyguard melted under his lover's lips. The pressure of Kurt's wet lips on his felt like he had just finally took a drink of water after spending eternity in a desert and Kurt wrapped his arms around the man's neck to pull him closer. Both men didn't give a care in the world that they were under the rain because the only thing on their minds was about each other. The bodyguard grinned and he lifted Kurt off the ground and he hugged him so tightly that the singer lost his ability to breathe.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt repeatedly said when they finally pulled back, appreciating how stunning the other looked under the rain. "I love you so much that I'm willing to let the rain spoil my Burberry coat right now."

"I've missed you so much," Blaine laughed and he kissed him again before placing him down onto the ground and Kurt melted on the spot. "I couldn't do it, Kurt."

"Do what?" Kurt asked, both men ignoring the fact that they were still outside in the rain.

"I couldn't live without you," Blaine's sincere voice made Kurt smile. "You're my everything, Kurt. And I know that it's terribly clichéd but it's true. You _are _my everything and I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Kurt kissed him in the cheek. His eyes momentarily widened at the fact that the rain had caused Blaine's white T-shirt to shrink and hug the bodyguard's body in a way that emphasized the man's muscular build. He unconsciously licked his lips as he could clearly see the man's erect nipples under the shirt.

"We better get inside," Blaine remarked innocently as he linked arms with Kurt. "We're both soaking wet and we'll probably get sick if we stay out here."

"Of course," Kurt nodded in gratitude.

Once they entered the house, Blaine proceeded to take Kurt's drenched coat and Kurt looked away in embarrassment as his outfit was also soaking wet. Blaine chuckled and he took his lover's hand, running up the stairs so that they were in Blaine's bedroom now. Kurt couldn't help but smile as this was the very room where he lost his virginity to his bodyguard just a month ago.

Blaine smirked as he took an excruciatingly slow step forward, causing the singer to gasp in surprise. Without warning, Blaine lunged and he pushed Kurt down onto the soft bed.

"I-I, _ohhhh_, Blaine..." Kurt stuttered as Blaine climbed on top of him; it was only then that Kurt realized how extremely sexy Blaine was when he was drenched from the hard rain. The bodyguard growled as he dove in to nibble at the countertenor's earlobe, reducing Kurt into a writhing mess. "I need you. I _need_—"

"What do you need?" Blaine paused his playful biting to look up at the man's blue eyes. "Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."

"I want you to take me up against the wall," Kurt breathed deeply.

"Great idea," Blaine whispered, grinning at the lovely suggestion. Kurt couldn't resist imagining about what it'd be like being pinned up against the wall by Blaine's bulging biceps and the bodyguard shuffled off the bed to grab a bottle of lube and a condom before returning to help Kurt up.

"Hold on to me," Blaine husked and Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around the man's muscled body before Blaine stood up and led them to a wall across from the bed. The bodyguard proceeded to shower Kurt with peppering kisses across his exposed neck while tightly gripping on his ass to steady him and he lightly pushed Kurt up against the wall. The countertenor moaned eagerly at the contact and he lowered himself down to strip himself of his clothing. Blaine did the same, both took a little longer than usual as the rain had caused their wet clothes to tightly hug their bodies, and when they were finally nude, Kurt wasted no time in wrapping his legs around Blaine's muscled torso and Blaine's hands dropped down to his ass to support him.

"So you wanna do this the _hard_ way, huh?" Kurt challenged his lover as Blaine suddenly shoved him up against the hard wall again.

"That's right, baby. I'm gonna fuck you up against this wall so hard that you'll need a wheelchair in the morning," Blaine roared as he felt his member harden by the minute and he bit his lip, unable to hide his urge to ravage Kurt then and there.

"Has anyone ever told how _sexy _you were out in the rain?" Kurt countered with an evil grin, lowering his arms from the man's neck to playfully squeeze Blaine's biceps. The bodyguard slightly shook his head in response and he watched him with dark lustful eyes as he looked down at Kurt's slender fingers on his muscles. One quick look down confirmed that they were both hard now and when Kurt looked back up; he was met with a naughty smirk on Blaine's face.

"All those hours in the gym," Blaine leaned in with a whisper so that his mouth was literally millimetres from Kurt's right ear. "All those hours spent practising my boxing skills... I do them to prepare myself."

"Prepare for what?" Kurt went limp upon the lingering image of a sweating, bare-chested Blaine punching.

"I prepare myself for _you_," Blaine growled. "So that when I make love to you, you literally can't do anything to stop me. You can't make me stop because I'm _very _strong and you'll be on your knees, begging for mercy."

"You're the sexiest man alive, baby. Just do me and I'm all yours..." Kurt surrendered, he had never seen Blaine in such a sexy, dominating manner before and upon hearing Blaine's confession, Kurt finally knew why he had always been so sore the next morning after a night of mind-blowing sex. "Your cock is so huge, Blaine. I-I want you inside me..."

"You like my cock, baby?" Blaine smirked once more, wrapping a strong hand around Kurt's hard length, causing the singer to gasp in surprise. "I'll give it to you all night long. Take it slow, make it last. Do you want that?"

Kurt was clutching onto Blaine's biceps so tightly and his knuckles were plain white now. Blaine grinned at how he could practically pound into Kurt at any second now and the singer melted under the man's strong arms.

"_Yes_... Blaine, I want you." Kurt grumbled before reaching up to bite on the exposed section between the man's neck and shoulder, forcing a strangled cry from the aroused bodyguard. For a moment, Blaine's knees buckled but he quickly stood upright and he hoisted Kurt up higher on the wall, moaning when Kurt bent down to nibble on his erect nipple. Blaine looked to the side to pick up the condom and he eagerly put it on before squirting a fair amount of lube. As he inserted his fingers into Kurt's opening, the singer marvelled at how strong Blaine was as he was only holding him up with one hand and his arms and legs tightly hugged Blaine more to pull him closer.

"Need you inside me, sweetie." Kurt groaned. "Please..."

"Okay baby, shhh. I'll take care of you," Blaine breathed and once he stretched Kurt up, he replaced his fingers with his hard length, slowly aligning it with Kurt's opening.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" The hazel-eyed man met his lover in an intense stare, still worrying for Kurt's well-being.

"Okay," Kurt smiled at how caring Blaine was and when Blaine finally pushed in, all sorts of curse words were flung across the room as they revelled at the sensation of becoming one.

Kurt felt his heart swell up at how Blaine's manhood _filled_ him up and he sighed in resignation at how Blaine completed him at the moment. From then on, no words exchanged as only moans and grunts escaped their lips and Blaine initially didn't make a move, simply marvelling at how his hard member was surrounded, hugged and being literally _strangled _by the tight shaft that was Kurt. The singer's eyes rolled backwards in his head when Blaine pulled out and pushed in, each subsequent thrust becoming faster, stronger and more passionate as the seconds go by.

The bedroom was very dark as it was only illuminated by the ceiling lamp out in the corridor and the occasional flash of lighting from the storm out the window. When Kurt looked up, Blaine was staring at him and the limited lighting managed to emphasize Blaine's devilishly handsome features. Kurt was glad that he was sweating now as the friction caused between his back and the wall would've been very troublesome and the singer was mesmerized by the thick amount of sweat that was spread across Blaine's tanned skin. Kurt knew that his body was painfully losing to Blaine's hungry thrusts and the sight of Blaine's highlighted biceps—combined with newly-developed veins that were dangerously protruding out of his muscles—made the countertenor cry out in sensual pleasure.

...

"I'm never gonna let you leave my sight again," Blaine purred as he stroke Kurt's hair with a gratifying smile. The two men were now lying nude on Blaine's soft bed, having reached their climaxes just a few moments ago. Kurt's head rested on Blaine's bare chest, smiling at how soft the man's minute chest hair felt against his cheek.

"I like the sound of that," Kurt sighed happily.

"Good," Blaine reciprocated by kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.

"But Blaine, we really need to talk about..." Kurt bit his lip. "About what happens now."

"What do you mean?" Blaine looked down at the troubled countertenor.

"Blaine, what we are doing is obviously very risky. I want to be with you from now on but my stupid stalker—"

"Shhh," Blaine hushed him, kissing him in the cheek to remind him that he was still there to protect him. "I know, sweetie. I'll keep you safe, okay? I love you so much and I'll protect you with all my heart. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Kurt melted under Blaine's loving words. "But how can you protect me now?"

"You're right. We need to come up with something here," Blaine hummed.

"What are we going to do, Blaine?" Kurt asked, tears slowly welling up in his eyes. "I don't want to be away from you. I can't go through that again..."

"Oh no, baby. Don't cry," Blaine whispered, shuffling closer to wrap his arms around his boyfriend protectively. "We're together now, okay? That's all that matters now."

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt beamed, wiping the tears away.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, kissing him on the tip of his nose. The singer blushed and he looked away, his cheeks burning red now.

"You'd really do anything for me?" Kurt asked innocently.

"_Anything_," Blaine stressed out. "I don't know what I'd do if you ever get hurt."

"And you never have to know," Kurt pecked him on the lips and he smiled when Blaine pulled the thick blanket over their nude bodies. He loved that they were at that point in their relationship where being naked around each other was not weird and awkward.

"Have you ever considered a long-distance relationship?" Blaine suggested, wrapping his strong arms around Kurt's waist to cuddle with him under the cozy blanket. "I mean, I know that we only live like 30 minutes apart since I still live here in Brooklyn but it's just that no one can ever know about us."

"No, not really." Kurt looked up before swallowing. "Alright, let's pretend that we make this happen."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, running a hand up and down Kurt's arm to soothe him.

"Let's say we make this happen. We each commit to call, text and write letters to each other in private so that San, Brit, Rachel and Finn don't know."

"Yes," Blaine exclaimed. "We can do that."

"Then, let's say that in a few months, we hit a wall." Kurt went on. "Like, what if one of my friends find out about the letters? I'll try to reason with them but I know that Finn will obviously say no. He'll tell me that it's too risky and that having a relationship with you isn't worth losing or endangering my life even more. And I definitely know that Finn would probably come here to your house and tell you that you and I can't be together anymore."

Blaine listened on intently, understanding Kurt whole-heartedly.

"But maybe if we never get caught, we obviously both become increasingly _desperate_ to see each other in person as the months go by. And then, one day I try to secretly drive to your house but then someone finds out about this and then..." Kurt sighed. "I don't know, Blaine."

"Kurt, breathe." Blaine cupped the troubled lover's cheeks and he watched him take a deep breath to calm down. "Maybe, having a 'long-distance' relationship isn't a great idea. Plus, I probably will accept another job to protect another famous person and then, I won't be able to read your letters since I'm away."

"Then what now?" Kurt asked, afraid that this would be the last time they would ever see each other again for a long time. "I don't know what else to do..."

For a moment, they laid in bed in complete silence, pondering other possibilities.

"I have a suggestion," Blaine smiled at Kurt who only looked at him in curiosity. "What do you think about staying at a wooden cabin? My brother owns one up in Canada, just above the border from the U.S. and there's plenty of room there. I can keep you safe there, Kurt."

"That's actually a good idea," Kurt smiled. "Do you think that we should bring Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Finn with us? Who knows, my stalker could threaten them since they live with me."

"We should," Blaine nodded. "We don't want to take any chances here so yes, we need to bring them with us."

"Okay. So do we drive there?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, we can use my Navigator." Blaine suggested. "It's a seven-seat car and we can fit everyone in. We'll just drive up to my brother's house for a few hours and we'll stay there for the meantime."

"Wait a second," Kurt frowned. "You said your _brother _owns the cabin? I thought you said Cooper lives in Los Angeles."

"Well, it's always at this time of the year where he travels up there to get away from the city. Plus, I used to drive up there and the two of us would just enjoy the snow together. I love it cuz I get to get away from all the stress in my life and I get to bond with Coop."

"Thank God for your brother!" Kurt exclaimed in relief. "Is it okay with him if me and my friends travel up there with you?"

"Of course he would!" Blaine chuckled. "He would love to have you up there."

"Perfect!" Kurt sighed happily. "So when do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning," Blaine replied. "We'll drive up to your house and we'll get everyone there to pack up too and then, we're off!"

"I love you," Kurt giggled and Blaine met him in an amorous kiss, moaning at how amazing Kurt's lips felt on his.

"I love you too," Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's. "Want to go to sleep now? We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Sure but only if I get to blow you in the shower tomorrow morning," Kurt smirked and the image of them moaning in the shower hit Blaine like a hard punch to the face.

"Kurt, don't say that! You're gonna make me—" He was hard. He narrowed his eyes at the singer who was only laughing hysterically at how his hard member was creating a small bump underneath their blanket and he snapped. Kurt wants to turn him on again? He'll _show _him how turned on he was now.

"I'm surprised—no, _impressed_ that you have the audacity to laugh at me like that," Blaine sneered, allowing an evil laugh to escape his lips. All of a sudden, he grabbed Kurt's wrists and he rolled over so that he was now on top, pinning the shocked countertenor down onto the soft sheets below.

Kurt tried to free himself but Blaine was too strong. This man spends too much time in the gym... "I'm sorry, Blaine. Please, I didn't mean to—"

"Look who's crying for mercy now," Blaine growled, biting his lip as the sight of a struggling Kurt before him was too much to bear. "No one can save you now," he whispered seductively, feeling his member harden even more.

Kurt looked up with wondered eyes as he took the time to relish the fact that Blaine was practically _begging _him to make love once more. He smiled at how vulnerable Blaine was right now and yes, while the bodyguard was literally naked with his length leaking precome before him, Kurt's heart swelled when Blaine's death grip on his two wrists tightened.

"Make love to me, Blaine." Kurt pleaded, he needed to be one with his lover again. "I need to connect with you and I want to give all of myself to you again."

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered, his voice was overcome with emotions right now and he felt tears well up in his eyes. He had never heard Kurt sound so sincere and gentle with him and he turned to grab a condom but he stopped when he felt a hand on his.

"No, I want _you_." Kurt told him in a serious tone, clasping his and Blaine's outstretched hands together. "No plastic, no protection, no nothing. I just want you and _only _you, Blaine."

"You sure about this?" Blaine asked. The bodyguard knew that it was rare whenever he made love to Kurt without any protection whatsoever but the fact that Kurt wanted him only made him smile.

"Yes," the singer breathed, placing his other hand on Blaine's cheek. "I really meant it when I said that I want to _connect _with you."

"Okay," Blaine nodded and within a few moments, they became one again. They didn't rush and no screams for more were heard. They never stopped staring at each other as Blaine sensually set a slow pace, leisurely pushing in and pulling out and soon, they reached their climax.

"Goodnight," Blaine smiled, stroking Kurt's cheek lovingly.

"Goodnight," Kurt purred, reaching forward to kiss the man on the tip of his nose before lights were out.

...

"What the hell?!" Santana screeched in astonishment, dropping the mug of coffee onto the ground when Blaine's Navigator pulled up in front of Kurt's mansion. After having hot shower sex together, the singer had helped his boyfriend pack up at home and Blaine lent Kurt some of his clothes to wear for the day since his only clothes were still soaking wet from the thunderstorm last night.

"What's going on here?" The hot-headed Latina woman interrogated, ignoring the hot mess that was clearly evident on the ground.

"San, wake everyone up." Kurt ordered as he climbed out of the car and walked up to his best friend. He was silently wondering how Santana could be so loud at this time of the morning. Blaine also followed suit and he quickly helped usher the stunned woman back into the mansion so that he and Kurt wouldn't be seen outside together.

Once inside, Santana turned to face Kurt and demanded for an explanation for his disappearance last night. Kurt apologized and told her about the plan to travel up to Cooper's house and after that, the three friends went up to wake everyone else and to tell them to pack up because they needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Finn narrowed his eyes as he yawned after being rudely awakened from bed by the bodyguard. Rachel also squirmed in exhaustion and she cursed when she found out that it was just 8:30am.

"Guys, you need to get up right now. Pack up as much as you can and make sure that you bring warm clothes with you. We're going to a wooden cabin up in the Canadian border where my brother is staying and we need to leave ASAP!"

"What? Why?" Rachel frowned.

"Because that's the only way I can keep Kurt safe from now on," Blaine sighed tiredly. "Now get up!"

"Okay okay, we're getting up!" Rachel and Finn rolled her eyes at the same time but the brunette smiled at Blaine gratefully. "You'd really do anything to protect Kurt, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Blaine confirmed. "I love him so much and I'd do anything to keep him safe."

"I'm glad that you stuck around to protect him," Finn admitted. "He really loves you too, you know?"

"I know," Blaine smiled. "Now quick! Get ready and pack up!"

"Yes, _mom_." Rachel deadpanned with a laugh and another roll of her eyes and in just after an hour, everyone was in the front lobby now, suited up in pea coats and scarves with their luggages at hand.

"Wait, you guys!" Brittany ran with her oversized cat in her arms. "I need to bring Lord Tubbington too!"

"Of course you need to bring him," Santana laughed at how adorable her wife was and she kissed her eagerly with a loving smile.

"C'mon, guys! Let's hit the road," Kurt sighed as he watched his best friends frantically scramble for the Navigator. He smiled at how his best friends would do anything to keep him safe but it gutted him in the stomach that he wouldn't see any of his other friends for a while. He truly missed Mercedes so much and he swore to catch up with his former best friend once all of this stalking business was over.

"Hey, honey. We need to get going now," Blaine appeared by his side, snaking an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go," Kurt nodded and he took one last look at the front lobby before closing the front door and climbing onto Blaine's car. Blaine was sitting in the driver's seat while Kurt sat in the front passenger seat beside him, Santana and Brittany (with Lord Tubbington all sprawled across her lap) were in the middle section and Finn and Rachel sat at the last two seats at the back.

"Comfortable back there, you guys?" Blaine turned to look back at the four friends behind him. Everyone nodded except Santana who simply narrowed her eyes at him and Blaine turned back to look at Kurt beside him.

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked, holding out his right hand with a smile. Melting under the ferocity of the man's hazel eyes, Kurt immediately took his hand and they clasped together tightly. Blaine leant forward to kiss Kurt passionately, placing a firm hand on Kurt's jaw to deepen the liplock and their tongues dance together in sync, moaning appreciatively at the sensation of the other man's lips on his own.

"I love you so much," Kurt pulled back and he loved that their hands were still tightly clenched together.

"And I love you so much more," Blaine bit his lip, breathing heavily.

"And I will love you both so much if you get this show on the road!" Santana hollered from behind and everyone burst into a heavy fit of laughter.

"As you wish, Santana." Blaine smiled as he let go of Kurt's hand and he started the car. The engine roared into life and they began to drive off.

Kurt looked back to view his mansion one last time, sighing that he had to leave for his safety but he was grateful that he was still able to be with the man he truly loved so much. Back in high school, he had always ran for his life when the jocks tormented him but that was nothing as compared to the dire situation he was dealing with now. He tried to push all of his worries away from his mind but when he glanced to the side to see Blaine on the steering wheel, he instantly knew that everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this instalment and I'm guessing that you're jumping for joy that Klaine is here to stay! I love that there's a nice blend of drama, sex, humor, love and suspense in this chapter and I'm actually excited to write about what's next for this story. Next up: we'll see the debut of Cooper Anderson *points* in a wooden cabin in Canada. =D **

**One more thing: I really do mean it when I say this... Your reviews, favourites and alerts **_**really**_** help brighten up my day because I'm really stressed in school. So please, leave me a review about your thoughts on this chapter or this story in general. I love your responses and I'll see you guys next weekend. =) **


	17. Big Brother in the House

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites! **_**Glee's**_** season 4 is finally on and since I'm a diehard gleek/Britney fan, I was on the floor laughing when Brittany beat up Jacob with an umbrella (what a lovely ode to Britney's actual breakdown)! *leave Brittany alone* LOL! And Darren Criss when he sang "Boys"/"Boyfriend"... HOT! I died and flew off to heaven when he moaned on live television *faints*!**

**Now back to this story, since I left you guys hanging (I'm so sorry!), things are going to go crazy, starting w/ this chapter. Many of you have sent me PMs where you are dying for some real action here so... keep your eyes out cuz things are gonna get interesting since they're in a cabin far far away from home. =O Still don't own **_**Glee**_** and **_**The Bodyguard **_**btw! **

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**MrsDarrenCriss3**_**because your reviews really make me laugh and smile like a stupid person. True story: I **_**literally**_** was seconds away from updating this story when I suddenly received your PM saying that you miss me! LMFAO! I simply love your enthusiasm and if anyone hasn't read "A Royal Romance", go check it out! =D **

**Chapter 17:: Big Brother in the House**

"Oh. My..." Kurt didn't finish his sentence. The Navigator had come to a complete stop in front of a magnificent-looking two-storey wooden cabin. There was snow everywhere and Kurt looked beyond the cabin to admire the snowy mountains that were proudly standing in plain view in the background. The countertenor also noticed that there was a large lake by the house and his eyes widened when his wondering eyes came across a small motorboat by the house's jetty. The front of the house bore an uncanny resemblance to a gingerbread house and it momentarily made Kurt smile to himself. Thoughts and images of him and his mother playing with tea cups and plush toys when he was around six popped into his mind and he turned to meet Blaine's gaze.

The bodyguard had been staring at him the entire time, secretly wondering how Kurt would react when they had finally arrived and when Kurt smiled, he felt his heart swell up.

"We're here, sweetheart." Blaine finally declared and he turned the engine off, allowing an intense silence to follow.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed, unable to come to terms with the winter paradise he was now in. "Cooper _lives_ here?"

"He _stays _here only for a few weeks at this time of year," Blaine corrected. "Remember, Coop lives in L.A. and I'm just glad that he allowed us to stay here for the meantime."

"How long _are _we staying here, Blaine?" Kurt queried, it was the one question that Blaine had been avoiding the entire trip and the bodyguard swallowed.

"I don't know but since the Grammys are in less than two weeks, we'll just stay here until then. We wouldn't want to let you miss the opportunity to win the Grammy for Best Album of the Year now, would we?" Blaine teased, winking flirtatiously and causing Kurt to melt into his seat with his burning red cheeks.

"We're finally here?" A foreign voice interrupted their conversation and both men turned to meet Rachel's tired gaze.

"Yup," Blaine replied with a pop of the p. "Let's get settled in, shall we?"

...

"Holy crap!" Finn blurted out blindly, taking in the large cabin before him and like everyone else, he was shocked at how the wooden cabin was incredibly spacious yet well-furnished. Kurt couldn't resist but imagine that he was vacationing in the snowy Alps in Switzerland. He had always wanted to visit Europe but with his busy schedule, he rarely ever went there except for a couple of important music events and tour venues.

"That was exactly what I said when I first stayed here," Blaine hummed and Rachel turned to him in curiosity.

"How did you get this cabin anyway?" She asked.

"Well, Coop and I had always been far away from each other ever since we both graduated from high school and I remember telling him once that one of my dreams was to live in a cozy cabin in the snow one day and Coop—being the charmer he is—bought this place a couple of years ago at a very reasonable price and ever since, he pledged to come together here every year just to get away from the city where we could _just _be brothers."

As everyone nodded their heads in understanding, Brittany gasped when Lord Tubbington sprung from her arms and the oversized cat landed onto the hard ground hard. As the blonde woman tried to pick him back up, the cat simply scampered off into the kitchen and everyone heard a shocked gasp from the room. Immediately alarmed, Blaine fished out his pistol from his pocket (something that Kurt still was having trouble getting used to) and he ordered everyone else to back away from the kitchen. He pointed the gun at the direction of where the gasp had come from and he almost pulled the trigger when a tall man, clad in a purple turtleneck and tan cargo pants, stepped out.

"_Holy shit!_" The man's eyes widened and he clutched his heart over his chest, panting heavily. "Put the damn gun down, bro! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

_Bro._ Kurt's eyes widened, this man is Blaine's brother?

"Coop! Why the hell did you do that?" Blaine sighed in frustration, lowering his weapon and placing back into its holster. Kurt, Santana, Rachel, Brittany and Finn were still leaning back against a wall in fear and horror.

"Oh shut up, Squirt. I heard voices and when I saw this fat cat run up and hiss at me, I got so scared!" Cooper gritted under his teeth, unimpressed that his younger brother had just almost shot his brains out. "And must you carry that stupid gun with you all the time?"

"_Yes_," Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm a bodyguard, Coop." He had expected to greet his brother with a loving hug and a compliment about his clothes but now that ship has sailed; he found himself getting more annoyed with him. _Typical._

"Speaking of being a bodyguard, who are these fellow people with you?" Cooper changed topic when he noticed the five strangers behind who were all frozen to the ground.

"Oh," Blaine's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "Coop, this is Santana and Brittany Pierce-Lopez, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel." He stepped aside to allow Cooper to walk towards them, his hand extended in greeting.

"Well, my name's Cooper Anderson, Blaine's semi-respectable and completely heterosexual brother." Cooper winked and firm handshakes were exchanged. His suave and charming exterior made Rachel, Santana and Brittany lose their train of thoughts for a moment. He loved that he had an effect on like, _everyone_.

There was no denying in the fact that Cooper was literally the very _definition _of the word '_attractive_' and Kurt's eyes bugged out of his skull for a brief second. How is it that the Anderson brothers look so good? His eyes were mesmerized by the man's blue eyes, how his turtleneck hugged his obvious muscles underneath and the man's sharp jaw and growing stubble was more than enough to make every woman in all of America die and fly off to heaven. At first sight, Kurt immediately believed that Cooper would have made an amazing Superman.

_What the hell, Kurt? You're with Blaine. Why are you suddenly falling for his brother? That's just wrong!_

When Cooper finally reached Kurt, Blaine introduced him. "Coop, this is my boyfriend. Kurt Hummel."

The countertenor smiled but he felt his ears malfunction when Cooper let out an embarrassingly high scream of excitement.

"Damn, Blaine! You're protecting _and _dating Kurt Freaking Hummel?! I don't believe you!" The taller man's shriek caused everyone's heads to snap back under the ferocity of Cooper's loud voice. Kurt theorized that Cooper knows who he is very well.

"Well, you better believe it cuz these two are inseparable," Rachel teased with a grin.

Cooper shook his head. How could his little brother be dating one of the most famous singers in the world? "Nah, this is all one sick joke—"

"You don't believe us?" Blaine questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, then I'll prove it to you!"

Before Kurt could realize what was happening, Blaine had pulled him into a deep kiss. The singer was taken aback by the sudden pressure of Blaine's warm, delicious lips on his and he surrendered to him when Blaine's tongue invaded him fervently. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, deepening the kiss and moaning without hesitation. As soon as Blaine cupped his cheeks with his two strong yet gentle hands, Kurt swore that his heart had just exploded with fireworks.

"Whoa," Coop gasped as he glanced back and forth between Kurt and Blaine.

"Whoa is right, Coop." Blaine smirked, grinning at how Kurt was having trouble breathing beside him.

"I'm sorry for doubting you guys," Cooper ducked in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Cooper." Kurt chuckled with a breeze.

"I'm sorry," Blaine's brother apologized again."I'm sure that one of the reasons why you left New York to stay here is to get away from your crazed fans."

_To get away from my crazed s_talker, Kurt mentally corrected him.

"It's fine. After a while, I just got used to all the screaming." Kurt laughed. "But it's nice to finally meet you. Blaine's told me _all _about you."

"Good things, I hope." Cooper narrowed his eyes at his brother who simply looked away.

"Yeah, he told me how you helped him when he was struggling with his sexuality while he was growing up." Kurt informed him before pursing his lips. "He also said that your parents don't approve of him being gay."

"Oh," Cooper's eyes widened. "Well, I'm his big bro. We need to stick together and plus, I still don't know why our mom and dad were so shocked when Blaine came out. He practically had a neon-lit billboard sign on his forehead that said '_I'm Gay!_' It was _so _obvious..."

Blaine narrowed his eyes and warned him, "Cooper..."

"Hey Kurt's your BF now, Squirt. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if he knew a little bit of your past." The blue-eyed man chuckled, grinning at how Blaine was sending him the bitch glare. "You always said that you had a crush on Prince Eric on _The Little Mermaid_ and by the way, I've _never_ seen any other boy who wears _so _many bowties when he was eight."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. _What? Blaine was already wearing bowties when he was eight? And he has a crush on Prince Eric? Oh my God, that's hilarious._

Blaine looked like he was about to punch something, his fists were tightly clenched and he tightened his jaw. "Coop, you did _not _just say that in front of everyone here."

"Prince Eric, huh?" Santana teased, an evil smirk playing on her face and everyone except Blaine burst into laughter. _Fuck you, Coop! _Blaine cursed in his head. _Embarrassing me in front of Kurt and all of his friends..._

"Why the brown face, Squirt?" Cooper joked, hugging his body as he tried to contain his laughter. "We're all friends here, right?"

"Oh you're gonna get it, Coop!" Blaine exploded, pointing a threatening finger at the tall man who simply smirked.

"_Any_way," Cooper rolled his eyes with a grin, clearing his throat to start anew. "Why don't I let you guys get settled down and later, we'll meet up for dinner. Sounds good?"

Everyone nodded and when they brought their bags upstairs, they gasped at the fact that this cabin has five bedrooms. Soon, Santana and Brittany claimed one, Finn and Rachel took another, Cooper still uses his own bedroom while Kurt decided to share the fourth one with Blaine.

_Later that evening_...

Everyone was now gathered together in the wide dining room and while they feasted on their warmly-cooked dinner, Cooper was already blurting out random humiliating stories about Blaine when he was younger, sending everyone into a hysterical bout of laughter. A very annoyed Blaine was seated with Kurt and Finn on one side, Santana, Brittany and Rachel were seated on the other while Cooper sat at the head of the dining table.

"So I remember the day when Blaine was only eleven and he came up to me and said that he really liked this boy in class." Cooper revealed and Blaine sighed in exhaustion.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Kurt chuckled and looked over at Blaine who was looking down at his dinner with embarrassment.

"Coop, can we talk about something else?" the blushing bodyguard begged him but Cooper shook his head.

"Hell no!" The taller man countered but smirked when he remembered something else. "Oh my god, you guys. I need to tell you the time when Blaine got drunk once and he ended up losing his V to a one-night stand!"

A multitude of "_Oooooh's"_,"_Wow, tell us!_", "_Oh my god, I want to hear that story!_" and "_Are you for real?!_" escaped the guests' lips and everyone burst into laughter at how Blaine was covering his face with his hands in humiliation.

"You know what, I've had enough of this!" Blaine stood up and took his glass of orange juice with him as he walked over to the dining room's window, earning a lot of booing and jeering from his friends who then pressed on Cooper to tell the story.

Playing his part as the bodyguard, Blaine stood by the large window where he was able to observe the dark forest and lake surrounding the house in order to ensure that no one had followed them. He cocked his head every now and then when he thought he saw movement in the trees and for a brief moment, he placed a hand on his gun (which was still in its holster) but he sighed when he noticed that it was just a deer.

"Is Blaine always _this_ serious? He really makes sure that everyone's safe?" Rachel changed topic and Cooper nodded.

"Yeah, Blaine's a really great guy and he'd do _anything _to protect the people he loves." The blue-eyed man said seriously before looking over at Kurt. "You're lucky that you hired him cuz—I don't mean to brag but—he's the best of the best."

Listening to Cooper's words, Kurt couldn't help but look over at Blaine whose back was facing him. He greatly admired Blaine's courage and bravery whenever they were in desperate need and he smiled at Blaine's determination, the bodyguard still looking out into the dark night.

"Blaine may look like he's tough and strong on the outside but on the inside..." Cooper sighed. "...He's afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Finn frowned, everyone in the living room leaned in, expecting an answer from Coop.

"He's afraid of not being there when his client needs him the most," the man said, looking sympathetically at his brother who was still eyeing the dark forest outside. "And it happened this one time when he was protecting someone else several years ago."

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned.

"While he was protecting some politician years ago, our grandpa died and I remember calling to tell Blaine the bad news. So, Blaine decided to take a day off to attend his funeral but Blaine's nightmare came true that day. You see, the guy he was protecting, he was shot the day Blaine and I buried our grandpa."

Cooper could've sworn that Blaine was having a hard time keeping his composure as he noticed the defeated sag in his shoulders. Blaine was still hurt and affected by the incident and ever since then, he blamed it on himself for not being to protect his client.

"Oh my god," Santana gasped, everyone joining her in shock. "Did he survive?"

"Luckily, he did. But ever since that day, Blaine has been blaming it all on himself. No matter how hard I try to convince him otherwise, he still thinks that it was his entire fault."

Kurt felt his heart ache, turning over to look at his boyfriend who was still looking out the window. He was hurt that Blaine didn't take the opportunity to tell him about this but he was overwhelmed with sadness and sympathy for the man. _How on earth did Blaine manage to hide this from me?_

...

After another hour of storytelling and getting-to-know-one-another, Cooper trudged off to bed and everyone else followed him upstairs — Brittany taking a little longer as she searched frantically for her beloved cat after Lord Tubbington ran off earlier. Now all alone, Kurt remained in the dining room, staring at Blaine whose gaze hasn't left the dark night outside.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt stood up, walking over to his lover who didn't move a muscle in response. "Blaine, please. Look at me."

"I can't—" Blaine choked as he felt tears fill his eyes. He hated it whenever he was this emotional and he just wished that Kurt would let it go.

Sighing, the countertenor placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder and he slowly turned him around so that he could look at Blaine's watery hazel eyes.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened that day, honey." Kurt bit his lip, the sight of his boyfriend when he was broken and choked up was too much to bear. "When that man got shot that day, you were just saying goodbye to your grandfather. Blaine, I mean it when I say this... it's _not_ your fault."

"Okay," Blaine hiccupped, covering his tear-stained face with his two hands. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

"Shhh, it's okay baby." Kurt purred, collecting his sobbing lover into his arms and giving him a tight hug. Blaine smiled at the loving embrace and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, allowing his sobs to completely take him over. Kurt held on, squeezing tightly as Blaine broke down before him. When the bodyguard's crying ceased, they pulled apart and Blaine sighed.

"I didn't tell you that because I thought that once you knew that I had failed in my job once before in protecting someone, you'd leave me and get another bodyguard. A better one than me," Blaine looked down, unable to meet Kurt's eyes.

"I would never," Kurt cupped the man's cheeks and he rested his forehead on Blaine's, silently revelling at the intense amount of intimacy they were in now. "_ever _leave you, okay? You're the one, Blaine."

The hazel-eyed man frowned, "What?"

"You're the love of my life, sweetie." Kurt elaborated. "I imagine myself marrying you one day and I imagine that one day we'll start a family together. We'll have a girl and a boy and we'll probably spend a lot of time arguing on what we should name them."

Blaine chuckled lightly, smiling as images of him and Kurt in the future flashed through his mind.

"I want to grow old with you, Blaine." Kurt went on, not caring that he was probably overstepping and planning out their future right now. "And yes, I _really _do want to marry you one day. When we're done with this stalking business, I'm gonna get on one knee and I'm going to propose to you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No wait, I should stop now, I'm saying too mu—_mmph!_"

Blaine quickly dove in to silence him with his lips, relishing in the sensation of Kurt's on his. "It's okay, you're not saying too much. And I do want to marry you one day too, Kurt. But not right now, we still need to get over this..."

"I know," Kurt nodded. "But until then, can we promise that we will never keep any secrets from each other again?"

"I promise, baby." Blaine smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that day..."

"It's okay," Kurt shrugged it off. Suddenly, exhaustion invaded him and he yawned, stretching his arms out as he blinked his eyes sleepily. "Want to go to bed now, love?"

"Sure but let me make sure that every door and window is locked here," the bodyguard exclaimed, taking Kurt's hand in his and the two walked on to examine the house one last time before climbing up to bed.

"Are you watching me sleep again?" Kurt teased as he nestled closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on the crook of his shoulder in the dark bedroom. Blaine placed a gentle kiss on the man's forehead, grinning as he pulled back.

"Maybe," he husked, entering into full seduction mode. "How could I tear my eyes from you when you're the most beautiful, sexy and amazing man in the world?"

"Oh shut up," Kurt stuck out his tongue playfully and Blaine laughed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Angel." Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt melt upon hearing his nickname.

"Hey, I'm gonna call some of my best friends in the morning, okay?" Blaine continued. "They might help us find out who your stalker is."

"How can they help us?" Kurt frowned.

"They're also personal bodyguards, Kurt. They've been through these kinds of situations before and it still shocks me that I went to high school with them after all these years."

_High school? That means... _"Don't tell me that Nick and Jeff are bodyguards too!" Kurt gaped at him; this was definitely interesting to know.

"No, silly. Nick and Jeff own the restaurant we went to on our first date, remember?" Blaine laughed and smiled when memories of that night flashed through his mind. "They're Wes, David and Sebastian. Like me, they're personal bodyguards. I remember the day they told me that they wanted to protect people too and you know, us Warblers always stick together even after all these years."

"That's so cool!" Kurt beamed and giggled. "Then I'm sure that they could help us out here since you know, they've been in the business for so long now."

"Yeah, so I'll make sure to ring them tomorrow." Blaine kissed his boyfriend in the lips again before unexpectedly yawning. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, love." Kurt cooed and he allowed Blaine to securely wrap his arms around him as they cuddled in bed.

It all felt so right: being with Blaine, lying in bed together and having made love to each other countless of times. Blaine also felt that way, pulling his lover in into a tight cuddle as they drifted off to the land of dreams. After a few moments, Blaine felt Kurt's breathing even out and the rise and fall of the singer's chest fell into a gentle and slow pace. Blaine sighed happily as he finally closed his eyes. He would do anything to protect the love of his life and he could only hope that the day when he and Kurt turn from boyfriends to fiancés would come soon.

Yes, for now, everything was all right.

**A/N: You guys asked for some action and yes, something's **_**going**_** to happen in the next chapter... *gasps* So we learn a little about Blaine's past here and I loved writing Cooper! In case you're still a little confused: Wes, David and Sebastian are also personal bodyguards like Blaine (this is an AU story after all)! So expect some Warbler action and I'll update as soon as I can. I won't let evil Algebra get in the way again!**

_**Nurse**** Kate:**_**LOL! Kurt really has some dirty thoughts about Blaine and thank you for the lovely review! =D **_**MrsDarrenCriss3:**_** Thanks for the review and the stalker's identity will be revealed very soon actually! Glad that you're still enjoying this story and I'm still laughing at the timing of your PM! **_**claudiavonberckefeldt:**_** Hope that Cooper in this chapter won you over and thank you for reviewing! Danke! **_**GONEGleek10:**_** Yeah, things are stressful cuz Algebra's mean to me but hopefully things get better! And Klaine does brighten up my day! =D **_**cmwebb67:**_** My story's awesome? Why thank you! I'm planning a future chapter where Kurt goes all out in bed so hang in there haha! So, I'll update as soon as I can, people! Hang on and please drop a review cuz next chapter will shock you. I hope = O**


	18. Heartbroken

**A/N: I died when I logged on and found that I have more than 100 followers and 85 reviews! You guys really cheered me up bcuz I've had an awful week. I'm updating this from my bed cuz I'm deathly sick right now, I'm falling behind in my Algebra class and my heart broke when I saw the "Break Up" episode promo. NO!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**claudiavonberckefeldt **_**because your reviews are among those who really brighten up my day and yes, I would **_**kill **_**to go back to Deutschland! Yeah, Cooper's cabin in this story was inspired by the ones that I saw in Austria and gosh, I really hate Algebra with a burning passion! ;)**

**Chapter 18:: Heartbroken**

Kurt regained consciousness slowly the next morning, the soft sheets resting over his body and he blinked when the first sunshine rays seeped through the bedroom window. The singer was still astounded at how the freezing, cold snow outside directly contrasted the _warmth _that was prevalent inside the cabin. Someone else was in bed with him and Kurt believed that it should illegal to have such a tastefully decorated cabin in the middle of a winter paradise and he smiled when he looked over to see the pristine waters that were silently flowing with the calm lake outside. Kurt's eyes snapped open when he admired the luxurious bedding, blankets and pillows that accompanied his body and he looked down at himself. Not only was he _naked_, he was tightly engulfed by a pair of tan, muscular arms that securely wrapped around his bare torso.

_Even when he's sleeping, he's still protecting me. _

Kurt glanced to the side and was met by a hill of curls that were ruffled and the singer watched in awe as the man snored blissfully in his daze.

_Blaine. _Suddenly, everything came rushing back at him—the stalker's letter, their break up, their reconciliation, their escape to the cabin here, meeting Cooper for the first time and how they were going to call Wes, David and Sebastian today. Kurt felt his heart wrench when he remembered that Blaine had failed to protect someone else years ago which had culminated in the man getting shot while Blaine had been burying his beloved grandfather. Kurt also was saddened by the fact that Blaine's parents never accepted him for who he is and he couldn't believe it.

Blaine has been through a _lot _in his lifetime and Kurt desperately wanted to see his hazel eyes again. He wanted to cup the man's cheeks, rest his forehead against his, look at him in the eye and tell him that he really loves him so much and he'll always be there for him. This man has done so much for him and the fact that he was very willing to sacrifice their relationship for his life made Kurt sigh with pride.

"Honey, wake up." Kurt whispered tenderly, nudging his arm to wake his lover up.

"Mmm, leavemealone." Blaine blindly declared and Kurt sighed again. He desperately wanted—no, _needed _to see the man's hazel eyes right now.

"Sweetie, it's nine in the morning. Cooper told us last night that everyone should be downstairs for breakfast by 9:30." Kurt tried to shake him again but the bodyguard groaned.

"Fine,"the countertenor pulled the sheets off himself and he stood up to gather his moisturizing and bathing products and to choose the perfect outfit to wear today. "I guess you'll be showering alone today then."

"NO!" Blaine yelled and his eyes blinked open instantly. When he saw the shocked look on Kurt's face, he looked down and lowered his voice calmly. "I mean, no. Please honey, I want to be with you."

"Then get that sexy ass of yours out of bed so that you can ravish me all you want in the shower," Kurt's eyebrows waggled and he turned for their private bathroom door, rocking his hips seductively without looking back.

...

While Kurt was recuperating after Blaine had cornered him in the shower and made love to him under the warm water, the bodyguard had a bright smile on his face and he pulled up his laptop to set up a Skype call to his fellow Warbler friends. He was now seated in the cabin's guest room with the Macbook Air lightly perched on the wooden table before him. He hadn't seen many of his best friends in quite a while now and he could only hope that they could help them put a stop to Kurt's stalker once and for all.

When he checked who was online, he noticed that Wes' name was lit up and he clicked on it to send a call request. Seconds later, the call was answered and Blaine saw the Asian man's face on the screen.

"Blaine!_"_ Wes cried with a gleeful smile and he suddenly looked away from the screen with a sigh. "David, Blaine's online so come here!"

The bodyguard watched on as his African-American friend joined Wes on the couch in front of the screen and Blaine recognized the furniture around his friends, realizing that they were hanging out at David's house. Blaine looked up and beckoned his boyfriend to join him and Kurt walked over to sit beside Blaine, fixing his hair the entire time.

"Kurt!" Both Warblers gasped when the singer came into full view and they waved at him, causing Kurt and Blaine to laugh lightly. "Congratulations on the Grammy nomination, Kurt! You're definitely gonna win!"

"Thanks, you guys." Kurt blushed. "Where's Sebastian, by the way?"

"Oh he's on the job now," Wes shrugged. "Protecting some politician in Washington."

"So tell us Kurt," David leaned forward in his couch before either Kurt or Blaine could respond, his eyebrows waggling. "How has our dear little hobbit been keeping you safe?"

"David!" Blaine threw a disapproving look but Kurt merely frowned in confusion, "Hobbit?"

"Don't listen to them, honey." _Oh shit_, Blaine cursed himself when he suddenly remembered that he hadn't told Wes and David (well, any of his friends for that matter) that he and Kurt were dating. When Kurt's eyes instantly widened, Wes and David only frowned at the affectionate word before realization kicked in.

"Honey?" Wes questioned. "W-wait a second here, you two are _dating?!_"

"No we're not, Wes." Blaine tried to deny but Kurt didn't want to hide anymore. If Wes and David were going to help them, they needed to know the truth about them.

"Yes, we're dating." Kurt blurted out with a sigh. "And you can judge all you want and tell us that it's too risky but—"

"It _is _too risky, guys." Wes scratched the back of his head, David only watching on with wide eyes. "And while I'd love to say that you two make an amazing couple, it's just not worth it."

Kurt began to shake nervously in his seat. He _hated_ it when people judge him for who he is and his life choices and it happened everyday when Karofsky and his crew tormented him in high school but now that he was an adult, he just couldn't take it anymore. Blaine heard Kurt's hyperventilating and he cupped the man's cheeks and he marvelled at the man's warm blue eyes.

"Kurt, it's okay. Just take deep breaths," his heart broke when Kurt couldn't look at him in the eye and when Kurt didn't listen to him, he leaned in to kiss him in the lips. The moment Blaine's lips were on his, all of Kurt's worries and fretting vanished and he melted under Blaine's warmth. He sighed into the kiss and Blaine tilted his head to deepen the liplock. It was only when they parted that they finally heard the loud gasps from the other side of laptop screen.

"That was so romantic!" David squealed like a little girl, fanning himself with his hand as if the room he was in was getting too hot. "And hot!"

"Okay even I have to admit," Wes asserted with a smile. "That was so adorable!"

Kurt and Blaine initially were taken aback by the positive responses from the fellow Warblers and before long, they blushed and looked away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to come off as a judgemental asshole," the Asian man gave an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, Wes." Kurt brushed it off. "So do we have your 'blessing'?"

Wes immediately threw his head back and roared with laughter. "Yes, we approve."

Rolling his eyes, David leaned in and finally asked. "So what's up? You said that you needed our help with something?"

With a resigned sigh, Blaine went on to tell everything: from the day he accepted the job to protect Kurt, the day they fell in love, the day they received the letter which led them to break up and the day they decided to find refuge up here in Cooper's cabin.

"Whoa, this guy sounds like a complete psycho!" David sported a disgusted look, pissed off that there was someone out there who was messing with them.

"That's why we really need your help," Kurt eyed him seriously. "We can't hide up here forever and I don't know what to do!"

"Kurt, has anyone ever given a rough time in your life?" Wes asked out of nowhere and it threw the singer back for a moment.

"Well," Kurt scrunched his nose and he shivered when he remembered the 'good old days' back at McKinley. "There was this Neanderthal who made it his life's mission to make my life a living hell back in high school." He swallowed and looked down, unable to handle the concerned looks that were directed at him right now.

"Who is it, Kurt?" Wes pressed on.

"David Karofsky," Kurt spat the name out as if it was poisonous. "I still remember the way he used to always glare at me as if I was some _pest _that needed to be ridden of."

Blaine's heart went out to Kurt and he took the man's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze to keep him grounded. This was one of the most genuine, compassionate and caring people he has ever known in his life and he was angry that he was treated horribly back then. He greatly wished that he had met Kurt back then so that he could have helped him stand up to his bullies and if it did happen, he wouldn't hesitate to _protect _him. He knew the kind of horror Kurt was describing and he winced when memories of his pre-Dalton days resurfaced. The paralyzing terror he endured only lasted for a few months before he transferred to Dalton but Kurt lived through it every single day for four whole years. He was amazed by Kurt's bravery and he made it his mission to always remind Kurt how much he truly _loves _him.

"Thank you for telling us, Kurt." David displayed a simple smile in understanding and he queried. "Is there anyone else you can think of?"

"I did date this one guy last year," Kurt admitted. "I really thought that he was the one but things started to go wrong after a few months."

"What do you mean?" Blaine cut in. Kurt rarely told him about his ex and he was leaning in with curious eyes now. When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine placed a gentle hand on Kurt's cheek and he rested his forehead on his lover's. He took a deep breath and he whispered, "Did he hurt you?"

"He did," Kurt bit his lip and Blaine stiffened in shock. Anger and rage immediately coursed throughout his body and he clenched his fist, wanting to bash the living daylights out of that bastard who dared to hurt his boyfriend. "Whenever I would go out to hang out with my friends, he would always think that I'm seeing another guy. I kept on telling him that there was no 'other guy' but he wouldn't listen. He became too obsessed with this belief and I couldn't take it anymore. You see, I had just moved into his apartment then and so, one night I packed all my bags and I secretly went for the door but he saw me..."

...

_The bright moon shone down onto the busy New York streets and Kurt found himself frantically shoving the last of his sweaters and cardigans into his Louis Vuitton luggage. Chandler Kiehl, his boyfriend, was out for the night, saying that he was out with his friends at work. Now all alone in their apartment (which was a rarity), Kurt took the opportunity to try to get out of here. He had been considering to move out ever since Chandler began to accuse him of cheating on him and when Rachel called him earlier that morning that he needed to get out of there, Kurt pretended to be civil with Chandler the entire day, acting as if nothing was wrong._

_So, when Chandler announced that he was going out to hit the bars with his co-workers, Kurt bolted for his luggages the second Chandler was out the door. With a triumphant sigh, Kurt gathered his two thick bags and rolled them over so that he was now in the living room, about to finally leave. To leave all the abuse, the resentment and the poisonous relationship he desperately wanted to be free from._

_But on this night, the idea of freedom was not on his side._

_The front door's doorknob suddenly twisted and Kurt heard the rustling of keys from the other side. His heart froze and he felt like he was going to die. He tried to run back to the room to hide the bags away but he was too late. The menacing body of his 'boyfriend' stood in a proud yet terrifying display and on his face, his smile was now twisted into a shocked expression._

"_Going somewhere?" He questioned with a mock-hurt smile, locking the door behind him. Kurt stepped back in fear, he was screwed. The only door to his freedom, his liberty and his emancipation was now under Chandler's control. _

"_You leaving me, baby?" The bespectacled man grinned and Kurt gasped._

"_Don't call me that, you sick bastard!" The singer called him out and he turned and ran for the bedroom door. _

"_Where do you think you're going?!" The man screeched as he bolted after his ex-lover. Kurt managed to reach his destination and he used all of his strength to grab the bedroom door and push it harshly. Locking it, Kurt screamed when he immediately heard the loud banging of Chandler's fists against the door and he backed away, hyperventilating as he tried to find another way out._

"_Leave me alone!" Kurt screamed, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Please, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_Open the door, Kurt! Open this damn door!"_

_Kurt felt his knees buckle in panic but he quickly regained his strength and began to take deep breaths. He was not going to be bullied anymore. He was not going to let Chandler win this. Suddenly, his eyes widened when realization hit him. Where's my cellphone? I need to call for help!_

_Reaching down to his pocket, he thanked the deities above when he felt his iPhone in his hand and he pulled it out and dialled 911. _

_..._

"And he was arrested that day and I went to court to file a restraining order against him." Kurt concluded, wiping the tears off his face. "I never saw him again."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that," Wes had placed a hand over his chest in sympathy and David was only looking on in shock, "Yeah man, that was horrible!"

"It's in the past now so I've moved on." Kurt sighed and when he looked over at Blaine, he felt his heart shatter.

"You lied to me," Blaine shook his head, lost in a hurricane of tears and he broke down into a sobbing mess. How could Kurt keep this from him? "We promised each other to not keep secrets from each other from now on and yet, you kept _this_ from me?!"

"Blaine, you have to understand, this is something that Kurt never wants to talk about." David tried to help Kurt out who was now looking down with guilt. "This was a very hard time for him."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt tried to take his hand but he gasped when Blaine pulled back instantly. "Blaine, please—"

"I can't look at you right now," the bodyguard bit his lip. "How can I protect you when you don't tell me the truth?"

"Please forgive me, sweetie. I didn't mean to lie to you. Just _please_," Kurt begged him. He didn't want to lose Blaine's trust when he needed him right now. Wes and David could only watch on as the two lovers argued and they didn't want to interfere with their problems any further, deciding to end the call to give them privacy.

"Alright, so we'll just bring this David Karofsky guy and Chandler Kiehl in for questioning and we'll call you guys to tell you what happens then." David declared hurriedly. Kurt and Blaine nodded in understanding (still looking away from each other) and Wes awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Until then, I suggest that you two stay where you are in that safe cabin of yours until we call back. And Blaine, Kurt is obviously still not over what happened that night so please, cit him some slack."

"Well, thanks for your help you guys." Kurt tried to sound cheerful. "Hope to see you soon."

"Anytime, man." David nodded with a courteous smile. "So, we gotta go so that we can catch your psycho stalker. Bye!"

"Bye!" Wes joined in, waving his hand from the other side of the screen and Kurt and Blaine simply waved back, grateful smiles on their tear-stained faces. And then, the call ended. The positivity that radiated off the faces of the two Warblers were now replaced with the emotional ones of the two estranged boyfriends on the laptop screen.

Blaine then stood up and closed the laptop but Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, can we talk about this—"

But Blaine cut him off. "Excuse me, I have to make sure that everyone's ready for breakfast, so I can't talk right now."

Kurt wanted to scream. He wanted to pull his hair off their roots and he wanted to just kick something right now. He felt so guilty and stupid for lying to Blaine and he desperately needed him to be by his side. He needed to show Blaine that he could still trust him with all of his heart but judging from the disapproving look on his boyfriend's face, Kurt stepped down. "I understand."

And that was it. They never talked to each other for the rest of the day. For the first time, Kurt felt awkward when they sat together for dinner and everyone—especially a very _nosy_ Santana—could already figure out that they were not all lovey-dovey as they usually were.

"What did you do?" Cooper raised an eyebrow after dinner when he sat down beside his brother. The two were now alone in the living room and Blaine was sitting Indian-style on the warm carpet, staring aimlessly at the chic fireplace in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine mumbled lazily.

"Everyone saw the way you and Kurt were acting like at dinner, Blaine. I may be the cocky one in the family but I'm not stupid." The blue-eyed man sighed. "I just need to know if you two are okay."

"We're fine," his brother rolled his eyes.

"No you're not, Squirt." The taller man clapped him on the shoulder. "Talk to me."

"Please just leave me alone—"

"I own this cabin, bro. I don't take orders from people who wear too many bowties and douse their hair with insane amounts of gel at the same time."

Blaine managed a laugh before sighing, "Okay, fine. Kurt and I had a fight."

Cooper's shoulders sagged when Blaine looked down. "Then, you need to talk to him. You're his bodyguard _and _his boyfriend, Blainers. You're here to protect him and make sure that he's safe. You can't do your job when both of you can't even look at each other in the eye."

"He lied to me, Coop."

"I know."

Blaine frowned and he turned to look at his brother, confusion etched on his face. "Wait, you know?"

"He told me everything when he helped me do the dishes after dinner." Cooper nodded. "Blaine, he _really_ needs you right now."

When the hazel-eyed man didn't say a word, Cooper continued on. "Squirt, he's been through so much in his lifetime and yes, you also have your fair share of being bullied back in high school but this happened when Kurt's an adult. He was verbally abused and had his heart broken so many times by that Charles guy—"

"Chandler," Blaine corrected him.

"—And Kurt didn't tell you that because he hates it whenever he talks about his past. He just wanted to move on but now he's stuck because _you _walked away from him at his hour of need. How do you think Kurt's feeling right now? He needs you to be by his side but you didn't care about the fact that he was harassed by that Chandler guy. You _only_ cared about the fact that he wasn't being honest with you."

"Coop, that's ridiculous."

"Look, just talk to him okay?" Cooper sighed and he stood up, straightening the ruffles on his pants and button-up shirt. "He needs you, Blaine. And all you have to do is show him that you do care."

...

"Kurt?" Blaine called out when he opened the door to their bedroom. He frowned when there was no sight of his boyfriend anywhere. Ever since his little talk with his brother, he thought about it and he realized that Coop was right. He was too busy being hurt that Kurt didn't tell him the truth that he forgot about how _horrible _Chandler was to Kurt in the first place. He felt like an asshole for walking out on Kurt and leaving him alone for the entire day and he had checked all the other rooms in the cabin but to no avail.

_Kurt, where are you?_

Suddenly, he heard sniffing and hiccupping from their private bedroom and he ran for the door. Pulling it open, his heart wrenched when he saw Kurt sitting against a wall on the ground, hugging his knees with his arms and burying his face within.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed as he walked over to his boyfriend. He slowly kneeled down by his side and he sighed when Kurt didn't look up. Still sobbing, Kurt shook his head. "Please go, Blaine."

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Blaine countered and he joined Kurt by resting his back against the wall with his legs spread out in front of him. He tried to take Kurt's hands but the singer wouldn't let him.

"Let's talk about this—" Blaine tried but Kurt cut him off.

"Look who wants to talk now," Kurt shot back.

"C'mon, baby. Don't be like that—"

"Leave me alone, Blaine." Kurt hissed at him.

"I'm never letting you leave my sight, honey." The bodyguard whispered tenderly. "And I'm sorry—"

"And it took you the _entire _day to finally come up to me and apologize..."

"Really, Kurt? _Really?_" Blaine accidentally allowed his frustration to come out. "Can't I be able to finish a sentence without you having to interrupt me?"

"Do you know how _hurt_ I was when you walked away from me?!" Kurt suddenly changed topic, silencing the shocked bodyguard beside him. "I told you about the worst days of my life and when I needed an understanding kiss from you... or a hug or hell, maybe even at least a _smile _from you, you just walked away! How could you do that to me?"

"Please forgive me, Kurt." Blaine begged him, his eyes welling up with tears. "I'm so stupid and I was just hurt that you didn't tell me the truth in the first place. I didn't mean to abandon you..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened before," Kurt whispered in defeat, hiccupping as he continued to sob. "You have every right to be mad at me and I completely understand if you want to break up—"

"NO!" Blaine halted his mumbling. "I don't want to break up with you. I _never _want to break up with you because you're everything to me. And I shouldn't have been angry at you. I should've been comforting and helping you but I ignored you. I'm so sorry."

"I feel so alone," Kurt choked when his sobbing persisted. "And when you walked away from me, I-I... I didn't know what to do."

"You're never alone," Blaine wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pulled him close. "I'm right here and I swear that I'll always be by your side no matter what."

"That's my worst nightmare: when you walked away from me. I'm not afraid that someone out there wants me killed; I'm afraid that the one person in my life who I'm madly in love with will _leave_me. Please don't walk away from me again." Kurt's voice cracked and Blaine's heart plunged dramatically.

The bodyguard placed his hands on Kurt's cheeks and he stared deeply into the man's watery blue eyes which were drowning in a sea of tears.

"Forgive me, baby." He whispered and he swallowed. "_Please_."

"I'll forgive you only if you forgive me," Kurt bit his lip, trying to hold his emotions back. "If I hadn't kept it a secret, none of this would've happened."

Both men nodded and forgave each other before meeting each other in a passionate, drawn-out, lengthy kiss. What had initially been a sweet kiss immediately escalated into a hungry round of making out since the two lovers didn't have much physical contact all day. Blaine stood up and suddenly swept Kurt into his arms, carrying him bridal-style as they trudged back to bed. Kurt yelped in surprise and he melted when Blaine continued to shower him with loving kisses across his neck and cheeks. Slowly, the bodyguard lowered the singer onto the soft sheets below and he climbed on top of him.

"Let me prove to you how much I love you," Blaine purred, cautiously removing his pants and unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt did the same without hesitation and when both men were naked, Blaine straddled Kurt's hips and began to grind against him, earning a sultry moan in return.

_A few minutes later_...

"God, I've missed you," Blaine cooed and he wrapped his arms around the man's waist, shuffling closer to revel in the warmth that was radiating off Kurt's bare body. "I really hate it when we fight."

"Me too," Kurt muttered, playing with a stray curl that was sticking out on Blaine's forehead. "But it always brings us closer to each other."

"I still can't believe what that Chandler asshole did to you," Blaine breathed, running a gentle hand up and down Kurt's left arm to warm him. "I need to you to know that I would _never_ do anything like that to you."

"I know, sweetie. I'm glad that I left him because I'd much rather be with you," Kurt declared wholeheartedly and Blaine stared into his blue eyes with a loving smile.

"Kiss me," Blaine whispered.

And Kurt did just that.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know you're probably disappointed that there was no action here. I'm SO sorry but with the Wes-David scene out of the way, I can start writing the real action scenes in Ch.19! Btw, I swear I didn't intend for Kurt and Blaine to have a fight here but it kinda came out of nowhere when I was writing about Wes and David. Too much Angst here that I had to bring Klaine back together by the end! I figured that with the "Break Up" episode already coming up this Thursday, it would be rude of me to leave them hanging here too. **

**With all the Angst and emotional scenes out of the way, I promise you that Ch.19 will satisfy your action-hungry eyes! So please drop a review cuz the identity of Kurt's stalker will be **_**revealed**_** in the next chapter... =O**


	19. He's Here

**A/N: SO SORRY that I basically dropped off the edge of the planet for 2 weeks because I was too busy with school. It's been really stressful and I suffered a huge writer's block, that's why I didn't update last Sunday as promised. I also watched the "Break Up" episode and I am **_**devastated! **_**Why, Ryan Murphy, why?! **

**But yesterday (October 13!) was MY BIRTHDAY and I died when my friend bought me a "While Collar" Season 2 DVD! And she even printed out many pictures of Matt Bomer (whose birthday's on October 11, what a coincidence!) for me to keep because both of us are just obsessed! Now back to business, I have to warn you that this chapter is where the action really starts and the chapter's title alone should alarm you. I spent a lot of time on this and I'm glad that I get to finally update this story because I've gotten many PMs from rather impatient readers. ;) **

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**08trekker **_**because your reviews also make me smile and squeal like a fangirl! You're just like everyone else here who's been inspiring me to continue this story and I just love the amazing responses I've gotten so far! LOVE Y'ALL!**

**Chapter 19:: He's Here...**

Kurt Hummel knew that he was screwed. Being rudely tied and bound to a chair by his limbs with duct tape, he squinted his eyes to try to figure out where he was. He frowned when he came to the conclusion that he was held hostage in what appeared to be a _basement._ The room was only illuminated by the flickering light on the ceiling which made the entire situation all the more eerie and scary. There was only one single door that he could use to escape but since he was unintentionally married to the chair, he couldn't get up and run. While he was grateful that his attacker didn't blindfold him, he was enraged that another piece of duct tape was completely covering his mouth.

He tried to scream. He tried to call for help. He tried everything he could in the debacle he found himself in and he sighed. He hated being vulnerable and unable to move. He needed to get out of here. As he settled into his chair once more, Kurt decided to take the time to recall what had happened prior to his kidnapping.

_What did I do to deserve all this?_

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps descending into the room and he felt his blood freeze. Could it be Blaine? He surely hoped so. Since Blaine was his bodyguard, Kurt shut his eyes tightly and prayed to the deities above. He hoped that the footsteps belonged to Blaine since he was the man who had sworn to protect him. And save him.

As the room's single door creaked open, Kurt's eyes widened and he felt his heart race in a much more rapid rate that would have been medically impossible.

_Please be Blaine! Please be Blaine!_

But as soon as he met the eyes of the man who had just entered the room, he gasped underneath the duct tape over his mouth and if he had the ability to speak, he would have let out a blood-curdling scream by now. The man who stood before him instantly noticed the horrified shock that was clearly etched on Kurt's face and he let out a dark chuckle which struck fear in Kurt's heart.

"You're mine," the grinning man whispered before taking a step closer, causing Kurt to whimper in defeat. "You shouldn't have tried to run and hide from me, Kurt."

Kurt was panting heavily and sweating profusely now. _What the hell does this asshole want from me?!_

"No one can save you now," the man smirked when Kurt began thrashing desperately in his seat.

Everything went black now and the last thing Kurt remembered thinking was about his bodyguard. _BLAINE! I need you! Save me! Please don't leave me..._

_..._

Blaine snapped awake when he heard a scream. For a second, he thought it was a dream but he heard it again. He turned over to check on Kurt and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Kurt was thrashing around in bed, the sheets already shoved off his body by his rapid movements and his hands were tightly clenched into fists—as if he was _tied_ down to the bed. He continued to scream and yell Blaine's name out and the bodyguard immediately sat up and rolled over to Kurt's side, shaking him harshly to bring Kurt back to reality.

"BLAINE! Save me!" Kurt cried out in his sleep, ignoring the pleading bodyguard above him. "I need you now. Don't walk away from me!"

As soon as the words escaped Kurt's lips, Blaine's eyes widened in shock. _He's having a nightmare because of what I did to him yesterday. I walked away from him when he needed me the most and now he's having bad dreams._

"Wake up, baby." Blaine shook his boyfriend harder this time, his heart breaking when Kurt kept on screaming his name out. He suddenly felt tears stream down his cheeks at how broken and desperate Kurt looked right now and his voice cracked, "Kurt, wake up!"

"_KURT!_" The sudden loud voice of his bodyguard rang through his ears and Kurt's eyes instantly shot up in shock. For a moment, Kurt couldn't breathe and he began to hyperventilate but upon looking up, he was met with the most beautiful set of warm hazel eyes. But what made Kurt's heart break was the concerned and _pained_ look on Blaine's face and he could see that the man was still crying, his tear-stained face emphasizing the raw emotions he was going through now.

"Kurt," Blaine hiccupped, placing a shaking hand over his mouth to try to hold it in but he couldn't. He broke down once more as fiercer tears showered down from his eyes and he sobbed on. "My God, what have I _done_?"

"It was just a nightmare—" Kurt tried to comfort him after he managed to take deep breaths.

"You were screaming for me to _save_ you," Blaine sobbed. "And I tried to wake you up but you kept on yelling '_Blaine, I need you! Don't walk away from me!_' Jesus, I'm a horrible person. I shouldn't have walked away from you when you needed me the most and now you're having nightmares because of how horrible I was to you yesterday—"

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt countered and his boyfriend looked at him, his face contorted in a hurricane of tears. "You're not a horrible person and I already forgave you, remember?"

When Blaine didn't respond, Kurt sighed and he took the man's hands and held it up to his chest. "Sweetie, you need to stop blaming yourself."

"I will _never_ walk away from you again, Kurt." Blaine choked. "_Ever._"

"I know, baby." Kurt gave him a teary smile.

"It's just that... when you were screaming for me to save you, you had this look on your face and you looked so helpless—"

"In my nightmare, I was tied up to a chair and I couldn't move or do anything at all to try to break free." Kurt blurted out. "Suddenly, I heard footsteps and I thought that it was you who was coming to save me but when I found out that he wasn't you... I just started to scream for help."

"Did you see who the guy was?" Blaine asked, sniffing.

"No, it was all blurry to me."

An intense silence followed. Both men didn't say a word and they simply stared at each other, glad that it was just a nightmare. After a while, Blaine sighed and wiped the tears off his face as he rolled over to rest his head on his pillow and lie back down in exhaustion.

"Come here," the bodyguard whispered, holding his arms out to welcome Kurt into his grasp. Smiling, Kurt allowed Blaine to snake his arms around his body and he rested his head on Blaine's bare chest, revelling at the man's faint chest hair on his left cheek. Blaine looked down with a sigh and he began to run a hand through Kurt's bed hair before reaching down to plant a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead.

"I'll keep you safe, alright? Your stalker can't touch us or what we have and I will always be here for you."

Kurt looked up and he cursed when he suddenly felt tears form in his eyes again, "Can you hold me until I fall asleep again? I know it sounds silly but I really feel safe in your arms and I know that you'll protect me."

Blaine felt his heart break.

"It's not silly." He purred, hugging him even tighter than before and kissing his cheeks to help wipe away the tears. "No one can hurt you now, baby."

"Mmm love you, sweetie." Kurt hummed as he closed his eyes.

"Love you too, Angel." Blaine kissed him goodnight before falling back to sleep.

_..._

"Wait up, Squirt!" Cooper called out and ran up to his brother. He had noticed Blaine's tired expression when everyone was having breakfast and since he knew that he and Kurt had a fight yesterday, he was dreading that his brother's relationship was hitting the rocks. The two brothers were now hiking just outside the cabin, their boots being swallowed by the thick blanket of untouched snow below and they decided to have some fresh air alone.

"Hey Coop, what's up?" Blaine was still shaken up after last night and he marvelled at the beautiful white forest around them. Cooper, on the other hand, wasn't convinced and he clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder as they hiked on.

"You're sad, Blaine. Talk to me," he encouraged.

"It's nothing—"

"You're a horrible liar," Coop managed a chuckle. "But seriously, what's going on with you and Kurt? I'm not going anywhere so you might as well tell me everything."

"Damn it, Coop! Just stay out of it," Blaine sighed.

"I'm your brother, Squirt." Cooper suddenly revealed his softer side. "I remember those days when you came home from school and you would run up to me and cry because those bullies were messing with you. Mom and Dad didn't care but _I_ did. I was the one who managed to convince Mom and Dad to transfer you to Dalton and I defended you when they didn't accept you when you came out. I just want to help you and right now, I can see that you're hurting. Talk to me please."

"I..." Blaine began but he felt his throat go dry as he felt tears well up in his eyes once more.

"This has something to do with all those years ago when your client got shot the day we buried grandpa, right?" Blaine stiffened—that was it.

"Oh Blaine! You have to stop worrying if Kurt's gonna get hurt. He's strong and you two are gonna get through this together—"

"He had a nightmare last night, Coop." Blaine looked down. "He was screaming in his sleep and he kept on calling me to save him."

"Save him?" The taller man frowned, shoving his cold hands into his pockets.

"In his nightmare, he was apparently tied up to a chair and he said that there was a man who about to do something horrible to him. That's why he was screaming for me to save him and that's when I managed to wake him up."

As Coop listened on, he gave him a sympathetic look, sighing as a small cloud of his breath appeared as he exhaled. "Man that's rough, bro."

"You should've seen his face when he woke up," Blaine bit his lip. "He was so scared and hopeless and I had to hold him in my arms."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"What?" Blaine frowned at the unexpected turn of their conversation.

"Do you _really _love him?" Coop repeated.

"I love him so much," Blaine smiled. "I never thought that I would meet someone like Kurt after all the hell I went through back in high school and I just want to protect him, you know? There're still some people in this world who frowns on gay people and I just want to show him how much he really means to me."

"Then marry him."

Blaine's eyes widened and he stopped walking, turning to face his brother who simply offered him a genuine smile. "Coop, I-I... I don't know—"

"Are you _stupid_, Blaine?!" Coop shook him by the shoulders to get him together. "I know that look on your face when you're madly in love with someone and I've seen that look ever since I first met Kurt. If you really love him that much, then go ahead and marry him. That way, he'll be yours forever and you can always protect him from his enemies."

"We did talk about wanting to get married the other day actually," Blaine said as a matter of fact. "He also wants to start a family with me, Coop. A family!"

Cooper gasped loudly and urged on. "Than what are you waiting for? Propose to him!"

"I can't, Coop. Just not right now. We need to get past this..."

"I get it. Now's not the best time," Coop nodded. "But are you two all right now? Are you still together?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "He really needs me and I really need him too."

"Awww, my wittle bwother's in looove!" Cooper teased childishly.

"Oh shut up," he punched him in the arm and laughed. It was then he looked down and noticed a set of animal footprints clearly shown on the snow below. "Wow, these look fresh. Must be a deer?"

"Yep," Coop nodded, bending down to appreciate the footprints with a closer look. "Judging by how _fresh _they look, that creature must've been here a few minutes ago."

When Blaine looked to the side, he frowned when he noticed another set of footprints. But these weren't animal ones; these were _shoeprints_. Blaine realized that they were the remains of someone who was wearing thick winter boots and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that there were _two _sets of shoeprints: one that was leading away into the depths of the white forest and one that was leading back to the cabin.

That _someone _had travelled from the forest to the cabin and back. And by the looks of the fresh shoeprints, Blaine realized that this person was just travelling here a few moments ago.

"Hey Coop, did any of the guys say they were heading out to walk through the forest?" Blaine asked in curiosity, eyeing the shoeprints warily.

"Nope, everyone wanted to stay behind in the cabin." Cooper replied. "Why ask?"

"Then it means that these shoeprints aren't theirs. And since they're also not from us, that means that someone had walked up to our cabin. Uninvited_._"

"He's here?" Coop stepped back in shock, looking at the cabin from afar. "You don't think that Kurt's stalker was right here, do you?"

"Unless it was a neighbour just walking by? Or a tourist?"

"Why would there be a tourist around here? It's freezing cold and by the way, the nearest neighbours that I know are about a mile away."

Blaine's heart stopped. _No. It can't be. _

"Where's Kurt?" he breathed, starting to panic.

Suddenly, the two heard the sound of an engine getting started and their heads immediately snapped to face the source of that sound. Blaine squinted his eyes and he noticed from afar that someone was starting Cooper's motorboat. Did Kurt's stalker kidnap him and now he's trying to escape?

"Fuck," Blaine cursed and he ran, Cooper running behind him albeit slower. _Why did I leave Kurt behind?!_

But as Blaine neared the jetty where the boat was still floating by, he realized that it wasn't Kurt on the boat.

_Meanwhile_...

Brittany frowned when she heard yelling and she looked up when her name was being called. Being the curious woman she was, she simply had wanted to try the boat out after Santana told her to try to find something interesting to do here since there wasn't much to do inside the cabin. Since Cooper had told everyone on the first day that they could do anything here, Brittany was immediately drawn to Cooper's lonely boat outside and she decided to give it a try.

Starting the engine, she squealed when the boat roared to life and she sat back proudly, tugging onto her scarf to fight against the cold.

"_BRITTANY! STOP!_"

_Who's calling my name? _Brit wondered but she ignored it and the boat began to propel forward, parallel to the jetty beside it.

...

"What's happening?" Santana queried with a frown from the door to the cabin and she did a double take when she watched Blaine run past her. She watched the bodyguard scream Brittany's name and the man was now running like a madman down the jetty, as if trying to catch up with something. It was only then that she realized that someone was using Cooper's boat and she let out a horrified gasp when she saw it was Brittany.

She ran.

Dropping the mug of hot chocolate onto the soft snow below, she joined Blaine by running down the jetty as well. "Blaine, stop her! She can't swim!"

Blaine heard Santana's screams and it only made him all the more determined to stop the boat. He ran as fast as he could, his heart pumping at an impossible rate, his feet burning from the long run and his breathing was insanely rapid.

With one last look at the boat which was now just at the end of the jetty, he jumped.

Brittany screamed when she felt something heavy crash against her and she was knocked off the boat, the sound of the engine now long gone as her body became enveloped by the freezing waters around her. She struggled to get back up but her arms were weak and gravity became her worst enemy, slowly pulling her down into the treacherous depths below.

But she felt a hand grab hers and immediately, she was yanked upwards.

Blaine winced and fought against the sudden rush of water that immediately cut off his oxygen supply the moment he felt his body collide with Brittany's and he landed roughly into the cold lake below. For a moment, he panicked. He looked around with determined eyes in search for the blonde woman and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her thrashing away just a few inches from him. He reached out and grabbed a tight hold of her hand and he pulled.

Santana stopped running and she gasped in horror when she saw that boat was empty now, still advancing beyond into the lake with no driver and she knelt at the end of the jetty as she prayed that Blaine had saved her wife.

She heard footsteps from behind her. "San, are they okay? I saw Blaine jump onto the boat!"

She realized that it was Kurt's voice.

Santana managed to look away from the lake and turned around, watching Kurt, Rachel, Finn and Cooper (who was having trouble keeping up) near her.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of someone gasping behind and she watched in awe as Blaine and Brittany resurfaced from the waters, coughing and struggling to stay above.

"Get her!" Blaine swam forward, an arm tightly wrapped around Brit's waist and he helped her up by using a ladder on the jetty's side. Santana took Brit's hand and she hoisted her up into her arms, hugging her tightly and closing her eyes as she held her wife in her arms. And then, anger seeped into her veins.

"What the hell, Blaine? She can't swim! She could've drowned!" She screeched, her heart aching when Brit began crying into her arms.

"I'm sorry," Blaine coughed, climbing up and sighing in exhaustion. "I didn't mean to—"

"You're crazy!" Santana yelled relentlessly. "What were you thinking?!"

"What is your problem, Santana?" Cooper intervened, pissed off that the woman was reprimanding his brother when he had saved her from drowning just moments ago. "Blaine pulled her out and he saved her life! Can't you be the tiniest bit _appreciative_?"

"I-I'm s-sorry," Brit shivered and Santana gave her a sympathetic look, ignoring Cooper. "I j-just w-wanted t-to try the b-boat."

"Let's get you two inside," Finn reached out and he helped Brittany up, the woman whimpering upon the loss of her wife around her. Kurt did the same as he helped Blaine up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in relief.

"Ignore her," he whispered into his lover's ear, not bothering that Blaine was soaking wet within him. "You saved Brit's life. That's all that matters."

Blaine smiled into the hug, humming as he felt Kurt's warm body on his and he suddenly stopped shivering.

_Kurt was safe._ His stalker didn't hurt him and he's okay.

"How are we gonna get the boat back?" Rachel pointed towards it, the boat still blindly propelling into the middle of the lake. Everyone turned to watch it warily as it slowed down to a complete stop, only bobbing up and down due to the gentle current.

_BOOM!_

The boat exploded into a horrifying collage of yellow flames, its parts and components bursting outwards and the waters surged violently, causing everyone to snap back and scream in terror. The explosion was joined by the loud echoes of pelicans and other birds which were flying off to safety as they were also startled by the loudness of it all.

Blaine felt numb. He felt his blood run cold at the thought of the possibility that he didn't push Brittany off the boat before. She could've _died_.

_He's here. The man who's behind all this is here and he placed a _bomb_ into that boat. _

...

"Put them in there. It doesn't even matter!" Kurt bolted for his luggage, packing it up to its fullest as he raced against time to get it done. When Kurt gave her an armful of sweaters, Rachel took the clothes and ran over to shove them down onto her bag. Brittany watched her friends rush to pack everything up, still shivering as the warm towel around her worked its magic to stop the cold.

"We have to get out of here right now!" Cooper exclaimed as he helped Blaine survey the cabin once more to check if the stalker was here. "And someone had cut out the phone lines, Blaine."

"Oh my God," Blaine stopped him. "Both the cars are dead and I can't see how it's done."

"You mean we can't drive away at all?" Cooper gaped. "Fuck, what are we going to do?"

"We have to stay—"

"What the hell, that's absolutely the worst idea on Earth, Blaine! Why do you want us to stay?"

"We can't go anywhere right now," Blaine sighed. "And it's gonna be sundown in half an hour. The best we can do is stay indoors together and be alert. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"How does he know that Kurt's here?" The taller man asked.

"I don't know; this place has got nothing to do with him."

"Maybe it has got something to do with _you_."

Blaine looked at him hesitantly.

"And we can't walk out of here at night, it's too dangerous." Coop went on.

"I know. We'll have to stay here until first light tomorrow. There's nothing we can do now."

Cooper didn't say another word.

_Later that night_...

Blaine was terrified.

The dark night finally made its presence known and with no power, the cabin was in pitch darkness. It automatically contrasted from the warm, cosy atmosphere it once had the previous night and now, it was just a complete nightmare.

Fear, panic and uncertainty filled everyone's hearts and Blaine thought back on the day's events. When Kurt had woken him up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare, when he noticed the sets of shoeprints in the snow, when he ran after Brit and pushed her off the boat and into the deep waters, when they saw the boat explode into a million pieces, and when they realized that they couldn't go anywhere.

The nearest form of civilization here was over a mile away where Cooper said there was a small town and no one didn't want to go; fearful that the perpetrator could attack them from the woods without warning. There was a heated argument on whether or not they should leave but they believed Blaine and they chose to stay put, their eyes wide open as the moon hovered over the sky.

With no electricity, no service, no Internet, no _nothing_.

Blaine was sitting on a chair in the dark living room, drinking a glass of orange juice while looking out the window into the dark woods, his hand resting over his pistol on a side table beside him. He had sent Kurt and everyone else up into their own rooms, telling them to also watch from their windows in order to give them a better chance at finding the perp. Only Cooper was denied this job as he was standing on guard at the top of the staircase, a gun in his hands. This way, he was able to see if anything was happening upstairs and he alternated between eyeing the dark corridor (which led to the bedrooms) and down the stairs where he knew that Blaine was all alone.

The bodyguard heard something behind him.

He swiftly took his pistol and purposely didn't move. He didn't turn his head, simply looking onto the woods while focusing on the sounds behind him. He tried to look at the corners of his eyes but to no avail and he jumped when he saw that it was Lord Tubbington.

"Hey little fella," Blaine sighed in relief, reaching to caress the fat cat's back with a smile. "You should be with Brit, ya'know?"

The feline simply purred and laid down beside Blaine's chair, watching the woods like a patrolman. Suddenly, he heard something else.

He froze, narrowing his eyes as he realized the sound was coming from behind him again. He took his pistol once more and he shivered when he heard it again.

It was the sound of someone sniffing.

"Stay here," Blaine whispered and the cat looked at him with alarmed eyes. It simply looked out the window again, ignoring Blaine after that and the bodyguard slowly turned around and pointed the gun towards the source of the sound. His heart skipped a beat when the sniffing returned—this time rather loudly—and he tiptoed gingerly towards the dining room.

He made sure his footsteps were cautious and didn't make a sound, reaching out to open the door that would lead to the dining room. He frowned when he saw that it was Finn.

The man had his face down, a glass of vodka in his hand while seated at the end of the dining table. He was sniffing loudly and Blaine could see the dried tears on his face which obviously meant that the man had been crying just moments ago. Finn placed his right hand on his forehead and he was taking deep breaths, hiccupping as he tried to move on from his sobbing.

He looked up and saw Blaine. "Sorry," he broke the silence. "Rachel's upstairs but Cooper let me come down to have a drink."

"Okay."

"So what did you think about today?" Finn's voice cracked as he took another drink of his vodka.

Blaine initially didn't answer his question, opting to take the bottle of vodka and placing onto a shelf to the side.

"I don't think that this guy's a maniac," he finally replied, making sure that the bottle was steady before letting go. "He knows what he's doing."

Finn bit his lip, his voice wavering as he placed a hand on his forehead again. "You're right, he does."

Blaine looked at him. It wasn't _what_ he said. It was the _way _he said it. And when he saw the look of guilt on his face, realization kicked in.

_Finn knows who he is._

"Tell me about him," the bodyguard neared him and Finn felt tears in his eyes again. "Who is he, Finn? Tell me how we can stop him."

"He almost killed Brittany," Finn broke down and he couldn't look at Blaine in the eye anymore. The hazel-eyed man bent down to try to get some information from him and Finn shook his head as he cried again.

"Who is he, Finn? Who is he?!"

"I don't know."

"Can you call him off?" Blaine tried. "Call him to stop this."

"He doesn't even know who hired him," Finn admitted, looking at Blaine's eyes for the first time. "I don't know who he is and he doesn't know who I am."

He raised his glass to drink the beverage again but Blaine stopped him and he firmly placed it down onto the table and pulled it away from Finn's hands. Finn whimpered at the lack of alcohol and Blaine knelt down and looked up at Finn.

"How did you do it?" Finn shook his head. "HOW?!"

"I went to a bar in Manhattan," Finn confessed. "I asked around and there was this guy—"

"Name," Blaine demanded and Finn looked down. "Name!"

"Christian!" Finn exclaimed before lowering his voice to a faint whisper. "I think it's Christian."

Blaine urged him to continue his story, his mind was trying to recall anyone in his or Kurt's live whose name was Christian but he came up with nothing.

"He arranged it, that's all I know." Finn sighed.

"It's all paid for?"

"He'll only get the money when it's done."

Blaine's eyes widened and Finn tried to take the glass of vodka again but Blaine pulled it away once more. "He keeps trying until he kills Kurt?"

"Yes," the answer was simple yet horrifying.

An intense silence followed.

"What's the name of the bar?" Blaine questioned.

"I'm not sure," Finn shivered. "I was very drunk!"

"How about the letters? Did he write them?"

"The letters came first and they came before I met the guy so I don't know if he's the one behind them, okay?!" Finn yelled. "It's like the person who wrote them is reading my mind. I hate him. I hate how Kurt got so successful while I'm stuck behind with nowhere to go in life. I practically do nothing but live under Kurt's roof."

_So Kurt's obsessive stalker and the man who's been writing the letters are _not_ the same person. _Blaine couldn't believe it. _There were two people after Kurt, not one._

"But I will never hurt Brittany," Finn defended himself. "I would never do anything to Brit—"

"Hey calm down, Finn." Blaine hushed him. "We'll get through this."

"You have to stop him," Finn clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Please, Blaine. I was so stupid and immature back then and now I see how _wrong _I am. Do this for Kurt."

"Yes, we're gonna stop him, okay?" Blaine offered a hopeful smile. "We will; you and me."

"Okay," Finn nodded in guilt, watching Blaine stand up to his feet and before the bodyguard turned for the door, he stopped him.

"Blaine, don't you even want to know why?"

"You already told me," Blaine looked back. "Kurt has everything."

Finn bit his lip and he sighed in defeat. "So what if we can't find this guy—"

"Shhh, be quiet." The bodyguard held up a hand with a whisper. He heard footsteps from upstairs and Lord Tubbington's snarls from the living room. "Stay here and don't move," he instructed and Finn nodded in fear.

...

Blaine ran albeit softly up the stairs, his pistol facing forward as he finally saw Cooper at the top.

"I heard something, Squirt." Coop admitted and he tightly clenched onto his gun. "Go check up on Kurt."

Blaine nodded and with his raised gun, he walked down the corridor until he reached Kurt's room and he opened the door forcefully. He smiled when he saw Kurt stare at him with wide eyes and the singer was sitting in bed, asking what was going on. Before he could answer him, he heard footsteps from the corridor and he turned and aimed the gun at the source of the sounds.

"Relax, it's just me." Cooper held his hands up.

...

"_What's happening?_" Finn heard Santana's concerned voice from upstairs and he heard something from the living room, his heart beating so fast he thought he was gonna have a heart attack. Ignoring Blaine's order, he stood up from his seat and he walked on and peeked his head out to check if Blaine was there.

He saw a masked man with a gun readily aimed at him who had apparently broken into the cabin. _It's him. This is the man who's been after Kurt all this time. And it's because of me._

Finn decided to take matters into his own hands, pleading as he tried to stop the intruder. "Please stop. You don't have to do this—"

He never finished his plea as the man pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Uh-oh, shocking plot twist! It was **_**Finn**_** who's behind all this (that jealous asshole!)! Btw I just gave you a major clue on who one of the stalkers is and yes, there are actually 2 people after Kurt: one who's writing the letters and one who Finn (in his drunken state) hired to kill Kurt. =O**

**So since it was just my birthday, I really want to hear your thoughts on this chapter since a lot happened so please drop me your reviews! It would mean the world to me if I reach 100 reviews with this chapter so review as much as you can! You guys are really what keeps me going with this story. Next in Ch.20: We learn what happens to everyone and Wevid returns with news of their own...**


	20. Chandler and Karofsky

**A/N: This is the Longest. Chapter. Ever. 8000 words (just for you guys)! Sorry for not updating soon! Blame it on my evil Algebra teacher. =P**

**Thank you **_**Nurse Kate, claudiavonberckefeldt **_**(you're the 100****th**** reviewer!)**_**, 08trekker, JGgirl, irene n valley, angelalexandra, MrsDarrenCriss3, hanna, cmwebb67, Hannanball13, Rori Potter, Tara Bartsch , Klainefame, liladenice, lalaland1863 **_**and the **_**Guests**_** for leaving your much-appreciated reviews! You guys! I asked for 100 and you gave me 111 reviews! If I could, I would give you free chocolates and hugs haha! **

**I've seen that some of you guys are a little confused about the storyline so far. Recap: Some time ago, Finn was very jealous of Kurt's fame and success and he went to a bar in Manhattan and got drunk. Under the influence, he met a guy (Stalker #1) there who agreed to go after (and kill) Kurt for money in return. Also, Kurt had been receiving disturbing letters from another man (Stalker #2) and so far, no one knows who both stalkers are. All better? I'll let you read now ;)**

**Chapter 20:: Chandler and Karofsky**

David Karofsky felt his body being shoved violently up against the wall and he moaned when he felt a pair of hot, delicious lips on his exposed neck.

"Honey, we've... g-got w-work tom-morrow—" Dave moaned loudly. "Baby, we _c-can't—ohhhh."_

Karofsky cried out when his husband bit down on his neck and he felt his knees buckle under the intensity of the hot, wet kisses he was receiving. Scott McAdams-Karofsky grinned at the sight of his husband writhing, moaning and practically _begging_ for him to do him right there.

David Karofsky never ceased to allow himself to smile like a little boy whenever his husband returned his affections and he leaned back against the wall, somehow caught in reminiscing the day he first met the love of his life.

It was his freshman year and he found himself being alienated at his new college at Stony Brook University and as usual, he tried out for the football team there and he managed to get a spot. Ever since he forcibly kissed Kurt after the latter stood up to him (having had enough of the bullying) back at McKinley, the countertenor's words somehow managed to seep into his brain and he finally opened his eyes. Despite some teasing from his jock friends, David decided to end his bullying ways immediately afterwards and ever since, he had been regularly seeing the guidance counsellor, Emma Pillsbury as he was confused about his sexuality. He was disappointed that Kurt refused to talk to him or even be in the same room as him after the "kiss" and his heart was consumed with much guilt and sadness when he graduated high school.

Giving up on reconnecting with Kurt, David chose to move on at his college and he began to spend a lot of his time in the gym, working out for long hours in an attempt to lose weight. He wanted to shed all the negativity from his body and after a few months, he looked like a completely new man. But he still hid in the closet, fearful that everyone around him would reject him if they ever knew he's gay. One day, when he was busily working on a college assignment at the library, he accidentally bumped into another freshman named Scott McAdams and it was love at first sight. They flirted heavily with each other, went out on many dates, fell madly in love, and they ended up getting married a year after graduation before moving together into an apartment in New York City.

Yes, David was definitely happy with his life and even his teammates from their college football team supported him and all of them have stayed close ever since. Although he was shocked that Kurt has become a bona fide artist in the media, he didn't attempt to reconnect with him and now he's a football coach at a public high school down in Brooklyn and Scott was among the most prominent lawyers in the city. Dave beamed when he examined the wedding ring in his finger but his mind short-circuited when Scott began palming him over his pants.

"Seriously, Scott. We have to get up at _6—ohhhh."_ David breathed with half-opened eyes. "—no stop. We can't. We're not doing this—"

"Yes. We. _Are."_ Scott roared in dominance. He clasped Dave's hip to steady himself and he began to grind his own arousal against Dave's. "Feels good, doesn't it, baby?"

_"Yeah,"_ Dave surrendered.

"I've been waiting all day for this; I've been so busy at work that I barely have time for you and... I'm sorry." Dave sensed the sudden sadness in Scott's voice and he rested his forehead against his husband's.

"Don't you ever apologize for not always having time just for the both of us," Dave declared. "We have very busy schedules nowadays; you're the best lawyer in all of New York and I... I'm just a football coach in a public high school..."

Scott's heart broke. "Look at me, honey."

Dave did as he was told and he was mesmerized by his husband's dashing green eyes once again. "I don't care that you're just the high school's football coach, okay? You're so much more than that and I've supported you ever since I first met you. Do you remember how we first met, baby?"

"We ran into each other in the library and dropped our books onto the ground," Dave scoffed at how _cheesy_ their first encounter was. "When we bent down to pick them up together, it was—"

"Love at first sight," Scott mused. "I don't care that you're just a football coach, or what you did back in high school." He saw Dave wince as flashbacks of being bully to Kurt attacked him and Scott leaned in to comfort him with a kiss. "You're different now, Dave. You're not that _guy_ you once were back then; you've grown up to be such a loving, honest, noble and an incredibly _sexy_ man."

Dave blushed. "Can we just cuddle in bed and watch a movie instead? I mean I hate to be a cockblock now but I just want to hold you in my arms until we fall asleep."

"Of course, baby." Scott beamed, secretly loving this other side of his husband. One moment Dave would be a sexy, hungry and dominating beast who would pin him up against the wall and fuck him all he wanted. And then the other, he would be a gentle, compassionate and humble gentleman who would lay him in bed and make slow, sensual love to him.

An hour later, clad in matching silk pyjamas and resting against the headboard of their bed with a thick duvet over them, Dave and Scott were sobbing as they were watching _Love Actually_. Dave lost it when they watched the little boy run throughout the airport, searching for the girl he was smitten with and Scott followed him immediately afterwards.

"That's so romantic!" Scott wept, sniffing loudly. "And yet so clichéd."

Dave laughed, "But not as clichéd as how we bumped into each other in the library all those years ago."

"True," Scott chuckled. "I'd never thought that the library would be the place where I would meet the most amazing man in the world."

Dave melted on the spot, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Scott reciprocated with a kiss on the lips and both men moaned upon the sensation of the other's lips on his own. Scott skimmed a hand across Dave's luscious hair and he titled his neck to deepen the kiss. Dave whined breathlessly but before things could get any more heated, the two lovers suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Straightening his back, Scott frowned when he observed his watch and saw that it was 10:15pm.

_Who in their right mind would come to my house at this time?_

Karofsky let out a drawn-out groan in frustration when he heard the bell again and he sighed when he gently pushed Scott off him. Soon, Scott trudged off for the door while David stayed behind to make sure that everything was tidy.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" Scott questioned as he opened the door to find two men at his doorstep, forcing a smile on his face. One was Asian-looking and the other was African-American, both of which were sporting tailored suits. For a second, Scott thought that they were in the Secret Service.

"Hello, my name's Wes," the Asian man introduced himself with a smile. "And this here is my colleague, David and we're here on the behalf of our boss. We're here to see your husband."

Scott arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Before either man could answer, Karofsky appeared beside his husband and snaked an arm around his waist. "Who are these people, S?"

"Are you David Karofsky?" Wes stepped forward.

"That's me."

"We would really appreciate it if you come down to our headquarters with us. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Did I do something wrong?" Dave frowned.

_Meanwhile__..._

Everyone in the dark cabin heard the gunshot loud and clear.

Screaming immediately followed and complete pandemonium broke out.

Leaning against the corridor's wall by reflex, Blaine turned to his brother who was afraid for his life. "Tell everyone to lock the doors, Coop. I'm going downstairs—"

"Are you crazy?!" Cooper gaped at him. "There's someone down there—"

"Finn's all alone down there; I need to make sure he's okay."

"Did you hear the gunshot? There's a fucking psycho downstairs!"

"Keep your voice down," Blaine hushed him. "Look, I'm going and you stay here. If I don't come back, tell Kurt that I love him."

Cooper swallowed. _Oh my God. _"I'll tell him."

"Good," that was all Blaine said before he slowly trekked down the forbidden stairs and Cooper felt a sweat trickle down his cheek as he watched his brother disappear into the corridor downstairs. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Kurt's stalker was _in _his cabin and judging by the gunshot everyone just heard, he knew that this man was really _dead_ _serious_ on harming Kurt. Tightly clenching his gun, he backed away until he was standing in front of Kurt's door, swearing to keep him and the others safe.

...

Blaine shivered when a sudden gust of wind whooshed past him and he frowned when he saw that a window in the living room had been forcibly opened. He saw the thousands of glass shards on the Persian carpet which meant that the intruder had broken into the window.

"_Bl-Blaine..._" He heard his name called out and he turned and gasped at the horrific sight before him.

There, on the ground, was Finn. He was clutching onto the wound where the bullet had penetrated his body at his stomach and he was lying in a pool of blood. He was trembling and his voice was hoarse, attempting to call for help.

"Shit," Blaine cursed as he knelt by Finn's side. He took some thick napkins from a shelf and he helped apply pressure onto the wound, trying to stop the bleeding altogether. "Finn, look at me."

The injured man's eyes were now half-opened, losing his state of mind as he continued to lose blood. His vision was blurry and he heaved a sigh of relief when he heard Blaine's voice.

"Finn, don't give up on me!" Blaine pleaded as he tried to save him. "Look at my eyes, okay? Just take deep breaths and I'll try to stop the bleeding."

"Don't bother," Finn murmured.

"I'm not letting you go," Blaine shook his head. "Don't you ever give up! C'mon, Finn. We'll try and find some painkillers—"

"I'm not worth saving, Blaine." Finn took Blaine's hand and squeezed it as he felt another sharp pain pierce throughout his body. "I deserve this."

"Don't say that, Finn! We're gonna get through this together, okay? Don't give up."

"Tell Kurt that I'm sorry for everything," Finn whispered. "And tell Rachel that I love her with all my heart."

"Finn, I won't let you die here."

"I'm so sorry," Finn broke down as fresh tears poured down his cheeks and he cried out in pain as he lost more blood. "Kurt doesn't deserve a brother like me."

"He loves you, Finn." Blaine countered. "You're his only family left. Don't give up."

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of someone's footsteps and he looked up just in time to see a masked man dash out the window and out into the dark forest beyond. Without thinking, Blaine stood up and he ran. He felt bad for leaving Finn like that but this was his only chance at catching the intruder. With a powerful jump, he crashed out the window and when his body landed on the thick snow outside, he rolled onto his side before getting up on his two feet with his pistol facing forward.

_I'm not gonna let you escape after shooting Finn._

He heard footsteps and using his heightened hearing sense (due to the pitch blackness around him), he followed the sounds and after a few moments, he stopped moving and leaned his back against a tree. Remembering back to his training, he closed his eyes and waited for a sound. A sigh, a breath, a cough. _Anything._

Blaine knew that when you purposely stop using one of your five senses (in this case: sight), it would automatically heighten the others and this way, he could pinpoint the source of the sound and the location of the intruder if he made a single sound.

He heard a branch being snapped into two.

_BANG!_

He robotically lifted his gun and shot at the source of the sound. The bullet struck a tree, just merely inches away from the intruder's face and the man gasped in shock. Blaine heard it and he shot again, this time striking just above the man's head and the intruder bolted. Opening his eyes, Blaine narrowed his eyes and he made out a dark figure making a run for what looked like a small car several distances away.

_He's trying to escape._

Blaine took off.

"Stop!" He yelled after the man.

He ignored him.

"Damn it," Blaine cursed when he saw the man climb into the car and he raised his gun and fired. The bullets managed to strike the car and the man ducked under the steering wheel but he managed to start the engine. The lights momentarily blinded Blaine's sight as he squinted under the sudden burst of white and before long; he overcame it and resumed shooting.

The car was in reverse now, backing away from the bodyguard and the cabin but Blaine persevered. Pulling the trigger countless of times, none of the bullets failed to hit the intruder or the car's wheels at the least and soon the vehicle sped off into the night, its taillights becoming faint as it travelled further away and before long, all signs of the car disappeared altogether.

Blaine fell to his knees in disbelief, dropping his pistol on the soft snow beside him.

_He escaped. He's still out there and he's gonna keep coming back until he gets to Kurt._

...

"Finn passed out a few moments after you ran and chased after that bastard," Cooper informed solemnly. After regaining his strength, Blaine had travelled back to the cabin and his heart broke when he saw that everyone was gathering around Finn's limp body. Cooper finally managed to stop the bleeding and he lifted the man's body from the ground and laid him down onto the warm couch in the living room. When he called everyone to come down to help him watch Finn, he had to look away when Rachel broke down in tears at the sight of her husband.

"Is he dead?" Blaine dared to ask.

"No but he's been unconscious for over ten minutes now and I'm worried because we can't call for an ambulance anywhere."

"You're gonna be okay, honey." Rachel sobbed as she tightly held onto her husband's weak hands. She didn't care that Finn couldn't hear her but all she wanted to do was get the love of her life into a hospital ASAP. "I'm right here and I won't let go, okay?"

The brunette sighed when her husband didn't respond.

Blaine watched on with sympathy as Rachel laid a thick blanket over the man's body; he prayed that Finn was going to make it alive and he hated seeing Rachel like this.

"I'm heading out."

Everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes. Confusion led to realization which in turn resulted in opposition.

"No, you can't go." Kurt pleaded with teary eyes. "We have to stay here. For Finn."

"Look, I'll try and find a payphone somewhere down the road so that I can call for help."

"Want me to come with you?" Cooper stepped forward.

"No," he shook his head. "You stay here with everyone else because you're the only other person here who has a gun, I'll go find more ammo and then I'll head on out."

Coop clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Be safe, Squirt."

"I've always been," Blaine smiled.

"I love you," Kurt suddenly wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer, planting many gentle kisses on his lover's neck and cheek. "You've done so much to protect us and I just can't lose you, okay?" Kurt blinked back tears as his voice cracked.

"I'll be back, honey." Blaine rested his forehead on his boyfriend's forehead.

"I'll go with you."

Blaine's eyes widened. "No no no. That's a bad idea, Kurt. He still might be hiding out there so I can't risk losing you too."

"No Blaine, I want to go with you. I'm the reason why Brit almost died and Finn got shot! This psycho thinks he can scare me? Well hell no, I'm not going to give him that satisfaction. I want to do this. Let me come with you."

By now, everyone (except Rachel who was taking care of Finn) was watching the argument that was slowly brewing and they didn't interrupt them, continuing to look back and forth between Kurt and Blaine.

"No Kurt, it's too dangerous..."

"Blaine, I'm not gonna stay here and be like a damsel in distress. I need to do something to try to stop this. I'm coming with you—"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU, KURT!" Blaine suddenly exploded into tears and he broke into a sobbing mess. "Please, don't do this. The last thing I ever want is to see you get hurt, okay?! Brittany and Finn almost died and right now, it's just too risky. Please stay. Do it for us. If you get killed, I don't know what I'd do with my life..."

Kurt hushed him and he leaned in to give the man a gentle kiss on the lips. Blaine pulled him in without warning and the kiss became hungry, needy and desperate. Both men wrapped arms around each other's waist and neck and they moaned loudly, using the time to marvel at the sensation of the other's lips on his. Cooper, Santana, Brittany and even Rachel smiled tearfully at the loving embrace and they felt their hearts swell.

"I'll stay then," Kurt whispered as he rested his chin on the shorter man's shoulder. "But you have to promise me that you'll come back to me safely."

"I promise."

"Now go," Kurt smiled wholeheartedly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." Blaine felt tears well up in his eyes and he pulled Kurt in for one last kiss before stepping back to walk for the door. After receiving all the ammo he needed, Kurt waked him out to the door and they shared another long hug and kiss before parting.

...

"What do you mean? You caught him?" Blaine gasped in disbelief.

After trekking for a whole ten minutes down the stray road that would lead to a small town in the distance, Blaine threw a fist in the air when he indeed found a payphone at the side of the road. He had been extra careful and cautious, eyeing the perp's car tire prints on the snowy road and when he managed to get to the machine, he chose to call Wes and David for help.

"Yeah, you should've seen this guy's house." Wes remarked in discomfort. "He's _obsessed_ with Kurt. The walls in his room are covered with posters of him, there were like a billion pictures, newspaper and magazine articles that featured Kurt and yes, we caught him!"

"How would you know that he's the one?" Blaine asked on the other line.

"Oh, we knocked on his apartment's door just a few hours ago and when he refused to come down with me and David to answer a few questions, we decided to take a look at his home. When we went to his bedroom, he was desperately begging us to leave but it was too late. Apparently, he was in the middle of writing Kurt another one of his disturbing letters since he was about to slip the letter into an envelope and then, we arrested him."

Wes looked over the pane of one way glass to observe his friend, David interrogating the man who was behind all the letters, all the stalking and all the unwanted attention that Kurt had been receiving for several months now.

"Did you write the letters?" David questioned even though judging from the mass amount of evidence back at the man's house, he already knew that this bastard was the infamous stalker.

David and the said man were sitting across each other with a rectangular table between them. The man simple stared at him and scowled. He couldn't believe this. He was arrested and now he was probably going to jail. He really wanted to just leap over the table and tackle David to the ground but he knew that wasn't a good idea. There were cameras watching him and the pane of one way glass obviously meant that there were people on the other side watching them too.

This wasn't just a room. This was a cell. An _observation _cell.

_Just like in CSI_, the man rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer that question." The African-American went on to pick up a copy of one of the man's letters from the table before him and he displayed it clearly before its creator. "These letters were written by you and you wanted to get Kurt's attention, wasn't it? You did it by threatening his life—"

"That letter's meant for Kurt! Not you, you idiot!" The man screeched out of nowhere.

"I suggest you lower your voice, mister." David narrowed his eyes but didn't even flinch from the man's sudden outburst, clearly establishing himself as the dominant one in the interrogation room. "You're going to jail, you hear me?"

The man gritted under his teeth when the bodyguard leaned forward, eyes staring straight at him. "Hell no, I'm not going to jail!"

"Yes you are. You violated the restraining order Mr. Hummel filed against you last year because you were always snooping around his mansion and you also threatened his life. You're probably facing jail time for hmmm... oh, I don't know..." David mocked him by playfully looking up at the ceiling, as if he was thinking hard about something. "_Three years._"

From the other side of the glass window, Wes saw the violent display of anger and rage that exploded from the man and he shivered when David simply didn't react at all.

"You're nothing but a piece of shit! I'm _not _going to jail—"

"You actually think that Kurt would fall back in love with you by _threatening_ his life?" David scoffed.

"He was the best thing that ever happened to me," the man's mood suddenly changed and David found it eerie. "I remember the day we met and how we went on so many dates and we moved in together last year. But I don't know what happened next. One day we were so happy together and the next, he was gone."

"That's because you abused him."

"I didn't abuse Kurt! Why would I do such a thing?"

_Liar. _"Another reason why you're going to jail: you verbally and physically _abused _Kurt and now you'd be spending the next three years of your life behind bars."

"How would you _even_ know if I abused him?"

"Kurt told me."

The man gasped.

"Y-you talked to K-Kurt?" He gaped. "Just now?"

"Yesterday actually," David rolled his eyes. "And he told me exactly what happened the night when he tried to move out from your apartment. He told me the times when you abused him and he had to lock the door to get away from you—"

"That's none of your business," he barked.

"It's okay, Chandler." David leaned in. "We know that you're behind all this: the letters, the stalking and the death threats. It was _you _all along."

"I want to talk to Kurt."

"You actually think that Kurt would want to talk to you?" David arched an eyebrow. "He's _afraid _of you, Chandler. Because of you, he's having nightmares and he has to go into hiding because of the death threats you've sent him."

"Where is he?"

"No way in hell am I going to tell you," David stood up from his seat and he began to cross over to the cell's exit door. But before he turned the handle to leave, he looked behind his shoulder.

"One last thing, Chandler." He exclaimed. "Kurt has a boyfriend and they're madly in love now. The truth is: because of your letters, Kurt met the most amazing man in the world and I think that they might even get married soon."

_No. Kurt's mine. Only mine. _"You're lying—"

"I'm telling the truth here, Chandler. Because Kurt's found the love of his life, there's no way that you're ever getting near him. And if you ever try to get close to Kurt, I'll make sure that you'll be put behind bars for a much _longer _time."

Chandler didn't respond this time and he shivered when David finally shut and locked the door. Now all alone, Chandler shook his head and began to burst into tears, covering his face with his shaking hands.

...

While Wes was watching David interrogate Chandler, the Asian was still on the phone with Blaine. "It's Chandler, Blaine. He's the one behind all this."

"Is he going to jail?" Blaine asked on the other line.

"Definitely, for obstruction of justice, violating his restraining order, making death threats and invasion of privacy."

"I know I'm supposed to be happy that Chandler's ass is about to be off to jail but right now, I'm so confused."

Wes frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Someone followed us up to Coop's cabin, Wes. This afternoon, I saw footprints in the snow and Coop's boat exploded—"

"Holy shit, there was a bomb?!"

"Yeah, and someone cut out the power and telephone lines and now the cabin's completely dark. We need you to come get us, Wes. And fast!"

"I'll be right there and in a few hour, okay? Think you can wait that long?"

Wes heard Blaine sigh. "Someone broke into the cabin and shot Finn."

The Asian froze to the ground. "Kurt's brother?"

"Yes and he's practically only Kurt's family left. He needs medical attention right now and I tried to save him but he passed out from massive blood loss."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Wes declared, grabbing his pea coat and putting it on before seeing David leave the interrogation room and he quickly filled David on everything Blaine said, making the man run for his car keys to go start the car.

"Oh, Blaine." Wes added. "We also took David Karofsky in for questioning."

"And..." Blaine bit his lip.

"We found no evidence of him being Kurt's stalker. And he's married to one of New York's best lawyers so we just couldn't get him to answer our questions anymore."

"So he's innocent?"

"Most likely, yes."

"So if you arrested Chandler and took Karofsky in for questioning today, then who's the guy who followed us up here and broke into Coop's cabin?"

Wes sighed. "I don't know, Blaine. That guy's still out there."

"Look, we'll deal with this later. Just come up here and help us now!"

"Okay, we're coming. Just make sure that everyone safe and Finn doesn't lose any more blood."

"I will."

"We'll be up there in an hour, tops."

"See ya, Wes. Oh and thank you. For everything. Kurt's been so shaken up about all this and I'm grateful that you and David are helping us."

"No problem, bro. Okay bye."

_2 hours later_...

Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Cooper and Rachel were all so relieved when both Wes and David's cars pulled into the dark cabin. They all helped wrap Finn's limp body in layers of thick blankets and they drove back to Manhattan (knowing that there were no reliable hospitals anywhere up here) and Cooper sighed when he had to leave his dear old cabin behind. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn were in David's car while Santana, Brittany and Cooper rode with Wes.

The bright lights of Manhattan shone bright against the dark luminous night sky and for the first time, Kurt wasn't amazed by it. He chose to remain silent the entire trip and by the time the two cars pulled up in front of the New York Downtown Hospital, it was just _chaos_.

Kurt sank down heavily in a chair next to Finn's hospital bed, his heart wrenching as Rachel never let go of Finn's hand as she sobbed on. He wanted to stand up and tell her that everything was going to be okay but he decided not to. In fact, he didn't know if Finn was going to make it. When the doctors had finally let them into Finn's room after they ran tests and analyzed the extent of his injuries, Rachel broke down at the sight of his husband. She has never seen him so _broken_ in her lifetime and she wished that she could pick up the pieces but she couldn't do that.

Kurt was sitting with Blaine on two chairs opposite from Finn's bed, Rachel was by his husband's side, Cooper and Brittany had gone down to the cafeteria to grab some dinner for everyone and Santana merely leaned against the wall, watching Rachel with sympathetic eyes.

Kurt was grateful that there were no paparazzi around when they had first brought Finn into the hospital just minutes ago but he could see the faint flashes of dozens of cameras out the window, meaning that someone had tipped them off that Kurt Hummel was in the building. He felt trapped inside the hospital; he wasn't able to get out because he didn't want to be fed off to the hungry tabloid reporters outside. He was notified by the hospital staff that they had set up many security guards at the hospital's entrance to prevent all the paparazzi from coming in.

Kurt was devastated when Blaine told him the truth that Finn was jealous of his success to the point that he went to a bar one night and got drunk. And while he was under the influence, he accidentally met a guy (whose name was supposedly Christian or something like that) and Finn agreed to give him money once he had killed Kurt for him. Kurt didn't know who his brother was anymore. He never thought that deep inside, he was a jealous, cold and envious man but Blaine reassured him that Finn has been regretting it ever since that fateful night. He told Kurt that Finn simply made a mistake and Kurt, being to forgiving and compassionate man he is, chose to let it all go and just wait for Finn to get better.

Blaine also confessed that they had identified that one of his stalkers as his ex-boyfriend, Chandler Kiehl. He was relieved when Wes and David said that Chandler was set to go to jail for a long period of time and he didn't need to testify in court because of the strong amount of evidence found in Chandler's apartment. He arched an eyebrow when Wes said that David Karofsky was most likely innocent as they couldn't find any evidence that tied him to any of the stalking. He shivered when he heard Karofsky's name but now he was confused.

_If Karofsky wasn't the second stalker, then who is?_

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a moment?" Santana politely asked.

Blaine looked up at her with wide eyes and he quickly turned to Kurt for permission. Kurt simply nodded and the two men let go of each other's hands with a sigh. Before he stood up, Blaine leaned in to give Kurt a sweet kiss on the lips with a whisper, "I'll be back in a minute, okay baby?"

"Okay," Kurt nodded.

Once Santana had gently pulled Blaine away from his boyfriend, she led him out the door and into the pristine white corridor outside. She grabbed his arm and yanked him to a corridor just across from Finn's room and Blaine couldn't help but frown at this.

"What's going on, San?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I just need to tell you something," Santana sighed.

"I'm listening."

"I'm so sorry that I yelled at you when you pulled my wife out of the deep waters yesterday. I shouldn't have been so cold to you when you actually saved Brit's life. God knows what would've happened to her if she stayed on that boat..."

"Hey hey, don't think about that. Brit's safe and that's all that matters."

For the first time in his life, Blaine saw tears in the woman's eyes. "I just want you to know that I am so _grateful _that you're here. You didn't just save and protect Kurt; you saved and protected us all."

"Well, I forgive you. It's my job to protect you guys."

"It's just that I..." Santana choked. "I can't go through that. I can't lose someone who's so close to my heart again."

"Again?" Blaine cocked his head.

"My mom ended her own life when I was ten," Santana looked down.

Blaine gasped. "Oh my God, San. I'm so sorry."

"She had tried it once before. With pills," the Latina admitted. "But I found her in time. And then one morning... I saw that look on her eyes again: not sad, just _empty. _She swore to me that she'll be fine and so... I went to school."

Blaine looked on in shock, astonished that his own set of tears was threatening to spill over.

"And by the time I got back," Santana sighed before her voice cracked. "Well, _how_ was I supposed to know that she was going to pull it off this time..."

Blaine immediately took her hand and squeezed it, fighting back his tears in order to stay strong for Santana.

"Oh Santana, I am so sorry."

"Yeah," she closed her eyes. "That's what the letter said: "_I'm sorry_". I don't have a mom for the rest of my life. And she thinks that those two _little_ words are gonna make up for that?"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Blaine bit his lip.

"I just want you to know that we always take our loved ones for granted everyday that when they're finally gone from our lives, that's when we only appreciate them." She looked at him seriously, sniffing loudly. "You need to be there for Kurt, Blaine. He's afraid for his life and you should've seen his face when he was tormented in high school. Even though yeah, he's famous and all now, he still feels so alone and empty."

Blaine watched her with stunned eyes, tears falling down at a rapid rate.

"But then you showed up, thank God." She breathed. "You will always be the person who saved our lives. Yeah, that stupid ass stalker is still out there but I'm forever grateful once again that you saved us. Promise me that you'll never give up on Kurt."

"I promise," Blaine swallowed.

"Good," she clapped a hand on his shoulder before pulling him in for a tight hug. "Thank you, Blaine."

"You're welcome, Santana." Blaine smiled tearfully.

_Meanwhile_...

David Karofsky sighed heavily when he opened the door to their apartment, his husband carrying his briefcase with him and he placed it down on a table in the living room. David watched him with sad eyes although he was grateful that Scott was there for him when Wes and David interrogated him just now. Being one of the most trusted and experienced lawyers in the city, Scott managed to save his husband from having to answer more questions and his heart broke when he saw that look on David's face. He knew that when Wes mentioned Kurt's name, Scott believed that memories of high school were flashing back into David's mind. Never letting go of David's hand, they drove in silence while David struggled to be strong and not cry.

"Do I have to go back there?" David crossed his fingers.

"No baby," Scott crossed over and took his husband's hands. "They didn't find any evidence to say that you were Kurt's stalker so no, you don't have to go back."

"Thanks."

"But I need you to be honest with me right now," Scott stared into his husband's eyes. "Have you been stalking that man? Kurt Hummel?"

"No," David shook his head before pulling away from Scott's embrace. "You-you... you actually _think _that I'd do that?"

Scott's heart plunged. "I'm just making sure, honey—"

"Look, I swear I didn't stalk him, okay?!" Dave exploded. "You have to trust me, sweetie. I did _not _do it."

Scott took Dave's hands and he rested his forehead against his husband's again. "Shhh, baby. I trust you, okay? I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's okay," Dave shrugged. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After sharing a long, passionate kiss, Scott retreated from Dave's arms to their bedroom to change into his PJs while Dave sank down onto their living room couch and turned on the TV, hoping to catch some scores from the latest football game that night. He froze when he accidentally flicked onto CNN where a live reporter is seen standing outside the city's hospital entrance, amongst many other news crew and personnel.

"_I'm Lauren Zizes, reporting to you live from New York Downtown Hospital where we have just received word that the Grammy Award-nominated singer Kurt Hummel is inside. We cannot confirm anything about Mr. Hummel at the moment and I will make sure that this story doesn't go away._"

Dave watched on with wide eyes. _Kurt's down at the hospital. Maybe I can go and visit him and finally have a chance to talk to him. They'll let me in because I'm not paparazzi, right? I can just walk in..._

"Let me guess, you want to head down to the hospital and visit Kurt."

The foreign voice made Dave jump and his head almost did a 180 around like an owl to see his husband. Scott was now bare-chested (which was heavily emphasized by how he was folding his arms) and he was only wearing his Adidas sweats. For a moment, Dave wanted to shove Scott up against the wall and make love to him but he didn't feel like it tonight. This could be his only chance at making up and asking Kurt for forgiveness. He couldn't believe that it's been seven whole years since he'd last seen Kurt back in their senior year at McKinley and it made him all the more determined to visit him now.

"You know me so well," Dave ducked with a blush.

Scott chuckled at how adorable his husband looked like now and he edged over to sit beside him on the couch. "Hey, if you want to visit him then go for it. I'm not stopping you."

David looked up at him. "Seriously?"

"Absolutely," Scott nodded with a smile, placing a hand on Dave's cheek. Dave closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as he leaned into his embrace and Scott leaned in to kiss him. "Now go. Be safe, alright?"

"I will," Dave stood up to grab his jacket. Before he was out the door, he looked back at his husband with a sigh. "I'm sorry that we never have time for each other anymore. I promise that I'll make it up to you."

"Hey, no need for that. Yes, we're both busy with our careers but I understand."

"Do you need to be in the office tomorrow night?" Dave asked hopefully.

"Nope, why?"

"I'm taking you out on a date," Dave grinned.

"Honey, we're married." He held up the wedding ring with a laugh. "Don't you think we're past the 'dating phase' by now?"

"Doesn't matter. It's been a while since we really went out together. Can you be here by eight?"

"Sure. And are you going to tell me wh—"

"Where we're going? Ain't telling ya." He earned a playful groan from the man. "You never learn, do you?"

"Shut up," Scott placed his hands on his hips. "Now go, I'll be waiting in bed for you when you get back."

And just like that, Scott turned around and walked back to their bedroom, making sure to emphasize his back muscles as he left Dave alone.

_Damn_, Dave thought with a grin.

_Later_...

When Blaine returned to Kurt's side, the exhausted singer asked what happened with Santana but the bodyguard said that she was just thanking him for saving Brittany earlier. Kurt eyed him warily, knowing that there was more to it that Blaine was clearly trying to hide but he let it go. Looking down at his watch, it read 12:52am.

"Do you know where the restrooms are?" Kurt queried with a yawn.

"I hope you don't plan to fall asleep there," Blaine joked and Kurt threw his 'bitch please' glare. "Okay, fine. It's just down the corridor, three doors to your left. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine. You should stay here to keep Rachel company. She hasn't let go of Finn's hand ever since we checked him in."

The two men looked over with sad eyes at Rachel who apparently had fallen asleep with her face down on her arms on Finn's blanketed chest. Plucking the courage to stand up, Kurt strolled over and placed a hand on Rachel's back who simply didn't respond as she was lost in her blissful sleep.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Kurt perked up at Blaine who was still seated in his chair.

Blaine nodded and he reached out to take Kurt's hand when the singer walked over and he gave him a kiss on the knuckles, making Kurt blush for a moment. Once Kurt was out the door, Blaine quickly texted Santana, Brittany, Cooper, Wes and David (who were all down at the cafeteria to eat some late-night dinner) that Kurt was just off to the restroom and he sighed when he watched how Rachel and Finn were so close to each other.

He never wanted that to happen to Kurt. To see him in a hospital bed, surrounded by many foreign machines and dressed in lacklustre hospital clothing. He couldn't handle if Kurt was ever hurt and he hoped that with Chandler set to be behind bars soon, they could now focus on catching Kurt's second stalker.

"One down, one more to go." Blaine muttered before allowing his eyes to droop down in a late slumber.

...

Kurt was about to walk into the men's room when he thought he heard his name being called. He looked and after frowning at the fact that there was no hospital staff around, that's when he saw him.

_David Karofsky._

To be honest, he almost didn't recognize him as he had obviously been hitting the gym due to his slightly muscular figure and Kurt slowly backed away.

_Fuck. The very person who made my life a living hell for four whole years is just a few feet away. And approaching him!_

"David," Kurt breathed in shock.

"Kurt, I haven't seen you in ages!" Dave gasped in disbelief, nearing him at a rather dangerous rate. "I need to talk to you."

"Stay away from me," Kurt held up a threatening finger.

"No, Kurt. I've changed—"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Karofsky! Like I'm gonna believe you..."

Dave sighed. "Look, I came here because this is probably the only time I can see you. I wanted to apologize—"

"For what? Shoving me up against lockers everyday? For making fun of me and calling me names? For _kissing _me out of nowhere? Where the hell did that come from, huh? Up to this day, I still can't get over it. Why did you kiss me, David? Why?!"

"Because I was so jealous that you could just prance around in school and that you were out and proud while I had to hide who I really am. I'm gay, Kurt! Just like you."

Kurt's heart jumped.

**A/N: Phew! That was 29 pages long and my hands hurt. So Chandler's the first stalker and his butt is going to jail! *jumps for joy* But who is the other one? If it's not Karofsky, can you think of anyone else? Hmmm... **

**So please drop your thoughts and reviews for this chapter because a **_**lot **_**happened here again. I absolutely love reading your responses and since we're nearing the end, I really love reading the guesses of who the stalkers are! Many of you got it correct when you guessed it was Chandler! Thanks again for your support and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! =)**


	21. It's Not Christian

**A/N: I hope that everyone's safe after that Hurricane Sandy disaster. The lights in my house only flickered but that was it. Hope you guys are all okay! Plus, **_**Glee**_**'s back this Thursday and I'm excited for the return of Mercedes, Quinn and Mike and the **_**Grease **_**episode too!**

**Thank you **_**JGgirl, MrsDarrenCriss3, Nurse Kate, Harrypotterandgleefan, Klainelover913, Rori Potter, Joanie, MyKidSingsGlee and klaineklaineklaineforever **_**for your amazing reviews! *gives free chocolate and hugs***

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**klaineklaineklaineforever**_** because I was shocked that you took the time to read all 20 chapters and review at the same time! I didn't mean to make you cry back there and wow, I love how you loved the Klaine sex too lol! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys!**

**Chapter 21:: It's Not Christian**

"_Because I was so jealous that you could just prance around in school and that you were out and proud while I had to hide who I really am. I'm gay, Kurt! Just like you."_

_Kurt's heart jumped._

"What?" the singer frowned.

"I'm gay, Kurt." Dave sighed tiredly. "Look, can we talk about this? Somewhere private?"

For some reason, the countertenor was starting to understand everything. It made actual sense. Kurt was already out and proud when he first came out to his father, Burt in his sophomore year and before that, people around him already guessed that he was gay. No other boy would wear "insane fashionable collages" in which he'd worn tons of bowties, rarely wore socks with his dress shoes, wrapped his neck with dozens of oddly-themed scarves and ascots and most of all, his hair was always perfectly coiffed in place, courtesy of his constant hair spraying ways. _Except Blaine._

But David was different. He didn't conform to the gay stereotype because he was never interested in fashion, shopping, Broadway musicals and he wasn't effeminate. As Kurt was connecting the dots in his mind, he realized that Dave was right. He _did _practically prance around and showed the world that he was gay but Dave couldn't do that. He was in the football team and he was one of the most popular guys back then. Being gay was obviously frowned upon and realization hit Kurt in the face.

Oblivious to it all, he was making Dave's life harder than it needed to be back in high school. And all Kurt could feel now was sympathy and regret.

"Sure," Kurt nodded and he led Dave into an empty visitors' room where he immediately sat down on one of the comfy red leather seats. Dave hesitated for a moment, completely astonished at how Kurt was really giving him the _chance _to talk and he promptly sat down on a seat beside Kurt, a fond smile on his face.

"So you're gay too?" Kurt broke the silence with an arched eyebrow. "When did you realize that?"

"In high school actually," Dave cleared his throat. "Kurt, I'm so sorry that I was a _monster _to you back then. It's just..." He paused to think before saying it. "I was going through a very confusing time and all my life, I somehow always had crushes on guys and... I don't know."

Kurt sat there, stunned that his former bully wasn't the man he once thought he was. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Dave cocked his head.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Kurt blurted out. "You obviously know that I'm gay so why didn't you ever talk to me about it? I could've helped you."

"Kurt, if Azimio and the gang saw me talking to you, you and I would be dead."

Kurt shivered at the last word (since he literally is being targeted by some psycho right now) and he leaned back in his seat, finding it hard to remember all the other jocks' faces.

"But in truth, I've always tried to find and talk to you alone but your friends were always protecting you." Dave admitted with a half-laugh. "It was so hard because Azimio was always pressuring me to give you _special treatment_. But I couldn't do it."

Kurt noticed the sag in Dave's shoulders. "You kissed me, David. Why?"

Dave closed his eyes in guilt. "I just wanted to know how it felt like to kiss a boy... I know it sounds stupid—"

"It's not stupid. Like you said, you were going through a very confusing time then." Kurt assured him.

"But still, I had no right to do that. And ever since that day, I've regretted it and I desperately wanted to apologize to you. But I never got the chance..."

"I forgive you," Kurt said.

Dave stared at him with wide eyes. "What? No! I was horrible to you. For _four_ years. You can't just let me off the hook—"

"David, I can see that you're different now. You've changed. You're not the David who tortured me back then and I can see that you're okay with yourself now."

"But—"

"David, I've always thought that there was a good side to you. When we were in high school, you may have acted like this evil homophobic asshole who hates on everything but now, I want to move on. And so should you."

"So..." Dave sighed. "Can we start over? Please, Kurt. I want to make this right."

Kurt fought back a smile. "I'd like that."

He reached out and he gently pulled David into a tender hug. David felt a comforting warmth swell him up and he sighed in content, not believing that this was really happening. As they pulled away, Kurt had a wide grin plastered onto his face.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Kurt blurted out, gesturing at the wedding ring that was on Dave's finger.

"Oh," the man blushed and Kurt chuckled at how was acting like a little boy there. "His name's Scott and we met in college. I had a football scholarship and he was studying to become a lawyer. I don't know exactly what but we clicked. And ever since, we've been together and we got married two years ago."

"He sounds like a great guy," Kurt mused with a grin.

"Here, let me show you." Dave fished out his Blackberry and he flicked it open before showing a picture of Scott to Kurt. "That's Scott."

Kurt gaped at the man's superb facial features. He was stunned at the man's defined cheekbones, the faint stubble, his sparkling green eyes and Kurt swore that he looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model. "Holy crap, Dave. You're so lucky!"

David burst into laughter at Kurt's excited reaction and he hummed, "I know I am. I was so afraid that no one would want to be with me then and I really love him."

Kurt looked up at him and he suddenly felt moisture in his eyes. "Well I'm happy for you."

David's face fell when he noticed Kurt's sadness and he took his hand, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kurt waved his hand. "It's just... you got everything you wanted. You're married to a great man, you probably have a great job and I... I want that, you know? I want to settle down and get married and maybe even have kids one day."

"It's never too late to find the one, Kurt. Scott found me when I was in a dark place. I hadn't come out to my parents yet and I was just so scared that they'll reject me. Scott already came out and he was always there to support me. So that's why when I finally came out, he swooped in to pick me up because..."

Kurt felt a tug in heart when Dave looked down, "Your parents didn't approve of you?"

"Yeah," he whispered with a slight nod. "And I told Scott for the first time that I love him when I cried in his arms."

"I'm so sorry, Dave." Kurt gasped.

"My point is," Dave wiped his tears away with a loud sniff. "You're gonna find someone who will love you for who you are, Kurt. Don't give up on love."

"Actually," Kurt scooted closer with a giggle. "I already met someone..."

As they continued to talk for a few more minutes, Dave groaned when his phone rang and Scott was getting worried as it was getting too late already and so, both Kurt and Dave promised to meet up again and Dave wanted to meet Blaine while Kurt wanted to meet Scott one day too. Exchanging another hug, Kurt waved him off (silently grateful none of his friends saw David because he was sure that they would attack and tell him off). He was now wondering how he was going to tell and convince his friends that he and David are friends now and Kurt smiled at that. _Friends_.

By the time he returned to Finn's room, he almost had a heart attack.

"What the hell?" Kurt accidentally blurted out and everyone turned around to look at him wide eyes.

All of his friends from high school were right in front of him — Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Puck, Sugar, Jake, Marley and Joe.

"What are you guys doing here?" the countertenor queried, hesitation laced in his tone.

"We saw on the news that _you _were in the hospital and so we all scrambled to get here as fast we could," Tina answered with her hands on her hips. "So can you tell us why _Finn _is unconscious?!"

As his friends (now formed into a mob) neared him at a dangerous pace, Kurt backed away until he felt his back collide with the wall behind him.

It was only then that he saw Blaine walk into the room, "Kurt, where have you been? You took so long in the restroom that I had to go around looking for you. Don't you ever do that again, sweetie."

"Blaine, shut up." Kurt whispered and the bodyguard only realized then that there was a crowd in front of them. As the singer was busy hushing his boyfriend, he failed to notice the rise of eyebrows and looks of realization upon his friends' faces when they heard Blaine call Kurt _sweetie_. None of them knew that Kurt was seeing someone at all and this simply made Mercedes angrier that her best friend hadn't been telling her anything.

"Sweetie?" The black woman stepped forward on behalf of her friends. "Holy sweet mother of tots, you're dating your—"

Kurt bolted for the door, grabbing Blaine's hand along the way and they flew out of the room. The singer couldn't take it anymore. All the lying, all the secrets and all the drama. He just needed to get out of there. He couldn't handle being _interrogated _by his friends and all he wanted was to find a safe haven with Blaine, away from Finn's room.

"Kurt, where are we going?" Blaine questioned as the two lovers ran down the corridor and into a small empty guest room. "Kurt! Who were those people?"

Kurt quickly closed the door and he sighed in exhaustion. "They're my old friends from high school."

"Well, I still remember Mercedes and Sam." Blaine managed to remember the time when he and Kurt went over to their ice cream parlour _White Chocolate _back when he had first became Kurt's bodyguard. "But why did you have to run out of there like a mad man?"

"Blaine, aside from Mercedes and Sam, none of them know who you are and that you're my bodyguard _and _my boyfriend! The moment they realized that I didn't tell them anything about the fact that I'm being stalked, they're gonna wag their fingers in front of my face and tell me that it's wrong of me to be in a relationship with you. God, what am I gonna do? They know that I've been hiding a lot of things because I never told them anything and now I have to explain everything and they're gonna be angry that Finn got shot! I don't want t lose you, Blaine. I love you and I will do anything to be with you. But how—_mmph_"

Blaine simply grabbed Kurt by the collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss, moaning and sighing in content as he felt Kurt reciprocate with his own set of moans. The bodyguard always found it adorable whenever Kurt was a babbling mess and kissing him while he was worrying about something always managed to calm his boyfriend down. When oxygen became a top priority, Blaine had to pull back and Kurt whimpered at the loss of Blaine's soft lips on his.

"Kurt! Calm. Down." Blaine assured him. "We'll just get back in there and explain everything."

"Blaine, they're gonna tell me that what you and I have is wrong. I'm just tired of all the drama and all..."

"Hey," Blaine gently placed his two hands on Kurt's cheeks and he rested his forehead on his boyfriend's with a hint of a smile. "No matter what happens, I'm still gonna be here for you. They can say all they want but I don't care. What you and I have is s_pecial _and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Kurt felt his heart swell up, "You're not going to leave me?"

The bodyguard had to fight back a gasp, "Of course not! I love you, Kurt Hummel. Always have, always will."

A smile broke out on Kurt's face, "I love you too baby."

Blaine leaned in to give his lover a gentle kiss before he reached down to take Kurt's hand and he led him to the door. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

...

After half an hour of explaining everything, Kurt slumped into his chair tiredly. All his friends simply stood there in shock and while some were still consoling Rachel who never wanted to leave Finn's side, they reached out to hug Kurt. They were astonished to find out that someone out there was out to hurt him and Quinn was red with rage when Kurt admitted that Finn had drunkenly hired a man to kill him.

"We're sorry for ganging up on you earlier," the blonde woman confessed. "We had no idea."

"Yeah, you should've said something, dude." Puck said. "We can protect you. Just like in high school."

"But this is different, you guys." Kurt perked up. "This guy _really _wants to kill me."

Mike crossed over to him, "Well that's why you've got a great bodyguard to protect you from that psycho."

"Speaking of which..." Sugar looked around and realized that Blaine had already gone down to the cafeteria to tell Santana and the others that the rest of Kurt's friends were here. "That man is smokin'!"

"Damn, Kurt." Mercedes joined the others in laughter. "You and Blaine really got it on!"

"Guys..." Kurt groaned in embarrassment.

"When's the wedding?" Tina teased.

"Guys, stop!" Kurt stood up from his seat. "We're all here to support Finn. Not to make fun of me and Blaine."

All sorts of sighs and various murmurs of _"Fine." _filled the room and everyone fell into an awkward silence. Eventually, the doctors had to push them out of the room to leave Finn to rest alone — which was an almost _impossible_ task as Rachel clung onto her husband, screaming and yelling that she doesn't want to leave him alone — and Kurt's friends went back to their homes while others who were living elsewhere in the country returned to their hotels for the night. Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Cooper and a sobbing Rachel decided to finally return to the mansion, managing to dodge the insane amount of paparazzi outside the hospital. Being cautious bodyguards themselves, Wes and David joined them and they chose to move in for the meantime because they wanted to help Blaine make sure that no one would break in and they could serve as extra protection for Kurt and his friends.

...

As they drove into Kurt's mansion, they were relieved to find out that there was no evidence of forced entry and when Kurt opened the front door into the magnificent lobby inside, everyone relaxed in a way they never felt these past few days. With all the escaping, the stalking and the shooting, they were optimistic that the mansion's high-security system will never allow an intruder to enter the premises.

Home.

At last.

Cooper had to hold onto Blaine for support as he was _awestruck _that he was able to stay in a guest bedroom at such a luxurious mansion and Blaine chose to give his brother an "exclusive" tour of the mansion. Santana and Brittany helped bring Rachel up to bed (everyone deciding to unpack their luggages in the morning) and Kurt directed Wes and David into their separate guest bedrooms.

"Holy shit!" David's jaw dropped to the ground at his own bedroom and Wes almost fainted when he finally saw his own. Kurt had to hold back his laughter at the bodyguards' reactions and he was wondering how Cooper was reacting to all this too.

Since it was already 2am in the morning and that they've been stuck in the hospital all night, they chose to trudge off to bed and meet up down in the living room in the morning to discuss about their next move and where they should go from here. Kurt joined Blaine as the bodyguard checked that every door, gate and window is locked for the night and once they headed on upstairs, they smiled when they finally reached their bedroom.

"I'll join you in bed in a moment, honey. I need to take off my contacts first," Blaine hummed when Kurt emerged from their private bedroom in his signature silk pyjamas.

"Of course, baby." Kurt chuckled, his heart never ceasing to melt at the fact that his boyfriend wore glasses and he had always found the man's nerdy look extremely sexy.

_Perhaps some role-playing in bed is in need here_, Kurt thought with a smirk as he pulled the thick duvet over his tired body, eagerly waiting for his boyfriend to come out of the bathroom.

But all _undapper_ thoughts aside, Kurt was really worried for Rachel and Finn. He was heartbroken when he saw the brunette burst into tears when she first saw Finn on the ground, bleeding the other day and the sight of Finn's limp body still gave him chills. He didn't want Finn to follow his dad and his two moms (Carole and Elizabeth) to the land of oblivion and he bit his lip, only realizing then he could lose his stepbrother any second now.

He remembered when he had _such_ a huge crush on Finn in his sophomore year and when he tried to get closer to him by bringing Burt and Carole together, things backfired when the two adults fell in love. Deducing that it would be extremely awkward for the two of them, Kurt chose to back down and as the rest of his school years flew by, he'd had so many crushed on guys who would never in a million years reciprocate his feelings.

He also remembered when Karofsky's bullying got out of hand and all the boys in glee club had to band together to protect him and after seeing Dave a few hours earlier, Kurt was determined to catch up with him. He wanted to know more about his life and his marriage with Scott and he had to admit it. He was jealous. He wanted to get married, have tons of mind-blowing sex and settle down, maybe even have a few kids. But his fame robbed him of that possibility. He was afraid of what the media would think if he was in a relationship with anyone and now that Blaine was in his life, Kurt is not going to give him up.

It may sound like a saying or an idiom but it's true: Blaine did save him when he was about to hit rock bottom. When his stalking worsened, Blaine swooped in to protect him and Kurt got more than he wanted. He didn't just gain the perfect bodyguard; he met the love of his life. And he had never felt like this before. Not with Chandler, not with his crush on Finn. No one.

He could only hope that things will get better from now on. He wished that his second stalker would be arrested so that he could rot in jail for all he cared and he wished that Finn will get better. Kurt desperately wanted to see Rachel smile again. If there anyone who was always smiling and obnoxious at the same time, it'd be her. Kurt was very happy when Finn proposed to Rachel just after graduation from college and he remembered feeling a pang of jealousy as he was all alone back then. Kurt also wished that he'd be able to reconnect with his old friends again since everyone had gone their separate ways after high school and he also wanted to have the New Directions and Warblers come together again.

And last but not least, Kurt wanted his relationship with Blaine to grow and he wanted to go back to the days when they were madly flirting with each other. He missed all the romance and intimacy that was so prevalent in their relationship; it was unfortunately taken away when they had to go into hiding in Cooper's cabin. The moment that his stalker is caught, Kurt swore that he would run up to Blaine and get on one knee and propose.

He didn't want to just be Blaine's boyfriend. He wanted to be _more_ than that. Fiancé, husband, soulmate.

"What are you thinking about?" The faint whisper made Kurt look up in surprise and his eyes widened at the man before him. Taking off his glasses and setting them on the side table, Blaine was now only dressed in his black boxer briefs for sleeping and Kurt reached over to close the lamp beside them, plunging their bedroom into total darkness.

"It's just a lot of things have happened these past few days," Kurt shrugged and yawned. Blaine chuckled at how adorable his boyfriend looked like right now.

"Honey, everything will be fine. I'm telling you: we are going to catch him for what he did to all of us. He shot your brother, almost killed Brit and he's still obsessed with harming you. But me, Wes and David are going to stop him."

"Okay," Kurt rested onto his pillow, pulling the duvet over their bodies again.

"Kurt," Blaine reached out to take his lover's hand and he squeezed it. "I'm here to protect you. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"I know," the singer nodded. "I know that you'll always be there for me."

"_Always_, my love." Blaine reached over to kiss him on the forehead. "Let's go to sleep."

"Goodnight," Kurt smiled when Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and he finally closed his eyes.

...

Blaine woke up the next morning at 10:30am. He watched Kurt sleep, his eyes admiring how _perfect _Kurt looked like at that moment. Deciding to get up, he accidentally made Kurt wake up and he walked over to start unpacking his luggages. As Kurt stirred up in bed, Blaine took the time to start putting all of his belongings in their walk-in closet and their toiletries in the bathroom. Kurt watched with wide eyes at the fact that Blaine was moving around in only his underwear and he had to control himself, knowing that it wasn't the right time to have sex yet.

"Morning," Blaine flashed him a gasp-inducing smile and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Must you unpack everything while you're only in your underwear?"

Blaine only winked at him and Kurt threw a pillow at his face from their bed. "Owww, what was that for?"

"Blaine, as much as I really want to have sex, now's not the right time. With Finn at the hospital and Rachel still depressed about it."

The bodyguard sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry."

Kurt stood up and he walked over to his lover, pecking him in the lips and giggling when Blaine kissed the tip of his nose. "I love it whenever you giggle like that."

"And I love it whenever you only wear underwear to sleep," Kurt smirked.

_Meanwhile_...

Finn winced when white light pierced into his eyes and he frowned when he found it rather hard to open his eyes. He could hear the sounds of beeping and footsteps around him and it was only then that he finally opened his eyes.

He groaned when he felt a sharp pain course throughout his head and he looked down at the distinctive white bedding and clothes he was dressed in. _I'm in a hospital?_

Looking around, he felt his heart skip a beat, wondering where Rachel, Kurt and the others were right now. He felt empty when he realized that no one was there in the room and he looked around to see if his cellphone was anywhere near his bed but to no avail. He frowned when he looked down and saw that his hospital gown was two sizes too big and three needles (which were attached to transparent tubes) were pierced into his arms: one on the left and two on the right. Finn watched as what looked like blood was being carried from one of the minute bags through the tube and into his body.

Then, he heard the door open and his head shot up.

He frowned.

It wasn't Kurt. It wasn't Blaine. And it sure as hell wasn't Rachel.

The man at the doorway wasn't a doctor either—judging from the fact that he wasn't wearing any hospital wear and carrying any clipboards and stethoscopes. Finn squinted his eyes as he tried to figure out who the man was. As the man neared his bed, he swore he had seen that face before but he couldn't quite come up with anyone.

"Hello Finn," the man greeted with a hint of a smile.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

"Don't you remember me?" The man faked a gasp. "I'm the one you came up to that night and you begged me to kill your stepbrother and you promised to pay a large sum of money in return if I had done it."

_Holy shit. This is him. The Christian guy. The one who shot me and almost killed my friends and my stepbrother!_

"You filthy excuse for a human being," Finn spat at him, cursing that he couldn't get up from bed to attack him. "I don't want you to kill anyone. I was drunk that night. I had no idea what I was doing—"

"It's a shame," the man said. "I'm a man of my word and you think that I'm going to just stop here and now?" He let out an evil chuckle which sent chills down Finn's spine.

"Leave my stepbrother alone, Christian." Finn declared.

"Christian?" the man frowned. "Finn, you don't even remember my name? Oh wait, you were drunk. Of course, you wouldn't remember."

"Shut the fuck up, Christian or whatever your name is!" Finn gritted under his teeth, clenching his hands into hard, bold fists.

"Actually, it's not Christian." The man smiled his famous meerkat-like smile. "It's Sebastian."

**A/N: *gasps* Dun dun DUN! ****And oh my god, what is he going to do to Finn in that hospital room?! My heart's racing right now. :O**

**Please drop your reviews! I absolutely, positively, completely love what you guys have to say and with that jaw-dropping cliffhanger, a lot of Finn fans are gonna hate on me now. [Ducks for cover] And let's hope that Klaine gets back together on Thursday. =)**


	22. You'll Protect Me, Right?

**A/N: Just watched **_**Skyfall **_**and it was EPIC! Just watched **_**Glee**_** and it was SAD! Klaine's **_**still**_** on the rocks =G Anyway, so a lot of you loved David Karofsky and his husband, Scott here so I decided to include them in this chapter too! Would it be Scavid (David/Scott), Dott or Scarofksy? Gosh, that sounds so scary lol. You tell me how we can name this ship!**

**Thank you**_** JGgirl, Nurse Kate, claudiavonberckefeldt, klaineklaineklaineforever, 08trekker, irene n valley, ZaZaisObsessed, angelalexandra, cmwebb67, Rori Potter, MyKidSingsGlee **_**and **_**Bia **_**for reviewing! I've now learned the lesson to not drink hot chocolate when reading your reviews bcuz I literally spat it out and broke into heavy laughter. To **_**Bia**_**: Yes, Sebastian is a bodyguard but he's an evil one!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**JGgirl **_**because you're one of the very first people who jumped aboard and read this story from the very beginning back in the summer! Your frequent reviews really make me smile and laugh and LOL! Sebastian really is a SOB here ;) Warning: Klaine overload at the end of this...**

**Chapter 22:: You'll Protect Me, Right?**

Finn knew that he was screwed.

His body was too weak, his mind was bubbling and he couldn't get up. Which _probably _wasn't the best scenario you'd want to be in when a corrupted, evil bodyguard—who shot you at close range and almost killed your friends—was just two feet away from you.

"_Actually, it's not Christian... It's Sebastian."_

And despite the fact that he was clearly unable to fight back, Finn chose to do it verbally. "I swear to God, Sebastian. If you don't leave my friends and my brother alone, I will—"

"What?" Sebastian interjected with a smirk and he leant forward, resting his hands against the side of Finn's hospital bed. "What are you gonna do about it? You're stuck in a fucking hospital bed and I can practically squash you like a bug right now."

Finn's blood ran cold.

"Got nothing to say? That's what I thought," Sebastian snarled. "And isn't it ironic that you just called me a _filthy excuse for a human being_?" He held up his hands to perform air quotes. "I mean, _you_ were the one who came up to me and wanted me to kill your brother. You're the one that's messed up here."

"Shut up," Finn countered, his boiling rage was causing his heart rate to rapidly increase and the machine that recorded it was starting to beep incessantly. "I was drunk—"

"_I was drunk_," Sebastian mimicked his voice. "I don't care. I'm doing this and when I'm done, I'll be expecting my money."

"If you ever lay a _single _finger on Kurt, I'll KILL YOU!" Finn screeched.

"No need to be hostile here," Sebastian rolled his eyes with a dark chuckle. "Finn, have you ever heard about something called the Grammy Awards?"

Finn frowned, "How the hell is that relevant to you?"

"You see, they're being held here in Manhattan tomorrow night," the evil man went to sit by the bedside, plucking on Finn's last nerve. "And as we all know, Kurt's nominated for Best Album of the Year, right?"

Finn didn't know what he was babbling about. "What's that got to do with you?"

"Kurt's going to be attending the ceremony, am I correct?" He ignored him.

"Of course he is," Finn muttered.

Sebastian simply smirked at him and that was only when Finn realized what the man was implying.

_Oh my God, no. NO!_

"You're not going to kill him on live television, are you?"

The cold-hearted bodyguard clapped his hands mockingly, "Ding ding ding! You're absolutely right!"

Horrified, Finn had never felt so angry in his lifetime and he reached out to grab Sebastian by the collar and stare straight into his eyes in pure hatred and resentment.

"You SON OF A BITCH! _You _are not going anywhere near him—"

"That's a lot of cursing, coming from a man lying in a hospital bed!" Sebastian pushed him off and Finn yelped when he accidentally pressed against his bullet wound. He tried to breathe but his lungs were on fire and he remembered that the doctors said that the bullet had just missed the spinal cord by just an inch. However, he had to be treated and hospitalized due to the massive loss of blood and he cursed himself for being weak at the moment.

Watching on as Finn scream in agonizing pain, Sebastian let out a bitter laugh. "You're _weak_, Finn. And you can say all you want but I'm going through with this. I may be a professional bodyguard but I have my ways for getting to Kurt."

"You're a bodyguard?" _Like Blaine. _"Then aren't you supposed to _protect _people? Not _kill _them?"

"That got boring," Sebastian waved him off. "Besides, it's so much more fun to kill and I'm sure that Kurt won't see it coming."

Finn stared at Sebastian.

Hatred. Pure, unadulterated hatred.

Finn lost it.

"Fuck you," Finn struggled in his speech, hoping that the doctors out in the corridor heard his scream. "FUCK YOU!"

"Well you can go fuck yourself, Finn." Sebastian stood up from the bed and he fished out a needle from his coat's pocket. Finn's eyes widened.

"What is that?" Finn whispered, trying to overcome the pain that was prevalent in his abdomen.

Sebastian simply didn't reply and he grabbed Finn's arm and he stabbed him with it, injecting the needle's contents into the man's body.

Finn cried out as a pain more intense than he had ever felt scourged his body, his cry turning into a shriek as Sebastian drove the needle deeper into his arm. As soon as the pain pierced through his body, Finn suddenly felt exhausted and his eyelids drooped down. The serum was made to make him fall asleep and Finn tried to resist but he couldn't.

"You'd actually think that I'm going to walk of this room, knowing that you can just call Kurt and tell him that I'm going to kill him tomorrow night?" Sebastian challenged him.

"Leave Kurt alone," Finn muttered blindly before slumping onto his bed, almost completely knocked out by the injection and Sebastian pulled back, quickly shoving the needle back into his coat.

"By the way," Sebastian ignored him. "This will keep you asleep for about two days and so by the time you wake up, the job would be done."

Before Finn could curse at him, a doctor and a nurse came rushing into the door.

"What happened? We heard some screaming." The nurse said as she ran over to check Finn's pulse while the doctor simply stood by and waited for Sebastian to answer.

"Oh, he was just having a bad dream, that's all." The man lied as he pretended to look down at Finn with sympathy.

Still trying to fight against the serum, a welcoming numbness cancelled the pain and then there was nothing. He could only see vague images, of the two hospital staff and Sebastian, and a distant voice, the nurse counting for his heart rate, but that too was fading. No pain now. No sound. His eyelids fluttered. The coldness had overtaken him now, the numbness was everywhere and the last bits that made Finn who he was were gradually drifting away. The sleep-inducing serum worked its magic and Finn gave in to it.

The last thing he saw before darkness invaded his vision was the sight of Sebastian slipping out of the room, just after murmuring to the naive doctor that he was just a friend visiting.

_No. He's getting away! NO! I have to call Kurt! I'm not going to let that asshole kill my brother. Not on live television. Never. _Finn screamed in his mind just before he passed out completely.

_Oh it's all my fault. I'm the reason Kurt's going to be killed..._

_..._

"Rachel, wake up." Santana slowly opened the door to the said woman's bedroom and she tiptoed gingerly towards her bed where the brunette was sprawled all over amidst a sea of used tissue papers. Brittany also followed in Santana's footsteps and she sighed when Rachel sniffed loudly.

"_Leavemealone_," Rachel's voice croaked, evidence of a sleepless night full of hardcore sobbing.

"Rach, get up. Breakfast's ready," Santana bit her lip, awkwardly reaching out to take the empty boxes—that were once filled with tissues—and throwing them to the side. Rachel didn't move a muscle and she clutched onto her blanket.

"_Nothungry_," she groaned.

"Rachel—"

"Are you deaf?" Rachel sighed. "I said I'm not hungry..."

"Oh I hear you," Santana deadpanned. "And _smell _you." Rachel's morning breath was actually much _worse_ than her talkativeness itself.

"Rachel, it's going to be okay." Brit stepped in with an innocent smile. "You know, I used to have a pet mouse named Mr. Peeps and when I was 16, I accidentally left him out of his cage and he ended up getting eaten by Lord Tubbington," her monologue garnered frowns and bewildered looks from both Rachel and Santana. "And I remember crying myself to sleep for a whole month but one day, I managed to get over it and I moved on."

Santana couldn't help but smile at how Brit was trying to be supportive here. "The point is, hobbit: You can't just lie here in bed all day, crying your heart out. You should be there in the hospital for Finn. The doctors said that there's a slim chance that he'll survive but there's _still_ a chance. Bacon-Wrapped-Bug-Eyed Hypocrite's a fighter and you two are going to get through this."

Rachel looked up at them, ignoring Santana's classic insult. "You-you really think so?"

"I _know _so," Santana smiled. "Now come down and have breakfast and when we're done, you can go off and see Frankenteen."

The brunette rolled her eyes at the nickname and she got up with a heavy sigh, "I'll be down in half an hour; I need to take a shower."

As Rachel crossed over to freshen herself up, Santana and Brittany smiled at each other for a job well done and they walked hand-in-hand back down to the dining room where everyone had gathered for breakfast already.

"You named your mouse Mr. Peeps?" Santana chuckled lightly as they ambled down the hallway and Brit simply blushed a shade of crimson red.

...

After breakfast where everyone was already downstairs all freshened up and ready to go, they were gathered in the living room and in the middle of discussing their next move. With Finn lying unconscious in the hospital, Chandler now off to jail and Rachel locking herself up in her bedroom the entire night (as she cried herself into her pillow), they needed to converse on what they should do now. And with the Grammy Awards set to occur tomorrow, Kurt was already starting to get nervous about having to be in public for the first time in a while.

Santana and Brittany drove Rachel to the hospital and they had to console her when Finn was apparently still unconscious and in a "coma". They talked to the doctors and they told them that Finn will be able to wake up from the coma sometime in the week which made Rachel smile in relief for the first time and she called Kurt to tell him that she'd be staying with Finn for the entire day and she wouldn't be attending the Grammy Awards ceremony tomorrow night since all she wanted was to be with Finn as her husband was healing from his injuries. Kurt, of course, respected her decision although he was a little disappointed that his best friend—the one person in his life who he once shared the same dreams of making it to Broadway—won't be with him for the awards ceremony.

"You sure you don't want us to stay?" Santana questioned as she buttoned up her pea coat.

"I just want to be alone with Finn right now," Rachel remarked in a hush tone as she took Finn's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, her heart wrenching when her husband didn't squeeze back. She was seated on a chair right beside Finn's right bedside and she just wanted to be left alone right now.

"If you say so," the Latina shrugged and she beckoned Brit to leave Rachel alone. Before crossing over to her wife, Brittany went to Finn's left bedside and she poked Finn on the cheek innocently.

"Finn, I don't know why you're hibernating right now because winter's in two weeks but you really need to wake up because Rachel needs you right now." She mumbled before offering a sympathetic smile to a surprised Rachel. "Get well soon, Finn!"

Santana giggled at Brittany's innocence and when the blonde reached for her, she took her hand and they left the room, both looking back to wave at Rachel for the last time before finally leaving.

"It's going to be okay, Rachel." Brit said just as they were about to leave. "Finn will get better soon and Blaine will catch the culprit. Good always triumphs over evil."

Santana smiled fondly but Brit suddenly face palmed. "Oh wait, I forgot this is _real_ life!"

As Rachel gasped, Santana quickly grabbed Brit and pulled her out. "Sorry, Rach. Don't listen to her. It's going to be okay, I promise." And just like that, they were gone.

The moment the door closed, Rachel finally let it out.

She had been holding up a wall all day as Santana and Brittany, not wanting to leave her alone, had always been by her side and now that she was all alone, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Clutching onto her husband's hand, tears trickled down her cheeks as she had never seen Finn look so _broken _in her lifetime. Sure, they've had their breakups and arguments that would lead to broken hearts but this was different. What made Rachel's heart crack was the fact that Finn wasn't _responding _to her hand squeezes, her kisses on his forehead and lips and her sobbing. He was merely dead to the world and Rachel desperately wanted to see his mesmerizing brown eyes again. She remembered when she first saw those set of eyes back in high school and she remembered the day they got married all those years ago.

"Finn," her voice cracked. "I _need_ you... right now."

No response. Just the machine's beeping of Finn's heartbeat that showed that he was still alive.

_Later that afternoon_...

While Kurt was busy talking with Santana and Brittany as he was worried for Rachel, Blaine found himself strolling down the pavement in the gardens at the back of the mansion. He smiled when his eyes rested on the very bench where he and Kurt shared their first kiss over a month ago and he remembered their monthiversary. He silently wondered where Kurt had kept the locket pendant he'd given that night and his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the appearance of a pair of two men running up to him.

"Wait up, Blaine!" Wes called out as he clapped a hand on the man's shoulder, David just a few feet behind them. "We need to talk to you."

"Yeah and you're probably gonna hate us for saying this but just hear us out, okay?" David warned him.

"I'm not leaving Kurt," Blaine stopped them, already assuming the worst.

"No, that's not what we're going to say." Wes shook his head before leaning in with a smirk. "And judging from the way you practically drool all over him, it's impossible for the two of you to be apart from each other."

David broke into hysterics but Blaine glared at him.

"I do _not_ drool!" He defended himself with a fold of his arms.

"Oh yes you do," David's confident voice triumphed over him. You see, it was obvious to Wes and David, and the rest of the world for that matter, that Kurt and Blaine were meant to be together and they had already seen how madly in love these two were during their Skype call. Despite this, they knew that it was unprofessional of Blaine to fall in love with his client because it'd obviously jeopardize Kurt's safety but Blaine was never lucky when it comes to relationships.

They had to help console Blaine after his attempt at serenading some guy named Jeremiah at a Gap store failed miserably, when Blaine broke down because his parents rejected him after coming out to them and when Blaine became depressed because he could never find the right guy all his life. They remembered when Sebastian had such a huge crush on Blaine back at Dalton but when Blaine said that he just didn't feel that way for him, it just made it very awkward especially when they were training and learning to be professional bodyguards together.

_Speaking of which, where is Sebastian anyway? _David couldn't help but wonder. The last thing he heard was when Sebastian called them to tell them he was going to be off to Washington to protect some politician.

"You know what, I don't care what you guys have to say!" Blaine rolled his eyes as he turned to walk on but Wes and David wouldn't let him.

"Blaine, this is serious." Wes' tone suddenly changed and Blaine looked at him warily.

"What?" he queried with a frown.

Wes sighed. "We think that it's best that Kurt shouldn't go to the Grammy Awards tomorrow night."

Blaine gaped at them. "What? Why?! Kurt's been waiting for this night to come in such a long time!"

"It's too dangerous," David chimed in. "With his insane stalker still on the loose, I don't think it's a great idea for Kurt to be in public and on national television."

"But—"

"Look," Wes supplied. "We just want Kurt to be safe, that's all. It's just too risky."

"How would you even know if the guy will attack Kurt then?"

"Blaine, that creep _somehow _followed you guys up to Cooper's cabin and he broke in, placed a bomb which almost killed Brittany, cut out the power and telephone lines, shot Finn at point-blank range and managed to escape. This man's not playing around; he's dead serious on killing Kurt and he _knows_ what he's doing. That's why letting Kurt go to the ceremony is too dangerous. He can appear there and kill him in front of hundreds of people."

Blaine shivered. "That's not going to happen..."

"Well, there's a very good chance that he will." Wes chided. "As professionals in the business here, me and David have seen this kind of thing here before. Many of our clients often were attacked in public—"

"No," Blaine declared. "Kurt wants to go and I won't stop him."

"Blaine, you said you wanted to protect him with your life, right?" David asked.

"Yes," the hazel-eyed man grumbled.

"Then don't let him go—"

"Look, you can say all you want but Kurt is going!" Blaine practically yelled at his best friends. "End of discussion."

"Then at least warn Kurt that it's very dangerous when he goes tomorrow," Wes sighed heavily, knowing that it wasn't the greatest idea to have an argument with Blaine at all. With that, Wes and David left him alone in the gardens and they trudged back into the mansion, leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts.

_Would that psycho attack Kurt on live television tomorrow? Would he actually do it?_

He hated to admit it but Wes and David surely made a very good point here. After all, both men were highly professional bodyguards anyway so they've obviously been through these kinds of situations before.

_Later that night_...

David Karofsky thanked his husband for pulling his chair for him to sit on before going on to take his own at the Thai restaurant down in Brooklyn. After making a pledge to try to make more time for each other due to their busy schedules at work—Scott at his law firm and David at James Madison High School where he was now working as the main gym teacher and football coach—they agreed to have a "post-marriage" date tonight and Dave couldn't help but feel the same butterflies in his stomach when he watched his husband sit himself down opposite from him.

The table was elegantly decorated with expensive china, caramel-shaded napkins, fine cutlery and the ever so cheesy presence of two lit candles in the centre which immediately made the atmosphere in the restaurant so intimate and romantic. Since the lights in the restaurant were rather dimly-lit and there was the distant melody of an Adele song with a piano playing in the background, Dave was paralyzed under the intensity of Scott's green eyes which were dancing in front of the bright candles before him. _What did I do deserve him?_

"Everything alright, sweetie?" Scott cocked his head when he noticed that Dave had been staring at him with wide eyes for a full minute now.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, everything's fine..." Dave nodded suddenly and Scott chuckled at his husband's childlike behaviour.

"I hope this isn't too much for you," Scott nervously inquired as he gestured at the fact that the Thai restaurant was one of the most expensive and lavish ones in all of New York. Being a lawyer, Scott was used to having business meetings in such a five star-esque venue but Dave—surrounded by teenagers, dirty lockers and gym equipment all week—wasn't used to this. Dressed in a grey Tom Ford three-piece suit, Scott was worried that all of _this _was too much for Dave's taste and Dave was sporting a simple beige blazer with a plaid buttoned-up shirt (with the top two buttons undone), giving Scott a front row view of his husband's chiselled chest.

"Oh it's fine," Dave waved his hand as he unfolded the napkin and proceeded to place it on his lap and after the two ordered their meals, Scott leaned forward against the table and he narrowed his eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me," the green-eyed man suspected correctly and Dave gasped, thinking for a moment that Scott was a psychic. After all, Scott was the one man in his life who knew exactly whenever he was keeping a secret and Scott was able to read Dave's face which often times breaks his heart as over the past few years, he knew Dave was still troubled that his parents never accepted him.

Scott reached out to take Dave's hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze, "Baby, it's just the two of us here, okay? You can tell me anything."

When Dave looked down at their joined hands, he smiled when their wedding rings shone under the intensity of the lit candles and he looked up to admire his husband's dashing green eyes.

"I just..." Dave began hesitantly but he gave up and pulled his hand back from Scott's hold. "Never mind."

"Honey," Scott breathed sadly. "If there's something bothering you, you need to tell me. That way, I can help you and we can do something about it to fix it."

Dave's heart swelled up when he heard Scott's broken voice, knowing that whenever Scott sounded like a hurt puppy, it showed that he was really distraught and desperate to help him.

"Look at me," Scott lifted Dave's chin so that their eyes could meet. "Tell me. Is this restaurant too much for you? We can just go to another one if you want—"

"I miss you," Dave interrupted him and the lawyer's eyes widened.

"What?" Scott asked in confusion.

Dave bit his lip, not knowing how to phrase this. "We've been so busy with work nowadays and whenever I'm done with the day at school, I come home at five in the afternoon. And I always have to come home to an empty apartment and you'd only arrive home at nine. But you're always exhausted from work and we end up just sleeping together right after you come home because we both have to wake up so early in the morning."

"David..." Scott began.

"When was the last time we made love to each other, Scott?" Dave looked at him for an answer and Scott was shocked that he was actually taking a _while _to try to remember. "See? We never have time for each other anymore."

"I've been so busy at work," Scott tried to reason with him but it was the same excuse Dave has been hearing over the past few weeks.

"I just feel like I'm taking a backseat in your life and you're only focusing on work," Dave sighed. "It's like I don't matter anymore..."

"Hey," Scott cut in. "You _do _matter to me. You mean the world to me, David. It's just things in the office have been so tight and busy nowadays."

"Well, you've been giving me that same excuse for the past few weeks now, Scott!" Dave cried out, attracting some curious looks from other people in the restaurant. "It's like you don't care about our marriage anymore—"

"Excuse me?! I don't care about our marriage?!" Scott's jaw dropped to the ground. "I am fighting for us! Things have changed, David. We're not at college anymore and you have no idea how much I've missed you too. This may come as a _surprise_ to you but I'm always thinking about you whenever I'm at work. I feel so guilty for leaving you alone but this is my career. Not being able to come home as early as you isn't going to happen that easily."

"Great, look at us. We're already fighting!" Dave countered.

"Well, that's what we do!" Scott looked at him. "We fight! You tell me that I'm not spending enough time for us and I tell you that we're just both so busy now."

"Well, I just want to provide for you too, okay?" Dave interjected. "You're the one making the most money here and whenever you bring me to fancy places like this, I just feel so guilty that I'm not able to do the same thing for you."

Scott's heart broke.

"David, can we not do this _please?_" he begged as tears began to trail down his eyes. "This is one of the rare times we do have time for each other and we're spending it by _arguing_."

"I just want to be there for you too," Dave broke down. "You come home with all the big money and the expensive suits you wear while I just make only a bit for the two of us and I'm reduced to wearing dirty gym clothes only." Scott bit his lip. "I want to provide for us too, Scott! And right now, I'm not being a good husband."

"You're wrong, David. You _are _a good husband. Every time I come home, I see you just waiting for me at the couch and that shows how much you need me. And I need you too."

Dave shook his head, "Ugh, let's just drop this—"

"No," Scott defiantly said. "We have to talk—scratch that, we _need _to talk. What makes a successful marriage is when both people _talk_, David!"

Dave closed his eyes, unable to handle the sight of his husband being so broken before him.

"Just today, one of my best friends just broke up with his girlfriend and I saw it coming because they never sat down and talk at all. They practically ignored each other and they didn't care about the other person's needs. I don't want that to happen to us, okay?" Scott's voice cracked and Dave swore his heart was split into two. "Communication is key here, honey. And I'm your _husband_... it's my job to make feel loved, protected and taken care of."

"You've always been there for me," Dave wiped the tears off his face with a loud sniff. "You held me in your arms when my parents rejected me and you supported me no matter what."

"And I will _always _support you," he reached out to take Dave's hand. "But I am fighting for us every second of everyday! I am scared, I don't know what's going to happen but I am fighting my ass off... I want to grow old with you, David and I want to share everything with you. You're far more important than work to me and you do matter to me, okay?"

Dave nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too," Scott smiled and he leaned in to kiss the love of his life in the lips, causing Dave to smile for the first time. Just then, their waiter arrived with their meals and the two men began feasting and choosing to discuss about lighter topics the rest of the night.

When they finally arrived home, Dave yawned as he shrugged off his blazer and asked. "In the mood for some red wine?" He held the bottle in his hand and Scott nodded.

"Sure, honey." He smiled as he shrugged off his suit and began to unbutton his vest. Undoing the top two buttons of his crisp white shirt, Scott fished out his cellphone and once Dave plopped down onto their living room couch with the two glasses and the wine bottle, he frowned.

"Who're you calling?" he asked as he screwed open the cork of the wine bottle and proceeding to subtly pour it into the two glasses.

"My boss," Scott replied as he dialled the number and perched the phone to his ear. As he waited for his superior to answer, he joined Dave on the couch and happily accepted the glass of wine and clinked their glasses together.

"Hey, Andrew." Scott greeted over the phone. "Yeah, hi. I just wanted to call and warn you in advance that I won't be able to come to the office for probably the entire week... Apparently, my dear old aunt just checked into the hospital and I want to just be there to support her... She unfortunately had a heart attack... It's okay, I'll be fine... Okay, I'll see you soon man. Bye!"

As he hung up, Dave stared at him in disbelief. "Did you just _lie _to your boss?"

"Maybe," Scott smirked as he drank his wine.

"You devious little bastard," Dave teased. "You don't even have an aunt!"

"I know," Scott laughed before his eyes darkened. "And since I'm not going anywhere for the whole week, it'll be just _you_ and _me_..."

Turned on, David chose to stand up from their couch after they were done with the wine and he crossed over to the kitchen to place their glasses in the dishwasher, failing to see that Scott was already on his feet and approaching him like a ravenous wolf in search of his prey. David's breath hitched when he felt a pair of strong arms envelope his waist and he moaned when he felt Scott's breath against his exposed neck and the lawyer began to nibble at his earlobe.

"Oh, _Scott_—" Dave melted when the said man moved his lips down to slowly shower him with gentle kisses across his cheeks and neck. "—Wait, what are you doing? It's ten o'clock right now and we have to get up in the morn—"

"It's Saturday tomorrow, silly." He laughed before finally reaching down to untuck Dave's shirt. "Now shut up because I've been waiting to do _this_ all night..."

Dave didn't say another word.

_Meanwhile_...

"Hey, Coop. Whatcha doing?" Kurt asked the taller man when he arrived at the kitchen. Cooper was busy making a fettuccine alfredo and he was just almost done when he heard the singer's familiar voice beside him, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Whoa, didn't mean to scare you there." Kurt laughed as Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," he placed a hand over his chest in exaggeration. "But to answer your question: I'm making myself some dinner."

"Oooh, smells great." Kurt hummed. "So I take it that you loved the guest bedroom last night?"

Cooper's eyes widened. "Absolutely. Oh Kurt, your mansion's so _amazing_! Even the word "amazing" isn't enough to describe how luxurious it is!"

Kurt broke into hysterics, "I'm glad you like my home."

"No, I don't like it. I want to _marry _it!" Coop teased before focusing on finishing up his dinner over the stove. Kurt simply rolled his eyes with a fond smile and he suddenly remembered why he came up to Cooper in the first place.

"I'm sorry that your cabin was left in ruins," he apologized with a sag of his shoulders. "It's my fault that that asshole broke in and messed up everything and we just left it right afterwards."

Cooper looked back at him and sighed. "It's fine."

"But I'm serious. It's my fault and if I hadn't been there—"

"Kurt, stop." Cooper stared at him and the countertenor immediately snapped his mouth shut. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that's happened. It's that punk's fault not yours."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Kurt went on but Cooper, with a half-chuckle, shook his head.

"No need for that, Kurt." He assured him. "Besides, you already _are_ making it up to me."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"Have you seen how Blaine looks at you?" Coop smiled at him. "I've never seen him like this before. To see how much he really loves you."

Kurt ducked with a blush.

"I have to be honest: I wasn't exactly fond of the idea of him falling for you at first because I know that it would make it much harder to protect you but now I'm glad that he met you. Back in high school, he was so lonely and broken and even his Warbler friends weren't enough for him. And now I'm just happy for him because he's finally found his missing puzzle piece... _you_."

"I'm his missing puzzle piece? Doesn't that sound so cheesy?" Kurt chuckled.

"It may sound cheesy but it's true." The taller man nodded. "Just don't screw this up, okay? I'd hate to see Blaine sobbing with a broken heart; he may look and sound strong but he's fragile inside."

"I'm not going to hurt him," Kurt shook his head. "He means the world to me."

"Funny, that's exactly what Blaine said to me when he was talking about you." Cooper teased.

Kurt dropped his gaze and smiled to himself. _Blaine said that? _

"Well, I actually came here to ask you something." Kurt continued with a smirk.

Cooper frowned. "What?"

"How'd you like to come with me to the Grammy Awards ceremony tomorrow? I mean Blaine, Wes and David are obviously coming too for extra protection and Santana and Brit are also coming so I was hoping that you—_oof!_"

Cooper grabbed and enveloped him into a tight bear hug, causing the oxygen-deprived countertenor to gasp for air and yet laugh at Coop's hilarious reaction.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, I'D LOVE TO GO! Thank you thank you thank you so much, Kurt!" He babbled on as he squeezed him tighter before pulling back and placing his two hands over his own cheeks in disbelief. "I'm gonna be in the same room as Adele, Lady Gaga and so many other superstars!"

"I trust that you have a decent-looking tuxedo for tomorrow?" Kurt teased.

"Pssh, oh please." Coop waved his hand. "I've got the perfect tux upstairs. Plus, I get to be surrounded by hot babes—"

"Ew, don't want to know." Kurt held up a hand in disgust although he knew that Cooper obviously would grab people's attention there—well, practically _anywhere _for that matter. With his masculine build, his incredibly flirtatious albeit annoying attitude and his sharp, handsome features, the ladies would surely have to stop and stare at his obvious attractiveness. If there was ever going to be a movie based off _Fifty Shades of Grey_, Cooper would've been the perfect man to play the leading man, Christian Grey. _Not that I read that book!_

"Besides, many people say that I look exactly like that guy from that old show _White Collar_, Matt Bomer." Cooper confidently said as he turned over to place the finished alfredo on a plate to eat in the dining room.

"Really? I don't see it at all." Kurt shook his head with a laugh. _Don't you even go there and compare yourself with Matt Bomer, Coop! He's waaay hotter than you. Wait a second, did I just admit that Cooper's hot? _Kurt practically face palmed in his head for being stupid there.

Cooper glared at him, "Don't mess with me, Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes. It was as if Cooper was the older brother he never had in his life (since Finn was just a few months younger than him) and he wondered how Blaine managed to live with this guy for so many years. "Before you can go all nuclear on me, have you seen Blaine? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh he's out in the gardens," Coop told him as he took a forkful of his warm meal. "He's been out there since this afternoon."

_That's odd. _"Is he okay? He usually likes to be alone whenever he's upset or thinking about something that's bothering him."

"Why are you asking me when you can go and ask him yourself?" Coop arched an eyebrow with a smirk and Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. _How does Blaine seriously live with this guy?_

...

Blaine had been sitting on the grass all night and he only went up to grab a snack to eat and use the bathroom before coming back here to be alone with his thoughts. He'd been replaying his conversation with Wes and David earlier and he hated to admit it but they had a point. _Would the guy actually try and attack Kurt in front of hundreds of people and all the cameras?_

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

Blaine did a complete 180 as his head swerved back and he smiled when he saw that it was Kurt. "No," he mouthed.

As Kurt sat Indian-style beside him, the singer looked up at the bright stars in the cold night and he sighed. "It isn't over, is it?"

Blaine looked down and only shook his head without muttering a word.

"So he'll come again?" Kurt's tone turned nervous although he practically already knew the answer.

"It's possible," Blaine spoke, fidgeting with his hands and refusing to look at Kurt in the eye.

"At the Grammys?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed and whispered, "Maybe."

Kurt bit his lip. "You know when I was back in Lima... I started betting my friends 50 bucks each that someday I'd win a Grammy or a Tony Award." Blaine looked at him with a hint of a smile. "So you can understand why it's so important for them to see me up there when I win," Kurt smiled.

The bodyguard stared at how the moonlight emphasized Kurt's devilishly handsome features and to this day, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was. It had been only over a month since he first met Kurt and he knew that all this may seems too rushed but he was already _madly _in love with him.

"And if Wes, David and Cooper also bet... then I'd probably end up with a lot of money." Kurt joked and Blaine chuckled lightly.

"I don't know, Kurt." He looked down after all the joking and giggling and he laid back on his side to rest on the grass with his elbow. "I think it's too dangerous."

"I mean I didn't get to this place in my life by doing the smart thing everytime." Kurt hinted innocently and Blaine looked down again. "How about you... Blaine Anderson? Out there on the edge. I mean have you ever done something in your life that just didn't make much sense?"

The bodyguard perked up with a bewildered expression and he nodded slowly before Kurt went on, "I know you have." He tried to lighten up the mood. "Cuz I know that you're a great guy and we human beings have to take risks every once in a while."

Blaine didn't respond again and Kurt mirrored his lover's stance by laying on his side and leaning against his left elbow as he stared at Blaine with a sigh. "Look, I don't know why this is happening to me." He paused for a moment. "But I know that this isn't your fault. And I know that us being in a relationship is making everything so much harder and complicated than it has to be but I'm willing to take that _risk _to be with you."

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes before settling with a simple smile in return.

"So I'm going to the Grammys to see if I win," Kurt said. "And I'm not going to worry about it at all because... aside from Wes and David, I have _you_ to protect me, right?"

Blaine sat there, stunned beyond disbelief. "That's right," he broke the silence in a confident tone. He reached out to place his hand on Kurt's cheek and he leaned in with a whisper, "_That's right._"

Without saying another word, he gently pressed his lips against Kurt's and the two lovers sighed and moaned in unison. Kurt finally laid on his back on the grass and Blaine rolled over to top him, this time skimming his fingers over Kurt's coiffed hair as he deepened the kiss and relished at the sensation of Kurt's body being so up close and intimate against his own. Kurt's mind was exploding with fireworks as Blaine showed no signs of stopping or slowing down and he gripped onto the hazel-eyed man's curly hair, causing the bodyguard to moan once more. As the kiss grew heated and passionate, Blaine pulled away and he grabbed Kurt by the arm and hoisted him up to their own feet.

"I still feel you on my lips, Kurt," he rested his forehead against his lover's with a seductive whisper and Kurt shivered, already turned on by Blaine's dominant tone. "Every second of everyday. You have no idea how crazy you make me, like today for instance, when I had to look professional when everyone was around us. I want to tell you how incredibly hot you were when we were in bed, how sweet and compassionate you were when you were worried about Rachel and Finn, how amazingly blue you eyes are and how _lucky _I am to have you in my life."

The pair exchanged an intense gaze, their eyes shining brightly under the moonlight and Kurt's breath hitched under Blaine's words and his faint-inducing charming, romantic ways.

"I _want _you, Kurt." Blaine bit his lip and he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to shuffle closer to his body's warmth. "I want all of you and you mean _everything_ to me. I love you so much."

"I love you so much more, Blaine." Kurt offered a contented sigh. "_God_, you're so sexy all the time..."

"Sexy, huh?" Blaine averred, beginning to close the distance between him and Kurt. "Whenever we're alone in a room, I have to always keep myself grounded because I practically want to fuck you up against a wall all the time."

Kurt's eyes rolled backwards at the image. _How many times have I dreamed of Blaine saying that to me? Although we already did that, it wouldn't hurt to use a wall when we make love again. _"Blaine, you can't just say things like that..."

"What? Can't a man have sexual fantasies about his extremely _hot_ lover?" Blaine challenged him with a smirk.

_Ugh, there's that stupid, sexy smirk again. _Kurt watched his lover half-opened eyes as Blaine began grinding against him.

"Let me make love to you, Kurt." Blaine growled hungrily, his eyes appreciating the look of _satisfaction _upon Kurt's face as he rubbed against him. "It's been so long and it's just the two of us now, you and me. You want that, baby?"

"Oh _yeah_," he echoed in reply, longing to see Blaine's completely tanned and muscled body. "Let's go up to bed and then... you can do your worst."

Blaine immediately loved Kurt's suggestion, clearly evident as a low moan escaped his lips and he answered with an impatient roar before crashing his lips against Kurt's, his tongue plundering his mouth and Kurt reciprocating in a heartbeat. The countertenor's hands selfishly reached up to unbutton Blaine's shirt and therefore revealing the bodyguard's Herculean muscles and Blaine took it that Kurt was growing impatient already. He pulled back and he grabbed Kurt's hand and the two lovers ran back to the mansion and up the stairs (silently glad that everyone else didn't see them) and the moment they entered the bedroom—or rather, being _pushed _into the bedroom—Kurt felt his body being shoved up against a wall and Blaine grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the hard surface, growling carnivorously at Kurt's failed attempts to take over and grunting in satisfaction when Kurt accepted his thrusts.

After Kurt and Blaine had made passionate love to each other that night, they laid in bed together and both of their bodies were now covered in thick sheets of sweat as Blaine had gone all out and hardcore on him; Kurt had expected this since they haven't made love in a while but he couldn't help but start to think about the Grammys tomorrow.

_Everything's going to be fine. Blaine, Wes and David are going to be there to protect me and I have absolutely nothing to worry about. That stupid insane stalker's not going to attack and try to kill me on live television because that's crazy. _

_Right?_

**A/N: Uh-oh, I sense some foreshadowing here. Hope you guys liked this bcuz it's the longest chapter I've written and I'm glad that I managed to include every character in this one plus it's been a while since Klaine's had an intimate scene together. Hope you enjoyed this!**

**So please drop your reviews since this chapter kicked my butt (29 pages, oh lord) and finally up next is the Grammy Awards! Will Sebastian be there? Will Klaine survive? Well, you'll just have to wait for Ch.23... I still read every review and all of you have been so supportive! You guys are the reason why I'm still continuing this, and you motivate me to be a better writer! I'd never thought that this story would get over 100 reviews and I just want to thank you all for the support! So once again, thank you and ever so please review! =)**


	23. The Grammys: Part 1

**A/N: This is it and it's about to go crazy****! I decided to break the Grammy Awards chapter into two because it was too long together and I think that you'll be on the edge of your seat when you reach the end of this one. D: But loads of steamy and cute Klaine here so I hope you'll like it!**

**Thank you **_**JGgirl, klaineklaineklaineforever, 08trekker, Rori Potter, leahmo34, MyKidSingsGlee, cmwebb67, Chris-Colfer's-Pyscho-Twin, xWishingDust, KlaineLover79, Dreamers and Believers, swirlhearty23, Bia **_**and**_** Renata **_**for reviewing! Your reviews really put a smile on my face, knowing that you guys really support this story so much and I just really thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**leahmo34**_** because your heartwarming reviews really got to me and I am so sorry to hear that you had to experience the passing of a loved one. I personally have never seen a loved one pass away and so, I have absolutely no idea what you've been through. Because of you, I just want to give you a virtual big hug and thank you for leaving your much-appreciated reviews for every chapter! ;)**

**Chapter 23:: The Grammys: Part 1**

The first thing Kurt noticed when he woke up the next morning was a mess of black curls resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help but break into a smile and he realized that Blaine had protectively wrapped his arms around his waist and Kurt suddenly remembered the previous night where the two had sex for the first time in a long while.

Kurt loved the fact that they had long been comfortable with sleeping in the nude and last night was no exception. With just a thick crimson-shaded blanket over their bare bodies, Kurt raised a gentle hand and proceeded to run his fingers through Blaine's hair, playfully twirling his curls and letting them bounce back into place again. Blaine looked so adorable as he slept and he appeared completely at ease and relaxation.

Kurt knew that this was one of the rare times where he could see the _vulnerable _side of Blaine and the bodyguard often acted as a strong, willed and motivated man when he was 100% awake but at times like these, Kurt had learned to appreciate how gentle, compassionate and loving his lover really is inside.

Kurt tried to sit up a little but Blaine groaned and muttered random words in protest as he held onto him for dear life. Sighing in content, Kurt stopped playing with his hair and he laid back down while Blaine started to shift towards him, causing the sheets to rustle faintly around them. Seconds later, the bodyguard's eyes slowly cracked open.

"Why'd you stop?" Blaine moaned, his voice thick from hours of sleep. "I love it when you play with my hair..."

Kurt giggled at how cute his boyfriend sounded like and he raised his hand again to skim through Blaine's hill of curls, earning an appreciating smile from the bodyguard.

"I love your curls," Kurt mumbled. "Sucks that you're obsessed with drowning them with insane amounts of gel."

Blaine laughed lightly, "Hush, you." He slowly sat up in bed and rubbed the drowsiness out of his weak eyes before resting his forehead against his lover's. "Morning."

"Morning," Kurt smiled as he leaned in to give the love of his life a gentle kiss (he had a strict no-making-out policy due to his hatred for morning breath) and once Blaine had reached over to pick up his glasses, the two shuffled closer in bed in order to revel at the other's warmth.

"Tonight's the night, honey." Blaine mused, his thick-framed glasses perched comfortably on his nose and Kurt bit his lip. _How am I sleeping with the sexiest man in the world who looks just ten times hotter with glasses?_

"Yup and I hope I win in the category I was nominated in," Kurt hummed with a grin. His shoulders sagged when he saw the nervous look on Blaine's face.

"Everything's going to be fine, Blaine." Kurt assured him although deep inside, he was also unsure if his stalker would actually have the audacity to try to attack him on live television. Blaine ducked with a sigh, shaking his head as he began to shiver.

"I don't want to risk it," Blaine admitted without looking up. "I can't lose you, Kurt. I lost you once and I _can't _lose you again."

"You're not going to lose me," Kurt consoled him, his heart wrenching at how Blaine couldn't look at him in the eye. "Look at me," he whispered, making Blaine's eyes perk up in response. "Nothing's going to happen tonight, okay? He's not going to attack me or anything like that—"

"You don't know that, Kurt!" Blaine cried out. "Wes and David have seen this kind of thing before: their clients were often attacked in public and I don't want to see that guy hurt you."

A long silence followed.

"Give me your hands," Kurt ordered. Blaine did as he was told.

The singer took his lover's hands and he clasped them together before bringing them up to gently press against his own bare chest. Blaine watched on with wide eyes and he could feel the faint thumping of Kurt's heart. _Thump, thump, thump._

"Can you feel it?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. Suddenly, the bodyguard's bottom lip began to quiver and tears silently began making their way down his cheeks.

He couldn't even begin to describe the emotions he was going through right now. Blaine had never felt so intimate to anyone before and all of his feelings were mixing around in his head as the English language became a foreign concept to him. He wished that he could tell Kurt just how _much_ this really means to him and he wished he could thank him for bringing light into his life but his vocal cords were choked inside him and he broke down when Kurt began to tear up as well.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed as his throat abruptly closed up again and he inched closer to rest his forehead against Kurt's, causing the countertenor to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you so much, Blaine Anderson. And I _trust _you with all my heart," Kurt whispered. "I trust you enough to put my entire life in your hands and I know that you'll always protect me."

"And I l-love you-you so m-much m-more, K-Kurt H-Hummel." Blaine's voice cracked as he kissed his lover once more. "It's m-my duty to p-protect you."

Listening to Kurt's heartbeat was so soothing. He always thought that making love to him would be the ultimate way to be intimate, close and personal with him but he was wrong. Just being together and _appreciating_ each other's presence was the way to completely allow the other access to his heart and soul and Blaine was glad that Kurt was letting him in.

The bodyguard snuggled closer to him, tears still continuing to fall over and the fact that they were still nude simply brought them closer to each other.

"Me, Wes and David are going to be there to keep you guys safe, okay?" Blaine finally announced in a hush tone. "D-don't worry about that psycho because I'll never let anything happen to you."

"Okay," Kurt nodded before lifting Blaine's hands from his bare chest so that he could kiss his knuckles. "Let's get up now, I don't want to be rushing all day just because we stayed in bed all morning."

"Sure, sweetie." Blaine purred and he kissed him again before pulling the thick blanket aside and getting up to prepare themselves. "Wanna shower with me, Kurt?"

Kurt pretended to be offended, "After all this time, you still need to _ask_ me if I want to share the shower with you?"

Blaine fondly rolled his eyes and he crossed over to their bedroom and a few moments later, Kurt heard his name being called over and he could already hear the sound of the shower running.

"In here!" Blaine announced, his voice mixing with the rain plundering down on the floor of their shower and the glass was already starting to fog. The bodyguard heard Kurt wonder warily into the bathroom and he opened the door, mass amounts of steam escaping up into oblivion and he held up a finger before curling it, beckoning Kurt to join him in. "Come in here, sexy. The water's nice and warm."

Kurt simply stood there in shock for a moment, the sight of a naked, wet and already hard Blaine was already battling against tonight's Grammy Awards ceremony for the title of the most memorable highlight of today. The bodyguard smirked when he watched how Kurt's eyes were darting up and down his own body which was just making his member harden even more. He held out a hand for Kurt to take and the singer finally shook out of his thoughts and joined him under the warm shower.

_Meanwhile_...

Rachel woke up with an exhausted sigh and she rubbed her eyes with an exaggerated yawn as she stretched her arms before finally realizing where she was right now. Being the morning person she was, she always woke up to have a fresh start into the new day but today wasn't one of those days. She sighed when she watched Finn's unconscious body in the hospital bed in front of her and she realized that she had slept in for the night.

She suddenly stood up and she groaned when she looked down and saw all the ruffles and wrinkles on her dark blue Michael Kors dress and she wondered why none of the doctors had pulled her out of Finn's room last night since visiting hours had ended at 10pm. She eyed her watch and bit her lip when it read _11:35am_.

She really wanted to go to the Grammys with Kurt but Finn's health was much more important to her. The brunette slowly walked over to slide her hand into Finn's, her heart breaking when Finn didn't squeeze back and she ran a hand through Finn's bedhair.

"Here's a caramel mocha frappuccino, just how you like it." A foreign voice rang out of nowhere, accompanied by the clanking of high heels against the hospital floor and the door opening into the room, and Rachel gasped at the sudden entrance of the blonde woman at the foot of Finn's bed.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned before breaking into a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, to be here for Finn since he got shot." Quinn arched an eyebrow before extending her arm to hand the frappuccino over to Rachel.

"Thanks," Rachel whispered in gratitude as she welcomed the cold beverage into her lips. "I didn't know that you were here to visit."

"Well, I came over just twenty minutes ago and when I came in to see that you were asleep, I just backed off to give you some privacy." The blonde woman supplied. "Plus, Puck and Beth are just coming up now by the way."

Rachel's eyes bugged out when she heard Beth's name. The nine year old girl was now growing up into a fine young one and she had her mother's soft spoken voice while her feisty attitude probably was been passed down from her mohawked father. Also, her heart warmed that her old friends still have remained close since it's been seven years since she'd graduated from McKinley and she was so happy for how Quinn's life has turned for the better.

The blonde had gone through a teen pregnancy, a struggle for popularity as the "Queen Bitch" at McKinley, having to watch her baby girl get adopted by Rachel's mom, Shelby (when Quinn graduated from Yale, she finally wanted to raise Beth as her own and Shelby agreed to give her back), a very complicated love quadrangle between Rachel, Finn, Puck and herself, she had briefly gone through an gothic phase at the start of their senior year and she even was temporarily paralyzed after a car accident right before senior prom and Nationals.

Yes, Quinn had perhaps gone through the most perilous journey among the former glee clubbers and Rachel smiled as she watched Puck and Beth walk into the room.

"Hey, mommy!" Beth broke into a wide grin and her mother chuckled, bending down to pick her up and cuddle her in her arms. "_Mom_," the girl groaned in embarrassment. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You're still nine, sweetie." Quinn fondly rolled her eyes and Puck watched on with admiration as his wife and daughter bonded before him.

"What's up, my little Jew?" Puck clapped a hand on Rachel's shoulder and she ducked with a chuckle.

"I'm fine," she lied and Puck sighed.

"Listen, Rachel. Finn's gonna make it, alright?" He leaned in to assure her. "There's no way my best buddy's gonna leave you all alone in this world."

"I just hate that there's nothing I can do about it," Rachel set her frappuccino aside and Quinn, already having set Beth down, inched over to support her.

"You need to go home and freshen up, Rach." Quinn advised her. "Finn wouldn't want to see you so broken and messed up."

"That's right, you look _awful_." Puck supplied and Quinn hit him in the arm in shock.

"I know," Rachel sighed as she surveyed her crumpled dress once more. "I just don't want to leave him again."

"Hey, we'll stay right here and you can go home and get better, okay?" Quinn told her. "Besides, I know that the others are also coming over to visit Finn again."

"What? Like Mercedes, Tina and Mike?" Rachel asked.

"Mmmhmm," Puck nodded. "We got your back, Rachel. We also want Finn to get better and we're here to support you guys."

Rachel simply smiled. _What did I do to deserve such great friends?_

"I can relate to what you and Finn are going through right now," Quinn muttered. "When I had to use a wheelchair after my car accident, I thought that my life was over but I was wrong. I fought on and you have to do that too, Rachel. You're not at your strongest when you always stay here all day and all night, just waiting for Finn to wake up. You need to take a break and go home and once you're ready and all freshened up, you'll feel so much better."

"Finn's a fighter and you two will be just fine," Puck offered. "Trust me, Finn's my best buddy and we've known each other for so long now."

"Now go," Quinn ordered her and she picked up Rachel's purse and handed it to her. "We'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks you guys," Rachel beamed and she held out her arms. "Group hug?"

Quinn rolled her eyes with a laugh. _Still the same annoying Rachel back then. _Beth giggled when she was squeezed between the three adults and when all four pulled back, Rachel looked back and she kissed her husband in the cheek with a whisper.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." She told him, hoping that Finn could hear her.

When she finally pulled back, she grabbed her frappuccino and walked out of the room, waving her hand as Quinn, Puck and Beth wished her off.

"Holler at Kurt, San and Brit for me!" Puck called out and Quinn laughed, Rachel simply smiling back and nodding in response

As Rachel ambled down the hallway and found herself in the elevator, she couldn't help but imagine her and Finn having children later on in their lives.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Rachel Berry! You still don't know if Finn's gonna make it._

...

"_You ready?_" Blaine heard Kurt call out from their walk-in closet and being the impatient man he was, Blaine was so eager to see what Kurt would be wearing for tonight's event.

"Ready!" Blaine replied with a smile and his heart stopped when the French doors opened and he swore an _angel_ was standing right in front of him. Speechless at the male Adonis before him, Blaine's mouth could only open and close mechanically like a robot as his ability to form any words was expelled from his mind.

Kurt noticed that Blaine hadn't said a word and he pouted. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"What? No!" Blaine shook his head. "You look so... Oh. My. God."

"I look so oh my God?" Kurt frowned in confusion, a chuckle accompanying his question and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"No, you look so..." Blaine struggled to find the right word and he stood up from his position on their bed and he walked over to get a better view of Kurt's magnificent outfit.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "Just... just _beautiful_."

Kurt ducked with a massive blush, his cheeks burning red and his heart melting under Blaine's nonchalant words.

"I made this by myself," he prided in his sewing skills and he turned around to show Blaine the intricate details on the back of his outfit as well. "Took me a few weeks to get it done."

"You made this by yourself?" Blaine gaped in astonishment once more. "You're so perfect."

"Oh stop," Kurt waved his hand off. "So I take it that you like it?"

"Like it? Hell no, I _love _it!" Blaine grinned before suddenly inching closer to the singer with such lust in his eyes. "And I definitely love what's _under_ it..."

"Blaine, stop. We just had sex in the shower!" Kurt backed off and Blaine sighed in exhaustion, "Fine."

"I never knew a bodyguard could be this horny," Kurt smirked and Blaine rolled his eyes. "But back to business, I can't wait to see how all the people there are gonna be staring at me and asking me who made this outfit for me."

As his eyes ran up and down Kurt's outfit, Blaine definitely knew that his lover would be grabbing the cameras' attention in the ceremony. Kurt was wearing a bold grey Tom Ford-esque three-piece suit along with a pitch black tie, complete with an Omega wristwatch and a dark sultry brown pair of Oxfords to subtly contrast with the overall look. Kurt's hair was once again perfectly coiffed in place and Blaine swore Kurt had never looked so incredibly _handsome_ before in his lifetime. He had to keep himself from fainting when Kurt smiled; emphasizing the adorable dimples on his cheeks and Blaine knew that Kurt's entire wardrobe would rival veteran metrosexuals like David Beckham, Matt Bomer and Brad Pitt.

"Show off," Blaine chuckled and Kurt laughed.

"And wow, you look sexy in that tux!" Kurt finally had the time to examine Blaine's outfit before him and the bodyguard blushed.

Blaine was wearing a shiny faint-maroon tuxedo, his signature black bowtie and Rolex wristwatch, a heaven-white pocket square and an expensive Tommy Hilfiger pair of masculine black dress shoes to finish the look. Much to Kurt's urgings and delight, Blaine didn't drown his curls in mass amounts of gel for the evening, leaving it at its natural curly manner and since the bodyguard hadn't shave for a while now, his sharp handsome features were accompanied by the faint stubble on his face.

"I still can't believe you made this suit for me too," Blaine gushed as he eyed at his own outfit and he shook his head with a swoon-inducing smile. "You're too perfect for me."

"I know," Kurt broke into hysterics and he mentally congratulated himself for a job well done on managing to make him and Blaine the most _dashing _couple on Earth.

The bodyguard's heart melted when Kurt placed a gentle hand over his left cheek with his right hand and he leaned into his embrace with a close of his eyes and a contented sigh.

"I love you," Kurt declared.

"I love you too," Blaine opened his eyes and Kurt had to use an Olympian effort to not drown under the intensity of Blaine's hazel eyes right there. "I must say, the maroon suit really goes well with your eyes."

"And I must say, you really are like a gay Hugh Jackman to me."

Kurt's head leaned back as the countertenor roared with laughter, "Oh Blaine, that's absolutely the worst analogy I've ever heard."

"Shut up and let me kiss you," Blaine husked seductively and Kurt wrapped his arms around his lover's neck while Blaine did the same around Kurt's waist; the two men embraced each other's bodies and just as Blaine was about to run a desperate hand through Kurt's hair, the singer had to stop him.

"Whoa, I spent half an hour just fixing my hair in place." He warned him and without a verbal response, Blaine simply grabbed him by the back of his neck and their lips collided again.

"I said shut up," Blaine growled and Kurt melted under his lover's dominance.

...

"Whoa, ladies. You two look so gorgeous in those dresses!" Cooper's jaw dropped open when he watched the two women walk down the grand staircase in the lobby with their outfits, hair and nails done.

It was 4pm now and with the pre-show set to begin at 5pm, they decided to leave at the earliest by 4:30pm. All clad in expensive designer suits, Cooper, Wes and David were now waiting in the front lobby and they were all set to relax in the living room and discuss how they plan to enjoy the night and be safe at the same time. Everyone had been locked up in their own bedrooms as they spent hours deciding on how to dress themselves up all day and shocked gasps and declarations of "_Oh my God!_" were heard across the hallways of the mansion once they managed to finally see each other's outfits for the first time.

"Thanks, Coop." Santana smiled while Brittany simply blushed. "And you three are looking rather _ravishing _today."

Santana was dressed in a classic devil-red Chanel gown with black high heels, Brittany was clad in a navy blue Prada vintage dress with a black belt hugging her lean torso, Wes and David were similarly sporting a simple black tuxedo with a chic pair of dress shoes each while Cooper, being the ultimate overachiever he was, wore a white/purple checkered dress shirt with a dark red tie and a grey suit with a purple pocket square.

"Thank you, Santana." David smiled and Wes and Cooper had to look away—knowing that they had no chance of getting with either one of the two women.

"Hey, Panda Express." Santana called for Wes and the Asian frowned at the nickname. "Do you know when Kurt and Blaine are gonna come down? We leave in like half an hour."

"Haven't seen them all day but since Kurt is such a fashionista, I'm sure they'll be down here in just a sec."

As if on cue, they heard footsteps and all five looked up to watch the couple walk down in linked arms and lovestruck smiles on their faces. By the time Kurt and Blaine were at the bottom of the staircase, gasps escaped everyone's lips.

"Oh my God, you guys are so handsome together!" Brittany squealed and she ran over to pull the two men into a sudden group hug.

"Oh thanks, Brit." Kurt smiled when they pulled back. "And wow, everyone looks so handsome and gorgeous today!"

Wes, David and Cooper walked up to examine the two lovers' looks and Cooper arched an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you could dress yourself so well, Squirt—_ow!_" The taller man yelped when his younger brother elbowed him in the side and everyone laughed.

"I actually made the outfits myself," Kurt said and everyone, including a panting Cooper, turned to stare at him in awe.

While Blaine, Santana and Brittany already knew this, Wes, David and Cooper simply stood rooted to the ground in astonishment, words were unable to escape their lips at all.

"Why don't we head over to the living room and wait for the limo to arrive then?" Blaine suggested and everyone nodded.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate and he fished it out of his pocket once everyone plopped down onto the living room sofas in unison. His eyes widened when he read the text that Rachel had sent him and she told him that she had just gone back to the mansion an hour ago to take a shower and now she's back at the hospital to be with Finn. Suddenly, the phone rang. When Blaine looked at him with a concerned look, Kurt told him that it was just Rachel calling and he stood up to take the call in the kitchen.

"Hey Rach—" He greeted but was suddenly interrupted by a chorus of "_Hey Kurt!_"

He rolled his eyes with a chuckle; of course, all of his best friends were now with Rachel at the hospital and supporting Finn to get better.

"Hey guys!" Kurt replied with a smile. He looked up to see Blaine approaching him and Kurt mouthed "_It's just Rachel and everyone else at the hospital._" Blaine nodded with a grin and he snaked an arm around Kurt's waist as the two men leaned against the kitchen island together and listened to the phone simultaneously.

"_Good luck, Kurt! And I'm sorry that I'm not there to be by your side tonight..._" Kurt heard Rachel say over the line and he sighed.

"It's okay, Rach. I get it, Finn's health is obviously more important right now."

"_Thank God there's a TV screen in Finn's room. That way, we're all gonna watch the Grammys and we can see you and Blaine make out on live television._"

Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened at the same time and they giggled, "Rachel, me and Blaine are not going to make out."

"_Deny it all you want, white boy!_" He heard Mercedes call over and the sound of everyone's laughter on the other line.

"Mercy, say that again and I will seriously hurt you!" Kurt snapped back with a spice of sass that made Blaine and Mercedes burst into laughter.

"_We hope that you'll win, Kurt!_" Tina shouted along with various murmurs of "_Good luck, Kurt!_" and "_You're so gonna win._"

"Thanks, you guys." Kurt felt his heart squeeze at the fact that they had all gathered in the hospital to be there for Finn and Rachel while managed to also root for Kurt tonight.

"_Well, you better go and get ready. We love you, Kurt!_" Sugar called out and everyone screamed Kurt's name loudly, causing Kurt and Blaine to smile in gratitude.

"_We're all so proud of you, Kurt. We're always here to support you and we need to catch up more. It sucks that we rarely talk nowadays._" Quinn said and Kurt bit his lip. Oh how much had he missed hanging out with his friends and just having fun with them.

"Yeah, we need to catch up more." Kurt agreed wholeheartedly. "Thanks, you guys!"

"Kurt! Blaine! The limo's here already!" The two men heard David's voice from the living room and Kurt pouted that he had to end the call now.

"Hey guys, I have to go now. Thank you so much for always being there for me and Rachel and I'll see you guys soon, okay?"

"_Bye Kurt!_" Everyone called out and the line went dead.

Blaine, who had been watching Kurt's face the entire time, took his hand and he squeezed it. "You really miss them, don't you?"

Kurt looked down and breathed, "Yeah."

"I promise that you'll be back here safe and sound, okay? That way, you can finally catch up with them."

"Okay," Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and he kissed him in the lips. "Let's go."

...

The ride to Madison Square Garden where the Grammys were to be held tonight was incredibly nerve-wrecking. With three professional bodyguards by his side, Kurt found himself trembling inside. It was the uncertainty that his stalker would be there at the awards that was killing him inside. He just wanted to enjoy the night with his friends and perhaps win in his category but with hundreds of people set to be there, the chances of his stalker being there was insanely high.

As they neared the venue, Kurt's heart was already beating so fast when he finally noticed just how _many _people were there on the red carpet that would lead into the ceremony. His eyes widened as he saw his name and face on many posters and magazines that were being held by many of his fans who have come down to see him tonight. Kurt knew that he should be blessed to have such great fans but right now, it made him very nervous.

_Could he be in the crowd? Would he attack me in front of all these people?_

"Hey," Kurt heard Blaine's whisper and he turned to look at him. "I'm right here, okay? Wes, David and I are here to protect you. We'll never let anyone hurt you."

Kurt broke into a faint smile and he was so glad that he had found the perfect man that he could trust to protect him with all his life and heart. Blaine wasn't protecting just because he was his bodyguard. He was also his soulmate and he would blame himself for the rest of his life if he wasn't there when Kurt needed him the most. He swore that he would never walk away from Kurt again and he greatly wanted to be with Kurt for as long as he would let him.

Ignoring the massive crowds and flashing cameras outside the limo, Kurt's heart warmed as Blaine swore he would always be there for him and he leaned in to kiss the love of his life for the infinite time. Both lovers moaned and Blaine squeezed Kurt's cheeks in return, completely forgetting that Wes, David, Cooper, Santana and Brittany were just inches away from them as they rode the same limo.

Cooper awkwardly cleared his throat and Kurt and Blaine jumped from each other, panting as their make out session was already making each other incredibly uncomfortable under their tight pants. Santana and Wes simply snickered in laughter and Kurt and Blaine glared at them.

Suddenly, the limo stopped and Kurt looked out to see that the red carpet was right in front of his door, leading into the ceremony inside. Swallowing, Kurt turned to Blaine and he sighed.

"I guess we can't kiss out there at all since no one can know about us, right?" Kurt questioned and Blaine nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry, Kurtie. Once the night's done, you and Blainey can run back home and make little dolphin babies together all night long!" Brittany exclaimed and everyone stared at her in confusion.

Kurt simply shook his head in laughter and he looked at Blaine one more time, knowing that this would be the last time they could kiss before opening the door to step out onto the red carpet. He hated that up to this day, he still had to hide what he and Blaine had but and Blaine's heart was also breaking inside.

"I love you," Kurt said, staring into Blaine's bright hazel eyes.

"I love you too," Blaine returned his affections and he leaned in to kiss the singer for the last time, both men savouring and trying to memorize the sensation of each other's lips against his own and once again, they forgot that they were people around them. When they pulled back, Blaine whimpered at the loss of Kurt on his lips and he squeezed Kurt's hand with a smile. It was only then that he looked down and he gasped when he noticed that Kurt was wearing the promise ring he'd given to him for their monthiversary ages ago.

"You're wearing it," Blaine breathed in disbelief and Kurt nodded.

"Just to remind me of what you and I have when we go inside," Kurt told him.

Blaine swore his heart just died right there and then.

"Okay, enough with all the cheesy romantic stuff," Cooper deadpanned, earning himself two death glares from the couple. "Never mind..."

"Anyway, it's time to go, Kurt." Wes added in.

"Right," Kurt nodded and Blaine turned to unlock the door but just as he was about push it open, he stopped himself and he quickly kissed Kurt in the lips one more time. The singer smiled dreamily as Blaine pulled back with a wink and the bodyguard finally opened the door and he went out.

Kurt paused for a moment before joining him outside, followed by everyone else behind him and the crowd went insane as they screamed Kurt's name and waved their posters for Kurt to sign an autograph on. As they managed to travel down the red carpet with no stalker in sight, Blaine, Wes and David stayed close to Kurt, Cooper, Santana and Brittany as the singer signed autographs and got proposed to by two diehard fans from the other side of the gate.

"Kurt Hummel!" One of the news reporters with a microphone and a rather hideous afro called him out and the singer walked up to her with a huge smile on his face as the camera focused on them. "Hi, I'm Jacob Ben Israel and I'm reporting for E! News. Kurt Hummel, ladies and gentlemen!" Loud screams echoes throughout the venue. "How are you feeling right now, Kurt? I mean all these people have come out just to support you and you must feel so lucky to have such great fan!"

"Yeah, I'm so lucky to have such an amazing fan base. Thank you so much," he grinned when the crowd went wild behind the gates that separated the crazed fans and the celebrities that were walking on the red carpet. As Wes and David accompanied Santana, Brittany and Cooper into the building, Blaine stayed back to watch Kurt beside him as his boyfriend conversed with the reporter.

He couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at how much Kurt had grown since high school and judging from what Kurt had told him, his days back at McKinley were anything but pleasant. With the bullying, taunting, name-callings, shoving and constant journeys into the dumpster (not to mention, the slushies which Kurt described as being "bitch slapped by an iceberg"), Blaine watched in awe at how eased Kurt was with his life today. Being such a successful artist in the music industry, Kurt was so happy that finally, people other than his family and close friends were praising and supporting him but of course, fame had its dark side: stalking.

And just as Kurt was about to lose all hope, Blaine came in and picked up the pieces. Blaine was the one who consoled him and boosted his self-esteem in those dark days, Blaine was the one who swore with his life to always keep him safe and protect him with all his heart, Blaine was the one who helped catch Chandler and send him to jail with Wes and David's help and Blaine was the one who saved him and all of his friends when that psycho broke into Cooper's cabin, almost killed Brittany and shot Finn.

And now all Blaine needed to do was to stop Kurt's second and last stalker. And when that's done, Blaine already had one thing in his mind.

_Propose and marry Kurt._

"By the way, I'm loving this outfit you're wearing! Who's it by?" the afro-haired reporter questioned and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh thank you, actually I designed it by myself!" Kurt admitted and various screams and shrieks of "_I love you Kurt!_" followed, causing the singer to duck with a blush once more.

"I love you too," Kurt called out to his fans and he had to playfully cover his ears when the audience instantly went insane. Unbeknownst to him, Blaine found him incredibly adorable right there and all the bodyguard wanted to do was wrap an arm around Kurt's waist and kiss him until his knees buckle.

_Concentrate, Blaine! You're here to make sure that Kurt's safe. Not to literally dream of kissing him every damn second!_

"Well, that's very impressive! You certainly are a fashionista," Jacob winked and Kurt laughed. "Well, good luck in there, Kurt! Your fans certainly are rooting for you to win and ladies and gentlemen, one more time, let's hear it for Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt waved at the near-exploding crowd once more before Blaine led him into the building, managing to barely brush his hand against Kurt's. Once inside, the singer looked at him and he pouted.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. We can't do this now," he apologized and Blaine sighed tiredly.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just... I just want to kiss you right now," he whispered and Kurt melted on the spot. "I'm so proud of you, Kurt. I really am."

"Thanks," the singer ducked, his cheeks burning red. Before the two lovers could say anything else, Cooper called their names from within the building and they ran to catch up with him.

"Are you all right, Kurt?" Wes stepped forward with a worried look.

"I'm fine, Wes. Relax. I still can't believe that all those people came out just to see me," he muttered and Blaine smiled beside him.

"Let's get inside, the pre-show's about to start." David supplied and everyone ushered in, silently hoping that everything was going to be fine.

Little did Kurt and Blaine know the kiss they had shared in the limo would be their last for the night...

...

As Rihanna walked up to the stage to receive her Grammy Award from Jack Black for Best R&B Album amidst a loud applause, everyone was staying in a specific part of the massive dressing room backstage since Kurt's category would be one of the last to be announced for the evening. Supplied with a small television screen that showed what was happening live onstage, they applauded as they watched the Barbadian singer thanked her fans and her producers whilst holding the gramophone award in her hand.

"Totally called that. Rihanna's so awesome!" Wes grinned and when the show went into commercial break, they sighed and sat back on their own seats. Blaine suddenly stood up and everyone frowned at him.

"I'm going to just take a look around and then I'll come back, alright?" He announced and Kurt nodded in understanding. David perked up and he sighed.

"Want me to come with you?" He queried but Blaine shook his head.

"No, you should stay here with Wes to make sure that everything's okay."

"Got it," the African-American bodyguard nodded and before Blaine turned around to walk off, Kurt stood up and crossed over to him, earning a concerned expression from his lover.

"No, Kurt. Stay here with everyone else," he told him, already predicting what Kurt was going to say. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to look around and make sure that nothing suspicious is going on here."

"Be safe, alright?" Kurt pouted when Blaine shot down his unvoiced suggestion to come with him. "The man with the weird hairdo told us that we have to head down and sit with all the other people out there in five minutes so come back quickly."

"I'll try," he smiled.

...

As Blaine walked on, he found himself standing right at the edge of the stage's curtain albeit behind it and he watched as Neil Patrick Harris was telling a joke out onstage which garnered heavy amounts of laughter from the crowd before him who were all seated in a sea of lavish red seats.

"Blaine?"

The bodyguard's head immediately swerved to the side and his eyes widened when he saw that the man who had just called him was none other than Sebastian Smythe. Clad in a tasteful yet simple black tuxedo, the meerkat-faced bodyguard walked over to Blaine and he smiled in greeting.

"Sebastian? Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you!" Blaine gasped as he eyed Sebastian's outfit for the evening. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on the job," the man lied.

"Who are you protecting?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian seemed to pale for a moment before he looked around and pointed at Neil Patrick Harris out onstage, "Him."

"Seriously?" Blaine gaped at him,easily fooled by the man's outright lie. "You're protecting Neil. Partick. Harris?! Wow!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes with a laugh, "Calm down, Blaine. Besides, it's just for a few weeks only and I still get paid a lot."

Blaine chuckled, "Well, it's nice to see you, Seb. Oh, Wes and David are also here with me actually."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow, "Cool! You still protecting Kurt Hummel?"

"Yeah, still on the job." Blaine nodded.

"So how was it when you went to visit Cooper last week?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine had to stop and think before saying anything as a lot of s_ignificant _things happened when he was staying up in Coop's cabin last week. "Oh, it was great meeting up with Coop again. I've missed him a lot lately," Blaine tried to leave out any more details and lucky for him, Sebastian decided to let it go and move on.

"Well, I have to go. NPH is about to finish his segment and I have to accompany him backstage. By the way, where is Kurt? I'd really love to just meet him even for a few seconds. I'm such a huge fan of his music."

"Kurt's down in the dressing room. He's a really great guy," Blaine replied. _A great boyfriend, lover and soulmate at that._

"Alright then, I'll catch you later then, man." Sebastian inched forward to fist bump with Blaine and finally, he walked off and he was gone.

As Blaine turned to peer at the huge audience out there in the theatre (who was still laughing at Harris' jokes), the bodyguard realized that something was wrong.

Something was really _wrong_.

_How did Sebastian know that I was up staying with Cooper at his cabin? Wes and David never mentioned that they told Sebastian. _

Blaine swore that he had checked everywhere when they were all up in Coop's cabin and he remembered concluding that no one had indeed followed them and yet a masked man _somehow_ managed to break into the cabin and shot Finn and placed a bomb in the boat that almost killed Brittany.

Blaine's eyes widened. _No. It can't be._

_It was Sebastian all along. He's the one. _

_He is Kurt's second stalker._

And now Sebastian was already travelling to _meet_ Kurt.

Blaine turned to stare at the door where Sebastian had walked out from just mere moments ago.

He ran.

_KURT! _

**A/N: RUN BLAINE! SAVE KURT BEFORE SEBASTIAN GETS TO HIM! Wow, that was intense. Don't worry, Part 2 will come out soon and you'll know what'll happen to Klaine then. But I have to warn you: someone's going to die in the next chapter. [Ducks for cover] So sorry for ending this chapter with that life-or-death cliffhanger! I really am but it was just getting too long for me.**

**I hope this chapter was alright. This is really an important part of the story and some of you — well, probably **_**all**_** of you — are pissed at me now for endangering Klaine here but it's the way I planned it when I was already typing up Ch.1 back in June! For any American readers out there, have a great Thanksgiving and Ch.24 will be up pronto. Reviews would really mean the world to me! :)**


	24. The Grammys: Part 2

**A/N: I am very sorry about 2 things: for not updating last week as promised (life got in the way) and for what's about to happen in this chapter.**

**Thank you **_**ZaZaisObsessed, JGgirl, klaineklaineklaineforever, 08trekker, stella brillare, Rori Potter, leahmo34, cmwebb67, angelalexandra, Chris-Colfer's-Pyscho-Twin, KlaineLover79, swirlhearty23, klaine-supermegafoxyawesomehot, klainelover913, Weetos, Nathi **_**and**_** hannaaw **_**for reviewing! Don't stop because I really love reading your thoughts on this story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**ZaZaisObsessed **_**because your reviews are really the most hilarious ones I've ever read so far! Your suggestions on how Sebastian should just die are just... LMFAO! But yes, someone's gonna die in this chapter so I'll let you all read on.**

**Chapter 24:: The Grammys: Part 2**

Determination.

Curiosity.

Confusion.

Rage.

Those were the words that described how Sebastian Smythe felt when he ran for the dressing room where Blaine had told him that Kurt would be located. For the meerkat-faced bodyguard, he discovered that the famed singer had already left to take his seat out in the ocean of red lavish seats in the audience and he was mad that he couldn't go with the original plan. His plan was to bring Kurt into a room and pretend to ask for an autograph before finally ending him without warning but now he had to go with Plan B.

The man smirked as he mentally congratulated himself for creating a Plan B just in case he was unable to do the job privately.

He had installed a secret gun inside a Panasonic video camera — the kind of video camera that professionals use when filming for the news or a movie — and this would give the impression to the average person that he was a cameraman who was simply filming the awards ceremony for some TV channel.

Advancing over to his backpack which he had left by one of the dressing room's emergency exits, he fished the video camera out and he checked if it was in order before heading on out to stand beside all the seated celebrities who were busily watching the ceremony onstage.

As he waited for the right moment, Sebastian Smythe knew that he was going to kill Kurt Hummel in front of all these people and all the cameras. And as he pretended to act like an average cameraman by holding the video camera up, he smirked as he knew that Kurt was most probably going to win in his category of Best Album of the Year. And when the singer would come up to receive the Grammy, he would shoot him.

And the job would be done.

_Meanwhile_...

Blaine Anderson cursed when he arrived at the dressing room, only to realize that Kurt and the gang had already gone to sit out with all the other celebrities in the theatre. And with Sebastian nowhere to be found, Blaine knew that the man had already come and gone. Having known Sebastian since their days at Dalton, Blaine knew that the man will stop at nothing to get what he wants and achieve his goals.

And that's what scared Blaine to death.

_There's no way I'm letting that asshole kill the love of my life. I'd rather die than see Kurt get hurt by that weasel!_

Determined to keep Kurt safe, Blaine pulled out his cellphone and called Wes.

Wes and David were standing on either sides of the theatre, causing the two bodyguards to be just less than a mile apart from each other and despite the long distance between them, they were still able to see Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Cooper who were all seated among the distinguished guests in the audience.

Wes frowned when he felt his phone vibrate and upon perching it over his ear, he heard Blaine's voice.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Wes questioned in a concerned tone when he could hear Blaine panting on the line. "Blaine, breathe. Just breathe and tell me what's wrong."

"He's here," Blaine confessed as he ran back to where he and Sebastian had been talking before: at the edge of the stage's curtain albeit behind it and he peered out to search for Sebastian in the audience. _Where are you, you pathetic asshole?!_

"What? Who's here?" Wes asked as his eyes began to wonder around in search of anything suspicious.

"The man who shot Finn," Blaine clarified as he narrowed his eyes to try to find Sebastian from where he stood at the side of the stage. "The man who wants to kill Kurt is here and I know who he is."

"Who is he?" Wes gasped.

"Sebastian Smythe," Blaine spat the name out as if it was poison and his free hand clenched into a hard, bold fist in complete rage.

"Sebastian?" Wes breathed in shock. "No, it can't be. He's in Washington right now—"

"He lied," Blaine cut in, still failing to find where the man was out in the audience. "He wanted us to believe that but he actually never went there. Instead, he followed me and Kurt when we drove up to stay with Cooper last week. And then, he broke in and tried to kill Kurt there but he ended up shooting Finn."

Wes was still trying to process everything Blaine had just said to him, "Are you sure, Blaine? I don't know—"

"It's him, Wes! I know it's him!" Blaine screeched over the phone and Wes winced as he had to pull the phone away from his ear. "Look, you have to tell David and we need to stop Sebastian before he gets to Kurt. Please Wes, you have to believe me!"

"Okay okay, I believe you. I'll call David and we'll look for Sebastian."

"Do it now," Blaine ordered before adding. "And I think that he's going to attack Kurt in front of all the cameras."

"What, that's crazy!" Wes gaped.

"Exactly, that's why we need to stop him."

"Alright, I'll call David and we'llput an end to all of this."

"Good," Blaine exhaled.

"And Blaine..." Wes suddenly spoke again. "Don't worry, we'll never let anything happen to Kurt."

"I hope so," Blaine bit his lip before hanging up. He felt his heart wrench as he had said those exact same words last night when he and Kurt made love to each other for the first time in a long while and he could only hope that everything was going to be okay.

_..._

_Blaine had already been incredibly nervous about going to the Grammys for a long time now and his fear of losing Kurt finally reached its boiling point when they were making love last night. _

_As Kurt cried for mercy, the bodyguard stubbornly shook his head and suddenly grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned him back down to the bed once more, thrusting forward simultaneously as the singer grunted under his dominance._

_As much as Kurt enjoyed it whenever Blaine was literally a _beast_ in bed, he knew that there was _something_ that was causing Blaine to be this _rough_ with him tonight. And although he knew that it had been a while since they've had sex, Kurt already was correctly predicting why Blaine was so passionate in their lovemaking tonight and he was going to ask him what was going on once they were done here._

_When they had reached their climax, Blaine rolled over and placed a hand over his forehead, quickly trying to wipe off the sweat there and he looked over at Kurt when the singer took his hand and brought it up to kiss his knuckles in gratitude._

"_There's something you're not telling me," Kurt whispered and Blaine's triangular eyebrows shot up._

"_Wh-what?" Blaine struggled to speak as he was heavily panting and fighting for oxygen after going all out on Kurt._

"_I mean," Kurt blushed. "Don't get me wrong, I _love _it when you show no mercy when we have sex but I have a feeling that there's another reason why you were so rough with me just now."_

_Taking deep breaths, Blaine peered over and his heart melted when Kurt smiled encouragingly at him, his silent plea for him to be honest with him already working._

"_Tell me," Kurt placed a hand over Blaine's bare chest, his fingers toying with the man's faint chest hair and Blaine closed his eyes with a sigh._

"_I'm scared that this is the last time we'll ever make love to each other," the bodyguard confessed._

_Kurt's eyes bugged out. _

"_Blaine, nothing's going to happen at the Grammys—"_

"_You're everything to me, Kurt." Blaine suddenly turned to stare at his lover's blue eyes, his chest still rising and falling rapidly as he was having difficulty recovering from their intense lovemaking just now. "I love you so much and I'm just afraid that I'm not going to be there when you need me the most tomorrow."_

"_Sweetie, you're gonna be there to keep me safe." Kurt tried to calm him down by resting his forehead against his. "Everything will be fine."_

_Blaine took a deep breath and he wasn't the slightest bit convinced by Kurt's reassuring words. "I don't want to lose you, baby. I'd much rather die than see you get hurt—"_

"_Don't talk like that, Blaine." Kurt's heart tightened and he tried to reach for Blaine's hand but the bodyguard pulled away._

"_No, I'm not going to lose you." He shook his head. "I never want to say goodbye to you."_

"_And you won't," Kurt declared. "We are going to be okay, I promise."_

"_Don't make promises you can't keep, Kurt." _

"_Okay, I think I know why you're acting like this. It's because of that one time when your client got shot when you weren't there to protect him that day; you were taking the day off to help bury your grandfather instead."_

How does he know me so well?

"_Kurt..." Blaine began but Kurt shook his head._

"_That. Is. Not. Going. To. Happen. To. Me." Kurt enunciated each word._

_Overwhelmed with fear and nervousness, Blaine pulled away from Kurt's embrace and he stood up from the bed to walk over and watch the fireplace silently. Kurt felt his heart break when Blaine rejected him and he begged in his mind for Blaine to at least turn around to look at him._

_He never did._

_Normally, Kurt would've taken the time to marvel at Blaine's muscular planes on his back and his Herculean physique was even further highlighted by the flames that were prevalent in the fireplace. But now, Kurt wasn't thinking about that. And it pained him to see Blaine so afraid and unwilling to let the whole thing go._

"_Blaine?" Kurt broke the silence and his cracked voice stabbed straight into Blaine's heart. "Please don't leave me."_

_Blaine's eyebrows shot up and he turned around to see his boyfriend break down in tears. _

"_Oh fuck, please don't cry, Kurt." The bodyguard crossed over to rejoin his lover in bed and he placed both of his hands on Kurt's cheeks, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. Blaine knew that whenever Kurt cried, he was also bound to cry and that's why he wasn't shocked to discover his own set of tears trickling down his cheeks. "Don't cry, baby. Shhh, I'm right here."_

"_You need to stop worrying about it, okay?" Kurt choked in between his sobs. "Just please..."_

"_Okay, I'll stop worrying about it." Blaine stared into his blue eyes reassuringly. "I promise."_

"_Don't make promises you can't keep, Blaine." Kurt mocked his boyfriend's earlier words with a half-laugh, sniffing as he fought to hold it all together._

_The bodyguard's expression hardened and he whispered, "Did you just mock me?"_

_Kurt felt his heart race upon hearing Blaine's seductive tone. He knew that voice all too well. It was that voice that 99.9% of the time ended up with them having long, passionate sex afterwards and Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't up for a Round 2._

"_What are you gonna do about it?" Kurt challenged him, silently glad that he had recovered from his brief breakdown just now. He looked down and defiantly wrapped a strong hand around Blaine's length, eliciting a shocked outcry of pleasure from the aroused bodyguard._

"_Nnnngh, oh Kurt." Blaine whimpered when Kurt gave his cock a rather rough squeeze again. "Shit, don't stop. I-I... NNNNGH! I love it... when you do that—"_

"_I assume that you're in the mood for a Round 2?" Kurt asked lustfully, his eyes waggling suggestively when Blaine nodded fervently in return._

_By the time they were done, Kurt was lying in exhaustion with his head buried deep in his pillow and Blaine peered over to smile at him._

"_Thank you," he whispered. Kurt arched an eyebrow._

"_For what?"_

"_For making me feel loved and for not getting pissed whenever I get so worried about tomorrow."_

"_I could never be pissed at you, sweetie." Kurt smiled._

"_It's just that I've finally found my soulmate. And I have no intention of letting you go."_

_The singer felt fireworks explode inside him when Blaine rolled over so that he was now on top of him, both their bare chests flushed together and Kurt hummed blissfully when Blaine leaned down to gently shower him with gentle kisses across his neck and shoulders._

"_You belong to me," Blaine murmured before punctuating each word with a kiss on his lover's skin. "Mine. Mine. Mine."_

"_Mmm, so don't worry about tomorrow, okay? We'll be together all the time."_

"_I hope so," Blaine sighed._

_Kurt only kissed him in response._

_..._

Wes had alerted David and even the African-American couldn't believe that it was Sebastian all along. Their dear old friend from Dalton was responsible for all of this and the two bodyguards immediately set their eyes wide open in search for the criminal chipmunk.

Blaine could feel his heart race, well aware that Kurt's category was going to be announced in just a few minutes and knowing that Sebastian would probably attack him when Kurt would walk up onstage to receive his Grammy.

_You're not going to get away with this, Sebastian. Over my dead body._

Blaine was just about to walk around the side of the theatre when he saw him.

Sebastian was on the opposite side of the theatre, a video camera (with the hidden gun) in his hand and when he turned around to face his way, Blaine felt his blood run cold when the man suddenly _winked_ at him.

Horrified, Blaine was about to fish out his pistol when he saw David walk up to Sebastian from behind, clapping a defiant hand on the smirking man's shoulder with a hardened expression on his face. Sebastian simply turned and grabbed the man by the neck, effectively choking him and causing him to try to fight against his grip. Blaine watched with wide eyes as David collapsed to the ground. He never got back up.

Blaine had no idea why no one else had just seen what Sebastian just did and he cursed in his breath as all the guests' attention was focused on the stage in front of them, failing to witness the horrific scene at the side of the theatre.

"And now to present the Grammy Award for Best Album of the Year, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Sofia Vergara!"

The audience roared into an uplifting applause as the famed actress stumbled onstage in her divine Oscar de la Renta gown, a letter with the winner's name at hand.

_Fuck, this is Kurt's category!_

Blaine had absolutely no idea what he should do now.

He could either get to Kurt first and take him away from here, away from all the cameras and especially away from Sebastian, _or _get to Sebastian instead, and confront him. But as time wasn't on Blaine's side right now, he knew that he should be leaning more towards the first option.

"And here are the nominees for the Grammy for Best Album of the Year," Sofia Vergara announced candidly over the microphone while reading from the teleprompter and after reading the first four names of the famous singers and their albums, all of which were followed by a loud applause, she concluded: "And lastly... Kurt Hummel for _Courage._"

Deafening screams and sheer applause rang throughout the theatre upon those final words and Blaine briefly managed a proud smile on his face as he could see Kurt smile and laugh when Santana, Brittany and Cooper playfully nudged him in the shoulder beside him. Immediately, Blaine's smile dropped when he looked up onstage to watch Sofia carefully retrieve the letter with the winner's name on it from the envelope.

And for once in his life, Blaine hoped that Kurt wouldn't win.

_Please, don't say Kurt's name. Sebastian will attack him the moment he walks up onstage._

"And the Grammy goes to..." The Columbian actress teased with an excited grin and when she read the letter, her eyes lit up.

"Kurt Hummel for _Courage_!"

And at that moment, Blaine went numb.

_Meanwhile_...

"Oh my God!" Kurt blurted out the second he heard his name and he felt his heart jump when the spotlight suddenly shone down on him and he gasped when every single person around him stood up and cheered for him.

While literally everyone else was now on their feet and clapping loudly, the horrified bodyguard watched his boyfriend stand up from his seat and Kurt laughed when Santana and Brittany scrambled up to pull him into a tight group hug while Cooper watched on and even let out a loud wolf-whistle, causing Kurt to blush profusely.

"Get yo' ass up there, Hummel and get that Grammy!" Santana hollered without any care in the world and Kurt swore that he had never seen such a wide grin on Brittany's face in his lifetime. Cooper stood back and joined the deafening audience by applauding the singer and Kurt individually hugged all three of his friends before stepping out to the aisle in order to walk up to the stage — which was also a rather long journey.

Kurt couldn't believe it. There were people who actually _appreciated_ his music, his work and his effort and all his life, he'd been dreaming to make it on Broadway. But sadly, after being rejected from NYADA in his senior year, he developed a keen interest in having a career in the music industry instead and now here he was, walking up to receive his first Grammy Award ever. And Kurt didn't care that he wasn't one of the nominees for Artist of the Year and anything like that.

_Mom and Dad would've been so proud of me._

The countertenor immediately pushed all thoughts about his parents away from his mind as he knew that he would be bound to break down in tears. And he couldn't help it — he really missed his parents so much. He remembered many occasions when Burt would sit him down and tell him that he had an extremely slim chance of making it in the music industry. He also remembered when his mom, Elizabeth would suddenly come forth and tell his dad to let him dream his own dreams and he could still recall his mother's words: _Never give up. Don't listen to what other people say because what matters is what you want. Not what they want._

Out of nowhere, Kurt felt his heart wrench when he realized that he couldn't find Blaine anywhere — he didn't blame him as he knew that he was probably busy checking that nothing out of the ordinary was going on backstage. He wanted to run up to him and kiss him senselessly and thank him for staying by his side from the very beginning. Kurt was grateful that he and Blaine chose to remain as a couple despite all the stalking, the threats and the risks.

_Love really does triumph over everything._

As Kurt candidly shook hands with and accepted many claps on his shoulder from many other distinguished guests on his way to the stage, Blaine was nearly having a heart attack.

"Shit," Blaine cursed when he observed Sebastian return back to where he was — at the opposite side of the theatre from him and with David nowhere to be found — and his jaw tightened in rage when Sebastian held up the video camera once more and he tried to follow where it was directed at: _Kurt._

_There's something in that camera! _Blaine proceeded to discreetly pull out his pistol, completely aware that Sebastian certainly wasn't one of the cameramen for tonight's events. _I have to get Kurt to safety. NOW!_

Quickly yet silently climbing up onto the very end of the stage itself so that the audience couldn't see him, Blaine's grip on his pistol grew firm and determined as Kurt began to climb up the stairs to the stage. Completely oblivious to the entire situation, Kurt finally was onstage and as he turned around to wave at the audience in gratitude, Blaine perfectly knew that with Sebastian about to attack him in front of hundreds of people — not to mention, the millions who were also watching the awards back home — Blaine knew that he had no choice.

He ran towards the singer.

"KURT!" He yelled his name as adrenaline pumped into his veins and in a split second, he knew that he was going to be on national news by tomorrow since he was literally about to embarrass himself in the eyes of millions but he didn't care. This was his job and his job was to protect the love of his life.

The countertenor frowned when he heard the all-too familiar voice call his name and when he turned, chaos erupted.

The next thing Kurt remembered was seeing Blaine run up to him and jump _in front _of him, as if protecting him from some invisible enemy and in a heartbeat, Kurt screamed as Blaine's arms pulled him down to the ground as well. And then, two gunshots were fired.

Sebastian had pulled the trigger and he was on the verge of getting the job done but he paled when he, along with everyone else in the theatre, watched in shock when Blaine ran and jumped in front of Kurt. The second Kurt and Blaine crashed onto the stage's bare floor, explicitly loud gasps and "_Oh my God!_" filled the theatre and Sebastian stood back in suspense, hoping that those two bullets had hit Kurt. Not Blaine.

Kurt felt his mind swirl into an imaginary hurricane and dizziness as he laid on his side on the stage's floor and as soon as the shock came, it went and was immediately replaced with rage.

Pure, unadulterated rage.

"Blaine?! What are you doing?!" He screeched in disbelief, managing to pull himself up from the floor and when he didn't hear any response, he looked down at the bodyguard beside him and his heart stopped when he saw the unmistaken red liquid that was slowly staining Blaine's tuxedo.

_Blood._

Unable to speak as he too was dizzy from the hard fall, Blaine managed to sit up a little bit and he winced when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked up and he saw Kurt's horrified look and when he finally looked down at himself, he saw the blood. He was shot. Twice.

"He's got a gun. HE'S GOT A GUN!" A man shrieked from the audience and all pandemonium broke out. Every single celebrity and guest in the audience automatically screamed as they scrambled to get the hell away from the weapon: Blaine's gun. Blaine could only watch in numbness as people continued screaming and pushing one another so that they could head for the nearest exit but he didn't care.

"Blaine, you're bleeding!" Kurt gasped as he tried to stop the blood from spreading by applying pressure to the wounds and Blaine winced once more. "Oh fuck," Kurt swore. "Someone call the paramedics! Call 911 and for an ambulance! This man's losing a lot of blood!"

For the first time during the entire night, Blaine was relieved. He had taken the bullets for Kurt instead and now that he was painfully losing a lot of blood, he knew that he still needed to finish the job. As he struggled to sit up, with Kurt placing a strong hand behind his back to steady him and prevent him from falling back and another on one of the gunshot wounds on his abdomen, Blaine still was lying on the floor and he turned around and ignored all the rushing blur of tuxedos, suits, dresses and gowns.

With his gun under his clutch, he was searching for one man. The man who _almost _killed Kurt and the man who shot him. _Sebastian._

Sebastian growled angrily when several people accidentally shoved him to the side, therefore crashing to the wall and he rolled his eyes as everyone scrambled to get away from the scene. With the video camera and hidden gun still in hand, his impatient eyes perked up and he cursed when he realized that Blaine was the one who took the bullets. Not Kurt.

He held up the video camera again and he aimed it at Kurt.

A deafening gunshot echoed throughout the theatre and more screams followed.

Blaine watched triumphantly when he watched Sebastian drop the camera and slump against the wall, blood now leaking from his body and within seconds, the man collapsed to the ground. He never got back up.

Lowering his pistol, Blaine cried out when he felt another sharp pain his abdomen and his body weakened as more blood was lost. Kurt quickly wrapped his left arm around Blaine's neck to keep his head from falling back to the ground and his right arm around his lover's waist. He held him close and tears began to make their way down his cheeks.

"Blaine," Kurt choked in his sobs as the love of his life whimpered once more. "You're going to be fine, okay? The paramedics are coming."

He continued to hold Blaine in his shaking arms, ignoring all the other security guards and several other backstage personnel who were now surrounding the two men. Santana, Brittany and Cooper ran up to the stage and they gasped at the horrific scene before them. Cooper felt his heart break as he watched his dear brother shiver in Kurt's arms and Santana and Brittany simply stood back, holding each other in their arms as they hoped that everything will be okay.

"Oh crap, he's bleeding. Kurt Hummel's bleeding!" A stage crew member shrieked but Kurt shook his head and he yelled back.

"It's not me! It's him. He's my bodyguard!" Kurt felt like he was just punched in the stomach and he quickly turned his attention back to his boyfriend.

"K-Kurt..." Blaine whispered, tears now welling up in his wide hazel eyes and it absolutely pained Kurt. Blaine was now displaying his kicked puppy eyes and it was just too much. Kurt broke down into heavy sobs.

"Blaine?" he bit his lip in an attempt to hold all his emotions in. "I'm right here, baby. I'm right here."

"N-no one c-can hu-hurt you now," the dying bodyguard's throat snapped shut as tears continued to flood his cheeks. "You-you're safe now."

Kurt had been waiting for a long time for Blaine to say those words but he didn't care anymore. He just needed to get Blaine to the hospital ASAP.

This was completely unfair. Blaine had just stopped his stalker once and for all and this was actually the time when the two could now be together without having to hide their relationship anymore. This was supposed to be the time when Kurt didn't need to worry about any more life-threatening situations and this was supposed to be the time when everything would get better.

But what did transpire was the exact opposite.

And now Kurt feared that he was going to lose Blaine. He couldn't afford to lose the one man in his life who made him feel loved, special and a whole lot of other emotions. Blaine was his missing puzzle piece for God's sake! All his life, he had been so alone and especially after the death of his parents, Kurt believed that no one would ever want to be with him. Well, Chandler was the exception but he turned out to be someone whom Kurt didn't want to even know anymore.

But everything changed when Blaine came into his life. Blaine wasn't just a bodyguard; he was the love of Kurt's life and Kurt suddenly found himself remembering every moment he had spent with Blaine ever since the man came into his life.

He vividly remembered the very first time he first met Blaine and he remembered how he immediately began to have feelings for him. He remembered when he and Blaine went to _White Chocolate_, when they almost kissed but were interrupted by the doorbell during the new Directions-Warblers party, when they had dinner out in the gardens and when they tackled each other to the ground and even chased after one another, and when Kurt finally realized that he had to tell Blaine about his feelings when he visited his dad's grave. Kurt's heart warmed when images of their first kiss revisited his mind, when they went out on their first date ever at Nick and Jeff's restaurant, when they went back to Blaine's place where he lost his virginity to the bodyguard, when they finally told their friends that they were dating, when they had to travel to Cooper's cabin for safety, and finally here they were.

They had indeed been through so much together and Kurt was not about to lose him just when things were about to get better.

"Look at me, Blaine." Kurt demanded and Blaine did as he was told.

"I'm fine," Blaine coughed but Kurt didn't believe him at all. "Don't worry about me..."

"Blaine, you are _not _fine! Just hold my hand, okay?" he placed a hand over Blaine's teary cheek and the bodyguard used the last of his strength to raise his own hand to gently press against Kurt's. "I'm never saying goodbye to you, baby."

By this time, someone said that the paramedics were on their way and Kurt managed a smile for the first time — there was still _hope_. Kurt was famously known for getting incredibly uncomfortable when his hands were dirty but this time, he didn't give a damn whether or not Blaine's blood was effectively staining them. Both lovers continued to sob into each other's embrace, Kurt's heart was thumping rebelliously against his chest as he used his thumb to shakily wipe away the tears from Blaine's cheeks and the bodyguard whimpered as he felt his body weaken as time went on.

"I-I'm sorry..." Blaine suddenly squeezed Kurt's hand when an imaginary knife stabbed him in the abdomen, eliciting a heartbreak-inducing whimper again. "...th-that you-you have to g-go through this ag-again."

Kurt's eyes bugged out. He perfectly knew what Blaine meant by those words. He had lost his parents already and the fact that Blaine possibly was going to leave him too was by far the most horrific nightmare Kurt could ever imagine. And the fear that struck his mind and heart made him much more determined to not lose his soulmate.

"It's okay, honey." Kurt purred, not giving a damn that there were people around them. "We're gonna take you to the hospital and everything's gonna be fine."

Blaine really wanted to believe those words so badly but with his body weakening even more, his chances at surviving Sebastian's gunshots were grimly slimming. Like Kurt, he was extremely pissed that _this _was happening now. Blaine had always wanted to propose and even marry Kurt right after this stalking fiasco, _not _getting fatally shot and dying in Kurt's arms.

Santana, Brittany and Cooper all wanted to intervene and help but they too were frozen to the ground, their hearts plunging at how Kurt and Blaine were sobbing in unison. They could see that they truly loved each other and Santana hated to admit this but she was impressed. Having known Kurt for more than a decade since high school, she was always among his best friends who were there for him as Kurt, being the only out gay male in Ohio, always felt so lonely and she shivered when he remembered that constant facial expression on Kurt's face back in the day. She couldn't quite describe that look but she could only guess that Kurt had been longing to find someone to love him for who he was and she remembered having a good feeling about Blaine when she first met him on the first day on the job.

_Such a shame that it had to be this way_, the Latina pouted and she only gripped tightly onto Brit's hand; she couldn't describe just how _grateful _she was that after all these years, she and Brit still remained as a loving and married couple and she hated that Kurt had to always have so much drama in his life.

Cooper, on the other hand, was oddly touched at the bittersweet scene before him. Growing up, he was always there to protect and stand by Blaine whenever their parents disapproved of Blaine's sexuality when he first came out to them in his sophomore year in high school. His jaw tightened in rage that to this day, their parents refused to maintain any contact with his little brother and boy was he glad that he chose to take Blaine with him and move out by the time college was over for him. Immediately pushing the images of his parents from his mind, Cooper gave a sad smile when he remembered when Blaine first came up to him and told him that he liked some boy in class back in the old days. And to see how his younger brother has grown into such a mature and loving man, Cooper was so proud of him and he couldn't ask for a better brother in his life.

Which was why he was yanking out his cellphone again to call for the hospital once more, this time in frustration, impatience and anger in his tone. He's not going to see his brother die right in front of him. Not today, not tomorrow, just not now. Blaine deserved to live a long, healthy life after his unhealthy dose of being bullied and pushed around in his teenage years and he strongly believed that Kurt was the one to make him happy. Blaine used to always be depressed and lonely, clearly evident in the distant expression in his hazel eyes, and Cooper was shocked to see Blaine so happy for the first time when he first introduced Kurt to him. Kurt was perfect for his brother and there better be a wedding!

"Just hang on, alright?" Kurt continued to console his boyfriend. "You're gonna be fine—"

"Kurt," Blaine cut in, his voice croaked from exhaustion. "N-no m-matter wha-what happens, you n-need to know that I—I... I..."

"You what?" Kurt encouraged him in a hush tone; his ears were desperate to just hear Blaine's beautiful voice.

Blaine was full on crying now and he locked eyes with the man in front of him. "That I... I _love_ you. So much."

Kurt almost collapsed.

"I love you too, Blaine." His cracked voice was unheard throughout the stage. "You're my best friend."

Blaine bit his lip and he shakily replied, "You're mine too."

"I'm so sorry," the singer added. "That I yelled at you when you jumped in front of me just now. You saved my life, Blaine."

"Shhh, it's okay, baby." Blaine responded. "I made a promise to you, Kurt. That I would never _ever _let anyone hurt you."

Kurt could only nod in return as he felt his throat close up inside him.

"Come," Blaine tried pulling Kurt's face towards him but he was too weak to do that. "Kiss me."

Kurt obliged without any hesitance and he leaned down very slowly, capturing Blaine's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Blaine's lips were distinctly warm and they tasted the same way as they were when they had their first kiss. A couple of people surrounding them stood frozen in their places, completely at an utter shock to see Kurt Hummel kiss a man right in front of them. It was already established early in his career that Kurt was gay but the fact the he hadn't announced he was dating anyone at all was the reason why people were awestruck at the heartfelt scene before them.

Cooper was also astonished at the kiss. It wasn't like those kisses that Kurt and Blaine had shared before. This... this was up close. And intimate. So pure, full of love. And he, like everyone else, couldn't look away from how devastatingly beautiful this was.

When the two broke away from the kiss, Kurt tried to speak again. "I'm going to fight for you. Just like how you fought for me ever since we first met. I'm not going to let you go and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Blaine."

Kurt's words softly touched Blaine's heart. "I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you too, Angel."

Kurt's vision became increasingly blurred as hot, fresher tears streamed down his cheeks when he heard his nickname.

They kissed once more, slowly and passionately, and they made every single second count. But as they pulled back, Blaine's eyes began to slowly close.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "NO!" He screamed and he squeezed his lover's hand as he felt Blaine's body sag lifelessly into his arms. "Blaine, don't do this to me! Stay with me, baby. Stay with me! Oh God, don't leave me, Blaine! NO!" He pleaded but it was too late.

Blaine's eyes were now closed and his hand (that was on Kurt's hand over his cheek) fell limp to the ground and Kurt lost himself into a hurricane of tears. Refusing to let go, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and he pulled his head into his chest, rocking his unresponsive lover gently back and forth as his sobs filled the stage.

It wasn't that Blaine's eyes were closed that was breaking his heart. It was the fact that Blaine wasn't _responding _to his heartfelt pleadings that tore Kurt up inside.

"Kurt, you have to let go now. The paramedics are here."

The countertenor recognized that voice and he dared to look up and he saw Wes looking at him with sympathy. Wes had been looking for Sebastian throughout many hallways and corridors backstage the entire time that when he heard the gunshots and screams from the theatre, he sprinted back to gasp when he saw his best friend lying in Kurt's arms and bleeding. He didn't say a single word as he looked over and saw Sebastian's lifeless body to the side of the venue and he ran over to check for the man's pulse. He never got one.

Kurt simply didn't want to let go of Blaine but with more pleading words and even some tugging, Wes managed to gently steer Kurt away from his boyfriend and the singer observed how two doctors checked for Blaine's pulse. When they nodded at each silently, one of them slipped their hands under Blaine's arms while the other carefully held onto his legs, the two men quickly hauling the bodyguard's limp body from the floor and placing him onto a stretcher.

"They also found David and he's alive," Wes added solemnly and Kurt looked at him in confusion as he had no idea what had happened to the said man. "They're gonna be fine, Kurt. I promise that Blaine will also be okay."

Kurt broke down again when they began to roll the stretcher out to the nearest exit and Wes had to hold onto him, his strong arms enveloping Kurt as the singer placed a shaking hand over his gaped mouth. Santana, Brittany and Cooper sprinted up to the two and they pulled each other into a huge group hug.

"Blainey Bear's gonna make it, okay?" Brittany broke the intense silence when they pulled back. "You two deserve to have a future together, Kurtie. You really do."

Before they all followed the doctors to be there with Blaine and David on the way to the hospital, Kurt simply looked at her under his blurry vision due to the massive amount of tears and for the first time in a long while, Brittany's words actually made _perfect_ sense.

**A/N: I'm really sorry but things might be a lot better next chapter... maybe... possibly... probably. And call me a loser but I did tear up a little when I wrote this one.**

**Oh before I forget, it brings me great sadness to say this but it's true, we're almost at the end and it's been a wonderful ride ever since I first published this story back in June. So please review (flailing at the fact that I'm about to hit 200!) and I'll try to not suddenly drop off the edge of the planet for 2 weeks again. Love you guys and I'm sorry again for what happened to our dear Klaine here! X**


	25. Gone Maybe Gone

**A/N: I'm in shock. First: 212 Reviews, need I say more? Second: My writing **_**actually**_** made some of you guys cry?! =O I had a very hard time writing the scene where Blaine was dying in Kurt's arms and it absolutely broke my heart too. But does Blaine survive? Hmmm...**

**Thank you**_** klaineklaineklaineforever (PLEASE DON'T CUT ME!), JGgirl, 08trekker, leahmo34, Rori Potter, angelalexandra, Ika Criss-Colfer Abdullah, KlaineLover79, swirlhearty23, xWishingDust, rockonsunshine73, chelleg29, Klaine forever and ever 3, gleeangelgirl88 **_**and **_**hanz **_**for reviewing! Really love reading your thoughts on this story so please don't stop! **

**Chapter 25:: Gone Maybe Gone**

_Some time later..._

Kurt was slightly confused when he reached his weak hand out to feel for Blaine's warm body beside him and he frowned when he heard the ruffling of paper instead and when he finally opened his tired eyes, he opened the note and read it:

_Morning, Angel._

_In case you haven't noticed, I made some breakfast for you and it's on the side-table. Help yourself out!_

—_Blaine._

True enough, the countertenor saw a white tray with a plate of hot waffles with syrup, butter and strawberries, a mug of hot chocolate and to finish the look, there was also a small caramel vase with a lone devil-red rose perked up on it.

He smiled softly and he rolled off the bed, reaching out to take the tray and as he started feasting on the warmly-cooked meal, he couldn't help but feel so _relieved _that Blaine was okay now.

When the doctors had told him that Blaine was going to make it, the worried countertenor heaved a heavy sigh of relief on the night of the Grammys but as usual, the press wouldn't leave him alone. It came to a very annoying point that Rachel — as Kurt's publicist — had to literally step out onto the hospital entrance and address to the flood of news-hungry journalists and reporters to leave Kurt alone as he was going through a very tough and personal time then. But no matter what happens, Kurt and Blaine's faces were on the front pages of countless of national newspapers and even on CNN and BBC News.

He guessed that the sight of a random guy jumping in front of one of the world's most successful singers and ending up getting shot twice really was _that_ shocking.

As he silently munched into his waffles, Kurt felt an imaginary knife stab into his heart as he vividly remembered how devastated and horrified he felt when he held a bleeding and dying Blaine in his arms that night. Those wide, kicked and hurt puppy eyes that Blaine displayed to him as he was slowly dying were probably the icing on the cake and Kurt had to break down in tears.

He was also angered at the media when some reporters thought that it was all just a publicity stunt and Kurt was so happy when Blaine woke up from his coma the following morning. He wasn't sure how he would live without Blaine in his life anymore and when he first witnessed Blaine's innocent hazel eyes when he finally woke up, Kurt broke down in tears yet again.

_Why do I cry at everything? _Kurt chuckled to himself.

Once he was done with his breakfast, he padded off to their private bathroom. When he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he sighed in content, knowing that everything was going to be okay now.

No more letters, no more stalking, no more running away, no more nightmares, no more Chandler and _definitely_ no more Sebastian.

The singer had to gasp loudly when Blaine confessed to him that Sebastian was one of his best friends from Dalton and he was just glad that that insane asshole was gone now.

Blaine still hadn't returned when he was done in the bathroom after showering and moisturizing, and once Kurt was satisfied with his outfit for the day, he took the breakfast tray and went downstairs to the kitchen to clean up his dishes.

Kurt would be lying if he said that he didn't care that he and Blaine were not having as much hot, mind-blowing sex now as they used to since the doctors had told them that due to his injuries, Blaine still had to heal and get better which equals to: _no _sex at all. And so, Kurt elected to make slow, sensual love to his bodyguard instead. He would gently lay the weakened bodyguard in bed and once both men were stripped of their clothing, Kurt would top and start showering Blaine with thousands of sweet, gentle kisses across his muscular body whilst grinding his length against his. And that was all they would do every time since Blaine was shot. But last night was surely a memorable one when Blaine suddenly growled and flipped them over so that he was now on top and he had grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned him down to the bed, smirking evilly when the singer thrashed around, trying to fight for dominance again.

And just like that, Kurt was so ecstatic that Blaine was getting stronger and better as the days go by.

And since Blaine literally saved his life by taking two bullets for him and even giving him such an explosive orgasm last night, Kurt decided to at least make the bodyguard some breakfast of his own in return.

Kurt was so engrossed with making French toast that he wasn't aware that the bodyguard had already slipped into the kitchen unnoticed. Blaine grinned and he stalked his prey by zooming in silently.

"You made breakfast for me," he muttered, wrapping his strong arms around Kurt's waist.

The singer instantly jumped and let out an embarrassingly loud scream and he placed a hand over his chest in horror before recognizing the muscular arms around him with a relieved sigh. When he finally turned around in his arms and met his lover's gaze, his heart melted under the ferocity of Blaine's shining golden-hazel eyes and he couldn't help but get a good look of Blaine. The man was sporting a simple black polo shirt and Kurt leaned in to give him a sweet kiss.

"Mmm, morning." Kurt smiled as he pulled back.

"Morning, sweetheart." Blaine breathed in reply. "Did you like the waffles I made for you?"

"_Love_ them," Kurt moaned with his eyes closed. "Thank you for that."

"I figured that with the amount of stress my coma had caused you, the least I could do is make you some breakfast."

_Whew, someone grab a bottle of water cuz this man is too perfect for me, _Kurt swooned.

"Hey, it's okay." Kurt placed a finger under Blaine's chin and he lifted him up to kiss him once more. "You know I love you, right?"

The bodyguard looked up with a scrunch of his nose and a squint of his eyes. "Hmmm, I've heard the rumour."

He hit him in the arm and Blaine laughed. "By the way," Kurt supplied. "Where's everyone else? I haven't heard one of Brit's random one-liners, Satan's insults, Rachel's whining and Finn's stomach growling all morning."

Blaine arched a perfectly triangular eyebrow and he looked around, observing how silent the mansion was then. "Guess they went out for the day." Suddenly, he turned back to look at Kurt and he bit his lip. "Which means that we're all _alone_ here..."

Kurt's eyes bugged out. "Blaine, the doctors said that it's not time to have sex yet—"

"Ugh, fine." Blaine sighed with a pout. "Sorry for suggesting that—"

"Blaine, it's fine. Look, why don't you have some breakfast and then we'll figure out what we can do for the day?"

Blaine eyed him and he smiled. "Sure, honey."

As Kurt watched Blaine vacuum the food from his plate, he let out a distinctive chuckle, causing the bodyguard to perk up from his meal with a frown.

"You know, for a man who literally works out every single day and _still_ reduce me to a moaning and writhing mess in bed, you really could rival Finn when it comes down to eating."

"Well, being the bodyguard _and _the boyfriend of the sexiest man in the world, both jobs really cause me to have a huge appetite. Speaking of which, how's Finn?"

"Rachel probably took him to walk down in Central Park today and he really is getting better now. I'm just happy that you and Finn survived. Thank God, I hope that Sebastian psycho gets what he deserves."

Blaine couldn't resist a smile, "I'm still a bit pissed though. Sebastian just died when I shot him. He didn't feel any pain at all; he just kicked the bucket then and there."

"I still can't believe _you_ actually shot him. I could never shoot another person. I get very scared whenever I see blood—"

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, Kurt." Blaine suddenly reached out to take his lover's hand over the table. "Holding me in your arms that night must have been the worst thing for you."

"Blaine, you saved my life." Kurt breathed. "You literally went out to embarrass both of us on national television and you took those bullets for me instead. You're my hero."

"I'd do anything for you, baby." Blaine cooed softly, rubbing this thumb against Kurt's hand. "I would only have myself to blame if I hadn't run out to jump in front of you."

_If Blaine hadn't saved me, I wouldn't even be here._

Kurt looked down and he bit his lip. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too," Blaine flashed him one of his signature swoon-inducing smiles and Kurt had to force himself to not fall under Blaine's spell. But as usual... he failed.

Kurt didn't know what happened next and before he knew it, he felt his body being shoved up against the wall and he moaned helplessly when Blaine growled hungrily in front of him.

"I love it... when you _moan_ like that." He stuttered as he gripped onto Kurt's shirt and he smirked when he literally ripped it apart. For a moment, Kurt was painfully losing to his desire to basically make love to Blaine right now and when his mind finally was able to form rational thoughts, he had to gently push Blaine away.

"No wait, Blaine... we can't do this—_NNNGH!_" His eyes rolled backwards when Blaine roared, immediately returning to boldly grip on Kurt's waist and bite on his shoulder. "—honey, we can't have sex, remember? The doctors said—"

"To hell with those doctors," Blaine clawed onto Kurt's _illegal _skinny jeans and he yanked them down. "I want to be inside you, baby. It's been _far_ too long."

"I want to, Blaine. Really, I do but you're still—_mmph_"

Blaine flew in with a long, passionate kiss and Kurt wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him closer and causing the bodyguard to moan in satisfaction. "If you keep talking, I'm just going to kiss you again." He challenged.

"But Blaine—_mmph!_"

"We can do this all day, I'm fine with that." Blaine teased when he pulled back, grinning at how Kurt was having a hard time rejecting his advances. "I can never get tired of your lips."

Kurt's jaw tightened. "Fine, FINE! Do your worst..."

"That's more I like it." Blaine smirked before pushing Kurt up against the wall again and kissing him senselessly. Kurt bit his lip when Blaine held onto his boxers and just as he was about to pull them down, he heard a foreign voice calling his name.

"Kurt! KURT! Wake up!" Rachel had to practically screech into Kurt's ear to wake the countertenor up and Kurt's eyes instantly went wide from his slumber. When he looked around him, the singer felt his heart drop in disappointment.

_It was all a dream..._

When he looked down, he heaved a sigh of relief when he realized that he had a _Vogue _magazine on his lap, effectively blocking his _embarrassing _boner from Rachel's suspicious eyes.

Kurt was now in the hospital room, his body lazily slumped onto a seat at the foot of the bed there and he could distinctly hear Blaine's—_no wait, is it Finn's?_—heartbeat on the monitor and the lights were rather too bright for Kurt's liking as he blinked sheepishly from his sleep.

The room was rather large, although the Titanic-sized bed, various seating and side tables, and technical monitors and equipment, created the illusion that it was very small instead. The bed was only two feet away from Kurt and the singer looked down at his watch. He realized that it's still the same night as the Grammys just two hours ago and unlike his dream where it was in the future. His suspicions were confirmed when he peered down to observe the same tuxedo that he had worn to the awards just now. He sighed when he eyed the dried blood stains—Blaine's—on his outfit and it just brought horrible flashes of images of a whimpering and dying Blaine in his arms.

_Blaine_.

The countertenor stood up and Rachel pouted when she looked over at the man who was occupying the bed: Blaine.

"He's been in a coma for two hours now ever since he got shot." Rachel opted to fill in the details and Kurt sighed. "He was shot twice, Kurt." She looked at him and Kurt bit his lip. "The doctors said—"

"To hell with those doctors," Kurt scoffed, inadvertently mirroring Blaine's in-dream words. "They never do anything right. They said that Mom, Dad and Carole were gonna be okay but look at what happened to them, they're gone."

Rachel reached out to take Kurt's hands but the singer pulled away. "Kurt, they're doing their best to keep Blaine alive. Don't take it out on them—"

"Ugh, alright." Kurt took a deep breath before peering to the side to see thousands of white flashes out the window. _Great, the press is here._

"I bet that the media's going insane about all this..."

"I went out to tell them that you have no interest for an interview whatsoever," Rachel peppered in professionally, her publicist tone evident. "I also had security prevent any of them from coming into the hospital."

Kurt exhaled. "How is he? Is Blaine gonna make it?"

Rachel looked down.

"I honestly don't know, Kurt." She tried to stick to the truth instead of resorting to plain lies that would just hurt Kurt even more in the long run. "I'll leave you guys alone here, okay? Finn just woke up from his own coma so I'm just going to check up on him. I think you can use the privacy."

"Thanks, Rach." Kurt gave a hint of a smile for the first time as the brunette politely left him and a hospitalized Blaine alone in the room.

Suddenly, the room went quiet and it felt so lonely.

Kurt slowly walked up to Blaine's bed and he took a seat beside him. He knew it was really weird to do this right now but he couldn't help but watch in awe at how _peaceful _Blaine was in his coma. Blaine's right arm was in a cast and there was dried blood on it. His hospital gown was too sizes too large for his body, his lips weren't forming a smile; they were slightly parted and frozen in oblivion, his curly hair was now a complete mess, sticking out into different directions, and Kurt could faintly see another large cast around Blaine's abdomen. _That's where he was shot twice. _

Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes at the sight of such a _broken_ Blaine before him and he had to hold onto the guard railing to steady himself even though he was seated as he began break down once more.

It reminded of him of the night when he watched his father pass away after suffering from a second severe heart attack and he couldn't lose Blaine now. He _needed_ him. He needed him in his life and Kurt knew that the possibility of Blaine surviving those gunshots were _very _slim.

And just then and there, Kurt finally saw how tragically _romantic _it was for Blaine to jump in front of him and take those bullets for him instead. If Blaine were to be awake now, he would quickly try to brush it off like a gentleman by saying that it was his job to do that but deep down, Kurt knew that it was because of Blaine's obvious love for him.

_I made a promise to you, Kurt. _Blaine had said as he sobbed in Kurt's arms after getting shot. _That I would never _ever _let anyone hurt you._

Kurt felt his tears trickle down his cheeks and he winced at how Blaine didn't turn to him at all. He just laid there in bed. Dead to the world.

"Blaine?" his voice was soft and cracked.

"I don't know if you can hear me but..." Kurt paused to collect himself, sniffing loudly as more tears escaped his eyes.

"I just..." He clenched a fist over his chest. "I just want to thank you, Blaine."

Silence followed.

"You were there for me when I was in a dark place." He continued, his heart aching that Blaine wasn't responding to his words. "You were there to hold my hand when I was so alone. You were there to pick me up when I was down and you were there to protect me when someone out there wanted to hurt me."

Blaine's lips didn't even quiver at all.

"But most of all..." Kurt sniffed loudly, grateful that his friends had left him and Blaine alone in the room. "You _saved_ my life, Blaine." Hot, fresher tears rained down his cheeks. "And for that, I... I just want to be there for you too. I want to see those beautiful hazel eyes of yours again. I don't care if it's just for a second or two but I just need to see them."

No response once more.

"You know..." Kurt wiped his tears away and he gently reached out to take Blaine's right limp hand, mindful to not accidentally touch the cast on his right arm. "I remember the day I first met you. And I definitely remembered how I first saw your hazel eyes for the first time and ever since... I can't stop thinking about you."

Kurt perfectly knew well that Blaine wasn't hearing anything from him at all and for once, Kurt was grateful for that. He wanted to let all his emotions out without being judged or being interrupted and it provided a sense of relief for him as he continued to speak his thoughts.

"I've never met a man who actually _loved_ me for who I am. And I thought that I was going be all alone for the rest of my life but when you came into the picture, I don't know... it just gave me some _hope_. Like maybe I could settle down and have a normal, healthy relationship. And maybe even get married one day and start a family." He looked up at the bright fluorescent ceiling as he imagined his future. "I would name our boy either Carson or Andrew and our girl Elizabeth or Adelaide. I think it'd be nice if it was Elizabeth cuz that would be a lovely ode to my mom."

Blaine didn't move a muscle under his coma.

"And yes, Blaine." Kurt shuffled closer against the bedside. "I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want a family and I want to wake up everyday to see you next to me in bed. I don't care if we argue, if we fight or if we piss each other off but... I can't believe I'm saying this but... I want that too cuz you know, every couple has their own sets of fights and arguments. You think I'm weird, right?"

He could imagine Blaine snorting in laughter there and Kurt sighed.

"The thing is... I just want to be with you, Blaine. And do you remember when I drove to your house that rainy night to be with you when we broke up after finding out that my stalker knew about us?" A pause. "I'll never regret doing that because if I never ran after you, we wouldn't even be here. I wouldn't be so smitten with such a gorgeous, loving and compassionate man who stole my heart and always made sure to keep me safe."

Kurt could picture that he and Blaine were in a tragic romantic film and this would be the dramatic scene where as Kurt was speaking to his comatose lover, the sweet melody of violins and a piano would be playing right now to accompany Kurt's heartfelt words.

"And I'm going to fight for you, baby." A lone tear now made its way to the south of Kurt's face. "Like I said, I'm not letting you go." He squeezed Blaine's hand even tighter than ever and he could feel his heart thump faster than normal.

"I love you," he whispered.

The countertenor stood up and brushed a gentle hand through Blaine's bedhair, pushing it back so that his forehead was free from it and he leaned down to kiss the love of his life in the lips. It wasn't a needy, hungry or a sex-causing kiss as usual. This time, it was brief yet sweet. It was raw and emotional and its quick delivery was just enough to show how much Kurt loved this man so much.

As he pulled back, he let go of Blaine's still unresponsive hand and he stepped back, retaking his seat and he exhaled. He really needed to calm himself down. _It's all going to okay, _he kept telling to himself.

"Hey, Kurtie." The singer looked up to see Brittany at the door and he smiled at the innocent blonde woman. "Do you mind coming with me to Finn's room? It's important."

"Oh, sure." Kurt stood up from his seat and he sniffed once again, still annoyed that he had tears in his eyes. "I'll be back in a moment, honey." He eyed Blaine's comatose body and he squeezed his right hand before crossing over to take Brit's hand and walk off to Finn's room.

Little did Kurt know that Blaine was actually awake the whole time and he had silently yet purposely chosen to act like he was unconscious the entire time as he listened to Kurt's heartfelt words. In truth, he had already surfaced from his coma just a few minutes before Rachel had left both of them alone in the room.

_I love you too, Angel_. Blaine thought with a faint smile.

...

"Where's everyone?" Kurt questioned when he arrived at Finn's room. Santana who was leaning against the wall, was still in her Chanel gown and she stepped forward to inform him.

"Everyone chose to go home for the night and come back in the morning. They'd been here all day with Finn and they also decided to leave you alone in Blaine's room the entire time. Besides, the doctors told us that it's best to not have too many people in one room. Brit, Rachel, Cooper, Wes and David are still here though but most of them are down in the cafeteria again."

"Oh okay," Kurt nodded. It was then he looked past the Latina to see —wait for it— a completely awake and conscious Finn in bed.

"Finn! You're awake!" _At least, one of the two men I love so dearly's still alive and well._

Finn chuckled and he held out his arms, beckoning for Kurt to come and give him a tender brotherly hug. Santana and Brittany decided to give the two brothers some privacy and they walked out the door hand-in-hand, their destination: the cafeteria.

"I really need to go home soon to feed Lord Tubbington," Brittany said. "I'm scared that he's going to join an all-cat celibacy club."

Santana could only frown so many times in one day. _Isn't celibacy a good thing...? Ugh, this is about that fat ass cat. Why am I thinking too much about this shenanigan in the first place?!_

Finn smiled. "Oh thank God, you're alright Kurt. I woke up from my coma just before you know... _it _happened."

"Yeah, Rachel told me that everyone was here in your room to also watch the Grammys." He gestured at the TV across from Finn's bed.

"I'm so sorry about Blaine, dude." Finn sighed. "It's all my fault—"

"No, Finn it's fine—"

"It's not fine, Kurt." Finn looked at him. "I was so jealous of your success back then that I went to a bar, got drunk and look at what's happened. Blaine got shot and it's my fault! I'm so sorry, Kurt! God, I'm the worst brother on Earth. Drunkenly hiring someone to kill you..."

"Finn, you're not the worst brother on Earth." Kurt told him. "You just made a mistake. We all make mistakes and the important thing is that we learn from them and move on."

"A mistake that can, at any moment, cost Blaine his life?" Finn tensed. "I don't know if things are going to get better now..."

"They will," Kurt assured him. "Look at you, you're awake and you're getting better. That's one thing."

"He came," Finn blurted out.

"What?" Kurt frowned.

"Your stalker, he visited me two days ago and he told me that he was going to kill you during the Grammys in front of all those people and I wanted to warn you and stop you from going but he injected me with some... I don't know, a coma-inducing drug and I passed out for two days. That way, he said that by the time I'll wake up, you'd be dead."

"He injected you with some drug?! What was his name?"

"Sebastian something..."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. _So it was Sebastian Smythe all along._

"Blaine shot him by the way and he's never coming back."

Finn placed a hand over his chest in relief. "Thank goodness, that asshole deserves to rot in hell."

"Okay, enough about that psycho, let's talk about you. Are you okay, Finn? Everything's fine?"

"Yeah, I'll get there." Finn peered down at his hideous hospital gown and he groaned when it was pink. "Must it be pink? Oh goodness, someone put me out of my misery."

Kurt laughed. "I bet that everyone was laughing at you when you were in a coma then."

"Rachel took a picture of me in this hideous pink outfit. She said something about blackmailing me..."

"Same old Rachel," Kurt hummed amid chuckles and Finn glared at him.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Finn countered and Kurt clapped a hand on the man's shoulder with a grin. Boy had he missed how he and Finn used to have such fun, meaningless conversations and talk about the most random things in the world. He was glad that Finn was still in his life as he was practically his only family left and he could imagine his dad smiling down at him from wherever he is right now.

...

After sharing a few more laughs with his stepbrother, Kurt excused himself from his room when Rachel, Santana and Brittany returned and Cooper, Wes and David chose to sit out on the provided seats in the corridor, all of them still clad in their tuxedos and dresses for the night.

Kurt walked back into Blaine's room and he exhaled deeply when he watched how Blaine hadn't moved at all in bed.

_Please wake up, Blaine. _Kurt gulped as he retook his seat beside Blaine's bed. _I need you._

Silence dominated the hospital room, only the monitor that documented Blaine's heartbeat was beeping incessantly.

And Blaine finally chose to end Kurt's misery when he felt his heart break at how _desperate_ Kurt was to see him awake.

"Kurt," he whispered and the singer's eyebrows shot up through the roof.

Blue met hazel and hazel met blue.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed in shock when the same undeniably bright hazel eyes shone at him the same way they did the first day he met Blaine.

"Shhh, baby." Blaine purred and he tried to roll on his side to get a better view of his boyfriend but he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and Kurt automatically stood up to stop him from further hurting himself.

"Don't move, I'm right here, okay?" Kurt smiled tearfully. "I'm going to call the doctors and Cooper and tell them you're awake—"

"No, I need to be alone with you right now." Blaine shook his head, biting his lip as he felt tears well up in his eyes. "Please."

Kurt's heart plunged and he took Blaine's right hand. "Okay, we're alone now."

Neither Kurt nor Blaine moved for a whole minute and they stared wide-eyed at each other, deathly afraid inside that a blink of an eye would make the other disappear. Kurt had to use his other hand to tightly grip against the guard rail and he had to make sure to take deep, calm breaths.

"Hey," Blaine attempted a smile and for the first time, Kurt could actually hear just how weak and strained Blaine's voice was.

"You're awake," Kurt muttered.

Blaine nodded. "I just want us to talk alone right now."

"Okay," he hummed. "How are you?" He scanned Blaine's blue hospital gown and he vividly remembered how much blood had stained Blaine's tuxedo just a few hours ago.

"I'm alive," he announced softly.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Kurt's broken voice went unheard in Blaine's ears and the bodyguard reached a shaky hand out which Kurt quickly took.

"Hey, no. I'm right here, okay? I'm right here and I'm going to get better. Things are going to get better from now on. And please don't cry, baby." He tried to comfort his lover and Kurt was already having World War III with his tear ducts, using all of his strength to hold back the tears that were rebelliously trying to get out.

"No don't move!" Blaine was already shifting in his bed and Kurt had to still him, afraid that he was going to hurt himself even more. "What do you need?"

"I need you," the bodyguard answered and Kurt felt his heart warm at that.

"Just hold onto my hand," he smiled. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too," he squeezed his boyfriend's hand and he weakly brought it up to kiss his knuckles. "I'd do anything for you, sweetie."

"I still can't believe that you chose to get shot instead. You really saved my life."

"It's my job," Blaine brushed it off like a gentleman but Kurt knew better.

"Thank you."

Blaine looked at him in awe and he broke into a wide smile. "You're welcome."

Kurt focused his attention on their clasped hands and he smiled triumphantly at the fact that he was still wearing the promise ring Blaine had given him on their monthiversary.

"By the way," Blaine leaned towards him with a smirk, something that made Kurt frown in suspicion. "I'm not sure about Carson and Andrew but I really like Elizabeth. It'd be a great way to honour your mom."

Confusion led to curiosity which in turn resulted in realization and _rage_.

"You were awake the _entire_ time?!" Kurt gaped at him in utter disbelief. "Blaine, you motherfu—"

"Hey, no cursing around here, Hummel." Blaine teased, earning himself a slap in the arm. "What? I couldn't help it. I just wanted to hear your voice then and I thought—"

"To hell with you, Blaine! I was desperate to see you wake up then and the fact that you actually _were _— ugh, you're unbelievable."

"Don't be mad, Kurt. I myself wanted to wake up but when you told me all those things, it really made me think about _us_. About how much we've been through together and yes, I'd want to start a family too."

"Seriously?" the singer gasped.

"Of course, how could starting a family be a bad thing when I get to do it with you?"

Kurt had to hold back a giggle there. "Blaine, I don't know if we can..."

Blaine frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I want to spend the rest of my life with you but that means that you have to give up your career as a bodyguard. You can't go off protecting some random singer or politician _and_ be able to still be with me simultaneously!"

_Oh... _"Wow, you do have a good point there."

"See, we need to talk about this—"

"I'm quitting."

The whole world stopped. "Wha-what?"

"Kurt," he tightly gripped onto Kurt's hand and he stared at his lover's deep blue eyes. "I want to be with you and if that means that I have to resign from my job, then I'll do it."

Kurt had to keep it all together as his heart literally just burst with fireworks then and there. _How could Blaine be such a hopeless romantic all the _damn_ time?!_

"Blaine, you can't just give up your _career_! I can't be the reason why you're giving your job up—"

"You know, I am _tired _of the fact that there are so many obstacles that we two have to face when all we want to do is be together!" Blaine snapped unintentionally. "First there were your stalkers, then _this_? Ugh, since when did finding love get _so_ complicated?"

Kurt's head fell back and he roared with laughter. "You're right, finding love is so complicated nowadays."

"But in all seriousness, I'm resigning and no—" he sensed the disapproval on Kurt's face and he shook his head. "You can't do or say anything that'll make me change my mind."

"Not a fan of negotiating, huh?" Kurt deadpanned and Blaine laughed.

"But c'mon, you have to admit it... isn't that the most _romantic_ thing I've ever done for you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Maybe."

He leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on Blaine's cheek and just as he was about to pull back, Blaine tried to spice things up by suddenly grabbing Kurt by the back of his neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss on the lips but his plan failed when he whimpered in pain from his injuries.

"Ooooh, how does it feel to not be the dominant one now?" Kurt challenged him, his eyebrows waggling suggestively and Blaine narrowed his eyes at him.

"The second I'm out of this hospital, you're gonna regret saying that." He closed in so that his mouth was just inches away from Kurt' ear and he rasped, "I'm gonna jump on you and fuck you so hard that you'll have to be in this hospital bed instead."

A low moan ripped out of his throat. "Oh Blaine, you can't say things like that when you just woke up from a two-hour long _coma_!" Kurt gaped at him although he deep inside, he had to cross his legs to control his aroused state.

"Crossing your legs, huh?" Blaine smirked. "I can't believe that even in my current broken state in this bed, I'm still able to turn you on _that_ much."

"Shut up, you smirking bastard." Kurt folded his arms indignantly and he huffed in annoyance.

"Do you still love me?" Blaine pouted innocently.

"Saving my life, resigning from your career and always able to turn me on anywhere, _absolutely_." Kurt winked.

The bodyguard placed a gentle hand on Kurt's cheek and Kurt sighed in content. It all felt so right. Being with Blaine. It was if they were meant to be together. Blaine was right: they've faced so many obstacles that had tried to prevent them from being together as a couple but look at them now. And for that, Kurt wanted to cry. For happy reasons, yes, but because of all the things Blaine was willing to give up for him. His career, his lifestyle and hell, even his freaking _life_!

He flung himself at Blaine, their lips colliding ferociously in a passionate kiss. The bodyguard wasted no time in bringing his hands to press against Kurt's cheeks and the countertenor moaned blissfully into the liplock. Blaine allowed himself to get lost in the intensity of the kiss; both men were unaware that the monitor that documented his heart rate was now rapidly beeping but he didn't give a damn.

It was almost perfect since Blaine was still healing from his injuries but nevertheless, Kurt always felt at home whenever Blaine's soft, tender lips were against his and soon, their tongues were dancing together in an imaginary harmony, both men shifting closer to each other to further deepen the kiss. When oxygen became the number one priority, both men had to pull back to redeem themselves and they stared at each other with half-opened eyes and swollen lips.

"Move in with me," Kurt muttered, still having difficulty in slowing his breathing down.

"Wh-what?" Blaine breathed, his chest rising and falling at an exaggerated and heavy pace.

"I mean..." Kurt paused to rephrase his thoughts. "I know you technically still live with me but you're only doing that because you're my _bodyguard_. I want you to officially move in with me because I can't stand being apart from the person that I love."

Golden eyes stared straight at the deep blue and Blaine nodded eagerly. "Yes," he whispered before recollecting his voice. "Yes, I'll move in with you, Kurt!"

If it wasn't for the doctors, patients and nurses who were constantly travelling out in the corridor, Kurt would've literally jumped for joy at that instant. "I _love_ you..." he leaned to kiss Blaine in the lips once more. "So much."

"Mmm, love you too, baby." Blaine smiled wholeheartedly into the kiss and it was almost like everything around them had suddenly turned grey and they were now all alone in the universe. They only had each other in their hearts and while they knew that Blaine's recovery was surely going to take some time, the bodyguard wasn't about to let his lover go ever again.

...

As Cooper almost dozed off in his seat out in the corridor, he wondered how Kurt was handling all this. With Blaine barely responding to any of his pleadings before, Coop knew that it most definitely must have been an emotional toll on Kurt. Coop was heartbroken when he saw Blaine slip into unconsciousness in Kurt's arms and as his big brother, he was always out to protect and make sure that Blaine was okay. If anything ever happened to him, Coop would be devastated.

"I'm heading back to the mansion to get some sleep and I'll be back here in the morning." David yawned beside him and Wes hummed sleepily in agreement.

"But what if someone comes here and attacks Kurt again?" Cooper couldn't help but blurt out and Wes shook his head.

"Coop, Sebastian—the man's who's behind all this—is gone. The doctors confirmed his death just half an hour ago. No one's going to harm Kurt anymore."

"Oh thank God, because I don't think my little bro can survive a _third _bullet."

Wes and David chuckled at Coop's comment. "We'll see ya, man. And Blaine's gonna be okay, he's a fighter."

As Cooper watched the two bodyguards venture down the hallway so that they could utilize the elevator, Cooper called out. "Thanks, you guys! For everything!"

Both men turned around and smiled in return.

As Cooper shifted his focus at the door that read _Room 203 _with the tag _Blaine Anderson_ on it, he failed to notice a woman walking up to him. With her distinct Prada high heels, a long dark purple trench coat and a purse in hand, she tapped Cooper's shoulder and the man looked up and almost received a heart attack.

"Hello, Cooper." The woman greeted with a smile.

"Oh my God," Coop gasped at the woman before him. This was the woman who helped ruin Blaine's childhood and never accepted Blaine's sexuality, just like Dad.

"Mom?" He breathed in astonishment.

**A/N: Blaine's alive and KLAINE's reunited once again! *throws Klainebows throughout the land* And uh-oh, Mama Anderson's here and what's she going to do? Oh I hope I didn't make any of you tear up here again; I didn't intend to make this a sob-fest story lol =P **

**Please review! I really did receive some "threats" from you guys when some of you were desperate to find out whether Blaine's alive or not lol! Btw, WHY WOULD I KILL OFF BLAINE?! I'M NOT THAT HEARLTESS! Anyway, I hope you're squealing with joy since Klaine is here to stay so please review! X **

**P.S.: Klaine singing "White Christmas" while ice skating in NYC in the season 4 Christmas episode this coming Thursday?! *faints* **


	26. Missing Puzzle Piece

**A/N: OMG! You guys are just so amazing! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites and I am incredibly flattered with all the positive responses. I have a major announcement at the end of this chapter so read on.**

**Thank you**_** MrsDarrenCriss3, JGgirl, 08trekker, Rori Potter, ZazaisObsessed, angelalexandra, Ika Criss-Colfer Abdullah, KlaineLover79, cmwebb67, xWishingDust, rockonsunshine73, FlawlessKlaine, Klaine forever and ever 3, hanz **_**and **_**le american **_**for reviewing! I had to laugh when someone PM'd me and called me the "King of Cliffhangers"!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**KlaineLover79**_** and by the way, I'm incredibly touched that you actually want to **_**work **_**with me! Well thank you for that and you should PM if you have any idea haha. That's awfully sweet of you =D **

**Chapter 26:: Missing Puzzle Piece**

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Cooper Anderson growled, his rage had only just begun as his horrified eyes settled on the one woman who made Blaine's life miserable.

"I'm your mother, Cooper. I came to see you and Blaine—" the tall woman tried to brush off Coop's evident mad tone since she knew that she 100% deserved that but the older son stood up from his seat and he shook his head defiantly.

"Leave," he pointed a determined finger towards the elevator but Katherine Anderson only sighed in return. "_Now_."

While he was already fuming to the maximum on the inside, Cooper somehow felt so proud of himself at that moment. He was finally taking matters in his own hands since he wasn't always able to defend Blaine when their parents frowned upon his sexuality and now that he was much older, Cooper would do _anything_ to protect his dear brother.

"Now now, darling let's just talk about this—" Katherine attempted a negotiation tactic but Coop wasn't having that.

"There is _nothing _to discuss," the blue-eyed man told her. "_Mother_."

Katherine winced at her older son's biting tone. She had never seen him so angry and livid in her life and she chose to not defend herself, knowing that this was all her fault in the first place. Looking back to when Cooper and Blaine were still in high school, Katherine harboured so much guilt in her heart when she couldn't defend Blaine when the latter had finally come out of the closet. Her _then_-husband, Matthew Anderson was actually the homophobic one in the family. He was the Bible-obsessed one who immediately lost all respect for Blaine when he came out.

In complete honesty, Katherine was supportive of Blaine's sexuality but she was deathly afraid of how Matthew would react had she just went out to welcome Blaine in open arms.

Which was why she would just stand to the side whenever Matthew yelled at Blaine. Something that she regretted for the rest of her life.

Coupled with his mass alcohol consumption and erratic behaviour, Matthew was famously known for coming home drunk many nights and he quickly sparked arguments with his wife all the time. When Cooper graduated with a law degree from Harvard, the elder had just a lot of money to provide a roof for Blaine and himself and so he took Blaine with him to New York.

Away from their father, away from the homophobia and away from Ohio. For good.

Katherine was heartbroken when her husband didn't give a damn about their departures that she filed for a divorce. Five years go. And ever since then, she's remained single and she moved out to live in Brooklyn.

And when she just so happened to be watching the Grammy Awards on her TV a few hours ago, she almost had a heart attack when she saw Blaine jump in front of Kurt Hummel.

And now here she was, desperate to make it up to her two beloved sons for not standing up for them back in the day when she _should_ have.

"I just want to make things right," she muttered, her eyes cast down to her high heels. Cooper's poisonous glare was just too much to bear.

"And it took you _five _whole years to finally try to make things right," Coop hissed at her, at an utter disbelief that of all days, his mother would choose today to reconcile with them.

_No way am I letting her get near Blaine. Especially since he just found Kurt in his life._

"Please, I was wrong to not defend you guys when your father didn't like it when Blaine told us that he was..." she trailed off, pausing to try to get rid of the image of Matthew's face out of her mind.

"He was _what_?" Coop's jaw tightened, his defensive-older-brother persona kicking in. "He's gay, Mom. And you never accepted him—"

"I wanted to but your father _threatened_ to hurt me if I ever accepted Blaine for he was!" She cried out, her eyes bugging out when she realized that _that _piece of information was not supposed to be heard by anyone at all.

Cooper felt his heart skip a beat. "Dad threatened you?" his voice now low and concerned, directly contrasting from his former enraged tone.

"Yeah," she breathed, nodding her head lightly as she swallowed.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Cooper asked, his heart pained for his mom. His dear old mom who brought him and Blaine to this world. The one woman who raised him and fed him and grew up with him. _How could Dad do that to her?_

"I was afraid that you'd never want to speak to me again," she admitted under her breath. "I'm the worst mom on Earth..."

"No, you're not." Coop stepped forward to pull his mom into a tight bear hug. "You actually still loved Blaine for who he was and that shows how much of a _good _mom you really are."

Katherine sighed into the hug. Oh how long had she dreamed of this to happen. To be caught in a tight hug by her elder son. And she could only hope that both her sons can forgive her.

"I should've stood up for you guys," she wiped a lone tear from her cheek, unable to hold her emotions together. "And I left your father."

Coop gaped at her, "You did?"

"Right after you and Blaine left us. I filed for divorce and I never saw your father again. Too much memories that it hurt," she confessed wholeheartedly.

"Squirt really needed you to tell him that you love him back then," Cooper felt his heart ache at the image of a depressed Blaine. "He was so _hurt _when you and Dad rejected him that I had to be there to pick up the pieces."

"I still love you two," Katherine declared. "No matter what, I'm your mother and it's my duty to love you guys unconditionally. Gosh, I screwed up big time." She hesitated before asking, "Can you forgive me?"

Cooper sighed, "I'll get there. Just not now, Blaine's still in his coma and I'm scared that I'm gonna lose him."

"I understand," Katherine nodded. _They need more time. _"Can I see him? I haven't seen my dear little boy in five years..."

The blue-eyed man had to let out a little gasp there, at an utter loss that her mom and Blaine had zero contact after all this time. "He's in there," he pointed at the room with Blaine's name tag on it. "Kurt's still inside by the way."

Katherine looked at him, bewildered. "Wait, Kurt? As in _the_ Kurt Hummel."

"Yup," Cooper smiled at his mother.

"Oh lord, how do I look?" Katherine was about to fish out her makeup kit from her purse when Cooper pressed a gentle hand over his mother's, stopping her and causing her to look up at him in confusion.

"You look beautiful," he complimented her, causing the 42-year old woman to manage a blush. "Come on, I'll walk you."

Katherine nodded and followed his son to the room, her heart thumping so fast she thought her chest was about to just burst. She was about to meet Blaine. The son whom she has never seen in five years and she took a deep breath.

_Calm down, Kath. _She told herself. _It's going to be fine. Deep breaths, there you go._

_Meanwhile..._

Blaine frowned when he heard the clanking of heels enter the room and looking up from his position on the bed, he almost died there and then when he saw her.

As if on reflex, flashes of images of his parents not accepting on that night when he came out flooded into his brain and he winced when he remembered those heart-stabbing words his father used to say back then.

_You're not my son anymore. You're nothing. And no one will ever accept you because you're worthless._

From his seat beside the bed, Kurt could sense the tension in Blaine's body as he felt his boyfriend suddenly tremble and when he followed Blaine's gaze, his eyes fell upon perhaps one of the most elegantly-dressed women of the night. Kurt frowned when Cooper, who had been walking beside his mother, made a _get-up-and-come-with-me _hand gesture.

Standing up in confusion, Kurt refused to let go of Blaine's hand and he stood by his hospitalized boyfriend. "Um, not to be rude, but who are you?"

The question made the woman's eyebrows arch, "Oh! I'm Katherine Anderson, Blaine and Cooper's mother."

Kurt paled. He perfectly knew well how Blaine had described his parents. Particularly his father. And he knew that he had to leave the family house in Ohio with Cooper to New York after being rejected for his sexuality.

Immediately, Kurt's defensive attitude flared up and he squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Oh my God," Blaine breathed in awe. Here she was. After five whole years, she was standing right in front of his bed. Just a few feet away. He frowned when he noticed that Cooper wasn't intervening or telling his mom to leave. "What's going on here?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you, sweetie." Katherine cautiously proceeded, hoping to not enrage her younger son whilst feeling her heart wrench at how _injured_ Blaine looked there before her. "It's really important."

"Kurt, can you come outside with me?" Cooper held out a hand to beckon the singer and Kurt, feeling extremely awkward as the only non-Anderson in the room, quickly looked down at his lover and he bit his lip.

"I think you two could use some privacy," Kurt whispered, exhaling deeply when Blaine showcased his poor kicked puppy dog eyes. "Just trust me, okay?"

Kurt was basically only doing this because of how he and David Karofsky have turned out too. After years of negligence and ignoring, the two men finally met up and after a long talk, Kurt forgave him for all the horrible things he used to do back at McKinley. David had said that he was extremely troubled and confused with his sexuality and he was just jealous of how Kurt could prance around in school and show to the world that he was gay. David couldn't do that. He was in the football team, he was a jock and he was surrounded by greatly homophobic assholes. It'd be social _suicide_ had he came out then.

Which was why the countertenor was hoping that Blaine could do the same with his mother. A chance at reconciliation and a chance at rebonding as a family.

But deep down, Kurt knew that he would have to tell Blaine about his and David's newly-found friendship since Kurt had previously told him of all the horrific things David had done to him back in high school. And the look of rage on Blaine's face when he confessed about his high school experience told Kurt that it would be a challenge to convince his boyfriend that David was okay now.

_Better tell him that David's got a husband now too_, Kurt mused inside.

"I'll be outside, honey." Kurt reassured him, squeezing his lover's hand as tight as he could. But just as he was about to join Cooper outside, Blaine weakly pulled Kurt's hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles, mentally reducing the singer into the world of blush.

"I love you," Blaine remarked, his eyes staring straight at Kurt's and the singer smiled.

"Love you too," he returned his affections before finally letting go.

Katherine watched in awe at the brief kiss, inadvertently bringing back memories of her when she was a teenager during a time when the Internet hadn't existed and the Cold War was just a distant memory. She remembered how much of a hopeless romantic Matthew used to be when they were dating and she sighed. _When did things go wrong?_

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt extended a dapper hand which Katherine eagerly shook. _I'm shaking hands with Kurt. Freaking. Hummel!_

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr Hummel." She all but swooned and Cooper rolled his eyes.

As Kurt blew an air kiss to Blaine before being literally pulled out of the room by Cooper, Blaine couldn't resist but chuckle at how his older brother was acting like a five year old. And then the smile died down when he realized that he was all alone in his room now. Completely helpless and vulnerable. And in the same room as his mother. Something that hasn't occurred in half a decade.

_Is there a Guinness World Record for this? _Blaine randomly thought.

"Hello, son." Victoria began, her voice shaky as her nerves got the better of her.

"Hi," Blaine strained to say the next word. "Mom."

Katherine shifted towards her son, exhaling deeply at his broken state. "I came to apologize. For not being the mom you deserve to have when you came out."

Blaine gulped, "I—"

"Look, let me just put it all out in the open, okay?" Kath insisted. When Blaine gave a slight nod, she took it as a yes. "Um, I don't know where to begin..."

The bodyguard creased an acute triangular eyebrow, "How about when I came out and you not accepting me with open arms?"

The venomous bite on Blaine's tone made Katherine look down in shame, "I deserve that. And I—"

"I needed my mom!" Blaine suddenly exploded, his hands now balled into hard, untamed fists. "I needed you and you pushed me away. How could you? I thought that you would still love me but I guess you didn't—"

"I did love you—no, I _still _love you. I never stopped loving you as my son, sweetie." She cut in, trying her best to stay grounded and not break down in tears. She had to do this. She'd been waiting five years to do this and she wasn't about to run off. This was between her and her son. "You need to know that I still love you even though you came out and told me that you were—"

"What, a _faggot_?" Blaine cursed at her, tears now filling up his hazel eyes. God, he hated that word. And he hated it even more when his father used it against him. "I don't believe you."

"Please, I'm trying to make things right now." Katherine knelt down so that her head was level with Blaine's lying state. "I know that what I did was wrong and unfair but your father—"

"Wow, putting the blame on Dad, huh? _Really_ smooth," Blaine looked away, the sight of her begging mother was too much for him.

"Son—"

"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" Blaine screeched. He had finally reached his boiling point and come to think of it, this was actually the first time he could actually tell his mother his true feelings. With his dad beside her all the time back then, Blaine couldn't just lash out to her. And now that he could, there was no stopping now. "And you have no right to barge into my life out of nowhere because you're no longer a part of my life."

Katherine trembled after Blaine's yell. She had never seen Blaine this angry before and it was all her fault. "I couldn't do it." She shook her head as more tears escaped. "Your father threatened me and he said that he would _hurt_ me if I ever accepted you."

Suddenly, the passion and rage in Blaine's heart dissipated and he stared at his mother in shock. "Dad threatened to hurt you?"

_This is going to be a very long talk_, Katherine inwardly remarked before taking the time to explain everything. And as she poured her heart out to her beloved son, she couldn't help but be so glad when Blaine started to nod in understanding.

"Wow," Blaine said, fidgeting with his own hands as he soaked it all in. _Dad was willing to hurt Mom because of my sexuality? What an asshole!_

"I know," Katherine tried a faint smile; at least her son wasn't screeching at her to leave. That's a huge step forward, right? "And I should have fought for you and Coop because I'm your mother. That's what mothers do: we love you as our children unconditionally, no matter what."

The bodyguard attempted to resist but he had to shed a small tear there. Just a few minutes ago, he hated his mom with a burning, fiery passion but now, after Katherine's dark revelation, he was filled with sympathy and guilt.

"Why?"

The breathy, soft whisper was just barely loud enough for his mother to hear beside him and Katherine frowned. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me and Coop?" Blaine elaborated. "We could have done something about it..."

"I was just a coward. I was too afraid to go against your father because as you know, he was so..." She paused to find the right word. "I don't know. Ever since you and Coop entered our lives, your father suddenly changed into a completely different person. He wasn't the same man who took my breath away and swept me off my feet back in the day. I've always had a feeling that he never wanted children."

Blaine exhaled, "I'm so sorry, Mom. You must have felt so lonely when me and Coop left Ohio for New York right after Coop's graduation from college."

Katherine looked up in surprise. "You called me _Mom_."

Blaine ducked with a smile. "Now that you've told me everything, I realize now that you've always been."

The brunette woman's lower lip quivered in response, her emotions suddenly taking over and oh how long had she been waiting for this day. To be with her two sons. Together. As a _family._

"Can you forgive me?" she bit her lip. Cooper said that he needed more time to 100% welcome her back into his arms and so, it was evident that Blaine would need more time as well.

Blaine hesitated.

_Should I just throw all the hate away and forgive her after all these years?_

"I forgive you," he looked straight into his mother's eyes and Katherine gasped.

"Really?" she breathed, stunned nonetheless.

"I just want my mom back," Blaine tearfully confessed and he and his mother enveloped each other into a tight, bone-crushing hug. They let out a choked laughter in unison, not believing that this was happening and once they pulled back, Katherine sighed in content.

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, mom."

_Two months later_...

Two months. Ever since that fateful night, lots of things have changed in both of Kurt and Blaine's lives. Blaine and Cooper were finally able to sympathize with their mother and they forgave her. Katherine had been so happy when her two children pulled her into a tight family hug. Something that she so _desperately _missed after all this time. Now living in Brooklyn by herself, Katherine was so proud that Blaine and Cooper have still remained close and all three Andersons tried to meet up every once in a while to catch up.

The thing is that Cooper had to fly back to Los Angeles after his two-week off-work break expired and he was quick to return to his workplace at the law firm he was in. He did feel bad for leaving Blaine and his mom behind but all three pledged to make regular Skype calls every once in a while and henceforth, the family of three grew closer than ever before.

Kurt and Blaine tried their best to avoid the tabloids and press that were still going on and on about what Blaine did that night to the point that Rachel had to step up again to tell the reporters outside Kurt's mansion that he was in no mood for an interview whatsoever.

Blaine had been so touched when all his Warbler friends came down to visit him in the hospital too and he watched in awe from his bed—with Kurt by his side—as his dear old friends performed an a cappella rendition of the classic Beatles song _I Want to Hold Your Hand_. All the Warblers had to gasp altogether when Blaine finally came out to tell them that he and Kurt were dating although Nick, Jeff, Wes and David already knew it. Blaine was scheduled to be released three weeks after the night he was shot but when he returned to Kurt's mansion to be with him, the doctors had warned that he was still too weak to perform certain everyday tasks.

And one of those tasks included _sex_.

Kurt was frustrated to no end that he and Blaine couldn't make proper love anytime soon and so he busied himself by helping Blaine move all his furniture and belongings from his old house and into the singer's mansion—with the help of Katherine, the Warblers, some of the New Directions and even Cooper when he'd flown in for a surprise visit. After a week of strenuous furniture transporting, Blaine had officially moved in with Kurt and now, both lovers shared the same bedroom together, both ecstatic that this was really happening.

They could finally be together now. No more obstacles to stop them from being apart anymore.

And both Kurt and Blaine really _cherished_ that.

In the end, Wes, David and Cooper (who now still lives in his dear LA apartment) had moved out from the mansion. Finn also returned from the hospital, much to Rachel's delight but unlike Finn, Blaine had to use a wheelchair for the next month. His gunshot wounds had just merely missed his spinal cord—something that both made Kurt and Blaine sigh in relief—but the swelling was still prevalent and so, Blaine was advised to utilize a wheelchair. In response, Kurt had an elevator installed in the mansion so that Blaine was able to go upstairs where their bedroom was and deep inside, Kurt was already planning on luring Blaine into the elevator and then jumping on him and having hot, bare sex in it once Blaine was stronger.

At first, Kurt was obliged whenever Blaine had to ask for help in many everyday things such as to reach up for something in a kitchen cabinet or to help lay him in bed since he still couldn't walk (and whenever he wanted to, he could actually walk but he was explicitly told to use a cane to help him travel from one place to another). Now _this_ frustrated Blaine. Furthermore, Kurt was already seeing this as a game as he would deny giving him what he desired and Blaine couldn't really chase after him with his wheelchair in the end.

"Kurt?"

The soft voice immediately made Kurt's heart leap, "What is it, baby?"

The two lovers were now in the study room, a bespectacled Kurt lounging on the loveseat with Nicholas Sparks' _The Notebook _in his hands while the former bodyguard was just a few feet away from him, setting the _GQ _magazine aside on the table. He wheeled himself forward so that he could stare at his boyfriend's deep blue eyes properly and Kurt perked up with a concerned expression.

"I was just thinking..." the hazel-eyed man began, clearing his throat as the nerves got the better of him. "Since I resigned from my career as a bodyguard, I've been looking around for other jobs and I came across something that really interested me."

Kurt arched an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"You know that I was the lead singer of the Warblers back at Dalton, right?"

_Lead singer. Dalton. What is he implying? _"Yeah, those dark blue blazers you and your friends wore were pretty memorable." He mused and Blaine chuckled.

"Well, I just had a random thought when I came across this job offer and I... I—"

"Blaine, you can tell me anything, okay?" Kurt set his glasses on a side table and he reached to place a gentle hand on Blaine's, their interlocked fingers resting on the wheelchair-bound man's lap. He could sense the nervousness in Blaine's tone and he was just wondering why he was having a hard time telling him what he wanted to say.

"I know," Blaine looked down and he sighed. "I want to be the new director of the elementary school's show choir."

Kurt's mouth dropped. He wasn't shocked at what Blaine had just said; he was shocked as his brain automatically generated mental images of Blaine being around little children and teaching them the basics about music reading.

_Blaine? A teacher? Oh my Gaga, somebody give me CPR cuz I think that's the cutest thing I've ever imagined!_

"You think it's a bad idea, don't you?" Blaine cocked his head, his shoulders sagging at the frozen expression on his lover's astonished face. "I knew it, how could a bodyguard who shoots stalkers and criminals be around kids and be a teacher—"

"Blaine, I think that's a _great _idea!" Kurt grinned.

"You-you really think so?" The former bodyguard looked up, his heart beating so fast that he could have a heart attack any second now.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded eagerly. "You always told me that before you became a bodyguard, you've always wanted to be a music teacher. Do you remember that? Well, now you can live that dream, sweetie! You can help educate the future generation!"

Blaine had to laugh at Kurt's overexcited tone and he smiled at him. "Well, I'm still healing and the doctors said that I can walk in a week or so. The job interview's next week too and it may be coincidence but I think it's fate!"

Kurt broke down into hysterical laughter. "You should go for it, Blaine. You're always so passionate about music and _oh_," he moaned. "Imagine you being surrounded by little children? So freaking adorable!"

Blaine ducked with a massive blush, "I'm glad that you're supporting me with this."

"I'll always support you, pumpkin." Kurt purred, rubbing his thumb on the back of Blaine's hand. "Unless you decide to be a terrorist, then that's when I, as your boyfriend, have to draw the line."

Blaine laughed, "Everything's just so perfect now. I get to live with you and I'm getting out of this stupid wheelchair next week. I might even get this job and ugh, if only I can walk now, I'd be carrying you in my arms bridal-style and I'd make love to you in bed all day."

Kurt bit his lip, "Not to sound stupid but I have to admit, you look so _cute_ in a wheelchair!"

Blaine gave him a bewildered look, "Seriously? I can't even walk or climb up the stairs. I have to use the elevator to go upstairs and it just sucks that I can't do anything around here—"

"Just one more week," Kurt told him, content that his boyfriend was getting better and stronger everyday. "Then, I'll make proper love to you. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me and even for _us_. You're everything to me, Lonely Boy."

Blaine could only smile in return, his heart going insane at the old nickname Kurt had given to him early on in their then-non-existent relationship.

_Two weeks later_...

"I got the job!" Blaine walked into the living room, his face now on the verge of getting split into half by his extremely wide grin. "You're looking at the new music teacher of Sunset Valley Elementary Schoo—"

"Blaine, I'm so happy for you!" The singer bolted from his position on the sofa, the television encore of _Shrek 2 _now long forgotten. He ran up to Blaine and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss, causing both men to moan helplessly into the sudden display of affection. "I knew you'd get the job! I love you so much!"

"Mmm, I love you too." Blaine breathed in content. "I start on Monday."

"Wait a second, you said _teacher_, not _director_." Kurt pulled back from the kiss. "Did you—"

"Turns out that one of the school's Music Theory teachers had just retired and when they saw me, they just decided to give me the job. So, I won't be the glee club's director for now but still..."

"I'm so proud of you, baby!" Kurt all but squealed and he pulled him into a tight bear hug. "I'm taking you out for dinner."

Blaine's heart jumped. This was just what he needed. Spending the night out in the Big Apple with the love of his life and he couldn't wait to tell more about his new job to Kurt over dinner.

"I made a reservation at _Pavarotti Italiano _for just the two of us tonight and I'm driving," Kurt told him, already on his feet to grab his pea coat and Tommy Hilfiger scarf.

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute!" Blaine stopped the hurried singer in his tracks. "That's Nick and Jeff's restaurant!"

"So? As much as I know that you find those two lovebirds annoying as hell, that was where we had our first date, remember?" Kurt exclaimed, already buttoning his coat on and Blaine sighed.

"Of course, I remember." He smiled when memories of their first date flashed into his mind. And it also happened to be the same night when he and Kurt made love for the first time. "When should we be there?"

"In half an hour," Kurt informed him. "Which means that we need to go _now_."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the car." Blaine told him and after a slight nod, Kurt left to exit the front lobby and the moment the countertenor left the living room, Santana, Rachel, Brittany and Finn sprang out from the corner with excited grins.

"Are you gonna ask him tonight?" Rachel questioned, her bright wide sunshine smile partially annoying Santana's eyes beside her.

"Yes, I've been waiting for this night for months now and I'm going to do it." Blaine responded nonchalantly. "I'm going to ask him to marry me."

"BLAINEY!" Brittany squealed and she ran up to the almost-deaf man and enveloped him in an oxygen-deprived hug. "He's _so_ gonna say yes!"

"Yeah, dude. You two deserve to be happy together and I think that you and Kurt are _perfect _for each other." Finn stepped forward with his arm snaked around Rachel's waist. "When you and Kurt get married, like me, Rach, Santana and Brit, you'll be so happy that you get to spend the rest of your life with your soulmate."

Rachel looked up at her husband, a stray tear forming as she remembered the day she and Finn got married. "Good luck, Blaine." She focused her attention on Blaine again and she smiled, "After everything you and Kurt have been through together, it's time for you to take that next step with him."

"Thanks, you guys." Blaine's cheeks were burning red now. "I'm just so nervous—"

"Listen to me, bowtie whore." Santana cut in, her sudden nickname for Blaine made the man peer down at his own purple bowtie self-consciously and everyone else's eyebrows in the room shoot up through the roof. "It's going to be okay. Kurt can never say no to you. I'm sure that he really loves you that he's willing to spend the rest of his life with you too. You two love each other so much that it makes me sick."

Blaine rolled his eyes. _Classic Satan right there. _"Alright, I better go now. Kurt's probably freezing out in the cold now and I think that it'd be rude to make him suffer when I want to propose to him on the same night."

Rachel chuckled, "Go, Blaine." She stepped forward to pull him into a touching hug. "You deserve to be loved and Kurt's waiting for you."

"Okay," Blaine nodded as he pulled back. "I'll see you guys then."

As his friends waved him off, the nerves were rapidly building up inside Blaine as he stepped out into the dark winter night, his face spreading into a small smile as minute snowflakes rained everywhere around him. He looked down and he saw his boyfriend, leaning against his Audi with his arms crossed, waiting patiently for him.

"Sorry, I took so long." Blaine apologized as he neared his lover.

Kurt had to take a moment to take a deep breath when his blue eyes rested on the angel before him. He loved how the snowflakes were gently falling on Blaine's tan olive cheeks, how the dark night helped emphasize the man's lips and he _definitely_ loved it when Blaine placed a hand on his cheek before pulling him in for a gentle kiss under the snow.

"It's okay. Besides, it's pretty nice out here in the snow." Kurt waved him off, glad that his thick scarf was preventing the snow from entering his coat.

Blaine held out a hand, still as dapper as he was. "Shall we?"

And Kurt took it, "We shall."

...

"KURT! BLAINE! You're here!" Nick gasped with wide eyes as he watched the two lovers enter his restaurant, finding it rather cute of them as they busily shrugged off the snow that had been building up on their winter coats.

"Nick, why do you act like we're coming here out of nowhere? I made a reservation remember?" Kurt deadpanned, making Blaine chuckle beside him.

"Ignoring that," Nick held up a finger in defiance before looking down to confirm their reservation. "Come follow me this way," the man professionally said as he led them back to their private dining room—the same room Kurt and Blaine had been in the last time they were here. On their first date.

"So, Blaine. I see that you're out of your wheelchair now. How're you feeling?"

The brunette couldn't help but feel concerned for his best friend as Kurt and Blaine took off their coats and settled themselves down onto their comfortable leather seats.

"I'm better now, Nick. Thanks for asking," Blaine replied before rolling his eyes when Nick took out and set a match up in order to light up the two candles at the centre of their table.

"Nah-ah ah, now that I know that you two are officially dating, having cheesy, romantic lit-up candles is okay." Nick defended himself when Blaine gave him an _are-you-freaking-kidding-me-right-now_ look.

"Nick—" Blaine warned.

"It's fine, Blaine." Kurt cut in. "Where's Jeff, by the way?" he looked up at Nick who was smirking at Blaine and the former bodyguard was surprised that Kurt took Nick's side for once.

"Oh he's coming in right about..." he peered at his Rolex wristwatch, mentally counting _1, 2, 3 and now_. "Now."

As if on cue, a blonde man appeared, dressed in the same waiter attire as Nick and he wrapped an affectionate arm around his husband's waist before pulling him in to plant a gentle kiss on his neck, causing the waiter to blush profusely.

"Hey, guys!" Jeff smiled warmly at Kurt and Blaine before him; he had already suspected that something was going on between these two lovebirds when they had apparently come into his restaurant for their first date all those months ago and he practically commended himself for having such an awesome gaydar.

Unlike his constantly overexcited husband in his arms, Jeff was known by his peers to be the more reserved and well-mannered one in the marriage. Jeff was always there to keep Nick grounded and he had to hold him in his arms when the Warblers had lost in Regionals to the New Directions in their junior and senior years and that was when he and Nick actually started dating. Jeff could still remember that night when an emotional and weeping Nick trembled in his arms and while he was struggling to comfort the brunette beside him, Jeff accidentally blurted out that he has feelings for him.

And the way Nick's bright eyes slowly looked up to stare at him in astonishment was probably the most memorable highlight of Jeff's days at Dalton.

The blonde and the brunette instantly became an item, much to Wes and David's delight and Sebastian's annoyance then and Jeff remembered how he had pluck up enough courage to finally ask Nick out on a date.

Five years later and now they are madly in love, happily married and the proud owners of a very successful Italian restaurant in the Big Apple. It had always been Nick's dream to open his own restaurant in the city and leave Ohio altogether and Jeff was more than eager to follow his husband's dream too.

In secret, Blaine had always been jealous of Nick and Jeff's relationship and eventual marriage since their Dalton days because he had always felt so alone. Sebastian had, for a while, wanted to pursue him but the dapper Warbler kindly rejected his advances. He perfectly knew well of Sebastian's reputation as a student who easily got the attention of countless of other blinded-by-his-looks guys at Dalton and Blaine didn't want a man like Sebastian.

Then he met Kurt.

"How's it going, Jeffy?" Blaine smiled, smirking on the inside as Jeff had told all the Warblers a million times that he _hated _that nickname.

"It's _Jeff_, not Jeffy!" The blonde's eyes narrowed and for a moment, the former bodyguard was frightened.

"And you all call me the bipolar one in our marriage," Nick muttered in his breath and Kurt laughed. _It would've been so much fun had I been in Dalton with these guys._

"Anyway, _Jeffy_," Blaine smirked when the waiter looked like he was about to pounce on him and hurt him right there and then. "To answer your question, everything's great. I got a new job as a music teacher at this elementary school down in Brooklyn—"

"Teacher?!" Nick's jaw dropped the ground. "That's so cool! You've always wanted to teach little kids."

"That's amazing, _Blainers._"Jeff supplied, raising an eyebrow with a smirk as Blaine scowled at the nickname. "I'm sure you'll be great there."

"Yeah and he starts on Monday actually. I still think it's so adorable that he's gonna be surrounded by little kids," Kurt tried to lighten up the atmosphere as Blaine was mentally challenging Jeff into a fight there. Nick, oblivious to the tension around him, finally cleared his throat to start anew, his professional tone apparent with his upright posture.

"What would you guys want to drink tonight?" he asked.

"We'll have some red wine," Blaine replied and once Nick and Jeff—who lifted his index and middle finger to do the _I'm-watching-you_ gesture—left to get what they desired, the countertenor frowned at him.

"I thought you don't drink," Kurt voiced his confusion. "You know, after that time when you got drunk and lost your V-card to a one-night stand..." The singer had descended into a fit of laughter by the end, still finding the story funny as ever and Blaine exhaled.

"I just thought that we should just celebrate with wine for once," he exclaimed breezily. "Since everything's getting better now..."

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "By the way, I'm sorry about the paparazzi out there. They can't just seem to leave us alone." He inwardly groaned, glad that he and Blaine had quickly sprinted into the restaurant amid camera flashes and screaming journalists just now.

"S'okay," Blaine insisted, reaching out to take Kurt's hands in his over the table. "As long as you're with me, I don't care. I want you. And you alone, Kurt."

Kurt looked away with a blush, "How do you always know how to reduce me into a blushing mess?"

Blaine erupted into a modest bout of laughter, "You're so cute when you blush."

A welcoming silence filled their private dining room then. The two men simply stared straight at each other's eyes, glad that everything's getting better as each day passed by.

"I'm so glad that we made it out alive together," Blaine mused. "Even Sebastian can't come between us. _Nothing _can keep me apart from you, sweetie."

"Me too, love." Kurt smiled and Blaine chuckled lightly.

...

"Gaga, this lasagne is _divine__**.**_" Kurt moaned, his eyes closed with an exasperated sigh and Blaine was struggling to stop himself from lunging at Kurt and to practically do him right there. Kurt's moans were like heaven to Blaine's ears and they went straight down to his groin. His desire to make love with Kurt was already going out of control over the past few months ever since he got shot since the doctors explicitly instructed them that having sex would only worsen Blaine's condition. But now that he could walk, Blaine was using all of his weapons to fight against his lust to fuck Kurt until he couldn't anymore.

"I know, the food here is beyond amazing..." Blaine tried to level with his desire for Kurt and he sipped at his red wine with a sigh.

"So, how's everything going with you and your mom?" Kurt changed subject all of a sudden and Blaine looked at him, mentally thanking his boyfriend for making him think about something other than the image of pinning Kurt down onto their bed in his mind.

"Oh, we're much better now. My mom's also supporting me with my new job. I guess she was happy that I don't have a career where I shoot people and end up in a hospital anymore," he chuckled and Kurt laughed.

"That's great to hear," the countertenor's reply punctuated with a final forkful of his Italian dinner and Blaine smiled.

"By the way, she told me to not say this to you but um... she is _such_ a huge fan of your music."

Kurt gaped at him, "Seriously? That's so sweet yet awkward at the same time."

Blaine couldn't stop the round of laughter that was threatening to burst out from that statement.

"I'm getting very nervous as the days go by..."

Kurt looked at him, bewildered. "Why?"

"Do you really think that I'm gonna be great with kids?" Blaine questioned. "I mean I shot a man and killed him. I don't think that parents would want their children being taught by a man who used to do _those_ kinds of things—"

"Blaine, sweetie. You're gonna be great there. You're a different man now. You can't move on with your life if you hold on to the past," he assured him.

"You're right," Blaine looked at him. "I love you."

"I know," Kurt mused.

...

Blaine had it all worked out. He had secretly gone to an array of jewellery stores in the city—telling Kurt that he was visiting Wes—and he had been searching for the perfect engagement ring. It had grown increasingly frustrating as he couldn't quite find the _one _to the point that he almost had to call Rachel and Santana for help. He was bad at this. Kurt was the one who loved shopping after all.

Getting shot, _twice _I might add, really gave Blaine a different perspective on life. Not that he was recommending to anyone that you should get shot to fully appreciate life but Blaine knew that he could have died. He could have left this world and he could have left Kurt all alone. He grimaced at the idea of a sad, depressed and lonely Kurt and so, Blaine was willing to do everything right this time.

It was only when Blaine stepped into a small, privately-owned jewellery shop that he finally found the perfect ring for Kurt. It was perfectly elegant, magnificent and it was just so _Kurt_. He had told his mother and Cooper that he wanted to marry Kurt and he was happy when they supported him, with Cooper pushing him on to propose ASAP.

Afterwards, Blaine finally was able to ask Rachel, Santana, Finn and Brittany to help him set everything up—which was followed by a load of squealing and screaming for joy. He had the rings and he had the perfect place where he would propose.

Which was why Blaine was a huge bubble of nerves right now as Kurt pulled up into the mansion.

"Finally home," Kurt hummed as he set the car keys on a small table by the front door.

_This is it, Blaine. Man up! It's going to be okay._

"Kurt, do you mind walking with me in the gardens?" Blaine queried, his heart beating so fast that he could have a heart attack at any moment now.

Kurt arched an eyebrow, "O-okay."

Blaine held up a hand for Kurt take and once they walked with linked arms to the back gardens, Kurt gasped at the scene before him.

The pathway that led to the fountain at the centre of the gardens was lined up with dozens of individual candles and the bright flames helped romanticize the atmosphere out in the cold, dark night. The singer immediately turned to his boyfriend in shock and Blaine simply smiled in return.

"What is all this?" Kurt choked out.

"Just walk with me, okay?" Blaine whispered, tightening his hold on Kurt's warm hands and he led the two of them down the pathway with Kurt admiring every single candle as they travelled down to the centre of the greenery. Once they were by the fountain, Kurt's eyes widened at the image before him; there were several vases of red roses by the fountain and on the bright glistening waters, there were many rose petals floating endlessly and silently into the soft current.

"Blaine?" Kurt stared at his lover with a stunned expression. "Wh-what—"

"Shhh," Blaine placed a gentle finger on Kurt's lips and the singer automatically got the message. "I want you to not talk now because I need to ask you something."

Kurt felt his body shut down as the former bodyguard bit his lip with pleading eyes and the singer nodded in reply.

And at that moment, Blaine slowly knelt onto the hard ground on one knee and Kurt pressed a hand against his chest in shock, using all of his strength to hold back a heart-wrenching sob that was threatening to escape his quivering lips.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine began, his emotions getting the best of him as his voice cracked. "When I first met you, I knew that I was only here to protect you from your enemies. But as the days went on, I started to have feelings for you. These deep, genuine feelings in my heart and I tried so hard to fight them but I couldn't." He paused to take a deep breath before continuing on.

"You were so afraid and desperate back then that it literally broke my heart. I will never know why there are people out there who wanted to hurt you but what I _do_ know is that I can't stop thinking about you, Kurt."

The singer felt his heart warm at that and he attempted a grateful smile, tears now subtly trickling down his cheeks.

"You're the one, sweetie. And I'm willing to do _anything_ to make sure that you're safe with me. I will always protect you as my own and I will always be there to hold you in my arms, to be there when you're alone and to make sure that you're okay. I may not be your bodyguard anymore but I want to be your husband."

_Husband_. The word alone was enough to break Kurt's walls down and the singer felt his knees grow weak.

"I _love_ you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine declared from the bottom of his heart. "You're everything to me and I promise to protect you with all my heart and strength. I'll fight for you until my dying breath and I'll always take care of you."

_This cannot be happening. _Kurt's mind short-circuited at Blaine's moving words, well aware that they weren't just said as part of a rehearsed monologue, that there was something more genuine and deeper and profound behind them.

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box in his hands before looking up to stare at his lover's deep blue eyes with a teary smile. "Kurt, will you marry me?"

The whole world stopped.

Kurt took in a shaky breath and he nodded fervently. "Yes," he breathed. "YES! Yes yes yes, I'll marry you!"

Blaine beamed at those words and he stood up to his feet before smashing his lips against Kurt's, effectively claiming his mouth and he lost himself into the kiss as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to draw his lover closer. The kiss was an intoxicating combination of love, passion and worship; Kurt's soft lips were pressed against Blaine's and Blaine cupped a strong hand over Kurt's jaw, reducing the singer into a moaning and melting mess.

They continued like that for over a minute, simply kissing passionately and moaning desperately as they gradually moved closer and closer. It amazed Kurt that a man who was just a few inches shorter than him could make him feel this way and Blaine's tongue was plundering Kurt's mouth, with Kurt finally pulling away as his lungs cried out for oxygen.

With swollen lips and puffy eyes, Kurt smiled. "It's perfect." He watched as Blaine took his hand to slip the engagement ring into his finger and he bit his lip, unable to tame his bursting emotions.

"We're getting married," Blaine grinned at him.

"We're getting married," Kurt echoed in reply as he looked at his boyfriend—no, _fiancé_—with a hopeful smile.

They exchanged a loving stare, both pairs of eyes being stunned by the beauty of the other and Kurt brought up a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek, "You'll always be the love of my life, Blaine. Not Chandler, _you_. And only you..."

Blaine tearfully smiled, "You're my missing puzzle piece, Kurt. You _complete_ me."

Lips met in a searing kiss.

**A/N: Phew, longest chapter again. Hope you liked this cuz Klaine's getting married and smutty smut scenes are going to make a return soon lol! I love reading all your thoughts on this story and I'm so blessed to have such a faithful audience hehe. Reviews will make me feel so joyful as I finish the last 2012 week of school!**

**Oh about that big announcement I mentioned, I have 3 things to say. 1) There's only about 1 or 2 chapters left until this story's officially over. *sobs* 2) There might be an epilogue afterwards (tell me if you really want one!) and 3) I am going to start on my third story very soon and of course, it's a Klaine one again. I'll be posting Ch.1 of that story at the end of this story and I hope that you'll stick around to read it too! I'd hate to lose many of my fellow followers as I change stories so please please please consider reading it as well. **


	27. Protected, Scars, Love

**A/N: So sorry for the hiatus (too busy for the holidays) and I felt really bad that I didn't give you a chapter for the entire week so here it is! Yup, I've decided to let this be the **_**last **_**chapter for this story. This is it, you guys! I know that it's sad to see a story go but I have an important message for y'all at the end of this last chapter and I think you'll be happy about it! ;)**

**Without further ado, here's the long awaited wedding of our dearly beloved Klaine. What better way to celebrate the holidays/Christmas/New Year with a Klaine wedding? **

**Chapter 27:: Protected, Scars, Love**

_Kurt and Blaine's bedroom. 5:30pm._

"Today's the day, Kurt." The nervous countertenor muttered nervously to himself as he stared aimlessly at his reflection in his bedroom's mirror. "Today's the day you're marrying the love of your life."

It was a bright January afternoon, just two months after Blaine finally was able to regain his ability to walk and ever since they got engaged, Kurt was practically heads over heels in love with his fiancé and he had been waiting for this day to come. The media instantly went insane when pictures of Kurt and Blaine out in public, holding hands with their engagement rings proudly on display surfaced and the entire nation went into complete shock. Kurt was uneasy when many reporters and journalists—all with the one desire to interview and fish out exclusive details about their upcoming marriage—gathered outside his mansion's gate and within days, Kurt had to call the police to keep them at bay.

The singer was insistent on having only one reporter to be at the wedding itself today and it was none other than one of his best friends from high school: Lauren Zizes who now works for CNN.

"You look really handsome, Kurt." Lauren complimented him with a wink, her eyes admiring the beige Alexander McQueen suit Kurt was sporting for the wedding. "Blaine's so gonna faint when he sees you out there."

"Aww thanks, Laur." Kurt blushed as he turned to smile at his wedding reporter. "You look really beautiful with that Oscar de la Renta dress by the way."

The sudden compliment Kurt paid her struck a blush in Lauren's pimpish face, "How'd you know that I'm wearing Oscar d—"

"Gay man here, remember?" Kurt chuckled and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Thanks anyway," she grinned. Just as she was about to say something more, both of them heard footsteps getting near them and they looked up to Rachel and Finn at the bedroom door, wide eyes and gaped mouths on their faces.

"Wow, you look really great, dude." Finn smiled and Kurt had to resist rolling his eyes at the word _dude _there.

"I'm so happy for you, Kurt. After all the crap that was thrown at you, you still manage to get through all that and look at you now. You're about to marry Blaine!"

Rachel's little jump for joy went unnoticed among the three others and laughter engulfed the room.

"Speaking of Blaine, you need to get out there now, Kurt!" Lauren squealed childishly and all of a sudden, Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach. The ceremony was about to start in a few minutes and he was about to say those two words that would officially bind him and Blaine together for eternity.

_If only Mom and Dad were here to watch me marry the love of my life._

Rachel could sense the sadness in Kurt's eyes and she immediately knew why.

"Guys, is it okay if I have a little private chat with Kurt for a minute?"

Lauren and Finn looked at her and nodded.

"Sure, honey." Finn stooped down to kiss his wife on the forehead and Lauren simply joined the tall man out of the bedroom and once Kurt and Rachel were alone, the woman quickly closed the door before giving Kurt a sympathetic smile.

"Is it about your parents?"

Kurt felt his heart jump. _She knows me so well. _"Yeah," he shakily whispered, reaching down a hand to hold a wooden framed picture of him with Burt and Elizabeth as a young boy. Six years old. Just two years before he lost his mom.

"Kurt, it's going to be okay." The brunette assured him, the singer's publicist could only watch with heartache as Kurt tightly gripped onto the photograph in his hands. "Your mom and dad would've been so proud of you."

Kurt turned to her, "Rea... Really?"

"Yeah, you've been through so much, Kurt. And there were times when I couldn't help you at all. Especially when your stupid stalkers started attacking you because that's when Blaine came in. Blaine's going to always be there for you and to protect you, no matter what."

Kurt's heart warmed the mention of his fiancé's name.

"And when he took those bullets for you in order to keep you safe," Rachel paused to mockingly fan herself as it the room was suddenly hot. "_Oh_, the things that man would do for you..."

"I love him so much," Kurt smiled tearfully.

"And your parents will always love you too," the publicist stepped forward to take the photograph from Kurt's hands. "Never forget that, Kurt."

"Okay," he nodded solemnly. He took in a deep breath before exhaling dramatically.

It's time.

"You ready to marry the man who saved your life?" Rachel held out a hand, her bubbly dress was too magnificent for word and Kurt chuckled lightly.

"I'm ready."

_Meanwhile..._

"Aww, my wittle bwother's getting mawweed!" Cooper Anderson cooed childishly as he pinched Blaine by his cheeks, causing the former bodyguard to sneer at him like an enrage wolf.

"Don't talk to me like I'm five!" Blaine shot back, making his older brother burst into hysterics.

"But Squirt, you _look_ like you're five," he countered jokingly. "Has anyone ever told you how _short _you are—"

"Why did I make you my best man?" was Blaine's scowled reply as he groaned inwardly. "Wes or David would've been such a better—"

"Hey, I was the one who gave you guys a place to stay when you were running from that Sebastian psycho!" He defended himself. "Plus, I'm your bigger brother! Doesn't that show how much I really deserve to be your best man?"

The two Andersons were now at the living room of the mansion; they were explicitly told that both Kurt and Blaine can never see each other in their suits until they were up at the altar. Blaine had been forced to sleep in the guest bedroom last night after Kurt had to kick him out for fear that Blaine would accidentally discover the McQueen tuxedo he'd bought for the wedding a month ago when he and all his girl friends went out shopping. Cooper had flown in from LA to stay at his mother's Brooklyn apartment for the week just to be there to see his baby brother take that next step with Kurt.

"OH MY GOSH!"

The sudden feminine scream automatically made Blaine and Cooper whirl their curious heads around to see their mother, dressed in a chic yet elegant flower dress with lace gloves and red heels, sprinting towards them. Katherine looked ten years younger than she really was there and Blaine would never know why his father walked out on someone so beautiful on the inside and outside.

"Blaine! You look so handsome!" Katherine fangirled as she pinched Blaine's cheeks, Cooper laughing to the side and Blaine groaning in embarrassment. _Thank God, Kurt isn't here to see this. _"And Coop, darling, you're so dapper and well-dressed too!"

"_Moooom_," Blaine sighed and Katherine chuckled at how her younger son was acting like a little boy there. "I would appreciate it if you let go of my cheeks, please?"

Her eyes bugged out, "Oh! Sorry, sweetie. It's just... I'm so happy to be here to witness my son marry his soulmate!"

Cooper grinned, "Wait till Kurt sees you in that tux, Squirt. I bet you twenty bucks that he'll drool and want to shove you up against a wall and make l—"

"Cooper Daniel Anderson!" His mother's uptight tone was just enough to make Cooper shut up with an apologetic smile and Blaine laugh beside him. "Don't make your brother any more nervous than he has to be."

"Sorry," came Coop's sheepish reply.

Blaine had to take a moment to revel at how his brother and mother were here to support him. Sure, all his old friends from Dalton were here to watch their former lead singer marry none other than Kurt Hummel himself but Blaine was so _happy _that he still had a family to be there for him. Especially his mom.

"Do you think I look fine in this suit?" Blaine self-consciously looked down at his beige Armani suit with his signature bright caramel bowtie lightly perched just at the top of his bright button-up shirt. On the suit's breast pocket was a light brown pocket square with a bright white flower and his hair was partially gelled for the ceremony. Kurt and Cooper had previously insisted for Blaine to at least let some of his curls free from being tamed by that awful substance and when the man had looked at himself in the mirror earlier on, he swore he looked like a completely different man. He looked much taller. Bolder. And elegant.

And since his overall tuxedo was beige, his bright flaming hazel eyes were easily more evident and obvious.

"You look handsome, pumpkin." Katherine's smile was enough to make Blaine sigh in relief.

"I'm so happy for you, bro!" Cooper grinned. "Can't wait to see how Kurt's tux looks like."

"Speaking of Kurt, when's the wedding supposed to start?" Blaine peered down at his wristwatch.

"In a few minutes," Katherine supplied. "And I get to walk you down the aisle before I let you go to be with Kurt up at the altar!"

Blaine could only smile dreamily as images of a well-dressed Kurt at the end of the aisle, waiting for him at the altar with a loving gaze filled his mind.

"Uh-oh, he's doing that face again." Coop muttered to his mother as the two Andersons watch Blaine look off with a content expression. Katherine could only laugh at that.

_Meanwhile..._

Kurt had to almost cover his ears when deaf-inducing squeals sounded throughout the hallway when he finally stepped out of his bedroom with Rachel in tow.

"My little dolphin looks so cute in that suit!" Brittany jumped with excitement and Santana laughed at her wife's antics.

"Kurt, I must say you look rather dashing today." Mercedes smirked at the singer and Kurt blushed. "No wonder I wanted to ask you out during our sophomore year..."

"Mercy, stop!" Kurt laughed, not being able to resist reminiscing the good old days back at McKinley. Or rather _bad _old days since Karofsky and his crew had been tormenting him as if he was a disease.

Speaking of Karofsky, Kurt wasn't shocked when everyone gasped after confessing to them that he was inviting David to attend the wedding. And before Santana could go all Lima Heights on him, Kurt threw in the fact that David was a married man and everyone's eyes widened when they discovered that he was gay all along. Blaine, being the protective lover he'd always been, had been the most hesitant on supporting Kurt with this but when Kurt swore to him that David was never ever going to hurt him again, he had to give in.

"_Are you sure, honey?" Blaine paced back and forth in front of Kurt—who was sitting cross-legged on their bed—with discomfort as he was still trying to soak all this in. _

"_Yes, Blaine." Kurt's defiant reply was unheard in Blaine's ears and the former bodyguard chose to stop wondering and he just went to sit beside his fiancé._

_Kurt frowned when he saw _that _smile on Blaine's face._

"_Why are you smiling like that?" _

"_I just..." Blaine ducked with a blush before taking Kurt's hands into his, their interlocked fingers perfectly kneaded together as they stared at each other's eyes. "I'm so proud of you."_

_Kurt arched an eyebrow, "You're proud of me?"_

"_You just have _so_ much love in you and the fact that you're willing to forgive and move on from what Karofsky did to you really shows how perfectly imperfect you are." He said in a low yet strong voice. "The way you turn your pain into compassion and love. I... I love that about you. And I'm so proud to call you my fiancé because you're _everything_ to me." A brief pause. "I've never loved you more than I do right now. And your parents would've been so proud of you too."_

_Kurt immediately pulled Blaine in for a long, passionate kiss to show his gratitude for understanding him and when they pulled back, the singer sighed in content. _

"_Thank you," he bit his lip. "For... always supporting me."_

"_I'll always support you, baby." Blaine cooed, gently running a smooth hand up and down Kurt's arms. "Always."_

"Okay guys, could you come together so I can take a group shot?" Lauren suggested and everybody—Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Marley, Quinn, Sugar and Wade—gathered around with gleeful smiles for the upcoming shot.

"Say cheese!" Lauren squealed before taking it and when they dispersed, Kurt told them that he needed to head to the kitchen to make sure that all the food, snacks, desserts and other culinary delights were ready.

_Meanwhile_...

Blaine stared out the window in the kitchen above the sink, having told Cooper and his mother that he needed some time alone with his thoughts. The wedding ceremony was announced to take place at the back gardens in their mansion—Blaine smiled when he realized that he and Kurt were now officially living together—and he had to admit that it was a great idea to have the wedding at home.

He thought that it was poetic as the back gardens was where he and Kurt had shared their first kiss and where he had proposed to Kurt a few months ago: something about starting the next chapter of your life where you leave your previous one sounded incredibly appealing to him. Since the vast majority of the guests were once in their respective glee clubs in high school, they didn't really see the need to hire a band to provide music for the ceremony and they instead opted to hire a DJ, several bartenders and decorators in preparation for the day. Blaine had to roll his eyes with laughter when he decided to give in when Nick and Jeff desperately wanted to cater for the wedding as well.

The gardens had never looked so beautiful until today as it was romantically decorated with many tall crystal vases of white tulips and forget-me-nots at the end of the aisle and many pristine-white chairs were getting filled up as the guests had come forth to wait for them. Since it was getting darker, the fairy lights that were out hanging around the greenery outside gave off a romantic yet subtle atmosphere. Blaine was ecstatic that all his Warbler friends were here to support him and he smiled when Mercedes had asked the couple if she could be the one to perform the ceremony as if she was a reverend, much to their delight.

The wedding, as Kurt had always dreamed of, was to be a private one, with only very close friends and family attending the ceremony. Being a major topic in the media over the past few months, Kurt had finally came out to announce that it was indeed to be a private ceremony and he was so touched when many of his fans had also shown their support for the couple, with many taking pictures of them with various posters and pictures of Kurt and Blaine and sending them to local news stations.

Blaine smiled when he saw his best man, Cooper walk out to the gardens to join Mercedes at the altar along with Finn who was selected to be Kurt's best man as well. He couldn't believe it. This was really happening. He was going to marry the man he's been so madly in love with ever since he first laid eyes on him.

Kurt huffed, peering down at his white tulip that was awkwardly sticking out at an odd angle on his suit's breast pocket and he was so busy trying to fix it that by the time he arrived at the kitchen, he paled when he saw the back of Blaine's body staring out the window.

Kurt had to utilize an Olympian effort to not gasp at that moment, because even when he couldn't see him properly from his position, he bet that Blaine would look incredibly handsome in that gorgeous beige suit of his. He remembered that he wasn't allowed to see Blaine until the ceremony begun, but he chose to voice his presence in a hush tone.

"Don't turn around, it's just me."

Blaine knew that voice.

He automatically froze on the spot, inadvertently gripping onto the counter in shock and he felt his cheeks burn from a sudden intense blush and he felt his heart beat faster and faster than ever. He didn't dare turn around.

"Kurt, what are you doing here? You know we can't see each other until we're out there—"

"I know, I just wanted to check on some things but I don't care about that anymore."

A short silence followed.

"This is wrong, Kurt." Blaine whispered, his back still facing Kurt. "We're not supposed to each other right now!"

"Well, I can't see your face so I guess it's fine." Kurt smiled.

"Come here then," Kurt didn't see Blaine's smirk when he heard the man's barely audible whisper. The singer slowly started to cross over the kitchen until he was just a few inches from Blaine's back—who had remained where he was by the sink the entire time—and Kurt's arms seemed to act on auto-pilot as they slowly wrapped around Blaine's waist, mindful to not wrinkle the suit and he stared at the back of Blaine's neck. It was almost impossible to not just turn him around so that they could look at each other in the eye.

"Hmm, I can't believe this is happening." Blaine hummed blissfully as he leaned against his fiancé, his back gently resting over Kurt and the singer smiled.

"Neither can I," Kurt whispered, his desperate lips pressed against the back of Blaine's neck, sucking gently.

"I'll never forget that face of yours when I woke up from my pretend-coma," Blaine muttered, biting his lip with excitement as his fiancé held onto his waist. Tight and firm. "You were just so _relieved _to see me wake up and I... I never want you to go through that kind of thing again. I never want to see you wait for me to surface from a coma in a hospital bed ever again."

"Shhh, baby. It's okay," Kurt purred, secretly jumping for joy that Blaine wasn't wearing too much gel today, allowing his curls to at least partially be free from its cage. "Everything's much better now."

"I did it for you," Blaine sighed. "I took those bullets for you because I love you so much, Kurt."

The singer's heart melted.

"You saved my life," he breathed. "And because of that, we wouldn't be here right now. Being together for the last time as fiancés before we go out to get married."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'm going to turn around so that I can face you. But we both have to keep our eyes closed, okay?"

Kurt's breath hitched. "Okay." He knew what was going to happen; he felt Blaine shift in his arms and he smiled when he felt Blaine rest his forehead against his. Since both of their eyes were tight shut—the ever-growing desire to open them was too much to bear—all they could see was pitch darkness and Kurt could feel Blaine's warm breath against his cheek. That was until he felt something soft press against his lips.

Blaine moaned when Kurt reciprocated, their lips sweetly pressed together as one and he placed a careful hand over Kurt's jaw to draw him closer as they continued to kiss. For both of them, they somehow enjoyed the feeling of not being able to see each other right now. It gave them a sense of excitement that they would truly get to see how the other looked like once they were out in the gardens and the only thing that was on their minds was how warm and tender the other's lips felt against his own.

"I'll always protect you," Blaine breathed once he pulled back, both their eyes still closed as before. "You're mine."

"I'm yours," Kurt nodded and he marvelled at how Blaine held onto his waist, failing to see that the other had a lovesick smile as well.

They stayed where they were, resting their foreheads against each other's, their eyes still refusing to even take a peek. Eventually, Blaine cleared his throat.

"I have to go now, baby." He mumbled.

"Okay, I'll see you out there, okay?" Kurt nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," were Blaine's final words before Kurt blindly felt Blaine slip out of his hold, the man's footsteps growing distant until Kurt was 100% sure that the man had already left the kitchen. When he finally dared to open his eyes, he smiled when he looked around to see that all the food that Nick and Jeff had brought in from their restaurant were in perfect condition and he couldn't help but look out the same window Blaine had done before.

Blaine walked down the hallway so that he was now in a room that was supposed to lead out to the gardens. Where he would marry the love of his life.

"There you are! Coop's already out waiting with everyone else," Katherine hollered, her maternal instincts kicking in as she linked arms with her son. "It's time to start, son."

"I know, Mom." Blaine smiled triumphantly. But somewhere deep down, he felt his heart ache, knowing that neither one of Kurt's parents was here to personally escort him down aisle. "I'm really nervous..."

"It's going to be fine, sweetie." His mother flashed him a supportive smile. "You know, I remember when I married your father—you know, back when he wasn't the drunk mess he always was," Blaine had to let out a giggle there. "—well, I remember feeling so nervous when my dad walked me down the aisle until I met your father at the altar. And look at what happened since that day, I brought up and raised two of the most perfect sons I could ever have and I'm just so proud of you, Blaine. I really am."

Blaine looked at her, "Thanks, Mom."

"Now I'm going to hold you the entire time, okay? I'll be with you every step of the way and if you ever feel nervous, just look at me and take a deep breath."

Blaine nodded, suddenly feeling his knees wobble. "If I trip and fall out there, don't hate me for pulling you down with me too."

Katherine chuckled, "No, sweetie. I wouldn't hate you. I'd just get angry that you'll mess up my dress."

They shared a few more laughs before they received the signal that it was time.

The French doors to the gardens were slowly opened by Wes and David, the two bodyguards had taken a break from their careers to just come down to watch their best friend marry the love of his life and they gave him and Katherine a goofy thumbs-up.

Blaine's first impression of the gardens was... _ohmygodit'ssobeautiful_. Everyone had done a spectacular job at decorating and the lights atop the trees were glowing a bright yellow and red whilst the chairs were specially arranged so that a white strip, designated as the aisle, would lead up to the altar. Cooper was to the right at the end, smiling proudly as his mother and brother slowly made their way down the aisle while Mercedes stood at the centre, her heart thumping with much love and joy that she was able to do this for Kurt and Blaine. Finn stood off to the left, watching in awe as his stepbrother's fiancé finally arrived at the altar. He was so glad that Kurt was able to actually find true love and he perfectly believed well that Blaine was the _one _for him.

While Blaine had been led by his mother towards the altar, he blushed when Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Hunter and Trent all mouthed "good luck!" and the sight of his old friends managed to calm him down. By the time he was at the altar, he turned to his mom and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom. For everything."

"I'll always be here for you, son." She whispered.

She scampered off to take her seat at the front row, nearest to the altar and she blew Blaine a well-wishing kiss for good measure.

Now Blaine had to wait.

"Kurt, breathe. You're going to be okay. Blaine's out there and he—"

"I know, I know." Kurt interjected with a deep intake of oxygen; Rachel had to giggle at her best friend's frequent exaggerated expressions. She'd been _very _insistent on wanting to escort Kurt down to join Blaine at the altar since Kurt's parents weren't there and Kurt was happy that at least he had someone to walk with him before he was to marry his lover. "I'm just so nervous! I'm going to marry Blaine!"

"Exactly, so take a deep breath. _Again_," she deadpanned and she watched as Kurt heeded her demand. "Good," she linked arms with the singer just as the doors were set to open. "All those people out there care about you, Kurt. It's going to be okay. And most of all, Blaine _loves _you. All he wants is to see you happy."

"Okay," Kurt gulped. "Let's do this."

A few moments later and the doors opened. Santana and Brittany had happily sent them winks and supportive smiles as they closed the doors behind them and when Kurt looked around, he was so relieved that Rachel was right all along. All his friends were here to watch him take the next big step with Blaine and he was glad that for once, he didn't care about having to hide anymore.

No more stalkers, no more letters, no more running away, no more gunshots, no more Chandler, and no more Sebastian.

As Kurt was busy smiling and blushing as Tina, Marley and Quinn blew him air kisses, Blaine was frozen on the spot. That suit, his perfectly coiffed hair, his beautiful smile, his _everything. _Kurt was _gorgeous_.

When Kurt finally looked up to meet Blaine's loving stare, he almost felt his knees buckle, knowing that he was just a few feet away from the love of his life.

He had to restrain himself from running up to Blaine and pulling him in for a passionate kiss and there was nothing that could break their stare now. Blaine had never looked so handsome and charming in his lifetime and Kurt had to mentally slap himself as he thought that this was all just a dream. How could he marry the most loving, protective and gorgeous man who saved his life so many times already?

When Rachel dropped Kurt off to take her seat at the front row, nearest to Finn on the left side, both Kurt and Blaine were practically speechless at this point. They stared wide-eyed at each other, both ignoring the expensive branded suits in favour of admiring the other's lovestruck faces. Blaine slowly interlocked his firm fingers into Kurt's and the singer ducked with a blush as he felt Blaine's warm hands in his. He always felt so safe and protected under Blaine's touch whether it was from a hug or a kiss, or a hand on a shoulder.

"You're the most beautiful human being I've ever seen in my entire life," Blaine breathed in astonishment. Kurt had to bite his lip and look away with a devil-red blush that made everyone in the crowd laugh and "_awww_" at the same time.

Mercedes, already shaking her head from the intense amount of cheesiness around her, cleared her throat and she looked out to the audience just in time to see her husband, Sam Evans blow an air kiss for good luck. She had to control herself, this was Kurt and Blaine's wedding, not hers.

"Hey y'all!"

The entire audience laughed at Mercedes' casual introduction.

"We're all here today because it's about damn time these two lovebirds finally tied the knot."

Everyone broke out into a cheer, Lauren already holding out a camera to take special pictures to bring back to her news program for work._ I'm _so_ getting that promotion the moment my boss sees these pictures_, she thought to herself with a smile.

"Since Kurtie here wants to keep things as short and simple as they can be, I'll try my best to fulfil that wish." Some people, including Blaine, laughed at that and Kurt gasped at Mercedes for putting him on the spot when he already was.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson." Mercedes decided to go on, struggling on the inside to not let herself laugh under Kurt's death glare. "Now the way Kurt and Blaine love each other isn't exactly the same for the rest of us. For Kurt, he was going through a very dark time and he was so afraid because there were people out there who were out to hurt him."

As Mercedes was talking to the curious crowd, Blaine looked up at his lover and he squeezed his hands to show him that he was safe now. He felt his heart wrench as his mind revisited all those dark days when they were on the run from Chandler and Sebastian and when Kurt stared at him with grateful eyes, Blaine mouthed "_I love you._"

Kurt mouthed back "_I love you too._"

"But then," Mercedes held up a sassy finger and she pointed at Blaine, "_this _man right here. He came in to keep our Kurt safe from all the hate in the world and instantly, these two fell in love. And here we are, about to witness the marriage of two of the most attractive men in the world!"

Everyone fought back their laughter and both Kurt and Blaine blushed under the compliment.

"We will now proceed to exchange the vows. Kurt, boo, you can start first." Mercedes smiled and Kurt found himself getting lost under the intensity of Blaine's bright golden hazel eyes.

"I know I'm the one who wants to keep all this short and simple but... I actually prepared a little speech, if you don't mind." Kurt turned to the audience who all nodded in understanding and before he knew it, Kurt turned to his fiancé and he sighed.

"Blaine," he began. "All my life, I've always felt so alone. Sure, I had amazing parents and I still have the bestest friends in the world but I've always wanted to feel loved. I want someone to love me for who I am and when things started to get ugly for me, _you _came in to rescue me." A pause. "You saved my life, Blaine. And you were always there to keep me safe from all my enemies and you never gave up on me. I know I shouldn't have fallen for you because you were my _bodyguard_, for heaven's sake but when you swore to me that you'll always protect me, I guess that was exactly when I started to fall in love with you. And I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You sacrificed so much just to be with me and I love you so much."

Blaine was so touched by Kurt's heartfelt words that he didn't even feel tears streaming down his cheeks by the end already.

"And Blaine, now's your turn." Mercedes supplied to the moving atmosphere before her.

"Kurt," he sniffed, making Kurt's heart melt. "To be honest, I instantly fell in love with you the moment I first met you. It's just that... I've never known anyone like you in my life and I love that about you. You're unique in your own way and when I swore to you that I'll protect with all strength and heart, I _meant _it. I hate seeing you hurt and I just wish I could do kiss away all the pain and hate away but I can't. But what I _can _do is make sure that you're safe with me and I promise to cherish you and hold you in my arms whenever you're feeling down. Just like you said, I knew that I shouldn't have fallen for you when I became your bodyguard but I couldn't fight it anymore. These deep feelings I've been secretly harbouring for you were too much to hide and I fell in love with you. We both know that it was very risky but look at where we are now, we're still together and I hope that I'll be by your side for the rest of my life, baby."

The countertenor's vision was blurry now as he fought to blink away the tears and he couldn't help but frown when he saw Cooper holding a used tissue up against his now red nose behind Blaine.

"Coop, are you crying?" Kurt questioned in disbelief and Cooper looked away with a loud sniff, making some of the audience members laugh.

"I guess we better get this thing done before Cooper turns into a sobbing mess," Mercedes joked and laughter roared throughout the gardens. The older Anderson could only glare at the audience in embarrassment.

"Kurt, do you take Blaine as your lawfully-wedded husband? Do you promise to respect him, cherish him and love him? To take care of him and be strong for him for better or for worse? To be the husband he needs for the rest of your life?"

Kurt looked straight into Blaine's teary eyes and he declared, "I do."

"Blaine, do you take Kurt as your lawfully-wedded husband? Do you promise to respect him, cherish him and love him? To take care of him and be strong for him for better or for worse? To be the husband he needs for the rest of your life?"

Blaine bit his lip and he tightly squeezed Kurt's hands with a final sigh, "I do."

Kurt and Blaine then respectively retrieved their wedding rings from Finn and Cooper and once they had carefully inserted the rings into each other's fingers along with another speech by Mercedes, the two lovers stared at each other, knowing that they were almost there.

"Then, by all means, I now pronounce you two." Mercedes purposely paused for dramatic effect. "Husband and husband."

Kurt and Blaine didn't even have to wait any longer as they immediately swooped in to capture the other in a lengthy, passionate kiss amidst an uproarious applause and cheers from everyone around them. As they held on to each other, the wolf-whistles and cheers grew louder and everyone was on their feet now.

"We're married, Blaine! Oh my gosh, I love you so much!" Kurt grinned as he pulled back.

"I love you so much more, Kurt! Now shut up and kiss me!" Blaine demanded.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice.

_Later that night_...

"Kurt!"

The familiar voice caught the attention of the curious singer and he whirled around from his conversation with Tina to see David Karofsky before him. Kurt and Blaine had decided to go all out with the after party and everyone was now either dancing at the side of the gardens or having some complimentary refreshments to the side. As it was already night-time, the fairy lights were now proudly illuminating the gardens and the DJ was busy putting in random songs that always managed to get many of the guests on their feet.

"David!" Kurt smiled and he pulled the taller man in for a tender hug. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Yeah, me and Scott are so grateful that you invited us over and thanks, Kurt. I know I was a huge jerk to you—"

"Hey hey, I forgave you already. That's in the past—"

"It's just that some of your friends here have been giving me the dirty look and I think I should leave now..."

"No," Kurt's eyes widened. "Stay, it'd be a shame for you to leave when the party's just getting started."

"HEY LAUREN, REMEMBER WHEN WE USED TO DATE AND WE ALMOST MADE THAT SEX TAPE! AHHH, GOOD TIME GOOD TIMES!"

Both Kurt and David turned to see a drunken Puck slurring to a confused Lauren, much to Quinn's shock and the blonde woman stepped forward to pull the mohawked-man, quickly reprimanding him for drinking alcohol in front of Beth and she apologized profusely to the plump woman who was holding her camera with a troubled expression.

"Yeah, I think it's time we ask all the little kids to go home." Kurt chuckled with Dave to the side as they watched Quinn pick Beth up in her arms and Puck, still in his drunken haze, simply continued dancing to the random LMFAO song that was blasting from the loud speakers.

"Hey, baby. I got you a drink," Scott tapped his husband on his shoulder and when the alerted man turned around with a loving smile, they shared a sweet kiss before Scott handed him his customary glass of champagne. It was only then that Scott noticed Kurt beside him.

"Hey, Kurt! I just want to thank you for inviting Dave and I over for your wedding." He appraised him with a generous grin. "I know that you and Dave have a troubling past but I'm just glad that you guys chose to move on from all that."

"Thanks, Scott. I'm really glad you came!" Kurt cocked his head in agreement. Suddenly, the bombastic party song from the DJ came to an abrupt halt and he heard the voice of someone clearing his throat over the microphone. Out of curiosity, Kurt focused his attention on the little stage that was erected for several performances and the singer swore his heart just died when he saw who was up there, adjusting the mic.

_Blaine_.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." The dapper man greeted everyone, his suit still managing to do wonders in Kurt's mind. "As much as I know that Kurt and I pretty much are the centre of attention today, I just wanted to do something special for my soulmate. And my husband, Kurt Hummel-Anderson!"

As if being an attention whore wasn't enough, all eyes were on Kurt now and the singer could only wonder what Blaine was about to do for him out on that stage. Everyone in the gardens began to applaud fiercely and supportively, accompanied by Cooper's usual wolf-whistles and Rachel's annoyingly loud squeals in the background. Kurt rolled his eyes with a fond smile and before long, Blaine cleared his throat once again and Kurt found himself staring back at his husband.

Setting himself down a seat by the piano onstage, the dapper man leaned into the microphone with a smirk and Kurt finally knew what was going on. "If you guys don't mind, I want to dedicate this song to my beloved husband, Kurt. Sweetie," he panned out to the crowd until he met Kurt's wide eyes and he smiled. "I love you so much and I'm so happy that we finally found each other."

Playfully sliding his fingers over the keys of the piano, Blaine looked up so that he was staring straight at Kurt from the stage and he began to sing, his voice only accompanied by the piano's sweet and gentle melody.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

A completely astonished Kurt stood frozen to the ground as Blaine sang the lyrics of the one song that meant so much to their relationship. And marriage. His gaze was completely transfixed on Blaine who was smiling back with a swoon-inducing wink and Kurt now knew why _this _man was the lead singer of the Warblers back then.

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

As Blaine entered the chorus, he closed his eyes and bit his lip with a sigh. Kurt looked on and he knew that face.

Blaine was about to cry.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Kurt was now under Blaine's spell as he unconsciously found himself walking up to the stage, a proud smile on his teary face as he crossed up the steps until he was just inched away from his husband.

_I'ma get your heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

The applause commenced before Blaine sang the last line, but he didn't care at all. Kurt was paralyzed under the supportive cheers of his friends and he pulled him up from the piano; Blaine smirked at this and he leaned in to hold his arms out, believing that Kurt was going to hug him.

But he was pleasantly surprised when Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face and he crashed his lips against his husband's passionately, resulting in the cheers to grow exponentially louder than ever. Numb with shock, Blaine finally reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him close, moaning lightly as Kurt continued to kiss him. It made Kurt shiver that everyone around them—the Warblers, his best friends from New Directions and even some other close family and friends—were cheering them on and he knew that he was perfectly safe in Blaine's arms. With that in mind, he allowed a low sigh to escape his lips when Blaine pulled back to rest his forehead against him with closed eyes.

"Love you so much, Angel."

"Love you too, Lonely Boy."

Blaine chuckled from the ancient nickname and he raised his head to stare at his husband's dashingly bright blue eyes. In them, he saw hope, love, passion and worship. And _trust. _

"That's right, Squirt! Kiss him like you mean it!" came Cooper's obnoxious yell and everyone laughed.

Shaking his head with a giggle, Blaine retracted his arms from Kurt's waist so that he could take his hands and when their fingers perfectly interlocked together, Kurt sighed in content as Blaine continued to stare lovingly at him.

"Alright, lovebirds. I think it's time for you two have your first official dance together as newlyweds!" Mercedes announced when she picked up the discarded microphone and Blaine felt his heart warm when Kurt smiled at him with glee.

"C'mon, my little angel." Blaine whispered as he kissed the tip of Kurt's nose, which went unnoticed on the eyes of the squealing audience. "Want to dance with me?"

"Oh, absolutely." Kurt offered a charming and eager grin and he allowed his husband to lead him down from the stage so that they were on the ground and at the centre where they were surrounded by their family and friends.

Tina and Quinn quickly sprinted up onstage to join Mercedes as they began to sing Whitney Houston's 1992 classic "I Will Always Love You." Immediately, Kurt became nervous. Sure, he had danced in front of his friends before this was different. This was slow-dancing. To sheer, raw romantic music. And he was about to dance with his husband for the first time.

"Hey, I'm right here." Blaine whispered into his ear, already aware of Kurt's nervous expression. "You're safe with me, okay? It's just you and me. Together."

Kurt died when those gorgeous hazel eyes stared at him and he melted into Blaine's embrace before they went into their dancing position, Blaine's hands on Kurt's waist and Kurt's around Blaine's shoulders.

_And I… will always love you. Ooh_

_I will always love you_

_You, my darling you_

_Mmm-mm._

As Mercedes began to sing the theme song of that 1992 Whitney Houston movie _The Bodyguard_, Kurt and Blaine continued to gently sway to the music.

"You know," Kurt whispered. "My mother used to love Whitney Houston and this song so much."

"Really?" Blaine looked at him. "I also happen to love this song actually."

When Kurt looked down with a tired sigh, Blaine quickly picked up on it and he leaned in to kiss his husband. "Your mother and father would be so proud of you, sweetie. Trust me, they're watching us right now from wherever they are and I know that you still miss them so much."

"Just sucks that Mom and Dad aren't here to see me marry the love of my life. They would've loved you."

"It'd be great to know them too." Blaine smiled. "I love you, Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

"Love you too, Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

The two men continued to sway into the sweet music, never letting go of each other as they looked right into each other's eyes, not caring that everyone else was watching them. They only stared at each other as if they were the last human beings on the planet and they leaned in with a sweet, gentle kiss as the song drew to an end.

…

They excused themselves from the after party as they sneaked off.

To their bedroom.

The second he locked the door behind him, he turned around and gasped when Kurt lunged at him, his lips pressed fervently against his and his breathing turning rapid. In one swift movement, Blaine leaned down to pick Kurt up bridal-style, causing the singer to yelp, and he gently laid him down onto their bed.

"Make love to me," Blaine bit his lip. "Please."

"Join me," Kurt patted a spot on the soft bed and Blaine quickly fumbled to remove his bowtie and his socks and shoes before unbuckling his belt and throwing it down harshly to the ground. Kurt's heart raced when he noticed a significant bump on Blaine's groin and he smiled when Blaine climbed onto the bed.

By the time they were both completely naked, both husbands didn't waste any time as their desperate moans and breathy sighs filled the room. The bedroom was only illuminated by the fairy lights out the window and a lamp on the bedside, making the atmosphere all the more romantic and intimate.

"You're fucking perfect," came Blaine's breathy compliment as he eyed Kurt's Herculean body and the singer blushed.

"And you're fucking sexy," he replied as he eyed at the man's distinct eight-pack, not to mention that thick, flushed cock that was lightly rubbing against his own length. "_Oh_," he moaned as his back arched upwards. "Blaine…"

"I want you," the former bodyguard echoed, wrapping a strong hand around both his and Kurt's hard shafts, his husband's cock pressed against his own. "_Now._"

With his free hand, Blaine reached to the side to fetch a bottle of lube and a condom but as he was grabbing for those items, he accidentally squeezed his and Kurt's lengths rather too tightly and Kurt's eyes rolled backwards with a wanton moan.

"Fuck," Kurt cursed in his breath and Blaine smirked. "D-do that… again!"

"With pleasure," Blaine grinned before squeezing both their shafts once more and Kurt was now reduced to a writhing and begging mess. Once Kurt took the bottle to lube himself up, he flipped Blaine over and he began inserting his fingers into the man's entrance, smiling when he found that spot as Blaine suddenly trembled.

The sinful friction was just too much. "You ready, baby?" Kurt lined his manlove with Blaine's entrance and the man nodded fervently.

"Just do it!" He gritted under his teeth. "Want you inside m—"

Kurt pushed in.

Blaine cried out.

"God, you're so tight." Kurt stuttered as he tried his best to push through the thick muscles inside his lover. "Feels so _good_."

"This is so hot," Blaine fisted into the sheets beside him.

"Yeah?" Kurt queried smugly.

"_Yeah_," came his echoed reply.

"What about this?" Kurt shuffled closer to drive his member even deeper into Blaine, therefore able to penetrate his lover more directly. "You like that, baby?"

"_NNNNGH!_" Blaine shrieked in pleasure, secretly loving whenever Kurt took charge. As Kurt reached his maximum distance, it caused Kurt to feel impossibly larger inside him and his member managed to deliver another blow to his own prostate. "_Sogoodsogoodsogood!_"

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's babbling and before long, both men climaxed with loud breathy cries and when Kurt finally pulled out from Blaine's tight heat, the exhausted man pulled the singer in for a tight cuddle, not caring that they were covered in thick sheets of sweat now.

"Do we have to get back out there to be with our friends?" Kurt husked.

"Yeah, it'd be rude if we just leave them out there without any clue where we are." Blaine reached up a hand to wipe off the sweat off his forehead and Kurt marveled at the man's bulging biceps as he did that. "But can we stay and cuddle for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Kurt smiled as he laid his head over Blaine's contoured chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh, and Blaine?"

The man looked at his husband with a concerned expression, "What's the matter, love?"

"I just…" Kurt ducked with a blush, gently skimming his fingers through Blaine's chest hair. "Thanks. For dedicating that song to me. It was the sweetest thing you've ever done for me."

Without a verbal response, Blaine took Kurt's hand and he guided the man's fingers down to rest against his own chest, Kurt watching on with wide eyes as Blaine halted the movement and he saw what Blaine wanted him to see.

The scars on his chest. Where Sebastian had shot him twice. As a sacrifice to save his life.

"These scars represent how much I love you, Kurt." He squeezed Kurt's hand over his chest. "How much I'm willing to sacrifice _everything_ for you." He then brought his hand up to kiss Kurt's knuckles before whispering: "Let me protect you. _Please_."

Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes.

**A/N: I lied. This isn't the last chapter ever cuz guess what, there's gonna be an EPILOGUE (and someone you don't like is gonna appear there, uh-oh)! And Awww, Blaine really wants to be there for Kurt. I think we all deserve a Blaine in our lives, don't you think? Reviews will make me smile and I want to hear your thoughts on this!**

**Oh, I'm going to post Ch.1 of my new story around the time when I post the epilogue as well so once again, please consider reading that. And from the bottom of my heart, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**


	28. Last Word From a Distant Heart (Preview)

**A/N: SO SORRY for the two month-long hiatus! I really am going through a very hard time right now and because you guys have been very faithful and amazing readers, I felt that you guys deserve a proper epilogue.**

**My heart warmed when I read your reviews and PMs and it also broke when many of you have been wondering where I've been since December 2012. So, I'd like to personally thank **_**MrsDarrenCriss3, angelalexandra, ZaZaisObsessed, Rori Potter, JGgirl, Klaine forever and ever 3, cmwebb67, julianajello, XxbunnyloverxX, Bia **_**and the **_**Guests**_** for your support and concern as well!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, alerting and favouriting so far and I hope you stick around to read my next story too. And since I'm a downright awful updater, here's a little preview of the long-awaited epilogue which is set to be out next weekend!**

**Chapter 28 (Epilogue Preview):: Last Word From a Distant Heart**

Chandler was sick to the stomach. Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel were paying him a visit. Blaine, the man who made sure that he would never get near to Kurt and that he was behind bars for all the evil deeds he'd committed. He was shocked that Kurt was also coming down as it would've been too much to handle for both men. The memories of their once-healthy relationship were now distant.

Chandler had been reading _The New York Times_ after a guard gave a copy to him with the front page displaying a picture of a sobbing Kurt and a bleeding Blaine in his arms onstage during the Grammys. The sheer look of pain and horror on Kurt's face was enough to make Chandler know that Kurt had suffered more than he needed to.

And his heart sank, knowing that _he_, Chandler Kiehl, contributed to Kurt's suffering as well.

He needed to tie up loose ends and move on. Kurt was never in a million years ever going to come back to him. When David revealed to him that Kurt fell in love with Blaine because of his stalking, Chandler scoffed at that. He was a matchmaker now?

Chandler was nervous as he was led to a stool at the end of the row, every single fiber in his body now numb to the touch. Once seated, he found himself facing the man whom he'd hurt so much.

Kurt wasn't even looking at him, his tired eyes refusing to acknowledge his presence. There was a time when Kurt really thought that Chandler was the one but when the man became abusive, Kurt was intent on leaving him.

"Kurt..." Chandler began but he felt his throat shut, the telephone receiver still in his hand. This was the first time he was having a conversation with him in months now. "I... I—"

"How are you, Chandler?" Blaine had handed the telephone to his husband and Kurt took a deep breath.

The question made Chandler's eyebrows shoot up to the stratosphere. Of course, Kurt was always the compassionate, forgiving and kind one. But now, Chandler feared that what he had done was beyond unforgivable.

"I'm fine. Sharing a cell with a serial killer really keeps you alert all day."

Kurt bit his lip, the little hopeful tone in Chandler's voice almost made him smile. But he didn't.

"I'm glad you're here because there's something I need to tell yo—"

"What? That you're sorry?" Kurt's trembling voice made him shiver. "Sorry for stalking me? Sorry for sending those disturbing letters? Sorry for abusing me when I didn't do anything wrong?!"

"Shhh, baby." Blaine placed a supportive hand behind Kurt's back to rub soothingly and the foreign voice made Chandler look to the side to see the man.

"I had nightmares for months because of you." Kurt's tired voice deeply contrasted from his angry tone just now, thanks to Blaine's comfort.

Chandler's mind was a blank, his heart now only filled with regrets and sorrow.

"Kurt," he tried and he felt his heart sink when Kurt nudged closer to Blaine. The former bodyguard turned to whisper to Kurt's ear something that chandler couldn't understand through the glass partition. But he knew from Blaine's lips that he said: _I'll protect you no matter what._

"I know that..." he gulped. "You're angry at me, Kurt. I know and I'm sorry. For all those horrible things I did to you. I just... I just wanted you so badly that I got out of control and I began to abuse you whenever you'd leave our—my apartment."

He quickly changed the wording as he knew that their apartment last year was the place where Kurt was abused so many times before it came to a burning point. Chandler was glad that he no longer could see bruises or scars on Kurt's face and hands and for once, he was happy for him. He had a man who will love him and respect him and protect him no matter what.

"Sorry obviously won't fix things but you need to know that I really am. You deserve to have someone who loves you and holds you in your arms and I know that it's obviously not me."

"Take my hand, honey." Blaine purred as he felt his husband tense beside him and Kurt looked at him. "I'm right here and I know this is hard for you. This is hard for me too, okay? Just know that I'm right here."

"I love you," Kurt whispered and he squeezed Blaine's hand before returning his attention to Chandler.

The jailed man had been watching that little romantic scene the entire time and he knew that this was it. He and Kurt were done and there's no going back now. The most he could do now is apologize. That's it.

"You will always have a special place in my heart, K." Chandler smiled as he felt his vision go blurry. Damn those tears. "But I have to let you go now. We need to move on from this... _poisonous_ relationship we once had."

Kurt and Blaine stared at Chandler. And Chandler stared back.

"You once told me that you loved me," Kurt began, sighing as Blaine calmly rubbed his thumb over his hand. "And I thought that no one could ever love me for who I am." He turned to look at his husband. "That was until I met Blaine. And because of you, Chandler, I met the love of my life. And now we're about to go off for our honeymoon and I just wanted to visit you so that I don't have to keep holding back onto those memories we once shared."

Chandler gulped. "So you guys are married?"

Both men held up their wedding rings in proud display and Chandler smiled. "Well, I'm happy that you found Blaine, Kurt. I truly am. Even after everything we've been through, the one thing I want is for you to be happy."

Kurt leaned to the side to rest his head against Blaine's and he marvelled at how warm Blaine's touch was against his skin. "I'm happy now. I found love again and I intend to be with this man right here for the rest of my life."

Blaine couldn't help but blush when Kurt kissed him on the cheek.

Chandler paused. "May I... speak with Blaine for a moment?"

Kurt frowned before nodding and handing the telephone receiver to his husband.

"Hello, Chandler." At least Blaine was being polite, Chandler knew that talking and sitting face-to-face to the monster who'd hurt his beloved Kurt so much was hard for him.

"Blaine, I want to apologize to you too." He began. "I put you two through so much stress and pain because of my letters and I know now how much you really love Kurt."

"With all my heart," Blaine looked at his husband and Kurt blushed.

"Promise me," Chandler continued. "That you'll always be there for him. To always comfort him, support him, make him feel loved, make him feel special and unique and to always never give up on him. Kurt's been through so much and the one man he needs in his life is someone who can do all those things."

"I promise," Blaine swore, squeezing Kurt's hand to further his point. He eyed his husband despite talking to Chandler the entire time and he rested his forehead against his...

"For as long as I live."

**A/N: There ya have it! And right before this part in the actual epilogue, there's a lot of hot Klaine smutty smut-smut (something many of you have been begging for haha!). And not to mention, Darren Criss is just a **_**god**_** so I couldn't help myself ;) **

**I'm also working on my next story too so please leave your thoughts on this preview by reviewing! I'll see ya guys next weekend with the final chapter of all!**

**Peace and Blessings, **

**VisionImpossible**


	29. A Newer Assignment (Epilogue)

**A/N: We're finally here at the end and even Blaine himself can't save us from it. **_**NO!**_** Note that the title for this one alludes to the very first chapter ;) **

**This story means a lot to me and your constant support (there was not one single negative review?!) really lifted my heart and helped me get through the rough times in life these past 3 months. I've thrown suspense, action, a passionate romance and a LOT of cliffhangers at you and I'm forever humbled to have entertained y'all with this story. Btw, it's been 2 years since Klaine shared their 1****st**** kiss on **_**Glee **_**on March 15, 2011 so I thought it was nice to end this story on March 17, 2013 as a nod to that.**

**Thank you **_**MrsDarrenCriss3, JGgirl, angelalexandra, cmwebb67, Rori Potter, ZaZaIsObsessed, Klaine forever and ever 3, KlaineLover79, CooperboomLulu, GONEGleek10 **_**and**_** Bia **_**for your reviews! So here it is, the long-awaited epilogue of **_**The Bodyguard**_**...**

**Chapter 29 (Epilogue):: A Newer Assignment**

_Bedroom, Fairmont Orchid Resort. Hawaii. 8:45am._

Spellbound by last night's passionate and intoxicating round of hot, hardcore and full-blown (no pun intended) sex, Kurt was eager to wake up into the new day as their honeymoon had just begun. The bright sunshine rays had managed to seep through the silk curtains into their humid bedroom and the singer sat up in bed to look out the window to see the crashing waves colliding against the sandy beach amidst playful laughter and cries of little children and other adult couples who were vacationing in one of Hawaii's most prominent resorts.

Wide awake with the former bodyguard still sound asleep beside him, Kurt allowed himself to replay everything that had happened ever since Blaine first came into his life. Everything inside Kurt was completely genuine and he was astonished at how lucky he was to fall for a man who loves him unconditionally. On the outside, it may look that he was falling for Blaine only for his incredibly sexy body—not to mention those rock-hard eight-pack abs—but what Kurt felt for Blaine was more than that. They'd been through so much together and Blaine was there to protect him from all his enemies during those dark times. It pained Kurt to know that Blaine wasn't there to save him when he was tormented back in high school but he did know that both their glee clubs competed against each other for the Nationals trophy.

The lovestruck man let out an exaggerated sigh as he looked down at his husband and he smiled.

_Husband._God, he loved that word so much.

"Thank you for saving my life," he whispered tenderly as he reached down a hand to gently run his fingers across Blaine's chest hair. Before he met Blaine, chest hair and stubble was a huge turn-off for Kurt but now, it definitely managed to turn him into a horny, begging mess and he appreciated these kinds of moments where his lover looked so serene and peaceful in his slumber.

"Mmm, that feels good." Hazel eyes slowly surfaced and they looked up to admire their blue counterparts. "Morning, Angel."

"Morning, sweetie." Kurt smiled and he continued to caress the man's chest before leaning in to kiss the love of his life on the lips.

"How are you feeling?"

The lone question was enough to make Kurt lean back against his pillow with a sigh and he turned to his lover. "I'm just so happy now. No one can hurt us anymore and I just married the love of my life." A look down at their wedding rings made Kurt's heart flutter. "Not to mention, the sex we've been having so far... ugh, so _hot_."

"Mmm, remember when I said that I'm going to fuck you in each and every room?"

The evil smirk on Blaine's face made Kurt bite his lip. _Crap, I need to use a wheelchair by the time we get back from our honeymoon._

"Well, I'm a man of my word." He punctuated with a strong hand around Kurt's soft length and the singer whimpered when Blaine began to stroke him gently.

"F-faster... Blaine! More... I need you." Kurt sighed blissfully as Blaine rolled over to top, both men taking deep breaths as both their lengths were hardening by the second. _Thank God we slept in the nude all night_, Blaine chuckled inwardly.

The masculine fingers around his length worked their magic and soon, Blaine reached up to crash his fervent lips against his lover's, his stroking getting more rapid and harsher than ever. Kurt hissed as the soft sheets below began to tremble under the sinful friction between them and he ran his right arm down Blaine's free muscled arm, feelings sparks ignite inside him as his fingers worshipped every single inch of the man's defined biceps.

"Shit, so close—" Kurt moaned as Blaine still held his cock as his hostage. "Gonna come soon... _Blaine_—"

Not wanting to let this lovemaking end anytime soon, Blaine let go and he defiantly grabbed the blanket beside them and he hurled it off to the floor, growling with impatience as he didn't want _anything_ between him and his Kurt.

"You're mine," he roared before peering down to stare at the precome that was leaking out of Kurt's and he immediately sunk down to kiss the tip of his lover's manlove. Kurt shivered as the man's soft lips gently pressed against his cock and he whimpered when Blaine kissed again.

"Ahhh... yes... Blaine, stop teasing me!"

Kurt's plea only made Blaine harden ever more and he closed his eyes to obey his order, his desire to ravish Kurt was too much to resist and he sat up straighter to crack his own neck, something that turned Kurt on more than ever and Blaine finally dove in to take Kurt into his mouth.

"Blaine..." Kurt groaned, entangling his fingers into Blaine's messy bed hair. "Blaine..." he whimpered again, his ability to speak now long forgotten.

The streaks of pleasure that both men were experiencing left them begging for more and Blaine lightly bit on Kurt's swollen cock, smirking when the singer spasmed and the bodyguard's tongue playfully licked the underside, leaving Kurt as a sweaty, moaning mess.

"I'm not done with you, baby." Blaine pulled back with swollen lips and curls around his sweaty forehead and the singer managed an excited smile.

Gliding his fingers into the opening, Blaine breached his lover, allowing himself entrance into Kurt's body. Kurt had to control himself as his hunger for Blaine's thick, flushed cock inside him grew exponentially. Taking both of Kurt's hands, Blaine interlocked their fingers to offer a sense of protection and he looked up to meet Kurt's loving gaze.

Without warning, he penetrated him, sending the singer into an intoxicating combination of alarm and pleasure.

"Blaine!"

With nothing to tame his inner beast, Blaine growled as Kurt begged for more and he eagerly pushed in. He decided to change his angle by twisting his hips and then—

"_NNNNNGH!_" Kurt cried out, Blaine feeling impossibly larger inside him. "SHIT! Right there, Blaine. _Right there!_"

Blaine's thick, swollen cock continued to punch Kurt's prostate like a professional heavyweight boxer in a heated bout and under the sunlight, both men gave themselves to each other, their hands never letting go as they made love.

"I'll...always...pr-protect...you." Blaine stuttered, tightening his grip on Kurt's hand with a grateful smile.

For a second, Kurt ignored the streaks of pleasure that were engulfing his body as he felt his heart melt at those words. In fact, it was the way Blaine was staring at him with sweat all over his face, how he tightly held his hands and how he slowed his rapid pace so that his thrusts were now slow and passionate.

Kurt was the first to let go, his hot seed spraying onto his and Blaine's stomachs as the fire of his orgasm consumed him and Blaine followed, emptying himself inside of Kurt while collapsing onto him.

They lay together in bed, panting heavily as they ignored the sweaty-come mess on their naked bodies and Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder to pull him closer, purring like a little kitten as he nestled his stubbled face against Kurt's pure, clear chest. With the bodyguard's rapid breathing, his heartbeat pounding and his thick sheet of sweat on his face, Kurt could really feel all the passion Blaine had for their marriage on his exposed chest and Kurt lightly cupped Blaine's jaw to kiss him in gratitude.

"I know," he whispered.

Without a verbal response, Blaine took Kurt's hand and he guided the man's fingers down to rest against his own hairy chest, Kurt watching on with wide eyes as Blaine halted the movement and he saw what Blaine wanted him to see.

The scars on the man's Sebastian had shot him twice. As a sacrifice to save his life.

Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Let's shower together," he sniffed. "I want to make love to you again."

Blaine's eyes rolled backward, his voice wrecked. "Fuck, you're so hot."

Kurt chuckled. "Then let's go."

_Restaurant, Fairmont Orchid Resort. Hawaii. 7:10pm._

It was already dusk as the tired sun began its descent over the ocean for the day. It had been a whole day of cuddles, makeout sessions and _sex_. Lots and lots of 's something about the fact that no one's there to stop them made them want to fuck each other senselessly all day but in the end, their stomachs were growling and they were in dire need for food in them.

"The sunset's so beautiful," Blaine smiled as he looked out to the ocean from his seat in the balcony-side of the restaurant, offering them a sense of peace and tranquillity as the gentle wind blew past their heads and Kurt grinned that he purposely left Blaine's hair gel products back at home. It was only when they were unpacking here yesterday that Blaine realized that they were missing and he ended up fucking Kurt up against the wall as punishment.

"I'm glad that not many people recognize me here," Kurt sighed. "It wouldn't be a honeymoon if everyone around here keeps on running up to me for my autograph."

Blaine chuckled, both men waiting for their meals to arrive. "Wow, I never realized just how hungry I really am."

"I don't blame you. After such a long flight and three orgasms, we're bound to get hungry by now."

Blaine ducked with a blush before holding out a hand for Kurt to take. "I'm glad we visited Chandler in jail actually, as weird as that sounds. It gave us a sense of closure."

Kurt looked down at their clasped hands. "Me too. I just needed to move on from him so that I can finally focus on being with you."

"I could still see it in your eyes back then, Kurt." Blaine leaned forward against their table. "You were so troubled and lost and that's why I'm glad that I was there when we visited him."

"You held onto me and always said that everything's going to be fine," Kurt mused as memories of their visit to his ex-boyfriend resurfaced. It was right before they embarked on their honeymoon and Kurt knew that he needed to have a last word with Chandler right before he could start his new life. With Blaine.

_A few days ago..._

_Chandler was sick to the stomach. Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel were paying him a visit. Blaine, the man who made sure that _he _would never get near to Kurt and that he was behind bars for all the evil deeds he'd committed. He was shocked that Kurt was also coming down as it would've been too much to handle for both men. The memories of their once-healthy relationship were now distant._

_Chandler had been reading _The New York Times _after a guard gave a copy to him with the front page displaying a picture of a sobbing Kurt and a bleeding Blaine in his arms onstage during the Grammys. The sheer look of pain and horror on Kurt's face was enough to make Chandler know that Kurt had suffered more than he needed to. _

_And his heart sank, knowing that _he_, Chandler Kiehl, contributed to Kurt's suffering as well._

_He needed to tie up loose ends and move on. Kurt was never in a million years ever going to come back to him. When David revealed to him that Kurt fell in love with Blaine because of his stalking, Chandler scoffed at that. He was a matchmaker now?_

_Chandler was nervous as he was led to a stool at the end of the row, every single fiber in his body now numb to the touch. Once seated, he found himself facing the man whom he'd hurt so much._

_Kurt wasn't even looking at him, his tired eyes refusing to acknowledge his presence. There was a time when Kurt really thought that Chandler was the one but when the man became abusive, Kurt was intent on leaving him. _

"_Kurt..." Chandler began but he felt his throat shut, the telephone receiver still in his hand. This was the first time he was having a conversation with him in months now. "I... I—"_

"_How are you, Chandler?" Blaine had handed the telephone to his husband and Kurt took a deep breath._

_The question made Chandler's eyebrows shoot up to the stratosphere. Of course, Kurt was always the compassionate, forgiving and kind one. But now, Chandler feared that what he had done was beyond unforgivable._

"_I'm fine. Sharing a cell with a serial killer really keeps you alert all day."_

_Kurt bit his lip, the little hopeful tone in Chandler's voice almost made him smile. But he didn't._

"_I'm glad you're here because there's something I need to tell yo—"_

"_What? That you're sorry?" Kurt's trembling voice made him shiver. "Sorry for stalking me? Sorry for sending those disturbing letters? Sorry for abusing me when I didn't do anything wrong?!"_

"_Shhh, baby." Blaine placed a supportive hand behind Kurt's back to rub soothingly and the foreign voice made Chandler look to the side to see the man. _

"_I had nightmares for months because of you." Kurt's tired voice deeply contrasted from his angry tone just now, thanks to Blaine's comfort._

_Chandler's mind was a blank, his heart now only filled with regrets and sorrow._

"_Kurt," he tried and he felt his heart sink when Kurt nudged closer to Blaine. The former bodyguard turned to whisper to Kurt's ear something that chandler couldn't understand through the glass partition. But he knew from Blaine's lips that he said: _I'll protect you no matter what.

"_I know that..." he gulped. "You're angry at me, Kurt. I know and I'm sorry. For all those horrible things I did to you. I just... I just wanted you so badly that I got out of control and I began to abuse you whenever you'd leave our—my apartment."_

_He quickly changed the wording as he knew that their apartment last year was the place where Kurt was abused so many times before it came to a burning point. Chandler was glad that he no longer could see bruises or scars on Kurt's face and hands and for once, he was happy for him. He had a man who will love him and respect him and protect him no matter what._

"_Sorry obviously won't fix things but you need to know that I really am. You deserve to have someone who loves you and holds you in your arms and I know that it's obviously not me."_

"_Take my hand, honey." Blaine purred as he felt his husband tense beside him and Kurt looked at him. "I'm right here and I know this is hard for you. This is hard for me too, okay? Just know that I'm right here."_

"_I love you," Kurt whispered and he squeezed Blaine's hand before returning his attention to Chandler. _

_The jailed man had been watching that little romantic scene the entire time and he knew that this was it. He and Kurt were done and there's no going back now. The most he could do now is apologize. That's it._

"_You will always have a special place in my heart, K." Chandler smiled as he felt his vision go blurry. Damn those tears. "But I have to let you go now. We need to move on from this... _poisonous _relationship we once had."_

_Kurt and Blaine stared at Chandler. And Chandler stared back._

"_You once told me that you loved me," Kurt began, sighing as Blaine calmly rubbed his thumb over his hand. "And I thought that no one could ever love me for who I am." He turned to look at his husband. "That was until I met Blaine. And because of you, Chandler, I met the love of my life. And now we're about to go off for our honeymoon and I just wanted to visit you so that I don't have to keep holding back onto those memories we once shared."_

_Chandler gulped. "So you guys are married?"_

_Both men held up their wedding rings in proud display and Chandler smiled. "Well, I'm happy that you found Blaine, Kurt. I truly am. Even after everything we've been through, the one thing I want is for you to be happy."_

_Kurt leaned to the side to rest his head against Blaine's and he marvelled at how warm Blaine's touch was against his skin. "I'm happy now. I found love again and I intend to be with this man right here for the rest of my life."_

_Blaine couldn't help but blush when Kurt kissed him on the cheek. _

_Chandler paused. "May I... speak with Blaine for a moment?"_

_Kurt frowned before nodding and handing the telephone receiver to his husband. _

"_Hello, Chandler." At least Blaine was being polite, Chandler knew that talking and sitting face-to-face to the monster who'd hurt his beloved Kurt so much was hard for him. _

"_Blaine, I want to apologize to you too." He began. "I put you two through so much stress and pain because of my letters and I know now how much you really love Kurt."_

"_With all my heart," Blaine looked at his husband and Kurt blushed._

"_Promise me," Chandler continued. "That you'll always be there for him. To always comfort him, support him, make him feel loved, make him feel special and unique and to always never give up on him. Kurt's been through so much and the one man he needs in his life is someone who can do all those things."_

"_I promise," Blaine swore, squeezing Kurt's hand to further his point. He eyed his husband despite talking to Chandler the entire time and he rested his forehead against his. "For as long as I live."_

"_Good," Chandler nodded and he watched as Kurt and Blaine shared a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips before him. "You two really make a cute couple."_

_Kurt and Blaine blushed. "Thanks, Chandler." Kurt bit his lip. "How long do you have to stay here anyway?"_

"_Three years," Chandler sighed. "But I deserve it. After everything I've done."_

_Kurt solemnly nodded._

"_So for the last time, I'm deeply sorry." Chandler reiterated his apology. "Just know I really am. And Kurt, one last thing..."_

"_What?" he asked._

"_Congrats on the Grammy Award, you really deserved it."_

_Kurt smiled, "Thanks."_

_A welcoming silence followed._

"_We need to go now, Chandler." Kurt sighed. _

_The prisoner nodded in understanding. He was proud of Kurt for doing this. For visiting him because it was absolutely one of the hardest things Kurt had to and he knew that if there was one thing that could describe Kurt, he was _courageous. _"Okay," he muttered. "Thanks for coming."_

_Kurt handed the phone to Blaine who finally hung up. It's time. As Blaine stood up to start making his way for the exit, Kurt lingered for a moment and he stared at his ex-lover._

"_Goodbye, Chandler." He mouthed through the glass and Chandler tried a smile._

"_Goodbye, Kurt."_

_Restaurant, Fairmont Orchid Resort. Hawaii. 7:15pm._

"I know it was very hard for you, Kurt." Blaine's voice shook Kurt out of Memory Lane. "You really are so brave and courageous for doing that."

"Thanks," Kurt shakily replied, looking out as he heard the loud waves crashed against the beach. "You really are a man of your word, huh? You really will take care of me as long as you live?"

Blaine smiled, "Forever."

"Blaine, I honestly don't know how else to thank you. For saving my life. If you hadn't come to my life, I'd still be afraid and scared because Chandler and Sebastian still would've been stalking and hurting me. Not only did you keep me safe, but you love me for I am. I also fell for you when you swore you'd never let anyone hurt me and as I started to heal, you were always there to support me and make me feel loved." He paused. "You're my _hero_."

Hearing those genuinely heartfelt words made Blaine tear up as he blissfully squeezed Kurt's hand over the table, refusing to let go and god, he really does love this man so much.

He had always wanted to do something for the people around him. He'd witnessed and experienced so much hate in his life and as he grew up, the one thing he'd ever wanted to do was make sure that the people around him were okay. That's why he joined the Warblers; he wanted to entertain and at least allow the audience to forget the stress and pain they're going through just to watch and be entertained by music and that's why he became a bodyguard; he wanted to keep people safe, protect them from hate and evil and to make sure they're okay at the end of the day. Not to mention, he really loved his new job as a music teacher at the local elementary school as he wanted to pass on his desire to entertain to the future generations.

"I'm so happy that I ran after you on that one rainy day even though you knew it was too risky for us to be together." Kurt continued. "We overcame all those obstacles and yet, here we are. I wouldn't be here making love and enjoying my time in Hawaii with the love of my life if I never took that risk to not give up on us."

"It really killed me when I had to leave you," Blaine blinked away his tears. "But it really made me so happy when you never gave up on us."

"I love you, Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

Lips instantly met.

_5 Years Later..._

Blaine threw a devastating jab at the punching bag before him and with his other gloved fist, he added two crosses and an uppercut just for the heck of it. He panted heavily as he was perfectly aware of the fact that his body was under a thick blanket of sweat but he didn't care.

This had become a weekly routine for Blaine as when he was a teenager, when bullies tormented him, he would just run back home and start expressing his anger and rage by mercilessly attacking the old punching bag down in his family's basement. It was his way of dealing with stress and the unfairness of life and with a brief break from punching, he was back to hurling his gloved fists at that thick leather body in front of him.

For some reason, as he was busy lashing out all combinations like the boxer he always was, Blaine let his mind wander back to the very day he first met Kurt. And after 5 whole years, he suddenly remembered that he was at this very same situation right before agreeing with Finn to work for Kurt as his personal bodyguard. He was also busy honing his boxing skills on the punching bag back at his old house right before Finn rang the doorbell to ask him about a job offer.

A job that would affect the rest of his life…

Before his career once again sent him into a world of stalkers, life-threatening letters, witnessing his friends being attacked by an unknown assailant—_that pathetic asshole, Sebastian deserved it_—nights of uncertainty and suspense but most of all, _love_.

After everything they've been through, he and Kurt fell madly in love even though both knew that it was extremely risky to do so and he finally gained the courage to marry him.

Suddenly, all the boiling rage that had been exploding within him vanished.

_What am I doing? I should be out there, comforting Kurt! Not stuck here in our gym, lashing out on an innocent punching bag._

"_Blaine_."

The hushed whisper was more than enough to make the sweaty boxer turn around and his heart melted at the signs of concern and anxiety that crossed his husband's visage.

"Honey, wh-what is it? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Blaine knew that he was acting like babbling penguin but he felt even more stupid to even ask these questions in the first place. It's obvious that his husband was having trouble with something and as his protector, Blaine knew that it was his job to help and comfort him in any way he could.

For the first time since his introduction, Kurt managed a little smile, his eyes always welcoming the sight of the adorable babbling mess that was Blaine. "Hey, I'm fine. Everything's fine. You don't have to worry—"

But Blaine wasn't convinced. "Kurt, don't lie to me."

The blue-eyed man sighed, "I just…" He crossed his arms. "I still feel scared sometimes. I sometimes have nightmares of what happened or rather, what _could _have happened if you hadn't saved me—"

"Don't think about that. I'm here now and you're safe with me," Blaine stepped forward while removing his gloves. "And I know that you still have nightmares."

Kurt's puzzled expression was enough for Blaine to continue. It was true: ever since Rachel, Finn, Santana and Brittany moved out to leave them the house to themselves, Blaine had been the only one aware of this.

"You've been waking up in the middle of the night, panting and always breathing heavily. It's been happening more often in the past few weeks."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Kurt apologized sheepishly.

"Don't apologize, I just want you to be honest with me, Kurt." Blaine ran his hand across Kurt's arm to soothe him. "I'm your _husband _and if I haven't been comforting you all this time then it's _my _fault for not being there for you."

"It's okay," Kurt bit his lip. "But can you hold me when we're in bed tonight? I feel safe in your arms."

"Absolutely," Blaine beamed. "Now, why don't you run along and get Coop and the kids down for dinner. I need to take a shower to get rid of all this mess," he self-consciously peered down at his sweat-soaked shirt and when he tried to reach out for his towel to prepare for it, Kurt ripped it away from his hands and Blaine gasped.

"Kurt, what the—"

"You actually think I'm gonna let you walk away from me when you look like _that_?" He hungrily eyed Blaine's sweaty form and felt his need to make love once more dominate his mind.

Blaine didn't waste any time in throwing his gloves to the ground and lunging at his husband for a deep, passionate kiss which could only result in lengthy moans and outcries of pleasure when they began to shed their clothes right there.

They rested for 30 minutes before trekking up to shower together, soaping each other up and once they're done, they threw on shirts and comfortable pyjamas to head down to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Daddy, must we watch _Beauty and the Beast _later? That movie's _so _old! It was made in like the 1980s, right?" A childish voice lured Kurt's attention from his half-eaten lasagne and he looked over his four-year old son, Andrew Hummel-Anderson with a gasp.

"Sweetie, it's a classic!" The man replied albeit frowned as his son began to munch messily on his food and he had to move to help clean him up when his son's face resembled much like a train wreck.

"Goodness, Andrew, who taught you to use your tongue as a windshield wiper?" Kurt sighed in resignation and Blaine laughed. Once he was done helping with Andrew, Kurt felt a hand on his and he peered down to realize that it was Blaine's.

"Honey, he's only four. Let him have it that way." Blaine's soothing voice was always the cure for Kurt's problems.

"Blaine, do you want our son to become an eating monster like Finn?" Kurt shot back and Blaine cocked his head to the side with a smirk, not afraid of Kurt's challenging attitude.

"Papa, you never actually told us how you two met?"

The voice of their daughter, Elizabeth, made the two husbands whip around to look at her and all of a sudden, memories of their suspenseful love story flashed in their minds. They were completely thrown off as this was the first time either of their children asked about it. Besides, telling your children that you fell in love with your to-be-husband during the scariest and darkest time of your life, not to mention—the stalkers, letters and gunshots—was truly a _tough_ thing to do.

Cooper, who was visiting the family for the weekend from work, smirked at Kurt, knowing that this was gonna be good.

"Well..." Kurt struggled to come up with a PG-13 version of how he met Blaine and when his husband saw how troubled Kurt was, Blaine stepped in to save him.

"Your daddy and I met 5 years ago and we just fell in love," he told them and Kurt gave him a _thank-you-for-saving-me _look before shooting a death glare at Cooper.

The tender moment was broken when their daughter faked a yawn, "Boring! Tell us more!"

"Yeah, that's so lame!" Uncle Coop joined in childishly.

Both fathers' eyebrows shot up, "Well," Kurt continued, fighting his urge to lunge at Cooper. "There was a bad man who wanted to hurt me back then and it was a very dark time for me. Just when I was about to lose it all, this man right here—" he turned to take Blaine's hand with a proud smile. "...came into my life and saved me. And I have never stopped loving him ever since."

Although Kurt was looking at his daughter as he told the story, Blaine found himself staring back at his life partner. Sure, the story was only an edited version but it still managed to stir up memories and his absolute love for his husband.

Once they were done with dinner, Blaine and Cooper helped Kurt in the kitchen to clean up while their two children went to watch the movie, the distant voice of Belle just faint in the room.

"That's one of the main reasons why I love you," Blaine said out of nowhere, knowing that Kurt must have had some unpleasant memories when he told the story. "I know it still scares you but when you told them about our _history_, I could see how _brave _you still are after all these years."

Kurt looked up from the dishware with tears on his eyes, "Really? You think I'm brave?"

"I _know _you're brave. Now kiss me," he demanded innocently and Kurt chuckled as he heeded his order.

"Ewww, you guys..." Cooper deadpanned but gasped when the couple glared at him. "Fine, while you two go at it like rabbits, I'll just go and join my little nephew and niece."

The way the older man bolted out of the room made Kurt and Blaine laugh.

"Go ahead and watch TV with them, I got this." Blaine bit his lip.

"No, I want to help you—" Kurt protested.

"Kurt, for five years, I have always been there to protect you and make sure that you're safe. Let me do this for you," he pleaded and Kurt sighed when Blaine displayed his poor kicked puppy eyes.

"Ugh, fine." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome, Angel." The nickname made Kurt blush and he leaned in for a last kiss before walking off to join his beloved children.

Blaine stood there alone, his heart truly warmed as he saw his family and brother huddled together on the couch. He had finally fulfilled his last wish: to become a father. But he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the days when he and Kurt were running from Chandler and Sebastian. He could still remember the pained look on his lover's face and he was just glad that he lived to see that change into a happy, overjoyed one.

_I made a promise to you, Kurt. _Blaine recalled saying when Kurt held him in his arms that horrible night when he was shot. _That I would never _ever_ let anyone hurt you._

He felt tears well up in his eyes and he backed down to lean against the counter to sob, silently grateful that his family didn't see him there. He needed a moment alone and he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

He wasn't crying because of how far he and Kurt have gone through together these past five years and he wasn't crying because he was happy he finally had children of his own.

He was crying because he knew he had a newer assignment now. An assignment that will last until his dying day.

To protect not just Kurt, but his children as well.

And although he was no bodyguard anymore, he still would do anything to protect his loved ones and for that, he quickly finished the dishes and ran over to join his family.

"I love you," he mouthed towards Kurt's direction as the images of Gaston and Belle on the TVdistracted their children and brother's prying eyes.

Taken aback, Kurt turned and looked at Blaine's emotional expression, well aware that he had just been crying due to his slightly swollen eyes.

"I love you too," he silently mouthed before placing a gentle hand on his husband's cheek and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Unbeknownst to them, Andrew, Elizabeth and Cooper were staring at them now and when Uncle Coop made a gagging sound in mock disgust, their children giggled.

"Why haven't you kissed a man, Uncle Coop?" The question Andrew asked made Cooper freeze.

All the while, Kurt and Blaine continued to stare at each other before diving in for another sweet kiss. And at that moment, Kurt was once again reminded of how just 5 years ago, he'd begun to have these deep, genuine feelings for his knight in shining armour and how he fell madly in love with none other than...

The Bodyguard.

**A/N: That's it, you guys! THE END and thanks for sticking around! Also, a HUGE thank you to those have read, followed, favorited and reviewed this! I remember debating whether I should type up this story back in June 2012 because this idea had been burning in my head and I'm **_**so**_** grateful for the positive responses these past 9 months! I also have a nw story that's about to come out soon so keepan eye out for that and I hope I don't lose any of you guys as I move on to the next story!**

**Again, THANK YOU and please review! **

**Hope to see you around, **

**VisionImpossible**


	30. Next

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that it's been centuries since my promise for posting my next story but life's been turbulent for me lately. BUT my heart warmed when I continued to receive alerts from newer readers of **_**The Bodyguard**_** and I am shocked that I now have 121 favorites and 173 alerts for my story. **

**I was even more surprised when several readers requested to have my story posted on Klaine PDFs so find it online if you'd like. Also, a special shout-out to **_**linis93 **_**who recently requested if it's okay for them to translate my story into Spanish so keep an eye out for that. **

**All of this renewed interest in my story really inspired me to start typing my next story which will be posted on Friday, May 24! I haven't decided on the title of it yet but I've finished the first chapter already. It'll be a multi-chaptered story again like **_**The Bodyguard **_**and it'll be a Romance/Drama type.**

**Plot: **_**Blinded after an accident, famous author Blaine Anderson's world plunged into darkness. As his publishing company pressures him to finish his latest novel, they send a blue-eyed assistant to stay over at his beach house to help him. But Blaine becomes torn when slowly, he begins to fall in love with the only man who brings light to his life.**_

**On that note, here's a preview of my next story! =D**

"How do you expect me to complete my novel when I'm _blind_,for God's sake!" He sighed heavily with resignation.

Graham Woods was the publishing manager at MountCrest and he hated it when his client, Blaine yelled at him.

"Blaine, I completely understand that your..." he paused, afraid to offend one of his best clients over the line. "_condition_ has hampered your writing but we have a contract signed by _you _that dictates that you have to write at least one more novel before we can both sit down and discuss the possibility of renewing your contract to continue publishing your future works under MountCrest Publishing. Look, I hate to do this to you but I'm just trying to help you, okay?"

"Ugh, I know I signed a contract but let's be rational here. I can't type anymore because—"

"I know, Blaine. And I have been by your side ever since you started writing for us and as your friend, I've delayed your deadline twice now."

"And I'm grateful for that, Graham but unless you develop some fancy robot to help write for me, I don't know how to continue working on it."

As Graham took some time to think about this—not without snickering at Blaine's innocent suggestion—Blaine looked up when he heard movement and he nodded as Santana set the tray onto his desk. She carefully laid out the napkin over Blaine's lap and she walked over to make sure that her superior was okay. Her heart broke when she noticed the troubled expression on the man's face.

"I've made your breakfast, Blaine. Feel free to eat whenever you like." She whispered and Blaine nodded. He smiled at how gentle Santana was being with him, knowing that she would rather get out and explore the world instead of staying here and helping some poor blind pimp in his house.

"Well, I do have a suggestion..." Graham replied slowly. "We have a guy here who would absolutely love to help write that book of yours. He can stay over at your house and whatever you wish to include in your story, he will physically help type it up on your computer for you."

Blaine recoiled at the suggestion of having a stranger in his house. For six months, it had always been just him and Santana—Blaine had made sure to give his housekeeper and best friend a lovely bedroom of her own—and he was nervous that someone new would upset the balance of his uneventful life now.

"No, absolutely not." He shook his head indignantly, fully knowing that Santana had just sat on the couch by his bookshelves as he heard the shuffling of leather off to his side. "You know how I feel about strangers in my house!"

"Blaine, that's the only way I can think of that'll help you finish your novel. You know that I would only send in someone gentle, understanding and hardworking into your house. Have some faith in me, bro!"

Silence.

"Dude, I'm serious. I know the perfect guy who can help you with this. I just want to support you, that's all."

Blaine sighed, knowing that Graham really was just looking out for him. "What's his name?"

"His name's Kurt Hummel."

**A/N: So there you go and I'd appreciate if you tell me what you think! The new story comes out on Friday so get ready cuz it's gonna be another Klaine journey of passionate love, drama and smut! ;)**


End file.
